<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Las Ventajas de Ser un Vampiro by Kira_Deveraux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850293">Las Ventajas de Ser un Vampiro</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Deveraux/pseuds/Kira_Deveraux'>Kira_Deveraux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Las Ventajas de Ser un Vampiro [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creature Fic, M/M, Vampire Draco Malfoy, Vampire Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:47:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>122,789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Deveraux/pseuds/Kira_Deveraux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>El castigo contra su padre fue algo que ninguno de ellos esperaba. Cuando Voldemort había conseguido que un vampiro se uniera a los Mortífagos, el castigo perfecto para los Malfoy aparece.<br/>Apenas un par de días en las vacaciones de Navidad, Draco regresa a Hogwarts con una nueva sed de sangre que no tiene la más mínima idea de cómo aprender a controlar. Lo que los magos saben de los vampiros puede ser contado con los dedos de la mano, y Draco tenía que asegurarse de conocer sus nuevos poderes y poder salir a la luz del sol antes del regreso a clases.<br/>Harry nota de inmediato que el Draco Malfoy que regresa anticipadamente de las vacaciones había dejado de ser un mago, y él no podía dejar que un vampiro novato anduviese descontrolado por los pasillos del castillo. Tendría que enseñarle él mismo todo lo que sabía de ser un vampiro, y así se aseguraría que no hubiesen muertes inesperadas.<br/>¿Serán estos cambios suficientes para balancear la guerra a su favor?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Las Ventajas de Ser un Vampiro [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prólogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Todos los personajes son propiedad y creación de J.K. Rowling, sin embargo las situaciones relatadas son mera creación mía.</p><p>Este es el primer fic que logro terminar alguna vez. Por lo general no me gustan tan los fics en los que sólo Draco es una criatura, por lo que escribí uno en el que tanto Harry como Draco podían compartir su condición como terreno en común que les permitiría acercarse.</p><p>Espero que les guste.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prólogo</p>
<p>Harry se mantenía en las sombras, respirando con dificultad, luchando consigo mismo para no sucumbir al pánico que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que enfrentarse a este pequeño detalle? Nadie le había enseñado cómo era el mejor modo de lidiar con una situación como la que le estaba sucediendo ahora mismo…<br/>
Mordiéndose el labio inferior, él observaba las luces en la casa de su mejor amiga. Él escuchaba claramente cómo se daban las buenas noches los miembros de la familia, y cómo Hermione subía las escaleras a su habitación, Harry imaginaba que para acostarse.<br/>
Una vez estuvo seguro que ella estaba sola en su cuarto, y que no los iban a interrumpir, él se acerca con determinación. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no era lo realmente recomendado, que la estaba poniendo en un tremendo peligro; pero de verdad necesitaba que alguien le ayudase, y Hermione era la más cercana y con quién podría ponerse en contacto más fácilmente.<br/>
Haciendo uso de la nueva fuerza y destreza que había adquirido sólo hace dos noches atrás, Harry salta, afirmándose en una rama alta del árbol frente a la ventana del cuarto de Hermione. Equilibrándose sin problemas entre las hojas, Harry se estira hasta afirmarse en el alféizar, golpeando ligeramente el vidrio para llamar la atención de su mejor amiga.<br/>
Hermione, quien se estaba cambiando de ropa, se sobresalta al escuchar los golpes. Termina de ponerse la camiseta, con el ceño fruncido, antes de correr la cortina, abriendo los ojos como platos al ver a su mejor amigo encaramado en el segundo piso, por fuera de su ventana, como si no le costase esfuerzo.<br/>
Y Harry claramente no estaba sobre una escoba.<br/>
-Merlín, Harry, ¿qué estás haciendo?- exclama Hermione abriendo la ventana. Harry lleva su dedo a sus labios, pidiéndole que bajase la voz.<br/>
-Necesito tu ayuda Hermione- murmura él algo inquieto, sintiendo cómo ese hambre paralizante y doloroso comenzaba a revivir en su estómago y garganta, sus vasos sanguíneos sintiéndose secos como un desierto.<br/>
Harry se aferra al alféizar de la ventana con fuerza, respirando grandes bocanadas de aire por la boca, buscando con desesperación controlarse a sí mismo. Con horror se dio cuenta que estaba perdiendo la batalla, tal como le había pasado la noche anterior. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, su mundo adquiriendo un tinte rojizo por la sangre que se acumulaba en sus ojos…<br/>
-No…- murmura él con desesperación, entrando en la habitación de su mejor amiga, cayendo de rodillas. Él sostenía su tronco con sus brazos cruzados, su cuerpo temblando fuertemente, mientras él luchaba con todo lo que tenía para volver a adquirir el control necesario para no lastimar a la bruja.<br/>
-¿Harry?- Hermione murmura agachándose a su lado, mirando algo asustada cómo su mejor amigo temblaba en el piso de su habitación sin parar, gimiendo con desesperación, sollozos atorándose en su garganta.- Harry, dime qué está mal…<br/>
-Lo siento, Mione, de verdad lo siento mucho. No es lo que quería que pasara…- dice Harry con desesperación, levantando la cabeza para mirar a Hermione, sus ojos completamente cambiados: sus escleras estaban teñidas de rojo, contrastando con el verde sobrenatural de sus irises. Las venas alrededor de sus ojos sobresalían, generando una máscara terrorífica, que se completaba con los colmillos que Harry le mostraba en ese momento.<br/>
Antes que Hermione pudiese reaccionar en lo absoluto, Harry salta contra ella, presionándola con fuerza contra la pared. El vampiro, pues Harry había sucumbido completamente a sus nuevas ansias, olfateó la piel de la humana a su disposición, sonriendo al notar lo aterrada que estaba. Con un simple movimiento, el vampiro quita el cabello del cuello de la bruja, la magia que ella intentaba llamar para defenderse electrizando sus dedos. Riendo maliciosamente, el vampiro muerde la tersa piel, su boca llenándose de ese dulce líquido, haciéndolo gemir de placer.<br/>
Sin detenerse a pensar en nada, el vampiro, Harry, presiona sus caderas contra Hermione, apretándola aún más contra la pared, enviando sus feromonas y veneno a través del mordisco buscando que la bruja en sus brazos sucumbiese a la tentación y le rogase que bebiera de ella hasta secarla, más que defenderse del ataque.<br/>
Harry bebió por un par de minutos, cada vez teniendo que soportar mayor peso del cuerpo que tenía entre los brazos…<br/>
-Harry… es dem… demasiado… no… no puedes… beber…- murmura Hermione al borde de la inconsciencia, regresando la voluntad de su mejor amigo a su cuerpo. Harry quita sus colmillos del cuello de morena, sosteniéndola con horror.<br/>
-Lo… lo siento- dice Harry mordiendo su labio inferior, el cual estaba manchado de rojo. Él coge en brazos a su mejor amiga y la deposita tiernamente en su cama, quitando su cabello de la cara, escuchando aterrorizado cómo los latidos del corazón de Hermione eran cada vez más lentos y débiles.- No puedes morir Hermione, no… no…<br/>
Hermione miraba a Harry con los ojos desenfocados. Estaba asustada, no quería morir en ese momento. Le enrabiaba esta situación, pero no se le había pasado por la mente culpar a Harry. Él claramente era un vampiro novato que aún no aprendía a controlar su sed de sangre. Culpaba al imbécil que había convertido a Harry y luego lo había dejado solo para lidiar con el desastre…<br/>
De pronto Hermione siente un sabor metálico en la boca. Su cuerpo se energizó al instante y ella por fin pudo enfocar de nuevo. Harry la sostenía contra su cuerpo con delicadeza, su muñeca contra la boca de Hermione, masajeando su cuello para que tragase la sangre que le estaba entregando.<br/>
-Shh… no puedo dejarte morir. Lo siento muchísimo Hermione. No era esto lo que quería que pasara- murmura Harry contra el oído de su mejor amiga entre sollozos. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien, ni siquiera le había preguntado a Hermione su opinión; pero en ese momento él no se sentía capaz en lo absoluto de lidiar con la muerte de su mejor amiga, muerte que él mismo había causado porque era demasiado débil como para controlar sus necesidades de sangre. Ya tenía una muerte en la consciencia, no sería capaz de lidiar con dos.<br/>
Hermione comprendió de inmediato lo que estaba sucediendo. Con alarma intenta alejarse del agarre de Harry, pero estaba demasiado débil como para escapar. Su mejor amigo sollozaba a su lado, obligándola a beber, murmurándole “lo siento” sin parar al oído. Hermione decide en ese momento aceptar su destino. Lo haría por Harry. Dejaría que él la convirtiese y lo perdonaría completamente por haberlo hecho sin preguntarle. Ella imaginaba que si se enfrentase a la idea de la muerte de uno de sus mejores amigos por su propia mano, ella habría tomado la misma decisión.<br/>
Y así fue cómo Hermione Granger se convirtió en una vampiresa, y cómo comenzó la nueva vida de ambos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capítulo 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Todos los personajes son propiedad y creación de J.K. Rowling</p>
<p>Dado que estoy subiendo recién la historia, subiré el prólogo y los dos primeros capítulos de una sola vez. Luego, subiré un capítulo semanal hasta el final de la historia. Espero que les guste!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco caminaba por los pasillos del castillo, alteradísimo. Las vacaciones de Navidad habían comenzado hacía sólo tres días y él ya había tenido que regresar de su corta visita a casa.<br/>Nunca había estado dentro de sus planes pasar las festividades atrapado en Hogwarts, desheredado y en peligro de muerte. Nunca había pensado que su situación podría haber llegado a un punto tan extremo, y todo por culpa de un loco que tenía demasiado poder en sus manos como para que fuese sano para el Mundo Mágico.<br/>Draco había llegado a casa cuando las vacaciones habían comenzado, esperando pasar un par de semanas encerrado en su propia habitación en un intento de evitar la compañía de todos aquellos psicópatas que plagaban su hogar de la infancia… No había llegado a pisar su propia habitación.<br/>En cuanto había cruzado la puerta principal de la mansión, el Señor Tenebroso había mandado a llamar a su padre y a él mismo. Draco no entendía por qué el Señor Tenebroso iba a requerir su presencia. Él no era uno de sus seguidores y hasta ese momento nadie le había comentado que el Señor Tenebroso tuviese intención de Marcarlo… Draco sabía que en algún momento iba a suceder, pero no se había esperado que fuese tan pronto. ¿No podían esperar que por lo menos terminase el colegio? ¡Sólo tenía 16 años!<br/>Sin embargo no tardó demasiado en darse cuenta que no era esa la razón por la que lo habían llamado. No, al Señor Tenebroso no le interesaba realmente que él se convirtiese en su seguidor. No, lo que ese psicópata deformado quería era hacer de la incompetencia de su padre un ejemplo para motivar al resto de los Mortífagos a no fallar en las misiones que les encargaba.<br/>Y como Lucius Malfoy seguía siendo alguien útil en esta guerra, las consecuencias de sus fallos las había sufrido Draco.<br/>Al anochecer del segundo día de vacaciones, Draco había recuperado la consciencia, horrorizado al descubrir que él ya no era humano en lo absoluto, la sangre de criatura infestándolo por completo.<br/>Su padre lo había sacado de la mansión de inmediato. Draco no había tenido tiempo ni de alimentarse, cuando Lucius había entrado en su habitación y lo llevaba por uno de los pasadizos secretos bajo la Mansión, uno de los pocos que no le había enseñado a Voldemort.<br/>-Lamento que te haya sucedido algo como esto Draco- dice su padre fríamente. Draco se queda de una pieza al escuchar sus palabras, pues ese hombre frente a él le había enseñando toda su vida que un Malfoy jamás se disculpaba de sus acciones, pues eso sugería que habían hecho algo incorrecto, y un Malfoy jamás hacía algo incorrecto.<br/>Y así y todo, su padre se estaba disculpando por lo que había sucedido y lo estaba ayudando a escapar.<br/>-No te preocupes por nosotros. Vive, aprende a controlar estos nuevos instintos y véngate en nombre de nuestra familia- termina de decirle su padre, abrazándolo con fuerza por medio segundo, antes de liberarlo e indicarle que escapase.<br/>Al final del túnel Severus Snape lo había estado esperando para llevarlo de regreso a Hogwarts a una reunión con el Director. La historia fue que Draco se había negado a tomar la Marca Tenebrosa, escapando en mitad de la noche, habiéndole pedido asilo a su padrino, pensando que él iba a ser capaz de protegerlo.<br/>Dumbledore le ofreció asilo y protección sin más demora, indicándole que podía quedarse en el castillo por cuánto quisiese y que durante el verano iban a arreglar una casa segura en la que podría esconderse.<br/>En ningún momento ni Draco ni Severus habían mencionado lo del castigo para Lucius ni lo que realmente le había sucedido. Draco no tenía ninguna intención de dejar que Dumbledore controlase toda la información acerca de su vida. La información es poder, y Draco no iba a darle más poder de sí mismo a ese vejestorio manipulador.<br/>Sólo Severus sabía todo. <br/>Tras la reunión con el Director, Severus se había llevado a Draco a las mazmorras, a una sala en lo más profundo del castillo en un sector que Draco no conocía hasta entonces. Una vez allí Severus había encadenado a Draco a la pared y había salido a buscar sangre.<br/>Draco enloqueció completamente al oler por primera vez desde su despertar ese líquido que desde ese momento en adelante se había convertido en su alimento. Severus lo había alimentado lentamente, volviéndolo loco con el olor durante horas hasta que Draco fue capaz de mantener la cordura aún teniendo la copa de sangre directamente bajo la nariz.<br/>Sin embargo no era mucho más en lo que lo podía ayudar. Severus era un mago humano, por lo que Draco iba a tener que aprender solo a controlar sus propios instintos, a cazar, a alimentarse sin dejar un desastre. Lo malo de todo es que los magos no saben demasiado de los vampiros, por lo que Draco iba a tener que aprender cosas de sí mismo sólo a través del ensayo y error: ¿cada cuánto tenía que alimentarse? ¿Cuánto tiempo podía alimentarse sólo de sangre animal hasta verse obligado a beber sangre humana? ¿Podía alimentarse sólo a través de bolsas de sangre o debía alimentarse directamente de la fuente? ¿Era posible alimentarse de la fuente sin matar al sujeto? ¿Era posible que un vampiro generase resistencia al sol o estaba condenado a vivir de noche por el resto de sus días, cosa que le impediría continuar con la farsa en Hogwarts?<br/>Ahora mismo, la noche siguiente a su llegada al castillo, Draco había salido al bosque a probar sus nuevas capacidades, comenzando a entrenar en ellas para aprender a controlarse. Tenía hasta el fin de las vacaciones para encontrar aunque fuese un mínimo de información acerca de sí mismo, así que no tenía ninguna intención de desperdiciar su tiempo.<br/>Algo alarmado porque era cerca del amanecer, Draco ahora se apuraba entre los pasillos de vuelta a las habitaciones privadas de su padrino con quien se estaba quedando. No estaba prestando atención a sus alrededores, demasiado preocupado por la proximidad del sol, por lo que en un giro se da de bruces contra la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento: su rival en la escuela, Harry Potter.<br/>-¡Malfoy!- exclama El-Niño-Que-Vivió, mirando al rubio con sorpresa, sin haber esperado encontrarse con él, cuando se suponía que se había marchado por las vacaciones como la mayoría de los estudiantes.<br/>-Fuera de mi camino, Potter- dice Draco distraído, sin ningún interés en comenzar a discutir con el adolescente como siempre le pasaba. Ahora estaba más preocupado por llegar a salvo a su guarida, a sólo minutos del amanecer, cuando caería inconsciente por la salida del sol.<br/>Draco se limita a hacerse a un lado para seguir avanzando por su camino. Cuando pasa por el lado de Potter, éste coge el brazo de Draco, deteniéndolo en el acto, mirándolo pálido como una sábana.<br/>-Tú…- comienza a decir Potter, mirando fuera del pasillo por la ventana. El sol a punto de asomarse. Harry comprende el apuro de Malfoy en ese momento, y retrocede un paso, alejándose por el pasillo con determinación, sin decir nada más.<br/>Draco sacude la cabeza, decidiendo que no tenía tiempo para lidiar con el extraño comportamiento de su rival de la infancia, y se apresura por el pasillo para llegar a su habitación, donde podría descansar seguro, protegido en aquellos momentos más vulnerables.<br/>***<br/>Al anochecer, Draco estaba sentado en su cama, mirando la pared opuesta a él en la más completa oscuridad. Aún no dejaba de sorprenderle ser capaz de ver sin necesidad de luz, tan bien como si estuviese al mediodía. Podía distinguir cada uno de los detalles de la pared, contar cuántas piedras la componían, la mancha que había en una esquina, cerca del piso, la grieta ínfima que había en un punto cercano a la puerta de la habitación.<br/>Aún no había logrado acostumbrarse tampoco a lo potentes que le parecían todas las luces siempre, cómo dolían sus ojos con la iluminación más ínfima, cosa que no sucedía, por extraño que pareciese, con la luz de la luna y las estrellas.<br/>Dejando de lado esas preocupaciones, pensando que eventualmente iba a acostumbrarse a esas peculiaridades de sus nuevos sentidos, Draco rememora lo que había sucedido al amanecer antes de llegar a la seguridad de su habitación. En ese momento había descartado por completo las expresiones de Potter en su encuentro fortuito, a causa de la desesperación que tenía por llegar de una vez a su santuario diurno, a salvo de los rayos del sol que lo matarían, a salvo de cualquiera que pasase, pues estaría en su momento de mayor debilidad.<br/>Los vampiros novatos eran incapaces de mantenerse despiertos al amanecer, sucumbiendo a la disminución brusca de sus poderes por el fin de una noche. La inconsciencia no duraba el día entero, pero eran varias horas de completa vulnerabilidad, mientras que el resto del día lo pasaban somnolientos y poco atentos, sólo queriendo dormir.<br/>Draco se había levantado hacía unos minutos, por fin habiéndose convencido a sí mismo a salir de la cama, cuando siente el fortalecimiento natural que venía a él porque se había puesto el sol: la noche comenzaba. La horas del día que había pasado despierto antes del anochecer, ni siquiera se había dignado a salir de la cama, obligándose, sin embargo, a leer los libros que su padrino le había dejado para que buscase información acerca de sí mismo, a ver si encontraba algo que fuese de ayuda.<br/>Saliendo de su habitación, se encuentra con su padrino sentado en su propia sala de estar, leyendo un libro mientras sostenía un vaso de licor, que por el olor lo más probable es que fuese brandy.<br/>-Voy a salir esta noche de nuevo- le comenta Draco a su padrino simplemente, sin mostrar interés alguno en comerse un tentempié antes de salir. Ese tipo de comida ya no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.<br/>-¿Encontraste algún dato de importancia en tu lectura del día?- pregunta Severus sin desviar su mirada de su propio libro.<br/>-Nada que no supiéramos ya- dice Draco simplemente, abriendo la puerta al despacho de Severus, lugar que él dejaba para atender a los alumnos y para trabajar, como una antesala a sus recintos privados; antes de salir de allí al pasillo en las mazmorras, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.<br/>Con decisión Draco se encamino por el pasillo en dirección a la salida del castillo, con toda la intención de ir al Bosque Prohibido por segunda noche consecutiva para continuar entrenando en el uso de sus nuevas habilidades…<br/>De pronto siente una presencia cerca suyo, un par de pasos por delante, en el pasillo. Sentía cómo su sangre reaccionaba a la cercanía de algo que le parecía conocido, familiar. Draco se puso en guardia de inmediato, localizando un punto en la pared en el que las piedras no se veían con la misma nitidez que el resto, algo haciendo que cada vez que se distraía, aunque fuese por algo mínimo, su atención se desviase de ese punto.<br/>-Muéstrate- dice Draco tratando de no gruñir mostrando sus colmillos, los cuales trataban de bajar en sus encías al sentirse amenazado por esa presencia desconocida y familiar a la vez.<br/>-Bien, estás haciéndole caso a tus instintos- dice una voz, el hechizo que lo mantenía oculto a la simple vista cayendo de pronto, quedando a la vista nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter, quien miraba con curiosidad al novicio.<br/>-Potter…- espeta Draco con irritación, pensando en qué demonios quería ese incordio en ese momento y en cómo no tenía tiempo para lidiar con él… Cómo tenía cosas mucho más importantes en las que enfocarse que una estúpida rivalidad de niños.<br/>-Ten- dice Harry entonces, ignorando la mueca que el otro vampiro tenía. Claramente Draco aún era demasiado nuevo como para notar que esa familiaridad que le molestaba quería decir que estaba frente a otro de su especie. El desagrado que sentía por Potter superaba completamente esa sutil sensación que le permitía identificar que el Niño-Que-Vivió ya no era un humano.<br/>Harry le estaba tendiendo un libro a Draco, quien frunce el ceño desconcertado por la acción de su rival. No entendía por qué este Harry Potter se presentaba frente a él sin ninguna muestra de animosidad, sólo curiosidad y preocupación llenando sus ojos.<br/>-Dumbledore te mencionó lo que sucedió- dice Draco con una nueva mueca de hastío, sin poder creer que el Director había vendido su historia de escape patética a este sujeto arrogante y…<br/>-Dumbledore no tiene nada que ver con esto. No he hablado con él en semanas- dice Harry con un encogimiento de hombros. Él nuevamente le tiende el libro a Draco.- Sólo vine a entregarte esto. Si crees que hay algo que debas preguntarme luego que leas el título, aquí mismo estaré.<br/>Draco vuelve a fruncir el ceño, apretando y soltando los puños varias veces en rápida sucesión. Algo dubitativo, avanza los pasos que lo separaban de Potter cogiendo el libro de su mano, mirándolo en todo momento con desconfianza, preparado para reaccionar ante el más mínimo movimiento del otro adolescente. <br/>Harry sólo se mantuvo quieto en su lugar, esperando pacientemente a que Malfoy cogiera el libro de sus manos y leyese el título, preparado para la explosión que se iba a dar en cuánto el rubio procesase las palabras grabadas en la portada de ese libro.<br/>La reacción no se hizo de esperar mucho más, Malfoy poniéndose completamente pálido al leer las letras doradas en la encuadernación burdeo. El novicio retrocede un paso, mirando como un animal acorralado a Harry, sacando su varita a velocidad de vértigo en el segundo siguiente, apuntándolo sin titubear, el hechizo de memoria en la punta de su lengua.<br/>-Ese libro fue escrito por un vampiro- dice Harry entonces, mirando intensamente a Malfoy.- Está escrito como una novela, por lo que es calificado por ficción; pero cada una de las cosas que le suceden al protagonista, son cosas que te van a suceder a ti. Es una guía muy útil para un novicio.<br/>Draco se queda en silencio por varios segundos, estudiando detenidamente al pelinegro, sin saber cómo reaccionar a sus palabras. Si era cierto lo que decía, eso quería decir que acababa de ayudarle como nadie nunca lo había ayudado antes…<br/>Y Draco no podía entender por qué haría algo como eso.<br/>-¿Cómo lo supiste? Sólo me viste hoy al amanecer- dice Draco con sospecha. Harry mira a los alrededores, asegurándose por milésima vez que estuviesen solos, antes de sonreír brevemente, dejando que el rubio viese sin ninguna pega sus propios colmillos, que lo marcaban como uno de los suyos.<br/>Draco se queda con la boca abierta, completamente atónito ante ese descubrimiento. ¡¿Harry Potter era un vampiro?! ¿Desde cuándo? <br/>-Sígueme. Hablaremos en un lugar mucho más privado y más cómodo- dice Harry entonces, indicándole al rubio con un gesto de su cabeza que fuese tras él por el pasillo.<br/>Harry guió a Malfoy hasta la sala de los Requerimientos, sabiendo que allí se estaba asegurando que iban a hablar en privado. No miró a su acompañante en todo el trayecto, dándole tiempo para que volviese a estar en control de sí mismo, sabiendo que el rubio lo iba a apreciar.<br/>Draco por su parte observaba la nuca del Niño-Que-Vivió sin saber cómo tomarse la noticia que él era un vampiro. ¿Qué había sucedido? Estaba muy intrigado a su pesar, y quería saber además por qué Potter le estaba proveyendo esa información sin pegas, por qué se estaba ofreciendo para ayudarle.<br/>¿Qué tenía Potter que ganar en toda esta situación?<br/>Una vez estaban dentro de la habitación, una sala de estar muy cómoda y decorada en colores neutros y de muy buen gusto; Harry se acomoda en uno de los sofá, por fin dirigiendo toda su atención al novicio que lo acompañaba.<br/>-Hace cuatro días atrás eras humano- dice Potter entonces, mirando fijamente a Draco, dándole la oportunidad de hablar al respecto si quería o introducir lo que quisiese saber.<br/>-¿Cómo lo notaste?- pregunta Draco cruzándose de brazos, apoyando su espalda en la puerta, sin ninguna intención de sentarse. No se sentía cómodo con la situación en lo absoluto, no aún.<br/>-Concéntrate en tus instintos- dice Harry tranquilamente, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra, apoyando uno de sus brazos en el respaldo del sofá, con su otra mano quitándose los lentes falsos que usaba para mantener las apariencias.- Hay una sutil sensación de familiaridad cada vez que estás cerca de algún otro de tu especie. Debes siempre estar atento a tus instintos, sin dejar que te controlen. Por eso supe cuando nos cruzamos al amanecer qué te había sucedido.<br/>Draco aprieta los labios en una fina línea, mirando la seguridad con la que actuaba Potter un poco desconcertado y tratando que no se le notase. No sólo Potter se había convertido en vampiro, sino que todas sus actitudes parecían haber cambiado: se movía con gracia y precisión, nada del torpón que mostraba al resto del mundo. Sus ojos no estaban cubiertos por esos horribles anteojos, y brillaban más verdes de lo que Draco los había visto nunca, llenos de todas las emociones de Potter, sin hacerlo parecer vulnerable en lo absoluto.<br/>Draco estaba seguro que bajo esas horrendas ropas, el cuerpo de Potter se había tonificado y llenado en todos los lugares correctos, generando un perfecto depredador. En el verano él claramente había crecido varios centímetros, pero todos lo habían atribuido al estirón puberal normal, Draco ahora se preguntaba si no había sido algo más lo que lo había hecho crecer.<br/>Dejando eso de lado, Draco decide prestar atención a sus palabras por una vez. Entrecerrando los ojos, presta atención al sentimiento de familiaridad que había notado en el pasillo antes de saber que era Potter quien lo acechaba. Ahora que se enfocaba en ese detalle, no podía dejar de notar lo claro del sentimiento. Era como si estuviese reconociendo a un hermano, lo cual tenía algo de sentido. Eran de la misma especie, la misma sangre, a pesar de haber sido convertido por sires distintos. Ambos eran vampiros al fin y al cabo.<br/>-¿Por qué ayudarme?- pregunta entonces él.<br/>Harry levanta una ceja ante la pregunta, soltando un suspiro.<br/>-Es cierto que no tengo ninguna certeza que no estés trabajando para Voldemort…- comenta él pensativo.- Pero pasé por la transición solo, sin saber qué demonios estaba haciendo, desesperando por encontrar algo que me permitiese seguir viviendo mi vida, sin tener que renunciar al colegio y a mis amigos… No quiero que nadie pase por eso, si está en mi mano evitarlo.<br/>Draco frunce el ceño.<br/>-¿Quién dice que no tengo un sire enseñándome?<br/>-¿Te convirtió Hermione?- pregunta Harry divertido. Draco se queda con la boca abierta, atónito con la nueva noticia. ¡¿Granger era un vampiro?! ¿Es que acaso todo Gryffindor era un vampiro ahora?- No hay otro vampiro en Hogwarts, y no tiene ningún sentido que estés aquí poniendo en peligro la sociedad de los vampiros si tuvieses un sire que te estuviese enseñando como corresponde.<br/>Draco se cruza de brazos, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar ante todas las revelaciones que Potter estaba dejando caer en su regazo. Harry por su parte se limitaba a observar las reacciones del rubio, siempre alerta ante cualquier muestra de animosidad o actitudes amenazantes. Sí, es cierto que él estaba dando un salto de fe muy grande, no por eso había tirado todas las precauciones al aire.<br/>El novicio se toma un par de minutos para procesar su situación. Dentro de todo, Potter le estaba ofreciendo información invaluable, algo que iba a permitirle sobrevivir si es que resultaba ser genuina. Esa ayuda lo dejaba con una deuda hacia el otro vampiro, aunque éste no tuviese intención de cobrarla, cosa que Draco ni siquiera consideraba. ¿Quién no cobraría una deuda en una situación en la que le conviniese?<br/>Por un momento pensó rechazar la ayuda de lleno, sin querer deberle nada a su rival de la infancia; pero lo pensó mejor. Sí, Potter tendría las de ganar aquí; pero Draco realmente quería sobrevivir, sin importar lo que se cruzase en su camino. Muy bien esta podía ser su única oportunidad de salir victorioso de toda esta situación: no sólo aprendería a vivir como un vampiro, podría incluso ocultar ese detalle y continuar con su vida como si nada.<br/>-Muy bien. Es cierto que no tengo un sire que me esté enseñando nada- dice Draco entonces, mirando a Potter desafiándolo a humillarlo y burlarse de su situación. El pelinegro asiente con la cabeza pensativo, sin parecer inclinado a hacerle pasar un mal rato en lo absoluto.<br/>-Lo suponía. Hermione me habría comentado si hubiese convertido a alguien- dice Potter tranquilamente.- Soy la especie de líder de nuestro diminuto Aquelarre de dos.<br/>-¿Quieres que me someta a tu liderazgo y sea parte de tu Aquelarre?- pregunta Draco entonces, poniendo mala cara. No le gustaba mucho esa idea. Potter se queda pensativo por un par de segundos, para luego negar con la cabeza.<br/>-No te considero parte de mi Aquelarre- dice él entonces, brutalmente honesto, con un encogimiento de hombros.- No confío en ti y no te considero como familia, no como Hermione. No voy a dejarte pasar por esto solo y te voy a enseñar todo lo que sé…<br/>-¿Qué vas a querer a cambio?- pregunta Draco con cautela.<br/>-Primero, que no mates a nadie- dice Potter con simpleza, mortalmente serio. Draco aprieta los dientes, dejando sus labios juntos en una fina línea. Era una preocupación válida, por lo que no iba a enfadarse por esa condición.<br/>-Dentro de todo, no pierdo completamente la cordura cuando me estoy alimentando- dice Draco apretando los puños. No quería tener que admitir sus debilidades ante Potter, pero ese detalle era necesario que él lo supiese, si iba a tenerlo de profesor respecto a sus nuevos poderes e instintos.<br/>Potter levanta una ceja, desconcertado.<br/>-Impresionante- dice él simplemente.- Eso es bueno. No será tan difícil enseñarte autocontrol en ese caso.<br/>-¿Qué más?- lo corta Draco seriamente.<br/>-Respecto a temas de vampiros, espero que me obedezcas- dice Potter entonces. Draco abre la boca con horror, pero el pelinegro levanta una mano para cortarlo.- Mientras te entrene, si te pido que hagas un ejercicio o dejes de hacer algo hasta que crea que estás preparado, la idea es que me escuches. ¿Te parece prudente?<br/>Draco aprieta los labios en una fina línea, sin estar demasiado contento con la situación. Si hubiese sido al revés, él sabía que se aprovecharía de andar mangoneando a Potter por doquier; pero no estaba seguro que Potter fuese a comportarse de esa manera, era demasiado niño bueno inocente para ello.<br/>El rubio sigue debatiendo consigo mismo por un par de segundos más, asintiendo rígidamente cuando toma la decisión de probar el asunto. Si Potter comenzaba a comportarse como un idiota, lo mandaría a freír espárragos y ya, trato o no trato.<br/>-Esas son mis condiciones por lo pronto- dice Potter entonces.- ¿Algo que quieras agregar Malfoy? ¿Qué piensas del trato?<br/>El rubio se queda en silencio, estudiando al otro vampiro con los ojos entrecerrados, algo descolocado por la pregunta. ¿Le estaba ofreciendo poner él mismo condiciones a su relación? ¿Podía dar su punto de vista en toda la situación? ¿Era eso lo que le estaba preguntando?<br/>-¿Esperas que me convierta en tu aliado si es que me ayudas?- espeta entonces Draco seriamente, cruzándose de brazos.<br/>Potter frunce el ceño.<br/>-Sí- dice él tranquilamente.<br/>-¿Esperas que deje de trabajar para el Señor Tenebroso sólo porque me ayudaste con la transición?<br/>Potter ladea la cabeza, mirando al rubio con curiosidad, sin parecer enfadado en lo absoluto por sus palabras.<br/>-No creo que estés trabajando para Voldemort- dice el pelinegro entonces. Draco frunce el ceño esta vez.<br/>-Dijiste que no tenías la certeza…<br/>-Pero tampoco soy estúpido. Imagino que te convertiste en un vampiro como una forma de castigo a tu padre por su incapacidad de llevarle la profecía que le había ordenado llevar- explica Potter con seriedad.- Y el que hayas regresado al colegio antes de tiempo significa que no le estás muy agradecido a Cara de Serpiente por tu nuevo estatus de criatura. E incluso si no fuera así, Voldemort es un purista, sólo le importa la pureza de la sangre de los magos; por lo que no es de tu conveniencia trabajar para él, pues en caso que ganase la guerra, no hay ningún tipo de ganancia para ti en ello. Eres inteligente y ambicioso en ese sentido, mucho más que tu propio padre…<br/>Draco abre los ojos como platos al escuchar el cumplido salir de la boca de Potter como si nada. El pelinegro parecía sólo estar constatando un hecho y no mostraba ningún tipo de molestia por estar lanzando cumplidos a su rival.<br/>-Potter, tú me odias- dice entonces Draco.<br/>Harry mira al rubio desconcertado por sus palabras. ¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? Él sólo estaba comentando sus conclusiones de la situación y el por qué no creía que el rubio fuese leal a Voldemort, y Malfoy habla acerca de odio.<br/>-Yo no te odio Malfoy- dice Harry perplejo, inclinándose hacia delante en el asiento, estudiando detenidamente la expresión del novicio. ¿De dónde venía esa idea en ese preciso momento? No le sorprendía que el rubio pensase eso, total ellos nunca habían demostrado cariño el uno por el otro; pero por qué sacar eso a relucir en ese mismo momento.- ¿De dónde viene esto?<br/>-Potter, hemos sido rivales por 5 años, he hecho todo lo que estaba en mi mano para meterte en problemas una y otra vez…<br/>-¿Qué tiene eso que ver con mi creencia de que no trabajas para Voldemort?- pregunta Harry ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad.<br/>-¿Por qué estás dispuesto a pensar cosas positivas acerca de mí? ¿Por qué darme el beneficio de la duda?- espeta entonces Malfoy pareciendo realmente confundido, como si de verdad el razonamiento de Harry se le escapase completamente de la manos.<br/>-Hay sólo un puñado muy reducido de personas a las que jamás pensaría darles una oportunidad, personas a las que de verdad odio desde lo más profundo de mí ser- dice Harry fríamente, sus ojos cambiando a su estado natural, sus colmillos descendiendo y sus garras desenfundándose.- Tú no eres una de ellas.<br/>Draco estaba tan impactado por esas palabras que se quedó boquiabierto, su orgullo olvidado en el fondo de su mente. ¿De verdad Potter no lo odiaba? Pero…<br/>-¿Cómo…?<br/>-Malfoy, nunca te he odiado- dice Harry poniéndose de pie lentamente y avanzando hacia el novicio, poniendo su mano sobre su hombro y presionando ligeramente.- No me agradas, creo que eres una molestia y me enfurecen tus atentados contra mis padres y amigos; pero nunca te he odiado.<br/>Draco se queda en silencio, mirando fijamente los ojos verde esmeralda del Niño-Que-Vivió, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante eso. Él siempre había contado con el odio de Potter, pues si no era su amigo, entonces tendría que ocupar el segundo mejor puesto: su rival… Pero ni siquiera eso había conseguido. <br/>Potter siempre había tenido problemas más grandes con los que lidiar que una simple rivalidad infantil. Y ahora mismo estaba demostrando una madurez inigualable al ofrecerle ayuda a Draco cuando éste más lo necesitaba.<br/>-De acuerdo Potter, incluso yo tengo que admitir que no eres un completo incompetente, por lo que dejaré que me ayudes- dice Draco entonces altivamente, decidiendo al fin y al cabo que no quería ponerse sentimental en ese momento. Un rayo de esperanza rodeaba la idea de que podrían terminar siendo amigos al final de todo el proceso de aprendizaje; pero eso no quería decir que él fuese a cambiar ni que fuesen besties en ese momento.<br/>Potter suelta una carcajada.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capítulo 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry estaba apoyado contra el tronco de un árbol en los límites del Bosque Prohibido, mirando el cielo y las estrellas, maravillándose de las formas y detalles que era capaz de ver, cosas que sabía que ningún humano era capaz de apreciar, no realmente. Dándole la espalda, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mirando fijamente al bosque estaba Malfoy, esperando tensamente que llegase el otro vampiro habitante del castillo para que su entrenamiento pudiese comenzar.<br/>El rubio se había estado comportando algo extraño desde que habían mantenido esa conversación en la Sala de los Requerimientos. Harry estaba algo desconcertado por su actitud, sin saber muy bien cómo abordar esta nueva personalidad que su antiguo rival le estaba presentando: por un lado, seguía mostrándose el aristócrata arrogante y orgulloso que Malfoy siempre había sido, pero había algo de cautela y madurez en su mirada que traicionaban sus vivencias, que indicaban que su niñez estaba quedando atrás para convertirse de lleno en un hombre… Era como si el verdadero Draco Malfoy por fin tuviese la oportunidad de comenzar a emerger, sin adquirir forma aún.<br/>Hermione se acerca al par de vampiros, mirando al rubio con sospecha, sin estar demasiado convencida aún del plan de su mejor amigo y Sire… sin embargo, estaba de acuerdo con Harry en que no podía dejar que un vampiro inexperto rondase por el castillo, no cuando ellos tenían la posibilidad de ayudarle y enseñarle. Desde ese punto de vista, el único camino a seguir era el que estaban siguiendo en ese momento, pero Hermione seguía sin estar convencida de la confiabilidad del novicio.<br/>En cuanto llega, Hermione asiente en dirección al rubio con una expresión neutra, guardándose todas sus dudas para otro momento; y se acerca a Harry, besando cada mejilla de la cara de su mejor amigo, mirando alegre sus ojos al natural, sin necesitar esconderlos por las horribles gafas que utilizaba para disimular los cambios de la transición.<br/>Una de las cosas que habían cambiado tras pasar por el Cambio es que Harry ya no necesitase más esas horrendas gafas. Sin embargo, junto a todo el resto de los cambios (crecer hasta la altura que debería haber tenido a esa edad y alcanzar la madurez física; la tonificación de sus músculos, la desaparición de casi todas sus cicatrices, la nueva fluidez y gracilidad de sus movimientos, etc.), ambos habían decidido que Harry debería seguir usando las gafas para disimular. A Hermione le parecía una verdadera lástima esa situación, considerando lo lindos que eran los ojos de su mejor amigo y que tras esos gruesos cristales no se apreciaban en lo absoluto; pero sabía que no había más remedio, no si quería tener una mínima posibilidad de esconder un secreto tan grande como este.<br/>El trío de vampiros se adentra entonces en el Bosque, Harry indicándole a Hermione que se adelantase un poco si quería, para poder evaluar qué sabía Malfoy de sus nuevos instintos.<br/>-Tengo toda la noche y me alimenté bien ayer, por lo que no hay prisa- dice Hermione entonces, sin querer dejar a Harry a solas con Malfoy. No es que pensase que Harry no sería capaz de reducir al novicio, era que ella no confiaba realmente en el rubio.<br/>Harry suprime un suspiro de resignación ante la negativa de su amiga de darle un poco de privacidad a Malfoy, pero decide que no vale la pena discutir, por lo que regresa su atención al rubio.<br/>-Bien, dijiste que tienes algo de control cuando te enfrentas a la sangre- comienza Harry, estudiando detenidamente a Malfoy.- Ahora la idea es que aprendas a recuperar el control cuando ya lo perdiste, por decirlo de alguna forma.<br/>-¿Por qué querría perder el control?- pregunta Malfoy desconcertado.<br/>-¿Has salido a cazar alguna vez con tus nuevos sentidos?- pregunta Harry entonces, buscando alguna forma de explicar la situación. Malfoy asiente con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño sin saber a dónde quería ir a parar su nuevo entrenador.- Entonces, habrás notado que cuando cazas, tus instintos se agudizan, dejas de racionalizar tanto y dejas que tu cuerpo actúe, pues éste sabe qué es lo que tiene que hacer. Cuando acechas a un animal, sabes instintivamente cómo moverte para no hacer ruido, para no ser detectado. Cuando los atacas, sabes el momento adecuado y en dónde tienes que morder, independiente que sea más o menos caótico…<br/>-Te refieres entonces a que me deje llevar por mis instintos el “perder el control”- dice Draco pensativo, llevando una de sus manos a su mentón, la otra sosteniendo su brazo desde el codo.- Tengo que poder controlar esas fases a gusto para ser capaz de beneficiarme de mis instintos incluso cuando no me estoy alimentando…<br/>-Exacto, y ser capaz de mantener la cordura en esas situaciones. Incluso, ser capaz de mantener el glamour de tus facciones humanas mientras haces pleno uso de tus instintos y capacidades vampíricas- explica Harry simplemente.<br/>Draco se sorprende un poco ante esa idea. ¿Era posible? Cada vez que suprimía sus facciones vampíricas, sus sentidos e instintos se atenuaban bastante, tanto que tenía que concentrarse en ellos para que fueran mas agudos que lo normal, y nunca era más que una o dos sensaciones amplificadas a la vez. ¿Era plausible retener sus instintos mientras se hacía pasar por humano, y sin perder el control? Si fuese así, el haberse convertido en un vampiro comenzaba a sonar como algo realmente muy ventajoso.<br/>-Si eres capaz de enseñarme eso, entonces voy a deberte más de lo que pensé- dice Draco entonces con honestidad. Harry levanta una ceja divertido.<br/>-Es lo que ofrecí desde el principio- dice él simplemente.- Bien. Ahora quiero que cierres los ojos y te concentres en las sensaciones que puedes obtener del ambiente: sonidos, olores, gusto, el tacto. Evalúa cómo te hace sentir, qué es lo que sientes natural de hacer. Hazlo primero tal como estás ahora y luego deja caer el glamour y vuelve a analizar tu entorno y a ti mismo.<br/>Draco inmediatamente le hace caso a su instructor. Si Potter podía conseguir que fuese capaz de hacer eso, iba a obedecerle en todo, su orgullo no importaba.<br/>Harry observó a Malfoy cerrar los ojos en el momento en el que él se lo indica, presuroso a hacerle caso, como si temiera que si no obedecía al momento, Harry cambiaría de opinión y decidiría no enseñarle nada. Harry levanta una ceja intrigado, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose contra el tronco de un árbol. La idea era que el rubio se tomase su tiempo analizando sus sentidos e instintos, por lo que habría que esperar un buen rato.<br/>Harry deja que sus sentidos se expandieran, analizando cada nueva sensación que le llegaba para saber lo que había en el ambiente a su alrededor, pendiente de posibles amenazas y también de posibles presas. Además, quería saber qué era lo que estaba sintiendo el rubio, de tal forma podría interrogarlo acerca de sus sensaciones, si había captado todo a su alrededor o se le había pasado algo, por mínimo que fuese.<br/>Ambos estuvieron quietos en el lugar por cerca de media hora. En un momento dado Harry observa cómo las facciones del rubio mutaban a lo que ahora le era natural: las venas que rodeaban sus ojos, sobresaliendo en sus pómulos, sienes y frente se notaban mucho más que en su propia cara, dada la palidez de la tez de Malfoy.<br/>Harry se inclina ligeramente hacia delante observando el cambio con curiosidad. A pesar de la notoriedad de esas nuevas facciones, Malfoy no perdía en ningún momento belleza y Harry se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando en lo atractivo que se veía el otro vampiro así, al natural.<br/>¿Desde cuándo Harry pensaba que Malfoy era atractivo?<br/>Desde que había pasado por su transición en el verano y después de los errores garrafales que cometió mientras aprendía a controlarse a sí mismo; Harry aprendió a analizar cada una de sus emociones y pensamientos al momento que los tenía, pues de esa forma podía conocerse a sí mismo como nunca se había conocido antes…<br/>Por esa misma razón, Harry estudia detenidamente esta nueva ocurrencia. Él seriamente pensaba que Malfoy era muy atractivo, incluso más ahora que el glamour había caído. Y nuevamente, se sorprende al darse cuenta que sus pensamientos no se generaban a causa de una apreciación objetiva de belleza, sino que a él personalmente le agradaba mucho cómo lucía el rubio, que él estaba interesado en su persona… Y que de hecho, no le desagradaba mayormente el sarcasmo y la arrogancia que eran base de la personalidad del nuevo vampiro.<br/>En definitiva, a él le gustaba Malfoy.<br/>Sin dejar que esas revelaciones acerca de sí mismo se exteriorizaran, Harry comienza a analizar su situación. Tenía que decidir qué iba a hacer al respecto. Tenía muy claro que aún no confiaba en Malfoy, pero también era muy posible que esa confianza se construyera sin muchos contratiempos mientras entrenaban juntos. <br/>Estaba bastante seguro de sus deducciones acerca de la situación del novicio, por lo que no estaba mayormente preocupado que Malfoy regresara corriendo a Voldemort a contarle que Harry Potter ahora era un vampiro, al igual que su mejor amiga Hermione Granger. <br/>Por otro lado, a Hermione no le agradaba en lo absoluto el nuevo vampiro, y ella era parte de su pequeño Aquelarre, era familia, su hermana con todas las de la palabra; y su opinión era muy importante para él, por mucho que Harry no dejaría que ella dictase su vida completamente.<br/>Finalmente, estaba el asunto que ahora mismo Malfoy no debería distraerse de su aprendizaje básico para no matar a nadie por error; por lo que en definitiva no era el momento para que Harry comenzase a tantear su relación en busca de algo romántico. Tendría que esperar para después.<br/>Y además de todo eso, estaban todos los factores que no involucraban su vampirismo en lo absoluto: estaban en guerra en ese momento, con un psicópata muy poderoso buscando matarlo a él y a todos aquellos que le importaban; el resto del mundo mágico no tenía ni la más remota idea que ellos eran vampiros, entre ellos estaba su mejor amigo Ron y la familia de éste. El único que sabía que Hermione y él habían dejado de ser humanos era Remus, y eso sólo porque él había sido capaz de oler a las criaturas en ellos, él mismo siendo un hombre lobo.<br/>Harry asiente mentalmente, convencido de su decisión. Por ahora iba a enfocarse en la guerra, en mantener su condición de criatura en secreto y a enseñarle a Draco Malfoy a controlar sus nuevos poderes, tratando de mejorar su relación entre medio. Una vez el rubio volviese a ser lo suficientemente independiente, podría considerar hacer avances en esa dirección.<br/>Tras cerca de 45 minutos esperando que Malfoy se mostrase conforme con lo que escuchaba, Harry observa cómo su aprendiz tensaba todo su cuerpo de pronto.<br/>-Déjate llevar- susurra Harry muy despacio, buscando no alterar ese estado de serenidad y comunión consigo mismo que Malfoy parecía haber alcanzado.<br/>Sin necesitar que se lo repitiesen, Draco sale disparado entre los árboles, sintiendo cómo dos presencias lo seguían, una de ellos con curiosidad, la otra más hostil; pero sin llegar a ser amenazante. Decidiendo que podía tolerarlos, Draco se concentra en la criatura que había notado, sintiendo cómo se le hacía agua la boca al pensar en la caza.<br/>No era la primera vez que cazaba siendo un vampiro, pero sí era la primera vez que se permitía estudiar y disfrutar de verdad sus nuevos sentidos y sus nuevas capacidades, que se dejaba llevar por sus nuevos instintos, notando que sabía exactamente cómo moverse, en dónde pisar, hacia dónde ir, cómo acechar a su presa… Sabía qué cosas eran peligrosas para él y qué cosas sólo podían ser categorizadas como presas…<br/>Y dentro de lo más profundo de sí, sabía con certeza, lo sentía; que las dos presencias que corrían a sus costados eran de su especie, hermanos; y que aún faltaban varias horas para el amanecer, por lo que era seguro internarse en el bosque, alejándose de su refugio diurno.<br/>Dejándose llevar por completo, corre entre los árboles, dejando que el olor de la sangre lo guiase. Era capaz de distinguir los diferentes matices de los aromas a su alrededor, sabiendo instintivamente que el rastro que seguía en ese momento era de un animal no mágico y que no era una presa demasiado peligrosa, a pesar de ser grande.<br/>Un par de minutos después Draco se detiene, buscando con la mirada a su presa, un oso que avanzaba por la maleza tras haber cazado su propia presa, en una de las últimas salidas que iba a hacer antes de esconderse para hibernar por el invierno. Sonriendo emocionado por haber dado con una presa que lo satisfaría por un par de días sin problemas, Draco comienza a acechar al animal, sin hacer un solo ruido, moviéndose con una gracilidad felina, inherente a sus nuevos instintos de depredador.<br/>Harry y Hermione se detienen un par de metros más atrás, observando atentamente al novicio cazar, notando con sorpresa lo controlado que parecía estar Malfoy. No daba la impresión de estar enloquecido en lo absoluto, sino que estaba demostrando un uso de sus instintos como si lo llevase haciendo de toda su vida.<br/>Malfoy ataca en el momento oportuno, mordiendo sin demora directamente sobre una arteria principal de su presa, alimentándose goloso de la sangre que llenaba su boca sin demora. Harry se acerca al rubio lentamente, dejándole escuchar sus movimientos, tratando que éste no lo notase como una amenaza.<br/>Con sorpresa Harry observa cómo la ropa de Malfoy no estaba hecha un desastre de sangre. El novicio no estaba desperdiciando de su comida, lo que hablaba muy bien de las capacidades del rubio; pero eso no significaba que estuviese completamente en control. Harry veía también cómo Malfoy estaba bebiendo ligeramente acelerado de la sangre, cómo agarraba el cuerpo de su presa con fuerza, dejando en claro que era suyo y que nada iba a poder quitárselo.<br/>-Déjale un poco de sangre. No lo mates…- murmura Harry agachándose al lado del novicio.- Escucha cómo su corazón comienza a perder fuerza, siente cómo la potencia de la sangre va disminuyendo contra tu boca, nota cómo el sabor comienza a perder consistencia, cómo si le faltase un poco de sazón.<br/>Draco escucha ese susurro a su lado, apretando sus manos contra el pelaje del oso que sostenía, gruñendo en su garganta por lo bajo. ¿No veía ese intruso que estaba ocupado alimentándose? Pero esa voz suave y alentadora comenzó a sobrepasar la neblina en su mente que constituía la sed de sangre…<br/>Las palabras de Potter comenzaron a filtrarse por sus oídos, y el comienza a notar cómo lo que él estaba diciendo era cierto. Instintivamente supo el momento en el que si seguía bebiendo del animal, iba a matarlo sin posibilidad de recuperarlo. Haciendo uso de todo el autocontrol que tenía, quita sus colmillos de esa arteria, una varita frente a su cara en ese segundo, Potter cerrando la herida que habían hecho sus colmillos en el cuello del oso, el cual estaba inconsciente en el suelo del bosque.<br/>Draco se puso de pie de un salto, mirándose las manos manchadas de tierra, con algunas hebras del pelaje del animal. Con sorpresa escucha el corazón del oso latir, observa la respiración del animal, girándose a Potter maravillado.<br/>-No necesitamos matar para alimentarnos- dice Potter entonces, sonriendo alentador al nuevo vampiro.- Y en teoría lo que bebiste de él es más que suficiente por hoy. Tenemos que alimentarnos más seguido, pues no estamos tomando tanto como cuando quitamos una vida; pero quería que notaras que es posible detenernos.<br/>Draco asiente con la cabeza, maravillado con esa nueva idea.<br/>-¿Es más difícil con los humanos?- pregunta entonces él, algo temeroso de la respuesta.<br/>-Sí- dice Potter brutalmente serio.- Pero nuevamente no es imposible. Esa es una de mis metas: no que desistas por completo de la sangre humana, pues no somos capaces de sobrevivir sin ella, por mucho que a los libros les guste alegar que sí. No, lo que quiero es que, si así lo decides, no tengas que matar a cada una de tus víctimas.<br/>Draco asiente con la cabeza, también serio, y algo aliviado.<br/>-Esto es lo que vamos a hacer: vas a cazar todos los días, aprendiendo a notar esos cambios sutiles que notaste recién para que sepas cuándo detenerte- dice Potter entonces, enumerando con su dedo índice, para luego levantar su dedo medio.- Luego vas a aprender a detenerte antes que se den esos cambios en tu presa. Y por último- dice, levantando su dedo anular.- vamos a practicar con humanos. Una vez seas capaz de alimentarte sin necesitar ayuda para detenerte, entonces puedo considerar que tu entrenamiento está listo…<br/>Draco frunce el ceño entonces, algo desconcertado.<br/>-¿Qué hay del sol? ¿O de mantenerme despierto durante el amanecer?- pregunta, temiendo que Potter lo fuese a mandar a freír espárragos al respecto.<br/>-Sí, también vamos a ayudarte con eso; pero es un tema aparte. Las metas respecto a tu alimentación son diferentes a las metas que espero puedas conseguir respecto a tus capacidades y la necesidad que tenemos de mantener nuestra condición en secreto- dice Harry ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad. <br/>El rubio por un momento había pensado de verdad que él lo habría dejado en la estacada en relación a su capacidad de salir al sol. Cómo se notaba que Malfoy no lo conocía realmente, no aún. Él no lo dejaría solo si estaba en su mano ayudarlo. Cualquiera persona que lo conociera sabría ese pequeño detalle.<br/>-Es nuestro turno de cazar Harry- dice Hermione entonces, manteniendo fuera de su voz cualquier tipo de animosidad. El rubio estaba comportándose, por lo que no había necesidad de hacerle las cosas más difíciles.- Creo que Malfoy debería practicar el no perder el control al oler sangre en la cercanía, que eso también es importante de entrenar.<br/>-¿Y qué haremos por el resto de la noche?- pregunta Malfoy entonces, con curiosidad.- No creo que sea muy útil entrenar en cuándo detenerme mientras me alimento, si en este momento estoy satisfecho.<br/>-Tienes razón en eso Malfoy- dice Harry tranquilamente.- Pero muy bien podemos entrenar en el uso de tu arma de sangre y en que aprendas a controlar tu fuerza y velocidad mejor. Puedo decir que algunas veces, cuando no te das cuenta, te mueves un pelín demasiado rápido para lo que lo haría un humano.<br/>-¿Arma de sangre?- pregunta Malfoy desconcertado, frunciendo el ceño sin saber de qué demonios estaban hablando. Harry sonríe divertido, llevando la punta de su dedo índice contra su colmillo, una gota de sangre emergiendo de la herida y formando un hacha roja en su mano.<br/>-Esta es mi arma de sangre- dice Harry simplemente.- Hermione genera un arco y flechas ilimitadas. Me causa mucha curiosidad ver qué arma vas a tener. Dentro de todo, el arma que generas es el arma que mejor se te acopla.<br/>Malfoy mira impresionado la imponente hacha que Harry sostenía en sus manos, notando lo cómodo que parecía el otro vampiro sosteniendo esa arma, casi como si fuese una extensión de sí mismo. De inmediato deseó con todas sus fuerzas conocer qué era su propia arma y aprender a utilizarla en todo su potencial, olvidados completamente los prejuicios que le había enseñado su padre durante toda su vida en contra de la violencia física, siempre privilegiando el uso de la magia en un enfrentamiento.<br/>Su padre siempre decía que era por debajo de su clase el luchar físicamente, que los patéticos muggles son los que usaban los puños y armas porque era lo único que podían utilizar para defenderse.<br/>Hasta hace un par de meses atrás Draco pensaba lo mismo que Lucius. Sin embargo, después de ver las cosas horribles que hacían los Mortífagos, hombres y mujeres sangre pura que afirmaban ser civilizados, y que sin embargo no se comportaban más que como salvajes sedientos de sangre; Draco había dejado de sentirse tan orgulloso de sus formas de pensar. No porque los muggles no tuviesen magia significaba que merecían morir de esas formas tan horribles…<br/>Y ahora que su propia sangre había sido “contaminada” con sangre de criatura, él mismo sin sentirse realmente diferente a quién era antes; Draco estaba más inclinado a ignorar muchas cosas de la educación que le habían entregado sus padres, decidiendo por primera vez en su vida comenzar a pensar por sí mismo.<br/>Sus conclusiones estaban resultando muy alejadas a lo que sus padres le habían enseñado. No se sentía demasiado aproblemado por ello tampoco.<br/>-Asumo por tu mirada que te interesa conocer tu propia arma y aprender a utilizarla- dice Harry divertido al ver la expresión de Malfoy. Con sorpresa, notaba que el rubio no era tan bueno manteniendo sus emociones fuera de su cara como siempre había pensado... Había cambios sutiles en su expresión, y sus ojos casi parecían brillar plateados por la emoción apenas contenida.<br/>O quizá fuera que Malfoy estaba comenzando a relajarse en su presencia.<br/>Draco se limita a asentir con la cabeza, recobrando un poco la compostura al notar que había quedado en evidencia frente a Potter. Por lo general era mejor para controlar sus propias expresiones, pero ahora mismo, y sin haberse dado cuenta, se sentía completamente a salvo y relajado, con la sensación de estar en familia, algo incluso más cercano que la familia que había tenido cuando había sido humano.<br/>Hermione observa al rubio con curiosidad, viéndose obligada a aceptar las palabras de Harry antes. Malfoy realmente no era el mismo chico que se había marchado de Hogwarts al partir las vacaciones… Ya no era un chico, había una nueva madurez en su mirada que dejaba en claro que su niñez había quedado atrás en el momento que lo habían transformado en vampiro. Y no era sólo eso, sino que estaba demostrando tener una personalidad algo diferente a lo que siempre había mostrado. Ella sospechaba que era porque por fin Draco Malfoy no tenía nada que lo detuviese de comportarse como él mismo y no como la marioneta de sus padres.<br/>Con un suspiro de resignación, Hermione admite que es momento de aceptar la idea de darle una oportunidad al rubio. Él estaba comenzando una nueva vida, muy bien podía contribuir a que ésta fuese por un camino menos oscuro y desagradable que la anterior.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capítulo 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Todos los personajes son propiedad y creación de J.K. Rowling, sin embargo las situaciones relatadas son mera creación mía.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Se acercaba el amanecer y Draco miraba la gota de sangre sobre su dedo con frustración. Luego que Potter y Granger le hubiesen mostrado cómo cazaban ellos, Granger se había acercado a Draco y le había dicho que iban a practicar en agilidad, pues ella era la experta en ese campo.<br/>De pronto ella se dio varias volteretas en el aire, cambiando la gravedad de su propio cuerpo para caer algunas veces en ramas de los árboles o en los mismos troncos. A veces, sólo saltaba de rama en rama, cayendo con la punta de sus pies, sin perder el equilibrio en ningún instante. Ella se movía con una facilidad y gracia que dejó impresionado a Draco y fue entonces que su entrenamiento comenzó de verdad.<br/>Fue brutal.<br/>Granger lo hizo sudar, haciéndolo mover su cuerpo y concentrarse en sus movimientos hasta que estaba por caer del agotamiento, sorprendido por ser capaz de cansarse de esa forma todavía. Luego de eso, Potter regresa al claro en el que habían estado practicando, trayendo consigo un par de conejos muertos.<br/>Draco bebe de la sangre del pequeño animal sin quejas, recuperando energías sentado en el piso, la espalda contra el tronco de un árbol. En ese momento él decide que la sangre de conejo estaba lejos de ser su favorita, pero la verdad es que había sido suficiente como para recargarlo lo justo como para que fuese Potter esta vez el que comenzase a torturarlo.<br/>El resto de la noche Potter le enseñó cómo controlar su fuerza y velocidad, una vez exhausto físicamente, sentándose en el centro del claro frente a él, haciéndolo meditar hasta poner su mente en blanco e instruyéndolo en la capacidad de generar su propia arma de sangre.<br/>Su mano manchada de sangre por los repetidos cortes que se había tenido que hacer demostraba que no había tenido realmente éxito en esa parte. Estaba más allá de frustrado. Cuando se había convertido en vampiro se había sentido tan poderoso, invencible. Sin embargo, Granger le había demostrado lo torpe que eran sus movimientos en comparación a los de ella (Draco había caído al piso más veces de las que podía contar, aún cuando sus reflejos y gracia natural estaban siendo usados al máximo); Potter le había ganado en cada uno de los duelos de artes marciales que habían tenido esa noche y ahora era incapaz de generar su propia arma de sangre.<br/>El par de vampiros que le enseñaban le aseguraban que era normal, que ellos habían sido igual y peor en un inicio; pero eso no quitaba la frustración de encima. Draco toda su vida había sido instruido que los Malfoy eran los mejores en todo lo que hacían, pues cualquier otra alternativa simplemente no era aceptable. Él estaba acostumbrado a hacer las cosas en las que tenía talento, y ahora mismo no se sentía para nada de talentoso.<br/>-Vamos Malfoy. Queda menos de una hora para el amanecer, y vas a caer KO en cuanto salga el sol- dice Potter simplemente, poniéndose de pie de un salto y tendiéndole la mano a Draco para ayudarle a levantarse.<br/>Draco frunce el ceño desconcertado, pero decide aceptar la ayuda de Potter. No quería romper el ambiente relajado que se había instalado entre los tres después de todas esas horas de convivencia civil y agradable. Sorprendentemente no había habido animosidad entre ninguno de ellos.<br/>Draco sólo quería aprender todo lo que pudiese de ese par de vampiros más experimentados dispuestos a enseñarle. Él nunca había odiado realmente a Potter, sin embargo se había esperado de él que si no era el mejor amigo del Niño-Que-Vivió, entonces tendría que ser un rival número uno en la escuela, un puesto tan destacado como el anterior. Por otro lado, él siempre había estado celoso de la cercanía que tenían con Potter los otros dos miembros del Trío de Oro. Sin embargo, ahora no tenía por qué fingir el odio, menos cuando Potter, y ahora Granger, le estaban ofreciendo una tregua. Sería idiota si no la tomara.<br/>Independiente de lo conveniente que le era que ellos terminasen poniéndose de su lado. No era esa la intención de su actitud actualmente.<br/>-¿Cuándo vas a ayudarme con la luz del sol y el amanecer?- pregunta Draco entonces.<br/>-Hoy no- dice Potter simplemente.- Descansa durante el día y lee lo que más puedas del libro. Aprende de ti mismo. Mañana practicaremos de nuevo tus instintos, y todo lo demás y si nos queda tiempo, aprendes la poción para mantenerte despierto al amanecer y te enseñamos el hechizo para el sol.<br/>Draco asiente con la cabeza, pensando en que ese itinerario era bastante razonable.<br/>Una vez estaba decidido, los tres salen disparados por entre los árboles, inconscientemente compitiendo para ver cuál de ellos era más rápido. Para sorpresa de los tres, Malfoy llega primero a los límites del bosque, abriendo los ojos como platos, deteniéndose de golpe para esperar que Granger y Potter llegasen a su lado un segundo más tarde.<br/>-Vaya, eres veloz- dice Potter admirado, sonriendo de buena gana, sin parecer molesto en lo absoluto por haber perdido.- Pero debo admitir que yo soy más rápido que tu en el aire.<br/>-En tus sueños, Potter- dice Draco usando su tono de antes y poniendo la mejor cara de desdén que tenía, incluso exagerándola un poco… Sin embargo, la malicia estaba completamente ausente de su voz.<br/>Harry y Hermione miran con algo de sorpresa al rubio tras escuchar el comentario que era claramente una continuación de una discusión amigable. Hermione decide no hacer un gran tema de ello, volviendo su atención a su mejor amigo para molestarlo.<br/>-Podrás ser el más rápido en una escoba Harry, pero a pie ciertamente eres una tortuga- dice Granger burlona entonces.- Llegué segunda en combate justo.<br/>-Ahora tienes alguien que te va a bajar esos humos Hermione- dice Harry rodando los ojos.- Tienes competencia en lo que a correr se refiere.<br/>-¿De qué hablas Potter? Esta chica podrá patear mi trasero por siempre con esas volteretas y el equilibrio felino- dice Malfoy fingiendo un estremecimiento.<br/>-Me gusta que aceptes mi superioridad- dice Granger sacándole la lengua a Potter.- Aquí hay alguien que sabe apreciar la calidad.<br/>-¿Superioridad Granger?- espeta Draco levantando una ceja.- Fui yo el que cazó un oso, por si no lo recuerdas…<br/>La conversación se alargó por un par de minutos, bromas y sarcasmos yendo de un lado para otro entre los tres, en ningún momento emergiendo un comentario malintencionado ni malicioso entre el trío. Una vez llegaron a las puertas del castillo, la conversación llegó a un fin algo abrupto, causando que Draco se lamentase mentalmente por la pérdida de la camaradería entre ellos. <br/>-Mañana a la hora de la cena Hermione y yo vamos al Gran Comedor para mantener las apariencias- dice Potter entonces.- Deberías sentarte con nosotros.<br/>Draco levanta una ceja, desconcertado.<br/>-¿No te molesta que te vean conmigo?- pregunta él desconcertado. Él había asumido que Potter querría mantener su tregua en secreto, manteniendo su rivalidad frente al ojo público.<br/>Potter se encoge de hombros ante la pregunta.<br/>-Nunca negaste mis conclusiones acerca de tus lealtades- susurra él.- Sigo asumiendo que ya no estás de su lado, y que él lo sabe perfectamente; por lo que el que te relaciones conmigo no tiene nada de perjudicial para ti ni nada de sorprendente. <br/>-Por otro lado, es mucho más práctico y cómodo que te relaciones con Harry y yo en nuestro día a día- dice Granger entonces, con los brazos cruzados, seriamente.- En caso de cualquier accidente, podrás acercarte a nosotros sin provocarle un infarto a nadie.<br/>-Las vacaciones son perfectas para explicar nuestra nueva relación. Todos van a aceptar la idea que los tres llegamos a una especie de entendido entre todos mientras ellos estaban lejos de la escuela- dice Potter alegremente.- ¿Qué dices?<br/>Draco los miraba a ambos estupefacto, sin atreverse a tener esperanzas respecto a la situación… Sin embargo, de esta forma sería mucho más sencillo que llegasen a conocerse los unos a los otros.<br/>-De acuerdo. Me uniré a ustedes en la cena- dice Draco tranquilamente, antes de poner mala cara.- ¿Podemos acaso comer comida humana?<br/>-¿Notaste que nosotros hayamos dejado de comer completamente desde el comienzo del año?- pregunta Granger levantando una ceja divertida.<br/>-Uh… no- comenta Draco con cautela, no queriendo dejar en evidencia cuánto observaba realmente a Potter en una base diaria.<br/>-Bueno, ciertamente no necesitamos comer, y el sabor es mucho más apagado de lo que era cuando éramos humanos; pero sí podemos comer- dice Potter con una sonrisa de alivio.- No sé qué habría hecho si no fuese capaz de comer tarta de manzana nunca más en toda la eternidad.<br/>La cara de horror de Potter era tan divertida que Draco se quedó por un momento atónito, no acostumbrado a ver tan de cerca las expresiones de Potter más allá de la rabia y el desdén; antes de soltar una carcajada.<br/>-¿Cuáles son tus prioridades Potter?- dice Draco entonces, tratando de llevar su mueca de desdén a su cara, sin lograrlo.- Es obvio que lo más trágico sería perder la posibilidad de beber una buena taza de té.<br/>Granger bufa a su lado, rodando los ojos cuando ambos chicos se giran hacia ella.<br/>-¿De qué hablan? ¿Una tarta de Manzana? ¿Una taza de té? ¿De verdad eso lamentarían no poder saborear de nuevo? Están locos: definitivamente sería una lástima perder los panqueques con manjar y mucha crema- dice ella entonces.<br/>-¡Pero si tu nunca los comes!- exclama Potter con sorpresa.<br/>-Eso se llama tener autocontrol y alimentarse balanceadamente.<br/>-O podrías ejercitar todas esas calorías extras y no necesitarías restringirte en relación a tu postre favorito- comenta Draco simplemente, con un encogimiento de hombros.- Bueno, apenas quedan 45 minutos para el amanecer, y yo caigo completamente inconsciente en cuanto aparece el sol…<br/>-Quedan 45 minutos Malfoy. ¿Cuál es la prisa?- pregunta Potter desconcertado.<br/>-Necesito una ducha, obviamente- espeta Draco con altanería.- ¿No esperarías que me fuese a la cama sin darme un baño? Salvaje.<br/>Y con esas palabras Draco se aleja por el pasillo, ignorando al par que lo observaba desde el pasillo principal del castillo.<br/>***<br/>-Tenías razón- dice Hermione moviendo su mano en un gesto distraído para elevar un hechizo silenciador entre ella y Harry. Él la mira con la ceja levantada, sin saber a qué se refería ella con sus palabras.- Cuando dijiste que Malfoy era diferente. Es la primera vez que puedo mantener una conversación cordial con él. Apenas podía creer cuando lanzó una broma sarcástica libre de mala intención…<br/>-Imagino que ahora que no está bajo la presión de comportarse exactamente como su padre quería, ni de ser el fiel perro faldero de Voldemort, ya no necesita comportarse como era esperado de él: un prejuicioso y malcriado aristócrata sangre pura- dice Harry con un encogimiento de hombros.- Por primera vez en su vida, él va a dejar que el verdadero Malfoy emerja.<br/>Hermione se queda mirando a su mejor amigo pensativa. Sabía que si Harry le hubiese dicho esas mismas palabras el día anterior, ella las habría descartado completamente, quedándose con sus propios prejuicios acerca de quién era Malfoy realmente… Ahora no estaba tan segura.<br/>-Puedes tener un punto- accede ella entonces, con un suspiro de resignación.- Habrá que esperar para ver.<br/>-Ese es el punto Herm, ese es el punto- dice Harry alegremente.- Sólo tenemos que considerar la posibilidad y darle una oportunidad: si él decide no aprovecharla ya va a ser problema suyo.<br/>Hermione asiente.<br/>Sin más palabras al respecto, ella comienza a caminar por el pasillo en dirección a la Sala Común, Harry caminando a su lado. Ambos se sumieron en un silencio agradable y cómodo, inmersos en sus pensamientos. Eran tan unidos, mucho más desde el verano; que actuaban casi en sintonía. A Hermione le encantaba esa sensación, el saber que había un lazo tan potente entre ella y Harry, un lazo que jamás se iba a romper. Ellos siempre iban a estar para el otro, eran un Aquelarre, una familia.<br/>Una vez llegaron a la Sala Común Hermione se despide de Harry rápidamente, pues esa noche había sido intensa y muy bien podía aprovechar para asearse y descansar al amanecer, pues ese era el momento en el que más recuperaba energías. Harry hizo exactamente lo mismo, ambos pensando que si esa noche había sido intensa, probablemente la noche siguiente lo fuese aún más.<br/>***<br/>Draco entró en las habitaciones de su padrino rápidamente, sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor. Su mente estaba tratando de analizar todos los sucesos de esa noche, absorber todo ese nuevo aprendizaje y de comprender cuánto había mejorado realmente su situación ahora que tenía dos vampiros “experimentados” (Potter y Granger ciertamente habían aceptado muy bien eso del vampirismo, pero aún así sólo eran vampiros de hace unos meses nada más) estaban dispuestos a enseñarle.<br/>Él entra en su habitación, sacando prendas de ropa sin prestarles atención y adentrándose en el baño pensando en tomar una ducha bien caliente para relajarse.<br/>Desde su conversión Draco había notado que los cambios de temperatura habían dejado de molestarle. La sensación seguía pareciéndole ajena, considerando lo nueva que era; pero era agradable el saber que si bajaba o subía mucho la temperatura su cuerpo se iba a adaptar sin problemas y apenas si lo iba a notar: cuando el agua salía muy caliente o casi congelada de la ducha, él había notado de inmediato que, aunque era capaz de percibir la temperatura correctamente, no le parecía molesto, doloroso, etc.<br/>Nuevamente, le seguía pareciendo extraño; pero no podía negar que era cierto.<br/>Dentro de los conocimientos basales rudimentarios que tenía de los vampiros y de las cosas que había sacado en claro de las lecturas que había hecho los últimos días, los vampiros eran incapaces de morir congelados. El fuego era peligroso para su especie, sí; pero cualquier cosa caliente que no estuviese en llamas no iba a ser capaz de hacerle daño y por ende, no le generaría dolor. Considerando cómo habían cambiado sus sensaciones, estaba inclinado a creer en esas afirmaciones.<br/>De las cosas que no habían estado en ninguna de sus lecturas era la capacidad de los vampiros de cambiar la gravedad de sí mismos para caminar por las paredes y el techo, y la capacidad de formar el arma de sangre. Cuando Potter y Granger le habían mostrado esos poderes, Draco había estado más que atónito. ¿Cómo era posible que los vampiros hubiesen mantenido esas capacidades en secreto? Los magos estaban demostrando ser increíblemente arrogantes en cuanto a las criaturas mágicas. ¿Cuántas cosas de las demás especies los magos ignoraban? ¿Cuántas ventajas que los magos desconocían tenían el resto de las criaturas?<br/>Eso sólo era un argumento más en contra de muchas cosas que su padre le había enseñado durante toda su vida. ¿En qué otras cosas Lucius había estado equivocado? Draco estaba pensando seriamente que iba a tener que tomarse el tiempo de revisar cada una de sus opiniones, filtrar sus propios pensamientos y eliminar todo lo que fuera mera repetición de las palabras de sus padres.<br/>Ya era hora que empezase a pensar por sí mismo.<br/>Eran esas divagaciones que mantenían la mente de Draco en un torbellino mientras se duchaba y hacía todo su ritual antes de irse a la cama. Los movimientos mecánicos en una secuencia específica que había desarrollado a lo largo de su vida, le permitió poco a poco calmarse lo suficiente como para tenderse en la cama y quedarse dormido incluso antes que se asomase el sol por el horizonte al amanecer.<br/>***<br/>Un golpe en la puerta de su habitación causa que Draco abra los ojos y levante la mirada de donde estaba sentado meditando. Poniéndose de pie de un salto, a una velocidad que claramente un humano no habría sido capaz de alcanzar, Draco se acerca la puerta de su habitación, encontrándose frente a frente con su padrino.<br/>-No te escuché llegar al amanecer- dice Severus en cuanto se abre la puerta, mirando a su ahijado con preocupación, pero tratando de mantener su semblante lo más estoico posible.<br/>Draco levanta una ceja ante lo peculiar que era el comportamiento de su padrino en ese momento. El hombre no solía demostrar sus emociones de esa forma, lo cual quería decir que estaba realmente muy preocupado por Draco.<br/>-Dormías- dice Draco, sin embargo. Severus era un hombre que no lidiaba muy bien con la evidencia de sus propias emociones, por lo que era preferible no recalcar en palabras lo poco usual de su comportamiento. Mejor no poner en evidencia sus sentimientos.<br/>-Deja alguna marca en la puerta que indique que estás adentro- dice entonces su padrino.<br/>-De acuerdo- dice Draco adentrándose en la habitación, mostrándole el libro que Potter le había entregado la noche anterior a Severus.- He estado leyendo esto y he aprendido un par de cosas muy interesantes.<br/>Severus le quita el libro a Draco de las manos, haciendo un gesto de desdén al notar que sólo era una simple novela, no un texto con recopilación de información fidedigna.<br/>-¿De dónde sacaste esto? Es sólo un conjunto de eventos surgidos de la imaginación de alguien muy aburrido.<br/>-Que sin embargo se relacionan completamente con lo que me está sucediendo- dice Draco simplemente, con un encogimiento de hombros. Con eso, Draco se da una voltereta en el aire y cae de pie en el techo de su habitación, habiendo aprendido la noche anterior a cambiar su propia gravedad gracias a la ayuda de Granger, así cómo con los consejos que el autor del libro daba al respecto.<br/>En cuanto Draco había despertado de su sueño un par de horas atrás, había tomado el libro y comenzado a navegar en las líneas de nuevo conocimiento que éste le entregaba. Había cosas que el autor decía que él mismo ya había logrado deducir, cosas que ya le habían sucedido; sin embargo había cosas que no salían en ningún otro texto acerca de vampiros.<br/>Era claro que los magos no sabían nada respecto a las otras especies, lo cual era bastante problemático para Draco en ese momento, pues hasta entonces sólo había tenido la ayuda de un mago para aprender a ser un vampiro.<br/>Ahora, con la ayuda de Potter, Granger y este libro, de pronto Draco sentía que iba a ser posible convertirse en un vampiro experimentado y sería capaz de esconder su nueva condición al resto del mundo mágico.<br/>Dentro de las cosas que había leído era el capítulo acerca de la capacidad de los vampiros de cambiar la gravedad de sus propios cuerpos, permitiéndoles caminar por las paredes y techo sin problemas. Draco, con el entrenamiento de la noche anterior, había logrado algunas veces agazaparse a los troncos de los árboles; pero ciertamente no había sido algo que controlase completamente. Gracias a los consejos del autor, ahora era capaz de entender esta nueva capacidad en su cabalidad, por lo que podía controlarla con facilidad.<br/>Otra cosa en la que se había enfocado eran los hechizos para ser capaz de salir a la luz del sol, las diferentes opciones que había al respecto, cada una más permanente que la anterior. Dentro de las cosas que tenía pensado hablar con los otros vampiros, era acerca de sus opciones y lo que ellos habían decidido hacer. Por otro lado, también había leído acerca de la poción que le permitía mantenerse despierto al amanecer, permitiéndole decidir el momento para descansar.<br/>Y finalmente, en lo otro que se había enfocado era en la meditación necesaria para llamar su arma de sangre, cosa que había estado haciendo cuando su padrino lo había interrumpido unos minutos antes. Aún a pesar de toda la concentración y el tiempo que estaba gastando en relación a su arma, aún no era capaz de formarla, lo cual lo frustraba por completo. No importaba que Potter le hubiese asegurado que el proceso llevaba tiempo, lo mismo que había comentado el autor del libro.<br/>Severus no fue capaz de ocultar su sorpresa al ver a su ahijado colgando del techo de la habitación como si nada. Esa capacidad en particular no había sido mencionada en lo absoluto en ninguna de las lecturas serias que había revisado los últimos días desde que le había sucedido la transformación a Draco.<br/>-¿Dónde conseguiste este libro?- repite la pregunta el mago, con los ojos entrecerrados. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido a su sobrino el considerar como fidedigna la información de una simple novela?<br/>-Lo encargué- dice Draco con un encogimiento de hombros, volviendo a darse una voltereta para caer en el piso esta vez.- Llegó ayer durante la noche, por lo que lo estuve leyendo tras despertar.<br/>Severus asiente con la cabeza, pensando que esa era tan buena explicación como cualquiera; aún cuando no pensaba que fuese verdad. Si Draco no quería decirle cómo lo había obtenido, significaba que había algo más sucediendo, algo que tendría que descubrir en caso que fuese perjudicial para su ahijado. No iba a alertar a Draco acerca de sus sospechas, sin embargo.<br/>-¿Hay alguna otra cosa útil entre la imaginación de este sujeto?<br/>-Mi sospecha es que el autor de este libro es un vampiro- dice Draco entonces, pensativo.- Una vampiro que no quería que los magos aprendiesen de nosotros, pero que existiera una forma que los novicios pudiesen aprender si es que no tenían un sire que les enseñase.<br/>Severus levanta una ceja.<br/>-Es una posibilidad- dice él, sin querer aceptar completamente la información proveniente de una fuente tan dudosa.<br/>-Bueno, dentro de lo que hay aquí, son algunos hechizos para soportar el sol- dice Draco sonriendo con emoción.- Quiero intentar el más sencillo de todos y que me ayudes a comprobar que funciona.<br/>-No es necesario que lo pruebes ahora mismo…<br/>-Quedé a cenar con Potter y Granger- dice Draco entonces, con simpleza. Severus abre los ojos muy grandes, a causa de la sorpresa por esas palabras.<br/>-¿Disculpa?<br/>-Cuando regresaba al castillo anoche me encontré con el par- dice Draco con un encogimiento de hombros.- Considerando que Potter estaba convencido que me traía algo entre manos, él sabía perfectamente que yo me había marchado a casa por las vacaciones. Con Granger a su lado no le costó demasiado deducir que no estoy del lado del Señor Tenebroso ya más, y me ofrecieron una especie de tregua…<br/>-Tienes que asistir a esa cena para mantener las apariencias- dice Severus entonces, cruzándose de brazos con irritación.- ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando aceptaste juntarte con ellos durante el día? Hasta ahora no tenías nada que prometiese la capacidad de salir a la luz del sol.<br/>-Sí, pero estamos en invierno, durante la cena apenas si habrá luz solar- espeta Draco cruzándose de brazos, pensando que la conversación estaba saliendo de forma estupenda. Su padrino en ningún momento pareció encontrar sospechoso que de la nada él estuviese hablando con dos integrantes del Trío de Oro.<br/>-Aún así…<br/>-¿Cómo iba a explicarles mi completa ausencia durante las comidas?- espeta Draco rodando los ojos.- Entre haber aceptado comer con ellos al almuerzo y la cena, la última opción me pareció el mejor de los males.<br/>Severus aprieta los labios en una fina línea, irritado.<br/>-Podrías haber esperado un par de días más.<br/>-No significaba que fuese a encontrar nada en ese tiempo, y de verdad no me puedo permitir levantar ningún tipo de sospecha- afirma Draco con irritación.- El Señor Tenebroso puede partir con el rumor de mi conversión en cualquier momento y habrá algunos que estén más que dispuestos a creer ese detalle. Mientras antes me empiece a mostrar en público, demostrando que no soy una bestia descontrolada sedienta de sangre, mejor.<br/>Ante eso, Severus no tenía nada que discutir. A decir verdad, todo lo que su ahijado estaba diciendo era completamente cierto, lo que pasaba es que no le gustaba la idea de tener que experimentar con un hechizo que hacía que su sobrino se jugase la vida.<br/>Draco, por otro lado, sabía que los hechizos del libro funcionaban, dado que alguien ya había comprobado antes que funcionaban; pero ese detalle no era algo que pudiese decirle a su padrino. Es cierto que Severus lo estaba ayudando, lo cual lo llevaba a concluir que él no era realmente un leal seguidor de Voldemort, sino un espía que además lo estaba protegiendo del lado de la “Luz”… Y era por esa misma razón que no quería que Severus descubriese aún más información que tuviese que proteger, y el enterarse que Potter y Granger eran como Draco ciertamente era información que iba a tener que guardarse para sí mismo, sin poder compartirla con ninguno de los dos bandos.<br/>Sin decir otra palabra, Severus se da media vuelta, sosteniendo el libro que Draco le había entregado, abriéndolo en la página que el rubio había dejado marcada desde antes en la página en la que mencionaba los hechizos para salir a la luz del sol.<br/>-Vamos a hacer una prueba inmediatamente. Bajo ningún motivo vas a salir de estas habitaciones sin saber con absoluta certeza que estos hechizos funcionan de verdad- dice el Maestro de Pociones mortalmente serio, mirando fijamente los ojos del rubio, como retándolo a intentar contradecir sus palabras.<br/>Draco se limita a asentir con la cabeza, sabiendo que no había discusión posible con Severus bajo ese asunto. Se alegraba por lo menos de haber copiado ya la receta de la poción para mantenerse despierto al amanecer para avanzar en su producción con Potter y Granger esa noche. Además, aún faltaba más de una hora para la cena, por lo que suponía que era tiempo suficiente como para su padrino chequease en sus libros de teoría de la magia el hechizo y que hiciera un par de pruebas, todo eso sin necesidad de llegar atrasado a la hora convenida con el par.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capítulo 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry se deja caer en el asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor, conversando animadamente con Hermione de naderías, notando que esa noche parecían estar todos aquellos que se habían quedado por las vacaciones reunidos en el Gran Comedor. <br/>En cada una de las mesas había cerca de 5 o 6 personas dispersas a lo largo de la extensión de los muebles, conversando en parejas o tríos, cada grupo completamente ensimismado en sus propios temas.<br/>Harry sabía que en cuanto Malfoy se dignase a aparecer y se sentase con ellos, los demás iban a dejar sus conversaciones de lado e iban a comenzar a observarlo como si verlo comer y conversar con otro ser vivo fuera una maldita función que disfrutar. Y luego iban a comenzar las especulaciones acerca de su relación con Malfoy y por qué de la mismísima nada los tres eran capaces de llevarse bien, de dónde había salido la camaradería…<br/>Comenzando a llenar su plato de comida en cuanto ésta aparece en la mesa frente a ellos, Harry se gira en su asiento en cuanto siente la presencia de otro vampiro acercándose. Malfoy caminando por el pasillo con determinación, observándolo fijamente.<br/>Los alumnos que notaron la presencia del rubio lo observaban con confusión, pues no era secreto que Malfoy se había marchado a su casa por las vacaciones y esta era la primera comida en la que aparecía desde que el tren se había marchado con todos los alumnos.<br/>-Realmente tienes que aprender modales en la mesa Potter- dice Malfoy en cuanto se detiene a un lado de Harry, observando cómo su plato estaba lleno de comida y que Harry había cogido una papa frita con la mano para comerla, sin siquiera considerar los cubiertos.<br/>-Y tú tienes que aprender a relajarte un poco- dice Harry con un encogimiento de hombros, indicando con la cabeza el puesto adicional que había aparecido en la mesa a su lado. Malfoy rueda los ojos y se sienta simplemente, para la sorpresa de todos los presentes en el Gran Comedor.<br/>Desde la mesa de los profesores, los adultos observaban tan atónitos como los alumnos los acontecimientos que estaba sucediendo frente a sus ojos: Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy estaban conversando sin ningún tipo de animosidad entre ellos y de hecho se habían sentado juntos a cenar.<br/>¡¿Cuándo había sucedido aquello?!<br/>Por su parte, Snape observaba con los ojos entrecerrados la interacción. Ambos adolescentes se comportaban con demasiada familiaridad, considerando que sólo un par de días atrás eran rivales que apenas sí podían soportar estar en la misma habitación sin comenzar a insultarse el uno al otro. Incluso considerando una especie de tregua entre ambos, no se justificaba la comodidad con la que se comportaban… Algo más había sucedido la noche anterior y Snape iba a descubrirlo.<br/>-Los modales en la mesa se crearon para que no nos comportemos como salvajes- dice Malfoy con una expresión de horror ante las palabras de Harry. Hermione se ríe divertida, dejando su tenedor en la mesa y tomando una papa frita con sus manos. Harry la mira con sorpresa.<br/>-Herm, me sorprendes- dice Harry divertido.<br/>-De vez en cuando hay que dejar las apariencias de lado, ¿no?- dice ella alegremente.<br/>-Cierto- dice Harry quitándole el plato a Malfoy de las manos y comenzando a llenarlo de comida, ante la mirada sorprendida del rubio.<br/>-¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo Potter?- dice él desconcertado.<br/>-Eligiendo tu comida- dice él con un encogimiento de hombros.- Vamos Malfoy, jamás comes las opciones más grasosas que tiene el menú. Apenas si aceptas un postre para salirte de tu dieta.<br/>Hermione suelta una carcajada ante las palabras de su mejor amigo. Desde la noche anterior ella había notado algo diferente en Harry, pero no sabría decir exactamente qué era. Con la despreocupada admisión acerca de los hábitos alimenticios de Malfoy, ella concluía que Harry había decidido aceptar sus propios sentimientos hacia el rubio y estaba dispuesto a dejar que las cosas fluyeran.<br/>-¿Y se puede saber por qué sabes lo que como normalmente Potter?- dice Malfoy alarmado.<br/>-Pues porque te observo, duh- dice Harry rodando los ojos, como si fuese obvio. Malfoy lo mira con la boca abierta y Harry le sonríe malicioso, dejando el plato rebosante de comida frente a él, antes de robarle los cubiertos y hacerlos desaparecer con su varita.<br/>-¡Potter!- exclama el rubio al ver aquello, saliendo de su estupor. Las palabras del pelinegro lo habían descolocado por completo, nunca se habría esperado que Potter asumiese su obsesión con él, como si nada.<br/>-Ahora sólo tienes que aprender a comer con tus dedos- dice Harry alegremente, cogiendo una papa del plato y tendiéndosela a Malfoy, quien retrocede, mirando la comida con horror.- Oh, vamos, acepta la maldita papa.<br/>-No necesito que me alimentes Potter- dice él algo alarmado con la situación. ¿Por qué Potter le estaba ofreciendo alimentarlo de su mano? ¿Por qué había admitido tan tranquilamente el haberle observado lo suficiente como para aprenderse sus hábitos alimenticios previos?<br/>-¿Asustado Malfoy?- desafía Potter, sus ojos llenos de diversión ante la situación en la que se encontraban. Draco entrecierra los ojos ante sus palabras, debatiendo internamente si sucumbir o no ante el reto. <br/>-Es sólo una papa Malfoy- dice Granger divertida, sentada frente al par. Ella había dejado de comer y ahora se apoyaba en la mesa, su cabeza contra su mano, estudiándolos atentamente.<br/>Draco suelta un suspiro de resignación y dramáticamente se inclina hacia Potter, cogiendo la papa que sus dedos sostenían, mordiendo e introduciendo la comida en su boca. Potter lo mira con intensidad, la yema de sus dedos pasando apenas a rozar los labios de Draco, sobresaltándolo.<br/>Harry sonríe satisfecho al ver la sorpresa nuevamente en esos ojos grises, junto con una curiosidad que antes no estaba allí. Sin dejar de mirar a Malfoy a los ojos, Harry coge una papa de su propio plato y se la mete lentamente a la boca, lamiendo su dedo índice para quitar la sal de su piel.<br/>-Por favor, consíganse una habitación- dice Hermione entonces, bufando. Malfoy se gira hacia ella rompiendo el contacto visual y mirándola ofendido. Harry por su parte suelta una carcajada, en lo absoluto sorprendido porque Hermione hubiese notado lo que estaba haciendo.<br/>-¿No fue tan terrible, verdad Malfoy?- comenta Harry ignorando las palabras de la bruja e interrumpiendo lo que fuera a decir Malfoy en ese momento.<br/>El rubio se gira hacia el pelinegro indignado, frunciendo el ceño al ver que éste volvía a sostener una papa contra su cara, ofreciéndole comida.<br/>-Dame eso, salvaje- dice Malfoy con un bufido, quitándole la comida de la mano y sirviéndose él mismo, irritado porque Harry no le había devuelto sus cubiertos.<br/>Hermione suelta una nueva carcajada, a la cual se le suma Harry un segundo más tarde, Malfoy girándose hacia ellos completamente indignado por la situación y causando que ellos sólo riesen más fuerte.<br/>El resto de la comida continuó en una conversación amigable, sin aparecer la tensión que cualquiera hubiese esperado en los antiguos enemigos en ningún momento. Pero claro, sólo ellos sabían realmente lo que había sucedido y rápidamente el trío se estaba convirtiendo en una familia, un Aquelarre.<br/>En cuanto terminaron de comer, los tres se levantan, ignorando a todos los demás asistentes en el Gran Comedor, caminando por entre los pasillos apenas iluminados, el sol poniéndose en el horizonte, sus rayos apenas con fuerza para entibiar nada.<br/>Una vez estaban lo suficientemente alejados, y habiéndose asegurado que no hubiese nadie por los alrededores, Draco se acerca a una de las ventanas y cierra los ojos, dejando que la poca luz solar que había en el ambiente lo cubriese. <br/>Unas horas antes, cuando había usado por primera vez el hechizo con Severus, se había quedado maravillado al sentir la luz solar en su piel, por mucho que hubiese sido sólo luz conjurada por la varita de su padrino…<br/>Luego, cuando había partido al Gran Comedor para comer con Potter y Granger no se había dado el tiempo de disfrutar la luz natural del sol sobre su piel en caso que se encontrase con alguien en el camino. No quería ir dejando indicios por la vida para que cualquiera lo suficientemente inteligente pudiese deducir lo que le había sucedido.<br/>Habían sido sólo un par de días, pero Draco había sentido de primera mano el dolor de la quemadura solar en su piel esa primera mañana después de haber escapado… Había querido comprobar en su propia piel lo que sucedía durante el día, se había negado a creerlo hasta que lo hubiese sentido en su propia piel.<br/>La desesperación que había seguido a la idea de no poder salir a la luz del sol nunca más casi lo había derrumbado en ese momento. Sólo Severus había sido capaz de sacarlo de ese estupor, esa sensación de desorientación, de no saber qué le esperaba de una existencia eterna en oscuridad, de la certeza de no poder esconder ese pequeño detalle y que todo el mundo mágico no sólo iba a descubrirlo, sino que iba a repudiarlo por completo.<br/>Decir que era un alivio el sentir ese calor sobre su piel sin que ésta fuese dañada era quedarse corto. Draco estaba seguro que si se hubiese visto relegado a la noche por mayor tiempo, en ese momento estaría llorando a mares, su orgullo completamente olvidado frente a las circunstancias. Por suerte, aún era capaz de controlar esa oleada de emoción.<br/>Harry y Hermione observaban al novicio con ojos conocedores. Ellos comprendían completamente por lo que él estaba pasando, por lo que le estaban dando su espacio, sin interrumpirlo en esa comunión con la luz solar.<br/>Cuando ellos se habían convertido por primera vez, estuvieron más de un mes relegados a la noche. El primer plan que tenían era encontrar algún sortilegio que les permitiese superar esa debilidad y regresar a Hogwarts, manteniendo su nueva condición en secreto; exactamente lo mismo que Malfoy había planeado. <br/>Pero, con el paso de los días, ellos habían comenzado a buscar alternativas, pues estaban perdiendo la esperanza. Con todos los experimentos que habían tratado, Harry y Hermione se habían quemado la piel en más ocasiones de las que podrían haber estado cómodos; así que cuando por fin encontraron la solución a su problemas, ninguno de los dos había sido capaz de contener la emoción y se habían desecho en lágrimas de felicidad y alivio.<br/>Después de un par de minutos, cuando el sol ya se había puesto completamente, Draco suspira profundamente, recordando en ese momento que no estaba solo en su demostración de vulnerabilidad, que tenía público. Cuando se gira hacia el dúo que lo observaba, su expresión había regresado a su practicada neutralidad, sin dejar en evidencia ninguno de sus sentimientos y emociones del momento.<br/>-Vamos Malfoy, dentro de las cosas que tenemos que hacer es volver tu inmunidad más permanente- dice Harry entonces, indicando con su cabeza hacia el pasillo, en dirección en la que se dirigían antes que Draco se detuviese.<br/>-¿Quieres decir que el tatuaje efectivamente funciona?- pregunta Draco con los ojos como platos, sin lograr quitar completamente la esperanza de su voz.<br/>Hermione pone su mano en el hombro del rubio y asiente con la cabeza, levantando su camiseta (estaban de vacaciones, por lo que ninguno estaba usando el uniforme) y mostrándole un bonito tatuaje a color en un costado de su abdomen. Era un libro abierto hacia arriba, sobre éste reproduciéndose como un holograma una puesta de sol entre los árboles de un bosque.<br/>Draco sonríe genuinamente ante la perspectiva de no tener que preocuparse por el sol más, su mano moviéndose casi por sí sola hacia el abdomen de Hermione, deteniéndose un par de milímetros antes de rozar sus dedos con su piel, ruborizándose ligeramente cuando se da cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer.<br/>-Es hermoso- murmura él, desviando la mirada y bajando su brazo, cerrando sus manos en puños para resistir una posible tentación de tocar el tatuaje nuevamente. Su mirada se cruza con la del pelinegro, quien lo observaba con una expresión inescrutable, pareciendo ligeramente irritado y tenso.<br/>Draco vuelve a desviar la mirada, pensando que Potter se sentía protector de su mejor amiga. Iba a tener que andarse con más cuidado desde ese momento en adelante. No quería generarle un ataque de celos al otro vampiro y que éste decidiese dejar de ayudarle.<br/>-Vamos, no deberías estar haciendo esto en un lugar tan público- dice Harry entonces, empujando los fuertes celos que sintió al ver la admiración en los ojos del rubio al ver la piel de su mejor amiga. Esa admiración debería estar dirigida hacia él, no hacia Hermione…<br/>Harry sabía que estaba siendo irracional, por lo que desechó las emociones para analizarlas más tarde, decidiendo enfocarse en lo que tenían que hacer esa noche, pues tenían tiempo limitado.<br/>Draco asiente con la cabeza, aceptando esas palabras como ciertas. <br/>Los tres se encaminan de nuevo por el pasillo hasta llegar al séptimo piso, en el cual, frente al tapiz, Harry y Hermione comienzan a caminar de ida y vuelta pensando en un lugar en el que pudiesen practicar los hechizos y hacer la poción para Draco.<br/>Todo el tiempo, Hermione había observado a su mejor amigo, escondiendo la sonrisa conocedora que se quería plantar en su cara al notar lo celoso que había estado por ese mínimo gesto del rubio. Al parecer por fin iba a suceder algo interesante con respecto a ese par.<br/>-¿Desde cuándo hay una habitación como esta en el castillo?- pregunta Draco tras pasar por las puertas que acababan de aparecer en el pasillo (la vez anterior que había entrado con Harry, su mente había estado más preocupada con la idea que Harry Potter era un vampiro). <br/>La habitación era grande y espaciosa, al fondo un laboratorio de pociones con ciertos ingredientes específicos alineados en una mesa a un costado de un caldero. En un costado había tres sillones que parecían cómodos, alrededor de una pequeña mesa de centro y al otro lado de la habitación había todo lo que se pudiera necesitar para hacer un ritual de naturaleza más que dudosa.<br/>-Esta es la Sala de los Requerimientos- explica Harry cerrando la puerta tras de sí, deseando que nadie más pudiese entrar mientras ellos siguieran dentro de la habitación.<br/>Draco levanta una ceja ante la explicación del pelinegro.<br/>-¿Es aquí donde tenían sus reuniones que volvían loca a Umbitch el año pasado?- pregunta el rubio desconcertado, observando el lugar con el ceño fruncido.- No parece realmente una sala de entrenamientos en Defensa.<br/>Harry sonríe divertido.<br/>-La sala se convierte en lo que necesitas- explica él simplemente.- Y sí, aquí era donde entrenábamos.<br/>-Una lástima no haber podido ser de ese grupo- murmura Draco, por un momento olvidando la capacidad auditiva superior que tenían los vampiros, causando que tanto Harry como Hermione levantasen las cejas con sorpresa.<br/>-No me digas que te aliaste con Umbrigde porque estabas enfadado al no ser parte del grupo- dice Hermione divertida. Draco la mira con sorpresa, antes de ruborizarse ligeramente.- Podrías haberte acercado al sospechar lo que estábamos haciendo.<br/>-¿Habrían admitido la existencia del grupo si me hubiese acercado? Porque ciertamente no se les ocurrió ni invitarme a mí ni a nadie de mi casa- espeta Draco cruzándose de brazos.<br/>Harry se deja caer en uno de los sofás, mirando al rubio pensativo.<br/>-Malfoy, estamos en guerra, y hasta ese momento todos estábamos seguros que eras un seguidor más de nuestro enemigo- dice Harry simplemente. Draco lo mira con un sobresalto.- En ese sentido, no tenía nada que ver nuestra rivalidad en el hecho que no nos hubiésemos acercado a ofrecerles ser parte del grupo.<br/>Draco aprieta los labios en una fina línea, sabiendo que sus palabras eran ciertas.<br/>-Sin embargo, me conoces- continúa Harry imperturbable.- Si era ante la idea de ser capaz de defenderse a uno mismo en esta guerra que es demasiado grande para nosotros… No habría sido capaz de negarte la asistencia.<br/>-No podía saber…<br/>-Oh, vamos. Hemos estado obsesionados el uno con el otro desde que tenemos 11 años- comenta Harry rodando los ojos.- En cuanto a personalidad, nosotros somos bastante capaces de deducir cómo va a actuar el otro en diferentes contextos. Lo único que te detuvo fue tu orgullo, pues tú veías nuestra rivalidad cómo la única razón por lo que no te hubiésemos considerado. Aún no estabas pensando en la guerra.<br/>Draco desvía la mirada, apretando los puños con irritación. Harry estaba completamente en lo cierto: la razón por la que no se había acercado a ellos, el que en ese tiempo seguía estando en el lado contrario de esta guerra, en que él había estado obsesionado con el pelinegro desde el primer año… Hermione incluso había deducido fácilmente por qué se había empeñado tanto en aguarles las reuniones.<br/>Se hizo el silencio en la sala, Draco negándose a decir nada al respecto, pues sabía que si abría la boca iba a terminar diciendo algo hiriente y cruel. Era su método de defensa cuando se sentía en evidencia, vulnerable y atacado, exactamente como se sentía en ese momento.<br/>-Eso está en el pasado Draco- dice Hermione en ese momento, usando el nombre de pila del rubio deliberadamente, sobresaltándolo. Draco la mira con una ceja levantada.-Tenemos que comenzar a vivir en el presente y cuidarnos las espaldas los unos a los otros, después de todo somos un trío de vampiros en un mundo de magos. Tenemos que protegernos.<br/>-Y a fin de cuentas, no fuiste tú el que nos delató- dice Harry con un encogimiento de hombros.<br/>-De hecho, si te hubiésemos aceptado en el grupo, no habría sido parte de nuestras preocupaciones que nos delatases- dice Hermione pensativa. Harry suelta una carcajada ante sus palabras, Draco observando al par con el ceño fruncido, desconcertado.<br/>-¿Y por qué?- pregunta él sentándose dubitativamente en el tercer sofá, el que quedaba libre.<br/>-Pues eres demasiado vanidoso como para arriesgar que una maldición de pústulas adornase tu cutis por meses- dice Harry burlón, sacándole la lengua rubio.<br/>Y así fue como la tensión de la habitación que se había acumulado con el tema de conversación desaparece. Draco pone una cara indignada por un momento, antes de mirar a Hermione pensativo.<br/>-¿Eso era lo que le sucedía a los chivatos?- pregunta él a la bruja, quién sonríe maliciosa, pareciendo muy satisfecha con el detalle de las pústulas.<br/>-Por supuesto. Y disfruté completamente ver la cara de la amiga de Cho llena de enormes pústulas por todo el final del año- dice ella con deleite.<br/>-Todos disfrutamos de ello. Incluso tiene un par de merecidas cicatrices en sus mejillas- dice Harry sonriendo complacido también, desconcertando al rubio.<br/>-¿No se sienten culpables por…?<br/>-Bah, no seas ridículo. Se lo tenía completamente merecido- espeta Hermione rodando los ojos.- De verdad, los Slytherin tienen que dejar de subestimarnos. Nosotros no somos unas blancas palomas. Solemos ser vengativos cuando la causa lo merece.<br/>-Por lo menos Herm y yo lo somos- dice Harry alegremente.<br/>-Eso es ciertamente bueno saberlo- comenta Draco seriamente. La verdad es que era una información bastante útil. Hasta ese momento, él siempre había pensando que el Niño-Que-Vivió era demasiado bueno como para tomar represalias en contra de alguien que le hubiese hecho algo…<br/>Estaba claro que Draco había malinterpretado varios detalles acerca de quién era Harry Potter. Sólo le alegraba tener la oportunidad de conocer su verdadero ser. En ese punto, el haberse convertido en un vampiro estaba resultando tener muchas más ventajas que contras, sobre todo porque eran capaces de deshacerse de las vulnerabilidades más obvias.<br/>-¿Por qué?- pregunta Harry, entrecerrando los ojos. Draco se tensa ligeramente, al ver esa expresión de sospecha. Entonces Harry sonríe burlón.- ¿Estás planeando hacernos alguna broma pesada?<br/>Draco levanta una ceja, desconcertado con el comentario. Le extrañaba el que Potter y Granger estuviesen dispuestos a dejar pasar muchos comentarios hirientes y pesados que estaban en todo su derecho a emitir, en pos de hacer bromas ligeras. Era como si la historia que compartieron en el pasado no afectase en lo absoluto el presente…<br/>Por un lado él se sentía agradecido que ellos dejasen de lado esos recuerdos para ayudarle, pero por otro se sentía culpable por muchas cosas que había hecho y dicho, completamente injustificadas, y sólo ahora se estaba dando cuenta. <br/>-Nada que no haya hecho antes- dice Draco con arrogancia. Hermione suelta una carcajada divertida, negando con la cabeza.<br/>-No te has embarcado en una guerra de bromas con Harry, Draco- dice ella simplemente.- Creo que ambos van a tener que admitir que sólo conocen a los personajes que presentaban en público. Se conocen mutuamente, pero hay muchas cosas que no tienen forma de saber.<br/>Y es con esas sabias palabras que el trío pasa por fin al tema que los había reunido.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Capítulo 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Déjame ver si entendí bien- dice Draco levantando una mano para acallar lo que fuera que iba a decir Hermione (aún no podía acostumbrarse ni en su mente a referirse a ella de ese modo).- Tengo que recostarme completamente desnudo en la mesa ritual, mientras uno de ustedes prende las velas en el pentagrama en el piso y recita el hechizo, utilizando una gota de mi sangre como tinta para el tatuaje mágico que va a aparecer en alguna parte de mi cuerpo y que me va a hacer inmune al sol de forma permanente…<br/>-Permanente no. Si por algún motivo eres drenado completamente de magia y terminas con un coma por drenaje, el poder del tatuaje se desvanece hasta que recuperes algo de tu propio poder- dice… Harry.<br/>Draco se pone de pie, encaminándose al otro lado de la habitación, revisando todos los ingredientes que la Sala de los Requerimientos había juntado para ellos. Realmente era todo lo que necesitaban para que él se hiciese el tatuaje protector. No podía esperar para hacérselo y tener que dejar de preocuparse de la posibilidad que la luz del sol pudiese quemarlo.<br/>-El tatuaje se alimenta directamente de mi magia para protegerme entonces- dice Draco, volteándose hacia el par de vampiros que lo observaban en silencio. Hermione asiente con la cabeza seriamente.- ¿Mi magia se ve afectada por mi alimentación?<br/>-¿Te refieres a si no te alimentas de forma regular, puedes quedarte sin magia?- pregunta Harry ladeando la cabeza.- En ese caso, sí. Lo primero que va a fallarte si pasas más de dos noches sin alimentarte es la incapacidad de hacer magia, lo que se traduce en nuestro caso a que nuestros tatuajes dejen de funcionar.<br/>Draco aprieta los labios en una fina línea, preocupado. Harry sonríe entonces y mete la mano en su bolsillo, sacando un anillo de plata y mostrándoselo al rubio, quien se acerca para observarlo con el ceño fruncido, sintiendo la magia que emanaba del metal.<br/>-¿Qué…?<br/>-Es el tercer método para protegernos del sol- explica Harry. Draco lo toma en sus manos, observándolo con curiosidad.<br/>-La ventaja de esta opción es que no usa nuestro poder para mantenerse activo, sino que es un hechizo que ya fue hecho- explica Hermione.<br/>-Pero tiene la desventaja que te lo pueden quitar o lo puedes perder- dice Draco simplemente.<br/>-Además, si eras un Muggle antes de convertirte en uno de nosotros, no te sería posible usar el tatuaje- dice Harry simplemente.<br/>-Sin la ayuda de un mago, los Muggles convertidos en vampiros no serían capaces de protegerse del sol- dice Draco rodando los ojos.<br/>-Sí, pero en el caso del tatuaje ni siquiera con la ayuda de un mago podrían hacerlo funcionar- dice Hermione tranquilamente. Draco asiente con la cabeza.<br/>-Buen punto- dice el rubio entonces, mordiéndose el labio inferior y devolviéndole el anillo a Harry.- Creo que el tatuaje es realmente la mejor opción, sobre todo si tengo el plan de salvataje como parecen tener ustedes.<br/>-¡Excelente!- exclama Harry poniéndose de pie de un salto, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.- ¿Estás preparado? Duele bastante, pero sobrevivirás, y es cosa de una sola vez.<br/>-¿Quieres hacer el asunto ahora mismo?- pregunta Draco levantando una ceja desconcertado. Hermione se pone de pie también, más lentamente y compuesta.<br/>-Por supuesto. No tiene sentido que estés relegado por un día más a la oscuridad- dice ella simplemente, acercándose al altar al otro lado de la habitación, comenzando a ordenar todos los materiales que iban a necesitar para el ritual.- Ahora toda la escuela sabe que estás de vuelta, por lo que mientras menos tiempo tengas que evitar el sol, mejor para cubrir tu historia.<br/>Draco se muerde el interior de la mejilla, algo intimidado con la idea de hacer el ritual tan repentinamente. Él habría preferido investigar a más fondo el ritual, ver el significado de cada una de las acciones se iban a llevar a cabo en diferentes libros trataban de rituales antiguos y demás. <br/>Sin embargo, lo que Hermione decía era cierto. Ahora todos en la escuela sabían que él estaba de vuelta, y si no eran capaces de verlo paseándose por los pasillos durante el día iba a ser muy sospechoso. Iba a ser muy complicado para su tapadera si surgían rumores de su conversión en vampiro en la prensa, y él era incapaz de salir al sol…<br/>Además, el Director sabía cuándo había regresado Draco al colegio, y no le parecía una buena idea que Dumbledore descubriese que él era un vampiro. No quería que el Director tuviese esa clase de poder sobre él, menos en esta guerra. Sí, probablemente iba a terminar luchando codo con codo junto a Harry, pero no iba a hacerlo porque un anciano los estuviese chantajeando por el “bien de todos”. No iba a dejar que Dumbledore lo manipulara.<br/>Así que estaba decidido. Iba a hacer exactamente lo que Harry y Hermione habían recomendado y se iba a quitar de la mente la preocupación por el sol.<br/>-De acuerdo, hagamos esto de una buena vez- dice Draco seriamente.<br/>-Recuerda que esto no va a hacer que puedas mantenerte despierto al amanecer. Sólo te va a proteger del sol- dice Harry entonces, seriamente.<br/>-Sí, lo sé. Lo tengo muy claro- dice Draco rodando los ojos.- También recuerdo que el ritual me va a dejar tan drenado de magia que el tatuaje no va a funcionar por lo menos hasta mañana…<br/>-Bah, vas a estar tan cansado que ni siquiera vas a necesitar que el tatuaje funcione- dice Hermione tranquilamente.<br/>-Pero aún así no voy a ser capaz de dormir todo el día- dice Draco con el ceño fruncido, tomando las velas azules y grises y comenzando a colocarlas en los lugares justos designados para ellas en el dibujo en el piso.<br/>-El resto del día puedes comenzar a preparar la poción- dice Harry pensativo.- Supongo que Snape va a encontrar extraño que hayas decidido probar todo sin su ayuda. <br/>-Lamento decirte que Severus debe sospechar que ustedes son vampiros como yo- dice Draco rodando los ojos.<br/>-Probablemente sospeche algo extraño, pero no creo que esté pensando en vampirismo para Harry y yo- dice Hermione negando con la cabeza.- Estoy de acuerdo que va a empezar a sospecharlo en algún momento, pero no creo que ya lo sospeche.<br/>-Difícil de decir con mi padrino, para serles sincero- dice Draco pensativo. Hermione abre los ojos como platos, completamente sorprendida por ese pequeño detalle. Harry levanta una ceja, intrigado, aún cuando Draco no parecía reparar en sus reacciones.<br/>Ni Harry ni Hermione hicieron ningún comentario acerca de la relación entre el profesor de pociones y Draco Malfoy; y pronto todos estaban recopilando las cosas y acercándolas al pentagrama en piso, en un costado de la sala.<br/>-Es tiempo que te desvistas- dice Harry con una expresión neutral, tratando que no se notase lo ávido que estaba por observar cada centímetro de la piel pálida que se iba a descubrir para ellos. <br/>Draco lo mira algo temeroso con toda la situación. A él no le hacía mucha gracia la idea que el ritual fuese a ser doloroso, pero estaba decidido a no mostrar debilidad frente a su antiguo rival y a su mejor amiga, y en eso se incluía su reticencia a desvestirse por completo frente a ellos. Lo hacía sentir vulnerable, sobre todo frente a Potter, alguien que esperaba que apreciase lo que él tenía para ofrecer.<br/>Desechando esos pensamientos, pues de verdad no era el momento de pensar en su enamoramiento sin sentido de Potter; Draco se desviste rápida y eficientemente. Agradecía completamente el entrenamiento que sus padres le había inculcado desde pequeño, que le permitía mantener su expresión neutral sin traicionar en lo absoluto lo incómodo que se sentía en ese momento.<br/>Draco nota que los ojos de Potter… Harry, cambian de color por una milésima de segundo al observarlo por primera vez completamente desnudo; antes que él le indicase que se tendiera en la mesa al centro del pentagrama. Draco descarta de inmediato su impresión de los ojos de Harry. No estaba preparado para sopesar qué podía significar la reacción del otro vampiro.<br/>Hermione se acerca al rubio en ese momento, y Draco enfoca completamente su atención en ella, agradeciendo la distracción del vampiro pelinegro. Con aceites de olor a lavanda, ella cubrió la piel del rubio donde él le indicó que quería tener su tatuaje.<br/>Draco había elegido ubicar su tatuaje justo sobre el deltoides de su brazo izquierdo, extendiéndose hacia su escápula en su espalda por el mismo lado. Le gustaba mucho ese lugar para un tatuaje, y no era un lugar demasiado visible, a no ser que lo viesen de lleno sin camiseta ni camisa.<br/>Sin más retraso, Draco se recuesta boca abajo en la mesa en el centro del pentagrama, acomodando su cara en el espacio que habían designado para eso. Trata de relajarse, pero se sentía híper consciente de la mirada de Harry sobre su cuerpo, casi sintiéndola quemar su piel. Tiene que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no sucumbir a la tentación de girar la cabeza en su dirección para comprobar si efectivamente lo estaba observando tan intensamente como sentía.<br/>Hermione se posiciona en una punta de la estrella en el piso. Harry se pone frente a ella, justo en medio de las puntas de la estrella contrarias a Hermione, tratando de concentrarse en el hechizo y no en la vista que tenía justo al frente, una tentación casi irresistible.<br/>La voz de Hermione se alzó de pronto, comenzando a recitar el hechizo en solitario, como habían acordado desde un principio. Harry se centra en el sonido, afianzando su resolución de prestar atención a su tarea. Alzando las manos en diagonal hacia arriba y mirando hacia el falso cielo que les presentaba la habitación, Harry concentra gran parte de su magia, guiándola a través de su cuerpo.<br/>Cuando Hermione termina de recitar su parte del hechizo, Harry comienza a cantar en latín, entonando el hechizo a su forma, cargando de aún más energía las palabras. Draco se tensa por un momento, sorprendido al escuchar la armónica voz del otro vampiro, sin haberse esperado jamás que él fuese a recitar el hechizo cantándolo, y en latín nada menos.<br/>Hermione sonríe, dando un paso adelante mientras Harry cantaba, sus manos posicionándose sobre su escápula y deltoides, la magia comenzando a fluir de forma continua. El pentagrama en el suelo comienza a iluminarse, en un resplandor que emulaba muy convincentemente la luz solar, que sin embargo no tenía ese efecto, dado que Draco no estaba gritando de dolor a causa de quemaduras solares graves.<br/>Harry avanza en ese momento, sin dejar de cantar, mirando los ojos de Hermione. Una vez dentro del círculo, él estira sus brazos a sus costados, manteniéndolos paralelos al suelo. Las velas que habían preparado de antemano comenzaron a flotar en el aire, sus llamas parpadeando por un segundo justo antes que éstas comenzasen a girar alrededor de ellos, todas a diferentes alturas, moviéndose sin patrón alguno, rodeándolos como una coraza de fuego que los protegería de cualquier intervención externa.<br/>Draco mantenía los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el movimiento de las cosas a su alrededor. Sabía que no era un requisito que mantuviese los ojos cerrados, pero sí era un requisito que se mantuviese concentrado en dirigir su magia a su hombro para formar el tatuaje en su momento; y no podía asegurar prestar la atención necesaria al apreciar lo que imaginaba estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.<br/>Harry baja sus manos, juntándolas delante de sí, apuntando en dirección al cuerpo de Draco, cambiando el tono de la canción, aumentando el ritmo a una cadencia mucho más apremiante y cargada de poder. Hermione agrega su voz en ese momento, sin previo aviso, sólo tarareando al ritmo de la música.<br/>La magia era palpable en el aire. Los tres sentían como si los vellos de sus brazos se estuviesen levantando por sí solos, electrificados y cargados de pronto. La energía recorría su piel, dándoles un cosquilleo agradable, que los hacía sentir como en casa, protegidos, como si perteneciesen a algún lugar.<br/>Los tres supieron de inmediato que ya no había vuelta atrás. El hacer este ritual era el punto de no retorno. Desde ese momento en adelante y por siempre, ellos se habían convertido en familia, un lazo de protección y pertenencia ahora los unía, que nadie jamás sería capaz de comprender si no se veía obligado a pasar por esto mismo.<br/>El fuego de las velas comienza a cambiar de color. Cada llama variaba de manera independiente, de pronto un arcoíris rodeándolos, un resplandor más estrambótico mareándolos por un momento, justo antes que la magia se concentrase de la nada en el hombro de Draco, arrancándole un grito de agonía.<br/>Los colores salen disparados en dirección a la piel que iban a manchar, convirtiéndose en un escudo de protección ante todo daño.<br/>Draco tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no moverse de su lugar al sentir como si lava se estuviese introduciendo lentamente por su piel, empapando cada una de las capas de su epidermis, causándole un dolor como no había sentido desde haberse convertido en un vampiro.<br/>Pero el no moverse de su lugar no impidió que gritase y se dejase la garganta en ese lamento desgarrador. De alguna forma tenía que dejar salir aquella angustia, la tortura a la que estaba siendo sometido, independiente que él hubiese querido someterse a esto por los beneficios a largo que plazo que conllevaba…<br/>¡Ahora mismo sólo sabía que dolía!<br/>Draco sintió que toda la situación se extendió por siglos, cuando no pudo haber durado más que un par de segundos, un minuto como mucho… Pero esos fueron los segundos más largos de toda su vida.<br/>El dolor se fue haciendo cada vez más intenso hasta que en un momento pareció alcanzar un máximo. Los ojos de Draco estaban llenos de lágrimas de sangre, las cuales él ni siquiera era consciente que se deslizaban libremente por su cara. <br/>Harry lo observaba todo, sabiendo de antemano que ésta era la única forma de conseguir inmunidad y deshacerse de una debilidad demasiado grande, siendo esto lo único que lo mantuvo en su lugar continuando con el ritual y no corriendo hacia al vampiro rubio, socorriéndolo al momento y sacándolo como un infierno de allí. Para él esos instantes pasaron tan lento como para el rubio.<br/>Luego de cerca de un minuto, en la piel de Draco comienza a aparecer una silueta, los colores acomodándose a través de su piel para darle forma, con cada segundo que pasaba más nítida y clara.<br/>Harry tarda muy poco tiempo en darse cuenta que la forma que aparecía en la piel del rubio era un dragón. No estaba sorprendido en lo absoluto y el tatuaje representaba muy bien quién era Draco en ese momento.<br/>En la región más proximal del brazo izquierdo de Draco se enroscaba la cola del dragón, las escamas de un azul intensamente eléctrico. El cuerpo del dragón se encontraba en la escápula de Draco, el cuerpo enrollado sobre sí mismo, durmiendo plácidamente. Tenía cuernos en la cabeza y sus alas y abdomen eran de un plateado que contrastaba con el azul de sus escamas. Como fondo, alrededor del Dragón, una tormenta de nieve adornaba la piel de Draco, las ventiscas a veces soplando con clara fuerza, otras más tranquilo el clima. El dragón era claramente un dragón de hielo, una especie muy rara, casi extinta; al contrario de todos los dragones de fuego que criaban en Rumania.<br/>Justo en el momento en que Draco deja de gritar, la imagen era nítidamente definida en su piel, dolor sólo reduciéndose a ecos; las velas que volaban alrededor del trío caen de golpe al piso, la luz del pentagrama bajando de intensidad hasta extinguirse…<br/>Y los ojos del dragón abriéndose de golpe.<br/>Hermione se sorprende a ver que aquellos ojos eran del tono exacto de los ojos de Harry, quien observaba como embobado el tatuaje.<br/>Draco se levanta en ese momento, tapando el tatuaje con su mano mientras trata de disminuir el dolor en esa zona moviendo en círculos su mano. Hermione se acerca a él con un par de pantalones, los cuales él se pone de inmediato, Harry alejándose un par de pasos para recoger un espejo de cuerpo entero y ponerlo delante de Draco.<br/>-Es un dragón- dice Harry entonces. Draco levanta una ceja, emocionado por lo que el pelinegro le había dicho. Había temido por un momento el diseño que habría aparecido en su piel, sin que él hubiese tenido posibilidad de elegir.<br/>Draco se da media vuelta, girando la cabeza para ver su hombro en el espejo, abriendo los ojos como platos al notar los ojos del dragón mirándolo directamente, sin parpadear. Draco supo de inmediato por qué los ojos del dragón eran de ese color y tuvo que resistir el impulso de girarse a mirar los ojos de Harry.<br/>Hermione les lanzó a ambos una mirada conocedora, sin decir una palabra al respecto. Aún no era el momento. Si ellos dejaban pasar el tiempo y no hacían nada al respecto el uno del otro, pues se iba a ver obligada a intervenir; pero por ahora podía dejarlos que se movieran a su ritmo.<br/>-Wow…- murmura Draco, sintiéndose orgulloso de la imagen que se había formado en su piel. Casi le daba tristeza el tener que esconderla con un glamour. Estaba incluso pensando en dejar la imagen sin cubrir, alegando que había sido un momento de rebeldía por haber sido desheredado.<br/>-Exactamente- dice Harry sonriendo divertido al ver la mirada de asombro en el rostro de Draco. Aún no podía acostumbrarse a que él no mantuviese las emociones fuera de su cara, su expresión ya no tan resguardada cuando estaba con ellos.<br/>-Cada uno de nuestros tatuajes nos representa- dice Hermione asintiendo con la cabeza.- Debo admitir que no me sorprende que sea un dragón lo que te represente Draco, ni que sea una tormenta de hielo el fondo. Te queda.<br/>-¿Cuál es el tuyo Harry?- le pregunta Draco entonces al pelinegro. Harry sonríe, haciendo un ademán con su mano izquierda para quitar el glamour de su brazo derecho. Allí se enroscaba una serpiente, desde el codo hasta el dorso de su mano, de un fuerte verde, como el color de la casa de Slytherin, los ojos de la serpiente de un gris exacto al color de los ojos de Draco Malfoy.<br/>La serpiente levanta ligeramente la cabeza en el dorso de la mano de Harry, sacando su lengua como si estuviese siseando como suelen hacer las serpientes, observando el entorno en el que se encuentra.<br/>Draco observaba el tatuaje con sorpresa. ¿Harry era representado por una serpiente del color de Slytherin? ¿Qué? Eso no tenía ningún sentido en su mente.<br/>Harry, por su parte, suelta una carajada al ver la cara de Draco. Él realmente no se esperaba un tatuaje así.<br/>-Apuesto que esperabas que mi tatuaje fuese un león dorado o algo como eso- dice Harry entre risas. Draco sólo atina a asentir con la cabeza.<br/>-Sus tatuajes son muy parecidos en estilo- dice Hermione entonces, pensativa.- ¿Por qué no los dejan sin glamour? Pueden decir que durante las vacaciones se emborracharon juntos y terminaron haciéndose un tatuaje el uno al otro.<br/>-Severus va a sospechar- dice Draco entonces, con el ceño fruncido.- Él sabe que soy un vampiro, es el único que sabía antes que Harry notase lo que soy. De hecho, imagino que él va a deducir eventualmente lo que son ustedes, no es idiota.<br/>Hermione se lleva una mano al mentón, pensativa. Harry suelta un suspiro de resignación. Dado que desde haber pasado por su conversión, Harry se había detenido a analizar cada cosa que había sucedido en su vida desde que había sido introducido al mundo mágico, cada cosa que había sentido al respecto y cada reacción de los demás hacia él… Con eso había llegado a muchas conclusiones, sus reacciones dejaron de ser tan impulsivas pues podía intuir mucho mejor por qué los demás hacían lo que hacían.<br/>Así que era capaz de entender por qué Snape era como era y que realmente, a pesar de lo mucho que lo odiaba, siempre había intentado protegerlo. Sabía como hecho que Snape era un espía infiltrado entre Mortífagos para darles a ellos aunque fuera una pequeña posibilidad de ganar en esta guerra. No significaba que a Harry le gustara el profesor, total había sido un completo bastardo desde que había entrado a su vida; pero ya no lo odiaba.<br/>-Supongo que eso da igual- dice Harry con un suspiro de resignación.<br/>-¿Cómo que da igual?- pregunta Draco con sorpresa.- Severus sigue trabajando para…<br/>-Oh, vamos Draco, ¿por qué crees que él está guardando tu secreto?- pregunta Hermione, ladeando la cabeza.- Él claramente tiene otras prioridades, por sobre los deseos del “Señor Tenebroso”.<br/>-¿Quién dice que va a ser capaz de guardarle tantos secretos?- espeta Draco.<br/>-Es un maestro de Oclumencia. Ni siquiera Dumbledore es capaz de superar sus barreras si Snape no lo quiere así- dice Harry.- No creo que debamos decirle nada, no podemos saber si él va a contarle a Dumbledore…<br/>-No creo que lo haga Harry- dice Hermione pensativa.- No le informó a Dumbledore de la situación de Draco. Y si quisiera dejarnos en evidencia frente al Director, ahora mismo eso significaría darle demasiadas pistas para que deduzca la condición de Draco.<br/>-Severus no va a contarle nada al Director. Nada que pueda ponerme en peligro, y el que Dumbledore se entere lo que soy me pondría en peligro. Él no descansaría hasta poder usarme como un peón a sacrificar en su guerra- dice Draco fríamente.- No tengo ninguna intención de sacrificarme por nadie y dejar que nadie se entere de mi condición. No quiero morir ni quiero dejar atrás el mundo mágico.<br/>Los tres se quedan en silencio por un par de segundos, Harry encogiéndose de hombros.<br/>-Les creo, a ambos- dice Harry entonces.- No voy a ir a las habitaciones de Snape a contarle que me convertí en un vampiro durante las vacaciones; pero si llega a deducirlo por sí mismo o nos vemos obligados a solicitar su ayuda, entonces no creo que vaya a ser el fin del mundo.<br/>Draco asiente con la cabeza, sus labios en una fina línea.<br/>-¿Y qué van a hacer con sus tatuajes entonces?- pregunta Hermione entonces, levantando una ceja intrigada.<br/>-Pues vamos a prescindir de los glamour- dice Harry alegremente. Draco rueda los ojos, pero asiente con la cabeza. No tenía nada en contra de dejar al descubierto su tatuaje.<br/>-Cambiando de tema- comenta él, dejándose caer en uno de los sillones, sintiéndose drenado de energía.- ¿Vamos a hacer el dichoso amuleto? Quiero tener cubierta mi capacidad para salir al sol dentro de cualquier eventualidad.<br/>-Por supuesto…- dice Hermione acercándose.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Capítulo 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco estaba sentado nuevamente en la mesa de Gryffindor, conversando animadamente con Harry y Hermione. Sin embargo, esta vez era la hora del almuerzo, los tres manteniéndose visiblemente al sol, algunos rayos pasando a través de las ventanas, la luz lamiendo la piel de los vampiros sin hacerles daño, la magia moviéndose por la superficie de sus cuerpos, protegiéndolos de los rayos UV que tan peligrosos les eran.<br/>Severus había visto el amuleto que Draco había hechizado para tener de emergencia, por lo que no cuestionó su capacidad de salir al sol ni su deseo de unirse a los demás en el Gran Comedor a la hora del almuerzo. <br/>Era un medallón que llevaba alrededor del cuello, medallón que no iba a quitarse jamás, a pesar de ser redundante tener ambas protecciones activas a cada momento. Por último iba a servir para desconcertar a los demás magos. Si los Mortífagos descubrían que él podía salir al sol, podían asumir que era a causa del medallón y si lograban quitárselo, pues podía desconcertarlos el que siguiese siendo capaz de moverse durante el día sin problemas.<br/>Harry y Hermione habían decidido que lo mejor que podían hacer durante las vacaciones era mostrarse durante todas las comidas juntos, así haría creíble la cercanía que demostrarían en cuanto comenzaran nuevamente las clases; considerando que los momentos libres que tenían los usarían para entrenar en las nuevas capacidades de Draco, y eso no era algo que pudiesen hacer en público.<br/>Por suerte, la noche anterior el trío había logrado llegar a un punto en su relación lo suficientemente relajado como para que fuese natural el comenzar a hablar de cosas fuera del entrenamiento. Las bromas comenzaron a aparecer fácilmente en cuanto se habían instalado a almorzar y no había faltado tema de conversación.<br/>Draco se levanta en ese momento, una vez había acabado la comida de su plato, habiendo terminado de almorzar. Habían quedado en juntarse antes de la cena, pero toda la tarde iban a dedicarlas a sí mismos. Draco quería avanzar un poco en su lectura del libro que Harry le había entregado, analizar los ingredientes de la poción para mantenerse despierto al amanecer y meditar un poco. Había cosas que tenía que aprender a hacer por sí mismo, y durante el día era el mejor momento, pues durante la noche irían a entrenar al Bosque Prohibido una vez más.<br/>***<br/>El día había pasado más rápido de lo que había pensado. Draco había terminado de leer el libro que Harry le había entregado y había investigado acerca de cada uno de los ingredientes de la poción, desarrollando diferentes teorías de por qué eran capaces de mantenerlo despierto al amanecer, superando la misma naturaleza de su especie.<br/>Había aprendido mucho al respecto y estaba ansioso de comentar los posibles efectos con Hermione, pues estaba seguro que ella había hecho una investigación similar antes de probar la poción por primera vez, todos esos meses atrás. <br/>Imaginaba que eventualmente iba a tener que conversar acerca de la poción con su padrino, quien obviamente iba a investigar cada uno de los ingredientes y posibles efectos adversos que podrían llevarle de una manera incluso más exhaustiva que él mismo. La ventaja que tenía Draco era que él sabía que la poción funcionaba y no parecía causarles daño ni a Hermione ni a Harry… La idea que tenía Draco era retrasar esa conversación hasta haber probado la poción aunque fuera una vez, y así poder hablar desde la experiencia con Severus.<br/>Una vez había avanzado lo suficiente en su investigación, había decidido continuar con ello luego, dejando tiempo para meditar un poco antes de juntarse con el dúo para entrenar. Tenía pensado saltarse la cena, pues no tenía mucho sentido que comiese, si la comida humana no le entregaba ningún nutriente que necesitase. La comida simplemente ya no sabía igual.<br/>Y fue en sus meditaciones que se le había pasado el tiempo. Había estado tan absorto en sí mismo que el tiempo había pasado volando. Casi había logrado definir instintivamente cuál iba a ser su arma de sangre, pero la sensación del anochecer tan cercano lo había sacado de golpe de su ensimismamiento. Cuando Draco había visto la hora, se dio cuenta que era media hora pasado de la cena.<br/>A toda velocidad, Draco se cambia de ropa a un par de pantalones y una camiseta Muggle más cómodas para entrenar en el Bosque, colocándose su túnica encima, tal como hacía siempre que se movía por el colegio.<br/>Apresuradamente Draco sale de su habitación, apenas prestando atención si su padrino se había retirado ya a sus habitaciones. Caminando tan rápido como se atrevía, sin ponerse a correr y dejar en evidencia su nueva velocidad, avanza por las mazmorras.<br/>Estaba llegando al final del pasillo en el primer piso, doblando a su derecha, cuando se estrella de golpe contra otra persona. Dada su premura, el rubio no había estado prestando la debida atención a sus alrededores.<br/>Draco retrocede un paso, de pronto todos sus sentidos alertas. Todos sus músculos se tensaron, su cuerpo preparado para la lucha. Él tuvo que contenerse a sí mismo con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo reunir para no comenzar a gruñir y sisear, mostrando sus colmillos ante la nueva amenaza; dejándose de inmediato en evidencia.<br/>Frente a él estaba el ex profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Remus Lupin… Suponía que los rumores de que había dejado el colegio porque era un hombre lobo no estaban tan alejados de la verdad, considerando la fuerte reacción que tuvo su cuerpo al entrar en contacto con la otra criatura. <br/>Los vampiros y los hombres lobo tenían una enemistad que iba más allá de lo racional, sus instintos los hacían ser hostiles los unos con los otros, y no eran muchos lo que tenían suficiente control de sí mismos como para superar esa barrera y poder relacionarse con uno de la otra especie civilmente.<br/>El lobo lo observa con cautela, sus ojos brillando amarillos por una fracción de segundo, tal como Draco estaba seguro que sus propios ojos debieron haber brillado. Ninguno de los dos atinaba a hacer nada, Draco asustado de atacar al ex profesor si llegaba a moverse, sin confianza en absoluto en su autocontrol; Lupin sin querer hacer nada amenazante que pudiese desatar los instintos del vampiro novicio.<br/>Al otro lado del pasillo se escuchan dos pares de pasos acercándose tranquilamente, las voces de Harry y Hermione charlando animadamente. Draco no relaja la postura, sin quitar la mirada cautelosa del hombre lobo. Sus instintos le gritaban que tenía que defenderse, que debía luchar por su vida, que estaba frente a alguien que no era de confianza. Apenas podía mantenerse bajo control…<br/>Jamás hubiera imaginado que la reacción iba a ser tan potente. Realmente tenía que aprender autocontrol. Era de vital importancia. No podía ser que estar en presencia de otra criatura lo dejase en evidencia de una forma tan completa.<br/>-Oh…- dice Harry deteniéndose al ver la escena frente a él. Remus estaba de pie, frente a frente con el rubio, ambos mirándose con desconfianza y cautela, los dos preparados para un ataque en cualquier momento.<br/>Harry se mueve a toda velocidad, tomando el brazo de Draco y tirando de él para obligar al otro vampiro a mirarlo. Sus ojos se cruzan, el rubio sin relajarse aún, pero permitiendo que el otro vampiro atrajese su atención.<br/>-Concéntrate en mi presencia, en la familiaridad de tener a alguien de tu Aquelarre cerca- murmura Harry, consciente que estaba en un lugar público y que cualquiera podría pasar por allí y escucharles hablando.- Deja que mi presencia te calme. Recuerda que tus instintos te ayudan a sobrevivir, pero no te controlan.<br/>Draco asiente ligeramente con la cabeza, dejando que la sensación de familiaridad de tener a otro vampiro cerca lo relajara. Se concentra en cada uno de sus músculos, dejando que éstos se fueran relajando de a poco. Seguía receloso por la presencia del hombre lobo, pero ya no tenía esas ansias enloquecidas de saltar contra su garganta y desgarrarlo.<br/>-Creo que ha habido un desarrollo de acontecimientos que ciertamente no me esperaba- dice Lupin, levantando una ceja al ver la interacción entre ambos adolescentes. Harry claramente sabía que Draco Malfoy era un vampiro, y por lo que había dicho su sobrino, el vampiro rubio ahora era parte del pequeño Aquelarre que Harry y Hermione habían formado a principio de año.<br/>-Sí, han sucedido un par de cosas inesperadas desde la última vez que nos vimos, Remus- dice Harry algo incómodo con la situación.<br/>-Tengo una reunión con Dumbledore. ¿Te parece que hablemos luego?- le pregunta Remus a Harry con curiosidad. Draco observaba la interacción entre ambos algo desconcertado, sin entender muy bien por qué es que ambos eran tan cercanos. ¿De qué se había perdido?<br/>-Sala de los Requerimientos- dice Harry asintiendo con la cabeza, tirando del brazo de Draco en dirección a las escaleras, Hermione sonriéndole a Remus antes de seguir al par. <br/>Draco deja que Harry lo lleve, esperando hasta estar en un lugar más privado para preguntar qué diablos acababa de suceder. Estaba claro que Harry y el Profesor Lupin eran cercanos, sobre todo porque éste había pedido explicaciones y Harry había accedido a dárselas. Además, era obvio que Lupin sabía desde antes lo que Harry y Hermione son. <br/>Un vez los tres se instalan en la Sala de los Requerimientos, Draco se gira hacia el par, mirándolos con curiosidad.<br/>-Estoy asumiendo que el Profesor Lupin sabía de ustedes- comenta Draco, cruzándose de brazos y levantando una ceja. Harry asiente con la cabeza.<br/>-No era posible ocultarle nuestra situación, como te habrás dado cuenta- dice Hermione divertida.- En cuanto nos vio, supo de inmediato que habíamos dejado de ser humanos. <br/>-Fue horrible descubrir en nuestra propia piel el poco control que teníamos de nosotros mismos- dice Harry con un bufido, rodando los ojos.<br/>Draco se inclina hacia delante, intrigado por el comentario.<br/>-Nos pasó exactamente lo mismo que a ti la primera vez que lo vimos siendo vampiros- dice Hermione.- Apenas si pudimos contenernos de saltar contra su garganta, y fue sólo porque estábamos frente a un grupo de personas, que fuimos capaces de controlar nuestros impulsos.<br/>-Remus tuvo la delicadeza de no hacer ningún comentario hasta que estuvimos los tres a solas- explica Harry.- Esa fue una de las reuniones más complejas que Hermione y yo tuvimos que pasar. Pero al final nuestra cercanía previa prevaleció por sobre nuestros instintos.<br/>Draco asiente con la cabeza, pensativo.<br/>-¿Por qué son tan cercanos?- les pregunta él entonces. Harry se sorprende, dándose cuenta que Draco no tenía idea de lo que había sucedido en tercer año ni en los años siguientes.<br/>-Remus era uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre- explica Harry entonces, con una sonrisa cargada de tristeza. Draco lo observa con sorpresa.- Él es una especie de segundo padrino para mí. Nos hemos hecho incluso más cercanos después de la muerte de mi propio padrino y…<br/>Hermione posiciona su mano en el hombro de Harry, presionando para dejarle saber que estaba allí, que lo apoyaba.<br/>-Remus es el único que sabe de nosotros- dice Hermione finalmente, cuando estaba claro que Harry no iba a continuar con la idea.<br/>Draco tenía curiosidad por saber quién era el padrino de Harry y qué había sucedido. Dado el dolor que se evidenciaba en los ojos del otro vampiro, estaba claro que era una muerte reciente. Pero por exactamente esa razón, Draco decide dejar sus preguntas para después, y se acomoda en el sofá, estudiando al par seriamente.<br/>-¿Creen que sus aliados les darían la espalda si se enterasen que se convirtieron en criaturas oscuras?<br/>Harry frunce el ceño por un segundo, antes de soltar un suspiro.<br/>-No todos, no- dice él simplemente.- No me atrevería a decir que la mayoría nos daría la espalda, quizá menos; pero la principal razón es porque no quiero que Voldemort se entere de lo que soy. Mientras más personas conozcan un secreto, más fácil es que quienes no quieres que lo descubran lo hagan.<br/>-Es cierto, pero también es necesario que alguien fuera de nosotros lo sepa, alguien que esté cerca y nos pueda ayudar- dice Draco con el ceño fruncido.- No diré alguien como Weasley, porque no me consta que él sea capaz de guardar un secreto…<br/>Hermione entrecierra los ojos, molesta por el comentario. El rubio levanta las manos, tratando de aplacarla.<br/>-Hermione, de verdad no estoy diciendo esto desde la enemistad que nuestras familias tienen de hace siglos- dice Draco, negando con la cabeza.- Objetivamente hablando Weasley tiene un temperamento y suele dejarse llevar por sus emociones fácilmente; cuando eso pasa, él tiende a decir más de lo que sería prudente.<br/>Hermione se lleva los dedos al puente de su nariz, frustrada con la situación. Le molestaba completamente que el rubio estuviera diciendo esas palabras, pero le creía cuando decía que era un análisis objetivo. Él tenía toda la razón.<br/>-Pienso que de todas formas deberías decírselo, Hermione- dice Harry entonces, sobresaltando a Draco, quien entrecierra los ojos, irritado por haber sido contradicho por el pelinegro.- No me malentiendan, soy muy consciente de todos los defectos de mi mejor amigo y creo que Draco tiene razón;- Draco se sobresalta un poco porque Harry haya aceptado que lo que había dicho era cierto sin ninguna pega- pero hay maneras mágicas de prevenir que una situación como esa llegue a pasar, y no creo que valga la pena que arriesgues tu relación con él, sólo por la idea de no ponerlo en peligro. Nosotros ya estamos en peligro, si nuestra situación empeora, vamos a lidiar con eso. Total, eventualmente nuestra situación va a empeorar, quizá sólo se adelanten los problemas.<br/>-Harry, esta es una situación de vida o muerte- dice Hermione, los labios apretados en una fina línea.<br/>-Lo sé perfectamente Hermione. Pero no creo que por eso debamos destruir nuestra posible felicidad a futuro.<br/>Draco levanta una ceja ante las palabras de Harry, intrigado por ellas. Sabía perfectamente que Harry estaba haciendo referencia a la relación entre la Comadreja y Hermione, cualquiera con un par de ojos en la cara podría deducir que ese par iban a terminar juntos. Le intrigaba esa actitud tan positiva que tenía Harry del resultado de la guerra. Harry estaba demostrando la clara intención de sobrevivir a todo este asunto, en lo absoluto comportándose como un mártir dispuesto a sacrificarse por todos. Harry tenía matices que realmente le eran desconocidos, y hasta ahora cada vez le gustaba más lo que estaba descubriendo.<br/>-Prefiero mantenerlo a salvo- dice Hermione simplemente.<br/>-Ron no va a tomarse bien la idea que tú hayas decidido que él no va a poder acompañarnos en nuestras aventuras de ahora en adelante- dice Harry con un suspiro de resignación.- Es su propia decisión para hacer. Y sabes que si él nos acompaña, vamos a tener que decirle.<br/>Hermione niega con la cabeza, soltando un suspiro de resignación.<br/>-Nosotros vamos a desaparecer incluso antes de lo que todos tenían pensado- dice Hermione.- Ron sólo va a descubrir que nosotros nos fuimos sin él, no va a haber nada que él pueda hacer al respecto.<br/>-A él le va a encantar- comenta Draco con una ceja levantada.- Asumo por su conversación que no tienen intención de regresar el próximo año.<br/>Harry se tensa ligeramente ante las palabras del rubio, estudiando su expresión por un par de segundos, antes de asentir con la cabeza cautelosamente.<br/>-Entiendo que aún no confíen en mí. Nuestra alianza siempre fue sólo respecto a enseñarme a controlarme a mí mismo y a mis nuevos instintos- dice Draco simplemente.-No tienen que decirme nada.<br/>-Efectivamente no tenemos la intención de regresar el próximo año- dice Harry con un encogimiento de hombros.- La guerra va a estar lo suficientemente avanzada, como para no poder permitirme el terminar mi educación…<br/>-¿Eres consciente que eso te va a dejar en aún más desventaja?<br/>-No necesariamente- dice Harry.- Sabes la cantidad de entrenamiento que hago cada noche, tú mismo lo harás. Y durante el día no sólo estudio lo que nos pasan en las clases, con Hermione avanzamos en los libros del próximo año e incluso conocimiento aún más avanzado. Va a haber un par de cosas que no voy a ser capaz de aprender por mí mismo, pero gran parte del conocimiento de defensa podré adquirirlo si entreno por mi cuenta.<br/>Draco niega con la cabeza.<br/>-No es lo mismo leerse un libro de defensa que saber sobrevivir un duelo- dice Draco mortalmente serio.<br/>-Estoy de acuerdo- dice Lupin entrando en la habitación en ese momento, sonriéndole a Harry y a Hermione, antes de volver su atención al rubio.- Pero Harry es un gran duelista, incluso a su edad, por lo que si alguien es capaz de aprender Defensa por sus propios medios, es Harry.<br/>-Casi todo lo que sé de defensa lo aprendí por mis propios medios Remus. No es como que hayamos tenido profesores de defensa decentes de manera constante- dice Harry divertido.<br/>-Tú fuiste uno de los mejores que hemos tenido- dice Hermione.- Luego, en cuarto año, Barty y ahora se podría decir que Snape…<br/>-Severus tiene suficientes conocimientos de las Artes Oscuras como para ser la mejor opción al elegir un profesor de defensa- dice Draco con el ceño fruncido.<br/>-Es cierto, pero Snape no es un buen profesor. ¾ de sus alumnos están demasiado aterrorizados por su métodos de enseñanza como para aprender nada, y el resto son Slytherin que tienen un claro favoritismo de su parte- dice Harry con un encogimiento de hombros.<br/>-Tú has aprendido de Severus- dice Draco, cada vez más a la defensiva. Le molestaba que ellos se hubiesen unido para atacar a su padrino. Draco pensaba que el hombre era brillante y no podía entender cómo ellos podían menospreciar ese detalle tan completamente.<br/>-No realmente- dice Harry con un encogimiento de hombros.- Todo lo que sé de pociones, que no es mucho, todos estamos de acuerdo en eso; es lo que Hermione ha sido capaz de enseñarme en su tiempo libre. Y ahora no estoy fallando Defensa miserablemente porque ya era competente desde antes, y la mayoría de las cosas que Snape ha enseñado este año yo ya las sabía.<br/>Draco aprieta las manos en puños, irritado con las palabras de Harry.<br/>-¿Por qué no son capaces de llevarse bien?- espeta Draco con un bufido.<br/>-Tendrás que preguntarle a él- dice Harry con despreocupación.- Sé que te molesta que hable mal de él, pero yo jamás he tenido una buena experiencia con Snape. Nunca he aprendido nada con él, y nunca he hecho nada para que me odie, aparte de existir. <br/>Draco suelta un suspiro de frustración, decidiendo dejar pasar la conversación. Imaginaba que eventualmente el tema iba a surgir nuevamente, pero para ese momento esperaba que la relación entre los tres hubiese avanzado hacia la confianza y la hermandad. Draco no tenía ninguna intención de ir corriendo a los enemigos de Harry a contarles todo lo que había aprendido del Niño-Que-Vivió. Quizá Draco no quería tener que involucrarse en esta guerra que no era la suya, lo cierto era que si quería vivir con tranquilidad tenía que asegurarse que el idiota del Señor Tenebroso muriera…<br/>Y parecía ser que para que eso sucediera, iba a tener que ayudar a Harry a vencerlo. Además, por mucho que estuviese resistiendo el volverse tan cercano a él, Draco realmente no quería ver morir a Harry.<br/>-Imagino que estás aquí en busca de una explicación- dice Draco entonces, volviéndose a su ex profesor, cambiando de tema. Harry levanta una ceja, intrigado. ¿Qué había decidido el rubio, que había optado por no buscar pelea? Harry dudaba que fuera sólo por preservar la paz, Draco no solía guardarse sus opiniones sólo para evitar una discusión.<br/>-Efectivamente- dice Lupin con curiosidad, sentándose en el sofá que estaba libre, mirando a los tres vampiros fijamente. Draco se sentía incómodo en la presencia del lobo, pero su reacción no se acercaba ni de lejos a la reacción instintiva cuando lo había visto en el pasillo. Suponía que el haber tenido contacto físico repentino había sido demasiado para sus nervios.<br/>-Ninguno de nosotros convirtió a Draco- dice Harry entonces, seriamente. Lupin levanta una ceja, intrigado.<br/>-Sin embargo se comportan como un Aquelarre- dice el lobo con curiosidad.<br/>-Estamos enseñándole a Draco- explica Hermione simplemente, sin querer tocar el tema del Aquelarre. Dentro de los instintos de los tres, estaba el ser reservados acerca de los negocios de su propio Aquelarre, proteger a los suyos y ser cautelosos alrededor de otros grupos. <br/>Los tres eran muy conscientes que oficialmente Draco no era parte del pequeño Aquelarre, sin embargo se daban cuenta que poco a poco estaban llegando a ese punto. Pero eso no era de la incumbencia del hombre lobo, por muy amigos que fuesen con él.<br/>-No es como si mi Sire esté disponible para enseñarme, ni como si yo fuese a aceptar su ayuda- dice el rubio fríamente.- Es un psicópata.<br/>Lupin levanta una ceja al escuchar las palabras del rubio. Hermione y Harry lo observaban curiosos también, pues Draco no les había dicho realmente las condiciones de su transición, ni qué era exactamente lo que había sucedido.<br/>Draco los estudia por un par de segundos, decidiendo que era el momento de dar ese salto de fe. Ni Harry ni Hermione habían insistido en saber cada detalle de lo que había pasado, y sin embargo lo estaban ayudando, aún sin tener ninguna certeza que él ya no estaba en el bando del Señor Tenebroso… Voldemort.<br/>Si iba a ofrecerle su ayuda a Harry Potter, el Niño-Que-Vivió, el archienemigo de “Cara de Serpiente” como le gustaba llamarlo Harry; debía convertirse en un verdadero miembro del Aquelarre.<br/>-Mi padre falló en una misión que Vo… Voldemort le había encomendado- Draco estaba muy orgulloso de haber sido capaz de haber pronunciado su nombre. Eventualmente sabía que iba a ser capaz de hacerlo sin titubear- Se suponía que iba a hacerme tomar la Marca Tenebrosa como un castigo a mi padre y me iba a asignar una misión, lo más probable es que fuese una misión imposible, que si no era capaz de llevar a cabo en un marco limitado de tiempo, o me mataría a mí o a mi madre o a ambos.<br/>Los otros tres ocupantes de la Sala escuchaban atentamente las palabras del rubio, sin atreverse en lo absoluto a interrumpirlo. Sabían de la relevancia de ese relato, lo que significaba respecto a la relación de confianza entre los vampiros, un grupo que se suponía que estaban en lados contrarios en esta guerra se que acercaba a velocidad de vértigo.<br/>-Mi padre no estaba feliz con la situación- dice Draco simplemente, aliviado porque ninguno de ellos hubiera hecho ningún comentario al respecto. Sabía perfectamente las opiniones que tenían Harry y los demás acerca de su padre, y tenían razón en muchas cosas… <br/>Sin embargo, había una cosa que nunca nadie había sido capaz siquiera de sospechar: el amor que sentía Lucius no sólo por su esposa, sino también por su hijo. Y no era sólo porque Draco fuese su único heredero.<br/>-No había escapatoria. Mi madre estaba prisionera, como una forma de mantenernos a mi padre y a mí controlados- continua Draco con los dientes apretados, sus ojos comenzando a brillar, regresando a su estado natural, la rabia casi palpable en su aura.- Sin embargo, justo el día anterior a la fecha fijada para mi Reclutamiento, el Señor… Voldemort formó una alianza con un vampiro.<br/>Lupin se inclina hacia delante, interesado por este giro de los acontecimientos. Esta información no sólo era relevante porque le permitía generar lazos a Draco con su propio Aquelarre, sino que les daba datos valiosos al grupo acerca del bando enemigo, cosas que probablemente no supiesen aún.<br/>-¿Solo uno?- pregunta Hermione simplemente. Draco asiente con la cabeza.<br/>-Ese vampiro nunca alegó representar a ningún grupo. Es un solitario, y de los peligrosos. Se unió a los Mortífagos porque significaba más oportunidades de matar, de torturar, más comida fácil- dice Draco con disgusto.- Es un psicópata sin remedio.<br/>-Voldemort decidió cambiar tu castigo- murmura Harry con los ojos entre cerrados, sus irises brillando de un verde sobrenatural, sus escleras rojas como la sangre, dándole un aire muy intimidante. Draco se sorprende ligeramente por la rabia que Harry estaba demostrando sentir en su beneficio. En ese momento ellos seguían siendo rivales, ¿por qué le importaba a Harry?<br/>-Efectivamente- dice Draco, regresando a su relato, apretando la mano derecha en un puño, sus nudillos poniéndose más blancos de lo normal.- Cuando me llevaron ante él esa noche, los planes ya habían cambiado. Restringieron a mi padre y el vampiro no perdió el tiempo en atacarme, mientras Vol… Voldemort explicaba que estaba castigando a la familia por nuestra ineptitud, que éramos un ejemplo de lo que le sucedía a aquellos que le fallaban.<br/>Harry intenta reprimir los gruñidos que se le escapaban al pensar en Draco, humano e indefenso, convertido en contra de su voluntad por algo que había escapado completamente a su control. Voldemort realmente lo había condenado, y si él no hubiese podido escapar, habría estado perdido, quizá por el resto de sus días.<br/>-Cuando desperté de nuevo, apenas si tuve tiempo de darme cuenta que tenía nuevos sentidos y capacidades, mi padre me sacó de allí a escondidas mientras estaban todos distraídos. Severus me estaba esperando al final del camino y me trajo a Hogwarts- termina de explicar Draco simplemente.<br/>-¿Snape sabe lo que eres?- pregunta Lupin con extrañeza.<br/>-Sí. Y ni él ni yo se lo informamos al Director ni a nadie más. Harry me descubrió sólo porque él desde antes era un vampiro- dice Draco fríamente.- Así que apreciaría que esta información quedase entre nosotros.<br/>-Por supuesto. He guardado el secreto de Harry todo este tiempo, y no creo que esta información sea relevante que la tenga nadie más que los que ustedes consideren apropiados- dice Lupin, sus ojos brillando amarillos por un momento, un gruñido apenas reprimido retumbando en su pecho.- No afecta en nada en la guerra y los magos nunca se han ganado el derecho de nuestra confianza ciega.<br/>Draco observa en ese momento a su antiguo profesor bajo una nueva luz, una nueva admiración surgiendo en su pecho. Suponía que nadie mejor que un hombre lobo (o cualquier otra criatura mágica) entendería de verdad su situación.<br/>-¿Snape sabe de Harry y Hermione?- pregunta Lupin entonces, cambiando el tema. Harry niega con la cabeza e ese momento.<br/>-Imagino que eventualmente va a descubrirlo- dice Hermione simplemente.- Pero por lo pronto ninguno de nosotros hemos compartido esa información. <br/>-Realmente, sólo los que estamos en esta habitación saben de nosotros- explica Harry tranquilamente.<br/>-Tengo una última duda- dice Lupin entonces, regresando su mirada penetrante al rubio. Draco levanta una ceja, sin sentirse intimidado en lo absoluto. Su vampiro le impedía mostrar cualquier tipo de debilidad ante un hombre y toda su personalidad se revelaba ante la idea de mostrarse agradable y solícito en la primera reunión con nadie.- ¿Voldemort llegó a explicarte cuál iba a ser tu misión?<br/>Draco niega con la cabeza, con un suspiro de resignación.<br/>-No. Cuando despertase y hubiese matado a mi primera comida, tenía órdenes de presentarme ante él para recibir mis instrucciones.<br/>-¿Alguna idea de lo que podría haberte encargado?- pregunta Hermione con interés.<br/>-No realmente- dice Draco, nuevamente negando con la cabeza.<br/>-¿Y qué supones que va a hacer Cara de Serpiente al respecto?- pregunta Harry entonces.- ¿Crees que debamos preocuparnos de algún otro estudiante con una Marca reciente y tú misión asignada a ellos?<br/>Draco se pone pálido en su asiento, mirando a Harry con horror.<br/>-Siempre es una posibilidad- dice Lupin entonces, poniéndose de pie lentamente y poniendo su mano en el hombro de su sobrino adoptivo.- Cuiden bien su secreto y aprendan a hacer uso de las ventajas que tienen al haber dejado de ser humanos. Yo nunca aprendí a aprovechar las ventajas de ser un hombre lobo y hasta hoy en día pago las consecuencias. Nos mantendremos en contacto, y si alguno de ustedes necesita algún consejo de criatura a criatura, pueden contactarme, incluido tú, Draco.<br/>Draco abre los ojos como platos ante el ofrecimiento, sin saber muy qué responder a eso. Afortunadamente Lupin no le dio tiempo para pensar en una respuesta, saliendo de la habitación para dejarlos conversar en privado.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Capítulo 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Un par de días después de la conversación con Remus, Harry y Hermione habían por fin llegado a una rutina que incluía al rubio por completo, como si él hubiese sido siempre parte de su pequeño grupo, de su pequeña familia. Ninguno de ellos había traído a colación el tema de la pertenencia de Draco oficialmente en el Aquelarre, sin embargo se daban cuenta que el trato entre ellos ya no era lo único que los mantenía unidos.<br/>La camaradería era natural, ninguno tenía que forzarse a ser educado con el otro, ya ni siquiera eran cuidadosos con sus palabras, las bromas surgiendo con completa naturalidad. Sí, había temas que no habían tocado en lo absoluto entre ellos, pero eso no los mantenía a distancia.<br/>Los instintos de Harry no habían tardado en aceptar a Draco, en su mente el rubio ya era parte de su reducida familia. Suponía que tenía que ver con la clara atracción que sentía por el otro vampiro, pero cuando le había preguntado a Hermione qué pensaba del asunto, ella se había encogido de hombros.<br/>-Simplemente tengo la certeza que Draco no va a traicionarnos. Hasta ahora hemos sido capaces de confiar en nuestros instintos, no veo por qué hemos de dejar de escucharlos por alguna duda que nos quede de cuando éramos humanos- dice Hermione simplemente.- La lealtad de Draco no sólo abandonó por completo a Voldemort. Casi puedo asegurar que ahora él es leal a ti, por sobre sí mismo.<br/>Harry mira a la vampiresa con sorpresa, sin haberse esperado esas palabras en lo absoluto.<br/>-No me mires así Harry. No eres estúpido, y ciertamente eres mucho más observador de lo que eras cuando eras humano- espeta ella con impaciencia.- Has notado que Draco está tan interesado en ti como tú lo estás en él. Respeto tu percepción de que este no es el mejor momento de perseguir la relación, porque es cierto en este mismo instante. Pero tampoco tiene ningún sentido que actúes como si la atracción entre ambos no existiera.<br/>-No actúo así Herm. Solo… No creo que Draco se haya cambiado de un bando al otro. Él es leal a sí mismo- comenta Harry. Hermione levanta una ceja.- No lo critico por ello, de verdad está bien…<br/>-No pensé que lo estuvieses criticando Harry, pero creo que te equivocas. Draco va a luchar por ti, y va a ir en contra de Voldemort porque quiere tener una vida para sí, una vida que no implique esconderse por el resto de su existencia… Y simplemente porque no quiere verte morir- explica Hermione simplemente.<br/>Harry se queda pensativo luego de esa conversación. Suponía que Hermione tenía algo de razón, pero no quería ilusionarse, no quería asumir que Draco sentía más cosas por él de las que sentía en realidad.<br/>Por el momento no tenía mucho sentido preocuparse por esos detalles. Independiente de lo que Draco decidiera respecto a su participación en la guerra, Harry seguiría considerándolo parte del Aquelarre, parte de su familia… Y Hermione no parecía tener ningún problema con ello.<br/>Sin embargo, ninguno había sacado el tema. Ninguno había considerado necesario poner en palabras lo que ya sentían que era un hecho. Sus instintos les hablaban tan fuerte que ellos no tenían la intención de ignorarlos. Además, desde que habían hecho el ritual para que el tatuaje de Draco apareciera, todos sentían que estaba implícito el que ahora eran un Aquelarre los tres, una pequeña y cercana familia. Todavía no terminaban de cementar el lazo entre ellos, pero faltaba poco para que ellos comenzasen a buscar instintivamente más miembros.<br/>Mientras, todos se mantenían entrenando, diariamente haciendo diferentes ejercicios para mejorar no sólo las capacidades del rubio, sino las capacidades que tenían los tres en conjunto, como equipo.<br/>Draco estaba mejorando en su control con una velocidad impresionante. Harry ya no tenía que ayudarlo a centrarse para ser capaz de dejar su presa con vida, sin tomar demasiado. Su agilidad y conocimientos de lucha tampoco se quedaban atrás. Él iba a estar luchando con Harry y Hermione como un igual en nada de tiempo, lo cual les iba a permitir mejorar como grupo desde ese punto en adelante, haciéndose cada vez más fuertes.<br/>Ahora mismo los tres habían quedado de juntarse en el patio durante el día, dos horas antes del almuerzo, con tal de ser vistos durante el día. La última semana ninguno se había mostrado demasiado entusiasmado de salir al aire libre durante las horas de sol. Si bien se dejaban ver durante las comidas (almuerzo y cena, el desayuno ni la mitad de los presentes en el castillo se presentaban, así que no había problema), aún no habían pasado un día “relajante” de vacaciones afuera de las paredes del castillo.<br/>Considerando que era pleno invierno y sólo dos días antes de Navidad, el frío que había afuera hacía que fuese lógico que la mayoría se refugiase al interior del castillo, pero siempre estaban las almas jóvenes que aprovechaban la magia que tenían a su disposición para aventurarse fuera del encierro durante vacaciones y disfrutar de una caminata al aire libre o una buena guerra de bolas de nieve.<br/>Así que Harry había decidido que debían encontrarse antes de almuerzo y quizá dar un paseo por los jardines. Además, a Draco le serviría mucho el comenzar a tolerar lentamente la luz del día, pues su protección contra la luz UV sólo era para su piel, sus ojos sufrirían por lo brillante del día de igual forma.<br/>Draco se bruñía los ojos, agotado. Había despertado hacía poco y antes de salir había decidido bañarse, por lo que su cuerpo se había relajado a sobre manera tras estar un buen rato bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Además, hay que recordar que su naturaleza actual era nocturna. Para él era completamente aberrante estar funcionando y saliendo a lo que fuera que Harry quisiera hacer a esas horas.<br/>El rubio vislumbra al dúo de vampiros bajo un árbol cerca del lago, la nieve bajo ellos derretida, un círculo de pasto rodeándolos. Draco se apresura a su lado, contento porque el par hubiese decidido acomodarse a la sombra. Sí, el día estaba horriblemente helado, pero apenas sí había nubes en el cielo. La luz era tan potente que Draco tuvo que usar un hechizo alrededor de sus ojos que tenía exactamente la misma función que un par de gafas oscuras.<br/>Una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del par, Draco siente cómo la temperatura del ambiente sube varios grados, hasta lo que sería agradable para cualquier humano. Desde que Draco se había convertido en vampiro, las temperaturas extremas no le eran especialmente molestas, él era capaz de darse cuenta que algo estaba muy helado o muy caliente, pero no le hacía daño, no realmente…<br/>Dentro de la información que mencionaba el libro que Harry le había entregado, estaba ese pequeño detalle; pero a decir verdad no era lo suficientemente relevante como para haber sido tocado como un tema a profundidad. Se mencionaba de pasada en un párrafo y luego no se hablaba más del asunto. Además, Draco estaba bastante seguro que ningún vampiro necesitara leer ese pequeño pedazo de información sin ser capaz de deducirlo por sí mismo. Meramente aseguraba que eso era normal para un vampiro.<br/>Por otro lado, para lo que sí ayudaba ese detalle es el consejo que inmediatamente seguía el párrafo de la temperatura, y este consejo era acerca de la precaución que debían tomar todos los vampiros de vestirse a lo que era acorde a lo que usaría un humano. Ahora sabían que tenían que ser más cuidadosos con la ropa que elegían utilizar normalmente, fijándose bien en lo que sus compañeros no vampiros usaban, pues no querrían desentonar con la temperatura.<br/>Draco se acomoda grácilmente entre Harry y Hermione, reprimiendo un bostezo. Era la primera vez que se veía obligado a salir a la luz del día desde que se había convertido en un vampiro, y no se había dado cuenta lo agotador que iba a ser el simple hecho de dejar atrás la protección de las paredes del castillo. No era lo mismo estar despierto en una habitación en la que se sentía seguro, sin ventanas ni luz solar; que estar en pleno sol debilitante, gastando energía extra para no dejarse abrumar por la cantidad de luz que había alrededor, cosa que lo hacía sentirse casi tan cansado como al amanecer.<br/>-Fue buena idea que te haya arrastrado a la luz del día, sin ninguna construcción que te escude de la naturaleza- dice Harry sonriendo divertido al ver al rubio tan cansado. Nunca antes lo había visto casi parecer un zombie de la poca energía que tenía, independiente de lo temprano que fuera. Por lo menos cuando era humano.<br/>-No me pidas que te esté agradecido- dice Draco con irritación, reprimiendo nuevamente un bostezo. Apenas si podía mantenerse erguido con lo cansados que se sentían sus músculos. Todo se cuerpo gritaba que buscase refugio, que estaba demasiado vulnerable al aire libre, a plena luz del día.<br/>Harry suelta una carcajada al ver lo malhumorado que estaba el otro vampiro.<br/>-Anímate Draco, que hoy mismo terminamos la poción y por fin vas a ser capaz de mantenerte despierto durante el amanecer- dice Harry alegremente. Draco pone mala cara al notar lo animado que estaba el otro vampiro. No podía entender cómo se mantenía tan enérgico, cuando estar en ese lugar iba completamente en contra de su naturaleza y sus instintos.<br/>Hermione observa a Draco divertida, notando cómo el rubio trataba de suprimir sus instintos, sin ser completamente exitoso. Ahora, si era completamente justa, ella aún no era capaz de salir al aire libre al sol sin sentirse cansada y somnolienta. Aún no era capaz de superar sus instintos y seguía teniendo que luchar encarnizadamente contra el embotamiento de sus sentidos debido al cansancio natural que le significaba el día. El único que parecía haber superado ese detalle realmente era Harry, pero conociendo cómo había sido su vida antes de haberse enterado que era un mago, Hermione entendía que Harry tenía unas capacidades de adaptación y supervivencia mucho más desarrolladas que incluso cualquier vampiro experimentado.<br/>-Aunque no vayas a engañarte a ti mismo- comenta Hermione entonces, pensativa.- La poción evita que esa oleada de cansancio tan potente que evita que te mantengas despierto al amanecer aparezca, pero no va a ayudarte a superar tu naturaleza nocturna.<br/>-Es cierto. Nosotros siempre estaremos en nuestro elemento durante la noche. Para funcionar de día, sólo tenemos que aprender a manejarnos lo suficientemente bien para sobrevivir- explica Harry tranquilamente, con una sonrisa calmada. Draco pone una nueva mueca al ver la energía del otro vampiro.<br/>-¿Por qué diablos pareciera que te inyectaron energía en las arterias, entonces? ¿Eres acaso un mutante?- dice Draco de mal humor. Hermione suelta una carcajada ante la mueca de irritación en la cara de Harry.<br/>-Sólo he aprendido a adaptarme. No es tan complejo- dice Harry frunciendo el ceño. Draco abre la boca obviamente para decir algún comentario pesado, pero Hermione pone su mano en su hombro para detenerlo.<br/>-No le creas Draco. Sus capacidades de adaptación eran algo sobre-humano desde antes. Harry claramente no es un punto de comparación- dice ella con un bufido de exasperación. Harry pone una expresión ofendida ante sus palabras y Draco se gira hacia la vampiresa para estudiarla detenidamente.<br/>Draco con sorpresa nota que Hermione demostraba lo difícil que le resultaba mantenerse así de activa y calmada bajo la luz del sol en contra de su propia naturaleza. Si uno no se fijaba detenidamente, Hermione parecía la misma persona calmada y medida de siempre; pero ahora que Draco estaba poniendo atención podía notar las fuertes ojeras que se contrastaban con la palidez antinatural de los rasgos de Hermione, sus ojos entrecerrados, como si le costase mantenerlos abiertos. Los hombros de la vampiresa estaban ligeramente caídos, como si un gran peso se presionara contra ellos; y sus movimientos parecían ligeramente más lentos y torpes, sin llegar a ser completamente notorio.<br/>Al ver la evidencia de la naturaleza normal de los vampiros, Draco se relaja, pues previamente se sentía muy frustrado por ser incapaz de parecer tan relajado y enérgico como Harry. Pero ahora viendo lo que realmente le estaba costando a Hermione aparentar una módica normalidad mientras estaban bajo la luz del sol; ya no se sentía completamente un fracasado.<br/>-De eso me estoy dando cuenta- comenta Draco frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.- ¿Por qué eres tan bueno adaptándote?<br/>Se hace un silencio ligeramente incómodo entre los tres, Harry mordiendo el interior de su mejilla, debatiéndose sobre si contarle parte de su vida antes de llegar a Hogwarts o no. Hermione se estaba limitando a observar a Harry directamente, dejando que él tomase la decisión que quisiera respecto al tema, pues era su secreto para compartir y ella no tenía nada que ver. Ella esperaba que Harry decidiera contar algo de ello a Draco, fortaleciendo aún más el lazo no sólo entre los tres como Aquelarre, sino entre ambos, como posible pareja en el futuro.<br/>Draco por su parte levanta ligeramente una ceja al notar que era un tema delicado. No podía entender qué tenía de complejo el asunto, pero decide no presionar a nadie, esperando que Harry decidiera contarle lo que quisiera, si es que llegaba a abrirse con él.<br/>Harry entonces suelta un suspiro, levantando la mirada con determinación, cruzando su mirada con Hermione primer, para luego dirigir la vista a Draco; quien esperaba pacientemente que Harry hablase.<br/>-Digamos que en mi infancia tuve que aprender por las malas a adaptarme a un ambiente que no era propicio para mí- comenta Harry ligeramente dubitativo. Draco frunce ligeramente el ceño, sin comprender realmente de qué estaba hablando el otro vampiro. Según lo que sabía el rubio, la infancia de Harry había sido junto a la parte materna de su familia y lo habían criado como a un príncipe. Por lo menos eso era lo que Severus le había asegurado en una de sus tantas diatribas contra la “arrogancia de Potter”.<br/>Hermione se limita a tocar el brazo de Harry como apoyo silencioso, sin querer hacer ningún comentario empujándolo a decir algo más. Draco tampoco quiso abrir la boca, sin saber muy bien qué decir en ese momento. No quería hacer un comentario insensible y arruinar el ambiente y su relación como Aquelarre.<br/>Harry nota cómo ambos vampiros lo observaban seriamente, ninguno de ellos diciendo nada por no querer insultarlo, ninguno de ellos mirándolo con lástima. Ello le dio fuerzas, sintiéndose aceptado y querido, dejando de sentirse solo en este mundo, sentimiento que lo acompañaba constantemente por culpa de los maltratos continuos a los que fue sometido cuando fue un niño; ese miedo a no ser aceptado, a que al final del día todos dijeran que efectivamente era un fenómeno y que jamás iba a encajar, que nunca habría nadie que de verdad lo querría.<br/>-Mi familia no me quería allí, básicamente. Y nunca tuvieron ninguna pega en hacerme saber que era un estorbo- comenta Harry en un susurro, armándose de valor y manteniendo la mirada directa del rubio. Draco frunce el ceño ante las palabras del pelinegro, lentamente dándose cuenta de las implicaciones de lo que había dicho, rabia surgiendo en lo más profundo de su ser ante la idea que adultos tratasen así a un niño mágico…<br/>Un niño mágico siempre sería sagrado. Sólo las personas más enfermas maltrataban a un niño. Por lo menos ante los ojos de la cultura mágica.<br/>Harry sonríe tristemente al ver la furia en los ojos del rubio, inclinándose hacia delante y acariciando la mejilla del otro vampiro con delicadeza, sobresaltándolo por lo inesperado de la acción.<br/>-Tranquilo Draco. Eso nunca va a volver a suceder- dice Harry tiernamente. Draco toma la mano del pelinegro que acaricia su mejilla, entrecruzando sus dedos con Harry, mirando al otro vampiro con furia apenas contenida.<br/>-Eso nunca debió suceder en primer lugar- dice fieramente el rubio. Hermione asiente con la cabeza, en completo acuerdo con sus palabras. Ella los observaba atentamente, una pequeña sonrisa levantando sus labios al ver la íntima interacción de ambos, aún cuando ninguno de los dos vampiros parecía darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo.<br/>-No digo eso- comenta gentilmente Harry.- Tampoco digo que haya estado bien. Pero sinceramente ahora sólo quiero dejarlo en el pasado, porque de hecho lo está. Nunca más va a volver a suceder, nunca voy a regresar a ese lugar. La última vez que estuve allí fue para recoger todas mis cosas una vez me convertí en un vampiro, y este verano casi ni siquiera estuve en casa en realidad.<br/>-No me pidas que no me enfade tu situación- espeta Draco con el ceño fruncido, aún muy irritado con todo. Estaba tan enfadado que hasta había olvidado lo cansado que estaba por estar bajo el sol.<br/>Harry vuelve a sonreír ante las palabras del rubio, esta vez de forma más alegre. La sonrisa aún no alcanzaba sus ojos, pero ninguno podía esperar que lo hiciera, no con el tema del que estaban hablando.<br/>-Tampoco te quedes con la idea que no noté que lo que compartiste es la más mínima expresión de lo que realmente te sucedió- espeta Draco levantando una ceja.<br/>-Es cierto, Drake; pero no hablaré más allá. Por lo menos no ahora- dice Harry con determinación. Draco lo mira seriamente por un par de segundos más, antes de asentir con la cabeza quedamente…<br/>Ese es el momento en el que el rubio se da cuenta que su mano estaba completamente entrelazada con la del pelinegro, lo que causa que se ruborizara ligeramente. Draco iba a quitar su mano por la sorpresa, pero Harry entrecierra los ojos, apretando ligeramente su agarre, dejándole claro al rubio que él no quería que la quitara; pero sin obligarlo a continuar con el contacto.<br/>Draco se muerde el labio inferior, tratando de luchar contra el rubor en sus mejillas. Harry no podía haber dejado más en claro sus sentimientos e intenciones, lo cual había tomado por completo desprevenido al rubio. Draco comprendió de inmediato que Harry quería tener algo con él, y también comprendió que las cosas se iban a tomar con calma.<br/>Cuando fue a desviar la mirada algo avergonzado, no acostumbrado a dejar sus propios sentimientos tan a la vista de los demás; su mirada se cruza con la de Hermione, quien seguía sonriéndoles a ambos tiernamente, con un deje de esperanza en la mirada.<br/>Por lo menos Draco ahora sabía que el tercer miembro de su pequeño Aquelarre aprobaba por completo el desarrollo de estos acontecimientos. Hermione los apoyaría 100% si ambos perseguían una relación con el otro. Era bueno de saber, pues quitaba el posible estresante que uno de ellos no se sintiese cómodo con la relación. Habría hecho la convivencia más compleja…<br/>Y no es como si más adelante no fuese a ser compleja de por sí. A donde iban Harry y Hermione, de cerca los seguía Ronald Weasley, alguien que claramente no se iba a tomar bien la idea que Draco se fuese a unir a su pequeño grupo.<br/>Cruzarían ese puente cuando llegase a él. No valía la pena preocuparse por eso, cuando Weasley aún no regresaba a Hogwarts de las vacaciones de Navidad. Lo mejor que podían hacer era estrechar sus propios lazos lo suficiente como para que Weasley ya no fuese capaz de interferir con ellos ni aunque lo quisiera. Aunque Harry y Hermione sentían que ya estaban en ese punto en su relación como Aquelarre en el que no importaría realmente lo que opinase Ron, Draco aún no sentía esa especie de seguridad. No cuando era Weasley de quien estaban hablando.<br/>-En ese caso, ¿podemos avanzar con algo de la tarea para las vacaciones que tengamos pendientes o algo por el estilo?- pregunta Draco respondiendo las palabras de Harry, decidiendo cambiar de tema a algo mucho más ligero.<br/>Los hombros de Harry se relajan visiblemente y éste le sonríe al rubio con calidez, reacomodándose en el piso para que su costado quedase más cerca del rubio, sin soltar su mano realmente.<br/>-Me falta el de Encantamientos y Pociones. El de Transformaciones sólo lo tengo que pasar en limpio, pero lo terminé ayer durante la tarde- explica Harry alegremente.- ¿Podrías ayudarme con el de Pociones Drake?<br/>Draco levanta una ceja al escuchar esa petición, feliz porque Harry se lo hubiese pedido.<br/>-¿Por qué no le pediste a Hermione que te ayudara?- le pregunta Draco algo confundido, pero sin poder esconder la emoción.<br/>-Pues porque me gustaría que tú me ayudases- dice Harry guiñándole un ojo a Draco. Él le sonríe extasiado, Harry entregándole el libro de Pociones para que comenzasen una pequeña sesión de tutoría en Pociones. Draco nota en ese momento que Hermione apoya su espalda contra la corteza del árbol a su espalda, sin parecer en lo absoluto inclinada a trabajar con ellos.<br/>-¿No vas a estudiar con nosotros?- pregunta Draco algo sorprendido, pues nunca había visto que Hermione pasase una oportunidad de enterrar la nariz en un libro.<br/>-Yo terminé todas mis tareas por las vacaciones- dice ella con un encogimiento de hombros.- Tengo toda la intención de relajarme aquí mismo mientras ustedes trabajan en Pociones. Pero te tengo que advertir: Harry realmente tiene un bloqueo mental que le impide comprender lo más básico de Pociones.<br/>Harry suelta una carcajada ante las palabras de la vampiresa, causando que Draco levantase una ceja intrigado.<br/>-Es cierto que Pociones está lejos de ser mi ramo favorito, pero tampoco soy tan incompetente- dice Harry con un encogimiento de hombros.- Mi gran problema es que no sé lo básico. Nunca nadie me lo explicó, por lo que fallo en lo que es la base de pociones y por ende termino haciendo mejunjes extraños que o explotan o no sirven para nada.<br/>-¿Y cómo diablos has conseguido sobresalir tanto en Pociones este año?- pregunta Draco con el ceño fruncido. <br/>Harry sonríe malicioso, tomando su bolso y sacando el libro de Pociones del Príncipe Mestizo y mostrándoselo al rubio. Draco abre los ojos como platos al reconocer al antiguo dueño de aquel libro, mirando a Harry sin entender cómo diablos había conseguido ese preciado tesoro.<br/>-¡Has estado utilizando el antiguo libro de pociones de Severus!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Capítulo 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Después de esa tarde a plena luz del día que pasaron los tres, demostrando su capacidad de soportar la luz solar completamente sin lugar a dudas; y haciendo algo tan mundano como descansar durante vacaciones en el caso de Hermione o estudiar en grupo en el caso de Harry y Draco; iban dejando precedente para cubrir cualquier tipo de sospecha que pudiese surgir en realidad.<br/>Draco sentía que en el caso de su padrino todo lo que estaban haciendo sólo cementaba las sospechas que debía tener; pero realmente no había nada que pudieran hacer al respecto. Además, considerando lo poco preocupados que parecían tanto Harry como Hermione ante la idea que Severus supiese de ellos; Draco lentamente se fue relajando a su vez, decidiendo finalmente dejar que las cosas fluyesen como tenían que hacerlo.<br/>Una vez comenzó a bajar aún más la temperatura y se acercaba la hora de cenar, los tres recogen sus cosas y se encaminan al castillo. Draco, luego de un par de horas en las que tuvo que hacer de tutor de Pociones a Harry se dio cuenta que lo que ambos vampiros habían dicho antes era completamente cierto. Harry no tenía ni la más remota idea de los principios básicos de la materia; por lo que tuvo que planificar con el pelinegro varias sesiones de estudio semanales de ese momento en adelante para tratar de cubrir esas lagunas de conocimiento que podrían llegar a resultar fatales, en su opinión.<br/>Luego de la cena, cada uno de ellos se había retirado a sus respectivas salas comunes para “descansar”. En realidad sólo planeaban hacer algo de hora para poder volver a juntarse a entrenar sin que nadie los viese saliendo del castillo.<br/>Una de las noches anteriores casi habían sido descubiertos por Hagrid que estaba patrullando los alrededores del Bosque Prohibido. Ninguno de ellos quería que nadie supiese que se escapaban a ese sector de Hogwarts todas las noches, y el que fuese un sector que estaba vetado a los alumnos no tenía nada que ver a esa reticencia a ser descubiertos.<br/>Ahora mismo los tres se apresuraban a adentrarse entre los árboles para poder dejar que sus instintos se hicieran cargo. Ni Harry ni Hermione estaban preocupados realmente que Draco fuese a perder el control. Ya no por lo menos.<br/>Con el entrenamiento diario, Draco había demostrado tener increíble capacidad de controlarse a sí mismo. Harry casi no tenía que intervenir para que él lograse mantener a su presa con vida, no importaba lo hambriento que estuviera antes de alimentarse. Habían tratado de simular momentos en los que comenzaban a acercarse a ese límite peligroso en el que se volvía fácil perder el control con Draco, pero realmente no habían tenido problemas.<br/>Lo único que faltaba realmente en eso era que Draco se alimentase de sangre humana. Draco aún no la había probado realmente, y Harry comenzaba a preocuparse, pues los vampiros realmente no podían sobrevivir sin sangre humana. Harry creía que era el momento que Draco se alimentase directamente de un humano, Hermione era mucho más aprensiva al respecto; pero ya se había completado una semana desde su conversión y Draco pronto iba a comenzar a notar cómo la sangre animal ya no estaba saciando su apetito realmente.<br/>Una vez acabaron con sus presas de esa noche, Harry llama a Draco, indicándole que aún no iban a comenzar la otra parte del entrenamiento.<br/>-¿Qué pasa Harry?- pregunta Draco con el ceño fruncido.<br/>-¿Cómo vas con la poción para mantenerte despierto?- pregunta Harry en vez de ir directo al grano. Draco les había pedido que le dejaran probar esa parte del “manual” (así se referían a la novela que les servía de guía) por sí mismo. Tanto Harry como Hermione pensaban que era bueno que Draco mantuviese su autonomía, por lo que no habían visto ningún problema.<br/>Con el visto bueno de los integrantes de su Aquelarre, Draco se había dedicado a investigar cada ingrediente y a teorizar acerca de la poción, mientras la preparaba. Aún no la había probado, pero la noche anterior la había completado finalmente. Tenía planeado conversar con Severus a la noche siguiente y este amanecer probarla.<br/>-Anoche la terminé de preparar- dice Draco simplemente.- Pensaba probarla hoy para ver cómo me iba. Aunque no espero que haya ningún problema. Estoy bastante seguro que pude hacerla como correctamente.<br/>-No lo dudo Drake- dice Harry divertido ante la arrogancia que mostraba el rubio respecto a sus habilidades en pociones. No era algo que no estuviese completamente justificado tampoco, pues Draco tenía verdadero talento en la materia.- Lo preguntaba porque creo que estás listo para probar la sangre humana, y la verdad es que si esperamos más se estaría convirtiendo en dañino para tu salud.<br/>Draco abre los ojos como platos, sin haber pensado al respecto en lo absoluto previamente. La verdad es que había estado ignorando inconscientemente la idea que debía alimentarse de humanos, pues no era realmente posible alimentarse exclusivamente de animales y criaturas mágicas tipo bestia.<br/>-Oh… Vaya- Draco no sabía qué decir en ese momento. La idea lo llenaba de ansias, pues no quería matar realmente. La idea de convertirse en un asesino lo perturbaba profundamente, sobre todo ante el hecho que se estaría convirtiendo en uno sólo porque no fue capaz de controlarse a sí mismo.- ¿De verdad creo que estoy preparado?<br/>-Sí, por supuesto- dice Harry con completa seriedad.<br/>-Además, es necesario. Creo que deberías comenzar ya a darte cuenta que la sangre de oso o de los demás animales, no está siendo completamente satisfactoria- agrega Hermione. Draco asiente con la cabeza, pensativo.<br/>-Sí. Es la sensación como si faltase algo, como si la esencia de la sangre estuviese incompleta- explica él.<br/>-Exacto- asiente Harry.- Entonces creo que es momento que vayamos por un humano.<br/>-Pero…<br/>-Tranquilo Drake. Vamos a tomar todas las precauciones posibles para que no vaya a ocurrir ningún accidente- explica Harry.- Primero, al final de la noche, vas a beber sangre hasta que sientas que vas a explotar de lo satisfecho que estás. Segundo, iremos en cuanto compruebes que la poción funciona. El amanecer es el momento en el que más débiles estamos. Incluso más que al mediodía. Por eso, es el mejor momento para salir a cazar por primera vez. Tercero, nunca vas a estar solo, por lo que si llegas a perder el control nosotros podemos hacernos cargo.<br/>-No vamos a dejar que nada malo suceda Draco- dice Hermione presionando el brazo del rubio como apoyo moral.<br/>Con eso quedó decidido que una vez que Draco estuviese preparado, partirían al amanecer para que él pudiese cazar y alimentarse de verdad por primera vez. Mientras, se enfocaron como siempre en su entrenamiento.<br/>Resultó que la noche fue ardua y agotadora. Draco se sentía positivamente cansado, aún cuando su cuerpo tenía la certeza que faltaba por lo menos una hora y media para el amanecer y había bebido sangre hasta hartarse. Harry caminaba a su lado alegremente, pensando emocionado acerca del día siguiente, cuando Draco probablemente sería capaz de formar al fin su arma de sangre.<br/>Ese había sido el principal foco del rubio durante su entrenamiento esa noche, principalmente porque Draco estaba muy interesado en conocer dicha arma, y porque con eso pudo dejar de pensar en la caza que llevarían a cabo al amanecer. <br/>Según lo que Draco les había contado, él durante el día meditaba con el fin de descubrir de una buena vez su arma de sangre. Ahora, Draco había comentado que designaba a lo más una hora para su meditación, pero Harry tenía la sospecha que era mucho más tiempo y que Draco estaba realmente frustrado por no haber sido capaz de generarla aún. Hermione tenía la misma impresión<br/>Luego que cada uno se bañase y se cambiara de ropa, se volvieron a juntar, esta vez en una sala de clases en desuso cerca de las mazmorras; la cual Draco había utilizado para hacer la poción del Amanecer, y por ende había hechizado con diferentes barreras para que nadie lo molestase ni encontrara ese lugar.<br/>Quedaba cerca de un cuarto de hora para el amanecer, y ya los tres estaban reunidos alrededor de la poción que Draco había fabricado, Hermione con un vial de la poción que ella había hecho para comparar consistencia, color, olor y ese tipo de cosas; busca de obtener la mayor seguridad posible con el brebaje.<br/>-Me quedó una duda con el funcionamiento de la poción- comenta Draco pensativo, ignorando por completo cómo Hermione comparaba casi febrilmente ambas pociones. Draco se mantenía en la seguridad que había hecho la poción correctamente, y con ese punto de vista no tenía mucho sentido seguir dándole vueltas al asunto. Sólo quedaba probarla en la práctica.- ¿Tengo que tomarla todos los días por el resto de la eternidad? El libro es bastante vago al respecto.<br/>-Recuerda que en la teoría, los vampiros neófitos son los que son incapaces de mantener la consciencia con la llegada del amanecer- comenta Harry.- Por lo que no vas a tener que tomarla por siempre. A medida que vas adquiriendo la resistencia para mantenerte despierto, la dosis que vas requiriendo va disminuyendo, hasta que hay un punto en el que ya no la necesitas más.<br/>-Pero es diaria hasta que ya puedes prescindir de ella- comenta Hermione entonces.<br/>-¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que no la necesite más?- pregunta Draco con una mueca de irritación.<br/>-Depende completamente de cada vampiro- dice Harry simplemente.- Pero creemos que son un par de meses, a lo más un año, para poder deshacerse de esa debilidad.<br/>Draco pone mala cara, sin que el asunto le hiciese gracia en lo absoluto.<br/>-Pensamos que, por lo menos Harry y yo, antes que termine este período escolar vamos a ser capaces de prescindir de la poción- explica Hermione con calma.- Quedan cerca de 5 meses. Si es que aún no eres capaz de mantener la consciencia por ti mismo, la cantidad de dosis que vas a necesitar será mínima para cuando comiencen las vacaciones.<br/>-¿Cuánto han reducido la dosis ustedes?- pregunta Draco con un suspiro de resignación.<br/>-Harry ya necesita sólo la mitad, si es que no menos cuando se siente más enérgico previo al amanecer. Yo necesito cerca de 2/3 de la dosis que utilizaba originalmente- dice Hermione simplemente.- Por lo general las reducciones de dosis las probamos durante los fines de semana, para reducir al máximo el ausentismo en clases. Lo hemos logrado lo suficientemente bien.<br/>Draco vuelve a suspirar. No había nada que pudiese hacer al respecto. Ya era casi un milagro que estuviese logrando superar todos estos obstáculos para mantener su nueva condición de no humano en secreto; suponía que no todas las soluciones podían ser perfectas.<br/>Con eso en mente, Draco se sirve la dosis que el libro había indicado era la adecuada para iniciar y la bebe de un trago, tratando de ignorar el fuerte mal sabor que le quedó en la boca. Harry y Hermione beben sus propias dosis, el amanecer sucediendo apenas unos segundos después que la poción hiciera efecto.<br/>Todos esperan aguantando la respiración los resultados de la poción de Draco, quien abre los ojos como platos al sentir la fuerte debilidad y la fuerte ola de cansancio que lo atacaba con cada amanecer, una oleada de energía constante permitiéndole luchar contra sus instintos y mantenerse despierto.<br/>-¿Cómo saben cuando la dosis ya requiere una disminución?- pregunta Draco entonces, sin poder evitar sonreír orgulloso por haber logrado la poción por sí mismo.<br/>-Cuando sientes que la oleada de energía te deja ligeramente hiperactivo, significa que tus requerimientos van disminuyendo- explica Harry alegremente.<br/>-No esperes que la dosis disminuya tan rápidamente. Date tiempo a ti mismo a adaptarte- dice Hermione cálidamente, sonriéndole a Draco con cariño.- No te frustres porque crees que progresas muy lento. No es así. En muchas cosas has progresado incluso más rápido que Harry o yo misma. Cada uno de nosotros tiene diferentes fortalezas.<br/>-La mía es adaptarme más fácilmente para mantenerme alerta- explica Harry.- La tuya es el autocontrol que demuestras, casi sin ayuda de nosotros.<br/>-La de Hermione imagino que es su agilidad.<br/>-Su capacidad de controlar sus nuevas capacidades físicas, sí- asiente Harry alegremente.- Por ejemplo, yo pude desarrollar primer mi arma de sangre; pero quien pudo aprender primero a controlarla como si hubiese nacido haciéndolo fue Hermione. Lo mismo su nueva fuerza y velocidad, su nueva agilidad y la capacidad de cambiar nuestra propia gravedad; todo eso para Hermione fue un juego.<br/>Draco acepta la explicación. Ambos vampiros estaban tratando de hacerle entender al rubio que no podía tener expectativas poco realistas de sí mismo. Él no estaba avanzando lento ni era un inepto en todo esto. Era natural querer poder hacerlo todo desde el principio, pero así no funcionaban las cosas y no por eso era un incompetente.<br/>-Creo que ha llegado el momento de ir a cazar- dice Harry entonces, volviendo a la grave seriedad, observando fijamente a Draco, manteniendo su mirada con intensidad.- Lo harás bien. Estoy convencido que no tendremos ningún problema y no sucederá nada que ninguno de nosotros vaya a lamentar.<br/>Draco aprieta los labios en una fina línea, pero acepta las palabras del pelinegro, asintiendo rígidamente con la cabeza.<br/>Todos se apresuran a salir del castillo, ninguno queriendo detenerse y darle tiempo a Draco de pensar con profundidad lo que iba a suceder, lo cual potencialmente podría conllevar un ataque de ansiedad o desconcentrarlo de sus instintos de vampiro por las ideas humanas que se pueden entrometer.<br/>Lo que Draco tenía que hacer era concentrarse en su alimentación, dejar que sus nuevas capacidades y sus nuevos instintos lo guiasen, sin perder el control. No tenía que detenerse en el hecho que era un humano de quien se estaría alimentando, pues desde aquella noche los humanos se había convertido en su comida, con todas sus letras. Eran su alimento, independiente que fuesen seres pensantes… No era el momento para detenerse en aquellas ideas filosóficas que distraían de lo que había que hacer.<br/>Draco tenía que alimentarse. Ninguna de esas ideas morales cambiarían ese hecho.<br/>Sin más demora, los tres llegan a Hogsmeade, Harry indicándoles que lo mejor que podían hacer era viajar un poco más lejos, tratar de ejercitar un poco la resistencia del rubio antes de alimentarse. Además, no querían tener un incidente tan cerca de Hogwarts. Mientras menos evidencia hubiese de ataques de vampiros a su alrededor, mejor para su continuada supervivencia.<br/>Los tres se alejan a través de bosques y áreas alejadas de humanos corriendo a toda velocidad, todos lamentándose que las clases de Aparición recién comenzaran a la vuelta de las vacaciones de Navidad; sin tener otra opción más que alejarse a pie del castillo. Aún así no tardaron demasiado en llegar a un pueblo a varios kilómetros de distancia de la escuela.<br/>Los tres se detienen en una esquina del pueblo, las calles completamente desiertas; escuchando maravillados el penetrante y pacífico silencio que reinaba en las calles, pues aún era demasiado temprano como para que las personas comenzasen a despertar. Faltaba poco para ese momento, pero aún no sucedía.<br/>Manteniendo los sentidos alerta, Draco se deja llevar por sus instintos tal como había estado entrenando en el Bosque Prohibido con Harry y Hermione por toda la semana anterior. Nota de inmediato que su cuerpo parecía incluso más agudizado y en armonía con la caza, como si supiera de forma subconsciente que esta vez no cazaría simplemente un animal cualquiera, sino un humano, lo que suponía que debió haber estado comiendo desde el principio.<br/>Concentrándose al máximo, Draco analiza toda la información que sus sentidos le estaban entregando. Una vez dejó que su vampiro saliese a la superficie, el silencio de inmediato se ve interrumpido por los sonidos de la vida que había a su alrededor. Para los sentidos de un vampiro nunca había completo silencio.<br/>Haciendo uso de todos los estímulos que recibía, Draco avanza por las calles con un solo propósito en mente: buscar una presa fácil y que fuese lo suficientemente apetitosa. En forma instintiva sabía que un humano que estuviese muy enfermo o apunto de morir no sería realmente nutritivo; por lo que tenía que buscar alguien que estuviera lo suficientemente bien; pero que probabilísticamente no fuese capaz de dar mucha pelea.<br/>Encuentran a dicha persona recostado en una banca en un parque, el olor del alcohol fuerte desde su cuerpo. Ese hombre probablemente había pasado una noche bebiendo y había caído en el primer lugar que había encontrado para dormir. Hace un par de horas su sangre tendría tantas concentraciones de alcohol que no sería realmente apetitosa para los vampiros; pero ahora mismo la cantidad de alcohol estaba lo suficientemente disminuida.<br/>Draco se acerca sin más demora a su presa, levantando casi delicadamente la pechera de la chaqueta del hombre, irguiendo su cuerpo para que la alimentación fuese más cómoda para él. Sin esperar que el humano despertase, Draco despeja su cuello y muerde directamente en la vena, sabiendo que si llegaba a morder la arteria, lo mataría casi con seguridad.<br/>Casi con sorpresa Draco se da cuenta que es capaz de mantener la cabeza fría mientras se alimenta. Si, el sabor explota de golpe contra sus papilas gustativas, un sabor mucho más intenso y exquisito que el de cualquier animal, mucho más llenador y nutritivo… Pero no se sentía en descontrol, no sentía desesperación de beber más rápido pues tenía la certeza que la sangre llegaría y sólo tenía que estar allí para ella.<br/>Después de varios tragos, Draco nota con completa claridad la dilución del sabor en el líquido contra sus labios, esa aceleración del pulso que indicaba que desde ese punto en adelante, beber del humano sería dañino. Aún sin poder creer con la facilidad que podía controlar sus propias acciones, Draco cierra las heridas del borracho y lo recuesta de vuelta en la banca con delicadeza, su pulgar derecho limpiándose la comisura de la boca por una única gota de sangre que se le escapaba; chupando el pulpejo para limpiarlo.<br/>Una vez termina su alimentación Draco se gira hacia sus compañeros de Aquelarre, aún algo desconcertado por la facilidad con la que se había alimentado; ambos vampiros más experimentados sonriéndole orgullosos.<br/>-Eres un genio Drake- dice Harry sin caber en sí de gozo por el autocontrol que había demostrado el rubio al alimentarse. Es en ese momento que Draco deja que la alegría y la satisfacción lo embargaran, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja predominando en su expresión, dejando en evidencia lo extasiado que estaba él realmente.<br/>Harry salta contra el rubio al ver su expresión, sintiendo que él mismo no podía controlarse a sí mismo, cogiendo al otro vampiro por sus caderas y levantándolo para girar con él en círculos, riendo casi sin preocupación.<br/>Draco suelta un grito de sorpresa al verse levantado tan sorpresivamente, mirando con los ojos como platos lo orgulloso que realmente estaba Harry porque él hubiese sido capaz de alimentarse de un humano por primera vez sin ni un solo percance.<br/>Hermione por su parte suelta una carcajada divertida ante las acciones de su mejor amigo y por la sorpresa que demostraba Draco como respuesta a éstas. Parecía que ella no iba a tener que intervenir en lo absoluto entre ambos, pues las cosas estaban fluyendo con una naturalidad que nadie debería interrumpir queriendo “acelerar el proceso”. Muy bien podría salirle el tiro por la culata. Además, Hermione consideraba que la velocidad en la que se estaban moviendo las cosas era muy apropiada. Podía ver cómo un fuerte lazo se iba generando entre ambos, y el acelerar todo el asunto podía simplemente generar una unión mucho más frágil que correría mucho más peligro de romperse.<br/>-Bájame ya, Harry- comenta Draco algo avergonzado. El pelinegro le sonríe malicioso y le guiña un ojo antes de bajarlo con delicadeza, causando un pequeño rubor en las mejillas de Draco.<br/>-Es increíble que al tener tu piel tan clara, te deje tan fácilmente en evidencia- dice Hermione entonces, en un susurro contra el oído del rubio, quien pone una expresión de clara ofensa. Harry suelta una nueva carcajada.<br/>-Es mi nuevo pasatiempo favorito: hacer que te ruborices Drake- afirma Harry alegremente.- No sabes lo adorable y sexy que te ves de esa forma.<br/>-¡¿Adorable?!- exclama Draco enfurecido. Harry vuelve a reír y se aleja de la plaza a toda velocidad, el rubio persiguiéndolo de cerca.<br/>Hermione rueda los ojos divertida por toda la situación y decide conseguirse una presa para sí misma, pues no era demasiado seguido que salían a cazar humanos con Harry. Ella misma estaba comenzando a sentir que la sangre animal ya no era suficiente; por lo que era la oportunidad perfecta para cazar.<br/>De paso les daba algo de tiempo a solas a los dos tórtolos. Hermione sabía que Harry no se olvidaría de cazar él mismo e incluso le insistiría a Draco que se volviese a alimentar, para aprovechar al máximo esta escapada.<br/>Con una sonrisa conocedora Hermione se concentra en buscar un humano en situación similar al que estaba a su lado y sale disparada por entre las calles del pueblo para alimentarse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Capítulo 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando Draco entra en las habitaciones privadas del Profesor de Pociones, una vez habían regresado de su escapada matutina para cazar; Severus lo estaba esperando despierto, sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala de estar pareciendo completamente furioso con su sobrino, pues este no había aparecido al amanecer y no le había informado de nada.<br/>Severus casi había tenido un ataque de la preocupación.<br/>Cuando Draco ve la mirada asesina que le dirige su padrino cuando cierra la puerta de sus habitaciones privadas, siente que se pone pálido, pues en ese momento recuerda que nunca le avisó a Severus que iba a probar algo nuevo, que no iba a estar al amanecer; pero que era algo planeado.<br/>-Mierda…- murmura el rubio. Severus levanta una ceja, completamente furioso.<br/>-¿Acaso olvidaste la existencia de la única persona que sabe lo que eres realmente?- le espeta Severus fríamente a su sobrino. Draco se lleva la mano a la nuca, rascándose la cabeza algo incómodo.<br/>-Estaba probando la Poción del Amanecer- dice Draco tratando por todos los medios no acobardarse por la mirada de su padrino. Debía admitir que una de las pocas personas que lo asustaban de esa forma era su padrino cuando estaba enfadado. Casi podía decir que lo asustaba más que el Señor… Voldemort. Casi siendo la palabra clave.<br/>-¿Y no fui informado de esto por qué?- espeta el Maestro de Pociones aún más enfadado que antes. ¿Por qué demonios Draco no le había pedido ayuda respecto a dicha poción? No era como si él no hubiese investigado al respecto. En cuanto había leído de su existencia en el dichoso libro de cuentos que su sobrino seguía insistiendo que fue escrito por un vampiro como una guía para novatos; Severus se había inmerso en la investigación acerca de cada uno de los ingredientes de la poción y el por qué esa mezcla en específico tenía el efecto particular de mantener a los vampiros despiertos al amanecer.<br/>Draco se niega a desviar la mirada, tomando una profunda inspiración para darse ánimos.<br/>-Pues porque quería investigar al respecto yo mismo- dice él con intensidad.- Tengo clarísimo que eres un Maestro de Pociones, pero tengo que ser capaz de lidiar con mi vampirismo yo mismo. Voy a estar por los alrededores un tiempo bastante más largo de lo que habría esperado hace un par de años; tengo que aprender a valerme por mí mismo.<br/>-Habría pensado que tus padres te criaron toda tu vida para ser autosuficiente- espeta Severus sin sentirse impresionado en lo absoluto por las razones que presentaba su sobrino. <br/>Y es que Draco también estaba tratando de proteger el secreto de Harry y Hermione. Sí, ya todos estaban de acuerdo que el que Severus descubriese que ese par también eran vampiros no era el fin del mundo; la verdad es que Draco prefería retrasar ese descubrimiento lo más posible.<br/>-Nadie está preparado en lo absoluto para dejar de ser un humano de la noche a la mañana- dice Draco fríamente, comenzando a irritarse con toda la situación. No culpaba a Severus por preocuparse. Ya lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que toda esa furia era la preocupación que su padrino no sabía cómo demostrar. Sí, era bastante sencillo deducir que Severus y las emociones no eran grandes amigos.- Todo lo que el libro ha dicho antes ha sido acertado. Además, probé la poción en un lugar lo suficientemente protegido…<br/>-Ningún lugar está tan protegido como tus habitaciones aquí- espeta Severus cruzándose de brazos.<br/>-Es cierto, pero si tenía éxito, necesitaba utilizar la oportunidad de salir al amanecer para cazar- dice Draco entonces. Iba a contar suficiente de la verdad como para que su padrino no pudiese generar sospechas. Hasta ahora Draco no había dicho nada que no hubiese sucedido realmente. Sólo estaba obviando el detalle que ninguno de estos procesos los había hecho solo, como parecía pensar su padrino.<br/>-Todas las noches sales a cazar- dice Severus entrecerrando los ojos.<br/>-Sí, pero esta es la primera vez que cazo humanos- explica Draco simplemente. Se negaba a sentirse avergonzado o culpable por algo que era parte de su naturaleza, algo que tenía que hacer para sobrevivir.<br/>Severus se pone pálido ante lo que acababa de decir su sobrino, poniéndose de pie de un salto algo alterado por la perspectiva que fuesen a descubrir el secreto de Draco. Él no estaba en lo absoluto preocupado por las vidas de las posibles víctimas de su sobrino, el haber sido un espía en una guerra bajo el mando de un psicópata te insensibilizaba. Además, Severus siempre había sido pragmático, y era dolorosamente consciente de los requerimientos para sobrevivir con los que ahora tenía que lidiar su sobrino.<br/>-Dime que no dejaste evidencia obvia que apunte a ataques de vampiros- dice Severus cogiendo los hombros del rubio. Draco frunce el ceño.<br/>-Fui cuidadoso. Fui a un pueblo lo suficientemente alejado de Hogwarts como para no ser asociado si es que llegaba a tener un percance; y afortunadamente fui capaz de alimentarme sin perder el control en lo absoluto, por lo que no hubo víctimas fatales de las que me tuviese que deshacer- dice Draco jactándose ligeramente. No podía evitar sentirse orgulloso de los hitos que había logrado esa mañana. El día recién comenzaba y ya iba muy bien. Draco sólo esperaba que continuase así.<br/>Severus, por su parte, quedó bastante sorprendido al escuchar que Draco no había matado al alimentarse de un humano. Suponía que eso significaba que en caso de alguna emergencia podría ofrecerle de su propia sangre a su sobrino si es que lo llegase a necesitar, pero eso no era algo que le fuese a informar a Draco que estaba considerando, y él sabía que su ahijado nunca se lo pediría.<br/>-Has avanzado muchísimo más de lo que habría esperado en sólo una semana- dice entonces el profesor, regresando su máscara habitual sobre sus emociones. Draco levanta una ceja ante el cambio, pero no hace ningún comentario al respecto.- Avísame cuando planees hacer algo similar. Siempre va a ser una ventaja que haya alguien que sepa en dónde te encuentras…<br/>-Lo sé. Lo siento- dice Draco con una expresión complicada, sorprendiendo nuevamente a su padrino al disculparse. A Severus le constaba que la enseñanza de Lucius se basaba en que “un Malfoy nunca comete errores”, por lo que no era parte de la personalidad de Draco el decir “lo siento”.- Estoy consciente que estamos en guerra, pero debes recordar que no vas a poder protegerme por siempre. Tu posición con los Mortífagos ya peligra lo suficiente.<br/>Severus no deja que ninguna expresión pase a través de su cuidadosa máscara. No podía dejarle saber a Draco el peligro constante en el que vivía. El que tuviese que protegerlo no agregaba nada muy novedoso en sus responsabilidades en la guerra… Sobre todo ahora que parecía que Draco había decido en convertirse en el Cuarto integrante del “Trío de Oro”.<br/>-¿Algún otro acontecimiento del que quieras hablarme?- pregunta Severus entonces, decidiendo cambiar de tema. <br/>-No realmente. Pensaba discutir contigo algo de la teoría de la poción. ¿No creerías que la prepararía sin haber investigado a fondo cada ingrediente y proceso de la elaboración del brebaje?- dice Draco petulante, mostrándole un cuaderno en el que había anotado lo más relevante de toda su investigación.<br/>Severus no tarda en quitárselo de las manos  y comenzar a leer el contenido, orgulloso por lo meticuloso que era su sobrino con una investigación. Si él lo quisiera, no tendría ningún problema en convertirse en un Maestro de Pociones.<br/>Draco no tarda en proponerle a Severus ir a la sala donde había realizado todo el proceso de investigación y elaboración de la poción. Su padrino sin demora toma todos los tomos y apuntes que consideró relevantes, y sigue a su ahijado por los pasillos. Ninguno tardó demasiado en enfrascarse en la profundización de la investigación, Draco incluso llamando uno de los elfos domésticos para que les trajese más libros de consulta de sus propios aposentos y los de Severus.<br/>La preocupación que Severus había sentido al notar que Draco no regresaba a pesar que eran horas después del amanecer quedó completamente en segundo plano, mientras ambos investigaban hasta varias horas después de la hora del almuerzo. Fueron sus propias necesidades humanas las que lo obligaron a detener el proyecto por el momento, planteándole a Draco que ambos generasen una variante de esta poción, pero para energizar a las personas. Considerando la potencia que tenía esta poción, una variante podría ayudar a retrasar la muerte de una persona lo suficiente para recibir atención médica.<br/>***<br/>A la hora de la cena, Severus estaba sentado en la mesa de los profesores, escuchando parlotear al Profesor Flitwick acerca de un estudio reciente que comparaba dos tipos de encantamientos, con una teoría que podría llegar a revolucionar el estudio de la rama de la magia que eran los Encantamientos como tal. Severus por lo general solía mantener conversaciones con el pequeño profesor, dado que era uno de los pocos que era capaz de entregarle conversación inteligente; pero esa noche se veía distraído por los acontecimientos que se daban en la mesa de Gryffindor, que incluían a su ahijado.<br/>En la última semana, después del shock inicial que había sido para todos los asistentes en el Gran Comedor esa noche el que Draco Malfoy se sentase voluntariamente en la misma mesa que Harry Potter y Hermione Granger; esa ocurrencia se fue haciendo cada vez más mundana, y hasta esperable.<br/>A lo largo de la semana de vacaciones ese trío se había vuelto casi inseparable. Eran pocos los momentos en los que era posible verlos por separado… Y a pesar que inicialmente a todos les había parecido muy desconcertante la floreciente amistad entre ellos; ahora ya casi se daba por hecho.<br/>Los rumores que Draco había sido desheredado no habían tardado en recorrer a los pocos asistentes a las comidas del Gran Comedor. El Profeta no se había demorado más que un día en informar a todo el mundo mágico del gran pleito que había involucrado a los integrantes de la Casa Malfoy: cómo Draco se había negado a alguna cosa que el Patriarca de su familia le había ordenado y cómo eso había conllevado a ser desheredado de la Noble Familia.<br/>Siempre quedaba implícito qué era lo que Draco se había negado a hacer. Algunos teorizaban que se había negado a tomar la Marca Tenebrosa y que se había cambiado de bando, por lo que su padre lo había repudiado y había tratado de matarlo. Otros pensaban que había hecho algo tan terrible que incluso Lucius Malfoy no había podido hacer la vista gorda y se había visto obligado a echarlo de su familia… Pero ningún artículo había afirmado nada hasta ahora.<br/>Y Severus casi se sabía de memoria aquellos artículos, temiendo el momento en que alguien comenzase el rumor que Draco había dejado de ser un mago, lo que lo convertía en un Sangre Sucia. Entre los Sangre Pura, una Criatura Mágica no podía heredar a su familia… Por lo menos entre los más tradicionalistas. Y nadie podía decir que la Familia Malfoy no fuese uno de los más extremos en la tradición.<br/>Pero con esa clase de rumores, a la gente le parecía lógico que ahora el antiguo Heredero se aliase con el Niño-Que-Vivió. Si se había cambiado de bando, ¿qué tenía de extraño que ahora fuesen amigos?<br/>Sin embargo, Severus seguía encontrando sospechosa esa cercanía repentina. Sí, Draco ya no estaba trabajando para Voldemort; tampoco significaba que se hubiese cambiado de bando. Por lo que entendía de la personalidad de su ahijado, él iba a luchar por sí mismo para sobrevivir. Involucrarse en el bando de la luz no le aseguraba nada realmente.<br/>Dumbledore le había inquirido sutilmente acerca de lo que sabía de la nueva relación de Draco con los dos integrantes del Trío de Oro que estaban presentes en el Colegio hace un par de días atrás. No parecía ser que Potter se hubiese acercado al Director respecto de una posible alianza con el nuevo desertor de las filas del Señor Tenebroso.<br/>El problema es que Draco tampoco se había acercado a él para hablarle de esta nueva alianza en lo absoluto. ¿Por qué Draco estaba escondiéndole cosas a la única persona que actualmente era su aliado? Estaba claro que Draco no confiaba en Dumbledore, y a decir verdad Severus tampoco le confiaría la nueva condición de su ahijado al Director; por lo que no tenía mucho sentido que Draco se estuviese alejando de él.<br/>Por su mente jamás se le pasó la posibilidad que Potter y Granger hubiesen descubierto la condición de Draco. Su opinión respecto a las capacidades deductivas de los Gryffindor seguía siendo tan mala como siempre. Draco era lo suficientemente Slytherin para ser capaz de mentir convincentemente. Por lo que la idea que Potter lo estuviese chantajeando con el conocimiento que Draco actualmente era un vampiro no le parecía algo plausible.<br/>¿Sería que Draco efectivamente se había acercado al dúo alegando haberse cambiado de bando? Pero en ese caso Potter habría corrido a hablar con el Director al respecto. ¿Qué demonios se traían entre manos esos adolescentes? ¿Qué era eso que los había unido tan rápida y profundamente? No podía ser algo tan sencillo como el supuesto “cambio de bando” de Draco. Una rivalidad como la que tenían Potter y Draco previamente no era dejada atrás tan fácilmente. Algo trascendental tenía que haber sucedido, pero ¿qué?<br/>Las risas del trío en la mesa de Gryffindor resonaron en ese momento en el Gran Comedor, causando que Severus entrecerrase los ojos, irritado porque hubiese algo que se le escapase de esa forma. Había una variable en todo esto que no conocía, por lo que iba a tener que observar a ese trío con mucho más detenimiento que antes.<br/>***<br/>A la mañana siguiente Severus se encuentra con Draco despierto, esperando para tomar desayuno con él. Severus levanta una ceja, desconcertado porque el vampiro estuviese despierto a esas horas.<br/>-¿Por qué me miras así?- pregunta Draco divertido por haber dejando sin habla a su padrino.- La poción funciona perfectamente, no tiene ningún sentido que me pierda el día de Navidad sólo porque soy un vampiro, ¿no crees?<br/>Severus rueda los ojos, secretamente extasiado por la oportunidad de pasar el tiempo con su sobrino de esa manera. Él siempre había apreciado los momentos en familia, en la privacidad de su casa o, en su defecto, en sus aposentos en el castillo. Que Draco hubiese pensado en pasar la ocasión con él lo llenaba de felicidad y orgullo.<br/>-Entonces creo que es el mejor momento para entregarte lo que tu madre me envió para ti- dice el Maestro de pociones, sacando su varita y convocando el regalo finamente envuelto que había guardado en su habitación.<br/>Draco abre los ojos como platos por la sorpresa de recibir algo de sus padres. Había asumido que ese año no iba a poder recibir nada en lo absoluto pues sería demasiado peligroso contactarse con ellos.<br/>-Tu madre es una mujer increíblemente inteligente. Tu regalo venía dentro del mío- explica Severus feliz por tener la oportunidad de entregarle el preciado objeto a Draco. Y no era porque el objeto fuese caro, aunque Severus imaginaba que sí lo sería; sino por la oportunidad que tenía Draco de recibir algo de parte de sus padres, con quienes no se podía comunicar en lo absoluto y que no sabía si iba a poder ver de nuevo.<br/>Los tiempos eran increíblemente difíciles, y aún no llegaba lo peor. Las cosas iban a irse a pique constantemente hasta que tocasen fondo, y para eso todavía faltaba un largo período.<br/>Draco sintió que lo embargaba una oleada de emoción que no pudo contener. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, su visión tiñéndose ligeramente de rojo, mientras trataba de controlar su fuerza y no destruir el preciado regalo que su madre había logrado enviarle.<br/>-Gracias…- murmura el vampiro mirando a su padrino casi con desesperación, la realidad que suponía haber sido “desheredado” y por ende no poder volver a hablar ni contactar a sus padres por lo que quedaba de la guerra, lo que significaba la posibilidad de no volver a verlos nunca, que alguno de ellos no sobreviviese a la guerra…<br/>Severus se acerca a su ahijado y lo abraza con fuerza, enterrando la cara del rubio contra su pecho, dejándolo desahogarse con libertad. Draco se había convertido en un hombre en el momento en que ese chupasangre lo había atacado, se había visto forzado a madurar los últimos pasos a la adultez y dejar su infancia atrás de forma tan súbita… <br/>El adolescente había demostrado increíbles capacidades de adaptación, había demostrado una fortaleza que había sorprendido a todo aquel que sabía lo que de verdad había sucedido; pero todos tenían un límite de lo que podían soportar de una sola vez, todos necesitaban desahogarse de vez en cuando, y había llegado el momento que Draco lo hiciera.<br/>Draco lloró con fuerza, una sollozos profundos sacudiendo todo su cuerpo, lágrimas de sangre corriendo libremente por sus mejillas y manchando la túnica de Severus hasta que había una zona húmeda en su pecho. Draco pasó largos minutos dejándose consolar con la mera presencia de su padrino, ese hombre que toda su vida había estado presente, que siempre lo había protegido de todo lo que había podido, que aún en este momento seguía haciéndolo a pesar que eso significaba ponerse a sí mismo en peligro.<br/>En un momento dado ambos se habían trasladado al sofá, Severus manteniéndose alrededor del vampiro adolescente, dejando que el joven mago dejase fluir todas sus emociones de la única forma que podía. Las emociones no eran su fuerte. Severus no sabía lidiar ni con sus propios sentimientos, y tampoco era la mejor opción para desahogarse; pero ahora mismo era la única persona de la vida de Draco que estaba en la posición de apoyarlo de esa forma, y Severus no iba a dejar solo a su ahijado de esa forma.<br/>Cerca de un cuarto de hora después, Draco levanta la cabeza ya más calmado, su mirada cruzándose con la de Severus, quien se sorprende ligeramente al ver las facciones vampíricas de su sobrino.<br/>Los ojos de Draco brillaban de un plateado sobrenatural, sus escleras de un color rojo sangre. Había venas alrededor de sus ojos, resaltando con la palidez de su piel; lo mismo que las lágrimas rojo sangre que se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Entre los labios del adolescente se adivinaban un par de blancos y filosos colmillos, y cuando Draco trata de limpiarse las lágrimas de la cara, sus manos evidenciaban claramente sus letales garras.<br/>Severus se compone a sí mismo lo suficientemente rápido como para que Draco no notase su incomodidad. La última vez que Severus había visto a Draco con todas sus facciones no humanas, era cuando el vampiro neófito estaba completamente enloquecido por la sed de sangre, encadenado en una de las mazmorras del castillo como entrenamiento para su autocontrol. Era increíblemente desconcertante ver esas mismas facciones ahora con una expresión de completa tristeza, las lágrimas dejando un caos en su cara. Generaba una especie de incongruencia en la mente de Severus, quien no había notado que ahora asociaba esas facciones con una bestia salvaje.<br/>-Supongo que era cuestión de tiempo que lo que me sucedió me golpease de esa forma- comenta Draco riéndose sin humor, una sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos sin ninguna pega. Severus sólo lo observa, levantando una ceja.<br/>-Y el golpe parece ser más fuerte de lo que todos hubiésemos imaginado- comenta el Maestro de Pociones conjurando un espejo y poniéndolo frente a la cara de su ahijado para que viese cómo todas sus facciones lo dejaban en evidencia para el que viese su cara.<br/>-Rayos- murmura Draco escondiendo rápidamente sus características vampíricas, al parecer sin esfuerzo alguno.- imagino que debió ser una sorpresa encontrarse con un monstruo cuando…<br/>-Ser un vampiro no te hace un monstruo- dice inmediatamente Severus.- Sigues siendo Draco en todo lo que es importante. Ahora, debes abrir el regalo de tu madre. Toda esta emoción y aún ni siquiera sabes qué fue lo que te envió.<br/>Con esas palabras, el episodio emocional queda olvidado y Draco se apresura en abrir el regalo de su madre, no sin antes haberse lavado la cara para desaparecer el desastre que habían dejado sus lágrimas de sangre.<br/>Dentro de una elegante y pequeña caja forrada en terciopelo azul marino del material más fino que se podía encontrar; había un pequeño anillo plateado de oro blanco, bandas de metal negro rodeando como una enredadera la banda plateada, diferentes piedras rojas brillando en algunas puntas de la ramas.<br/>Draco toma el anillo, completamente maravillado, de pronto sintiendo los fuertes hechizos que rodeaban al anillo. El rubio abre los ojos como platos al sentir el latir de la magia tanto de su madre como su padre en ese bello anillo. Este regalo no había sido enviado sólo por Narcisa. Lucius también había participado, de paso enviándole un mensaje a su hijo con sus acciones: daba igual lo que hubiese pasado, él aún era familia y lo amaban.<br/>Sin querer volver a colapsar en llanto, Draco se limita a sonreír con tristeza, posicionando el anillo en el dedo corazón de su mano derecha, el metal ajustándose perfectamente contra su piel, sin cortar la circulación el dígito. Los hechizos de protección lo envolvieron con la sensación de una cálida brisa pasando delicadamente por su piel. Imaginaba que el objetivo de todos esos hechizo era crear una especie de escudo mágico a su alrededor, y considerando la potencia de los hechizos que podía sentir en el anillo, ese escudo iba a ser casi impenetrable.<br/>Era el mejor regalo que le podrían haber entregado sus padres.<br/>Luego de eso Draco le entrega su regalo a Severus y éste le entrega el regalo que le tenía preparado a su ahijado. Se sientan a comer el desayuno que Draco le había solicitado a los elfos domésticos que le llevaran ese día y pasan un par de horas disfrutando simplemente de ese momento en familia.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Capítulo 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry suelta un gran bostezo, bruñéndose los ojos con cansancio mientras trataba de mantenerse despierto a la luz del día junto a Hermione, mientras esperaban juntos la llegada de los carruajes que traerían a los alumnos que regresaban de las vacaciones de Navidad.<br/>
La noche anterior habían salido con Draco a entrenar arduamente, pues desde esa noche en adelante iban a tener que disminuir un poco la intensidad de los entrenamientos y adaptarse a la vida más diurna para encajar en los horarios de clases como cualquier otro alumno.<br/>
Todos los días desde la Navidad Harry se había encargado de sacar al aire libre al vampiro rubio para acostumbrarlo casi a la fuerza a entremezclarse con los humanos. No sin antes haber hecho intercambio de regalos.<br/>
El día de Navidad habían quedado en salir a almorzar con Draco, como un Aquelarre, celebrando su primera Navidad juntos. Draco había aparecido al filo de la hora, disculpándose porque había aprovechado la mañana para tener tiempo en familia con su padrino. Harry y Hermione le habían tomado el pelo un rato, sin poderse imaginar realmente cómo sería el comportamiento relajado de Snape con su familia.<br/>
Para qué decir que ese día había sido un éxito. Habían intercambiado regalos que se basaban en la protección de los demás: Harry había adquirido unos brazaletes en los que podían guardar una dosis de sangre suficiente para sobrevivir y poder cazar una presa; Hermione había encantado tres aretes para poder comunicarse entre ellos en donde estuviesen (y por supuesto los había hechizado con un glamour para que nadie notase que estaban allí); y Draco había comprado un gabinete con un hechizo de expansión en donde podrían guardar tanto las pociones del amanecer, como cualquier objeto relacionado con su vampirismo, impidiéndole a cualquier otra persona acceder a los objetos guardados en aquel lugar.<br/>
Esa tarde Draco había notado que casi no había sentido el cansancio típico que se asociaba inherentemente a las horas diurnas para un vampiro. Sin embargo, el resto de los días le había parecido tan difícil como al principio el mantener un estado de alerta que le permitiese pasar como alguien que había tenido un sueño reparador la noche anterior.<br/>
Por suerte, el haberse visto expuesto con tanta brutalidad a la luz solar, sin ninguna pared o techo entre medio; le había permitido adaptarse a las horas diurnas cuando estaba dentro del castillo. Podía funcionar razonablemente bien, mucho mejor que cualquier vampiro novato habría podido hacer con sólo dos semanas desde su conversión.<br/>
Y en las noches habían seguido entrenando como locos, tratando de afinar lo más posible las nuevas habilidades de Draco. No podían arriesgarse a que perdiese el control frente al resto del alumnado o algún profesor. Ninguno de ellos pensaba quedar en evidencia, total todos tenían planeado continuar sus vidas entre los magos una vez terminase la guerra; y para eso nadie podía saber jamás que eran vampiros en realidad. Eventualmente iba a ser imposible de ocultar, considerando el hecho que ninguno de ellos estaba envejeciendo; pero iban a vivir sus vidas hasta que ya no pudiesen hacerlo más.<br/>
El tema del regreso de los alumnos a Hogwarts había sido conversado en extensión. Harry jamás dio su brazo a torcer y convenció a Draco de seguir actuando como buenos amigos incluso una vez las vacaciones hubiesen terminado. Además, no es como si su amistad fuese un secreto que sólo aquellos que se quedaron en el castillo por las vacaciones conocían. El Profeta se había encargado de analizar cada pequeño gesto de su nueva amistad para que todo el mundo mágico lo pudiese leer.<br/>
Sin embargo, el tema de Ronald Weasley no se había tocado en lo absoluto. Sí, Harry y Hermione solían mencionarlo cuando hablaban de sus aventuras o en sus discusiones acerca de si Hermione tenía que contarle o no que eran vampiros; pero nunca habían hablado acerca de cómo iba a reaccionar el pelirrojo ante la nueva realidad que era que Harry y Hermione ahora eran amigos con Draco Malfoy y no había nada que él pudiese hacer para cambiar este hecho. No habían hablado tampoco de qué iban a hacer en el peor de los casos.<br/>
Así que Harry había pasado todo el tiempo que debió pasar recuperando energía antes que llegasen el resto de los alumnos, estresándose ante la idea que Ron iba a tener otra de sus pataletas e iba a dejar de hablarles por el resto del año escolar. Si es que Ron decidía hacer eso, Harry no podía hacer mucho: él no tenía ninguna intención de darle la espalda a quien ya consideraba oficialmente como parte de su Aquelarre, su pequeña familia; no importaba lo que el pelirrojo dijera o hiciera. Pero eso significaba que no iba a poder pasar el posible último año con su mejor amigo, porque Hermione realmente parecía empeñada en mantener su condición de vampiros en secreto; y eso significaba que una vez comenzadas las vacaciones de verano, ambos desaparecerían de la faz de la tierra en busca de terminar la guerra de una vez por todas.<br/>
¡Maldita sea su testarudez!<br/>
Como consecuencia de todas las vueltas que le había dado al asunto, ahora Harry apenas si podía mantenerse en pie bajo la luz del sol, el cual, para empeorar las cosas, no estaba ni siquiera cubierto por una sola nube. No importaba que fuese un sol débil de invierno; Harry no tenía la energía para simular no ser un zombie en ese momento.<br/>
A lo lejos es escuchan los primeros Thesthrals tirando de los carruajes que traían a los alumnos. Finalmente se daban por finalizadas las vacaciones de Navidad y regresaban todos para el siguiente período de clases.<br/>
La gente que se había quedado en el castillo no se demoró demasiado en saludar a sus amigos que regresaban de las vacaciones, siendo todavía un cuarto de hora más cuando la cabeza pelirroja del tercer integrante del “Trío de Oro” se ve aparecer por la puerta de un carruaje, Ron sonriendo de oreja a oreja al ver a sus mejores amigos de pie en la entrada del castillo esperándolo.<br/>
-Aún no puedo entender por qué no quisieron ir a La Madriguera con todos nosotros por Navidad- dice el pelirrojo abrazando a sus dos mejores amigos, más alto que ambos, por lo que podía poner sus brazos en los hombros de los otros dos cómodamente.- Estuvo increíble. Como siempre, éramos una multitud; pero hizo falta de su presencia. Se sentían aquellos puestos vacíos.<br/>
-No está exagerando en lo absoluto- dice Ginny apareciendo a un lado de Ron, todavía algo picada porque ninguno de ellos hubiese aceptado la invitación de ir a su casa por las fiestas.<br/>
El momento se estaba transformando rápidamente en incómodo, por lo que Harry decide cambiar de tema preguntándole a su mejor amigo qué había recibido por Navidad para desviar su atención. La verdad era que tanto Harry como Hermione habían querido aceptar la invitación, pero realmente era imposible para ellos hacerlo. ¿Cómo iban a lograr mantener en secreto que ambos eran vampiros en una casa tan hacinada como lo era La Madriguera? Lo habían logrado de milagro los últimos días del verano pasado, antes que viniesen a Hogwarts al inicio del año escolar; no querían tentar a su suerte. Además, esa vez tanto Harry como Hermione habían quedado con la sensación que los gemelos sospechaban algo.<br/>
Mientras Ron hablaba de los diferentes regalos que los hermanos Weasley habían recibido, Harry saluda cariñosamente a Ginny, abrazándola y besando su frente en una muestra de afecto clara que su mejor amigo claramente malinterpretó.<br/>
Ginny por su parte sonríe alegremente, pues tanto ella como Harry habían llegado a un nivel de afecto como si fuesen hermanos; ninguno de ellos confundiendo el cariño entre ellos por algo más, lo que los volvía muy buenos amigos. Harry estaba incluso considerando contarle a Ginny acerca de su condición si es que Hermione terminaba por aceptar decirle de una vez a Ron al respecto… O incluso si es que ella no lo decidía. Ellos necesitaban tener personas dispuestas a donar un poco de sangre en caso de alguna emergencia. El período anterior habían tenido algunas dificultades que se habrían podido evitar si es que hubiesen contado con esa alternativa.<br/>
Luego de eso Ginny se aleja del trío para saludar a su novio, Dean, de quien había estado separada todas las vacaciones. Harry no nota como Ron fruncía ligeramente el ceño, pues en su mente Ginny sólo estaba haciendo tiempo antes de juntarse con Harry definitivamente. Hermione levanta ligeramente una ceja al ver la expresión del pelirrojo, teniendo sospechas de lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.<br/>
-¿Por qué la cara larga?- le susurra Hermione a Ron, sabiendo que Harry podía escuchar perfectamente sus palabras, aunque el pelirrojo no lo supiera.<br/>
-Me pregunto cuándo Harry va acercarse de verdad a mi hermana- dice Ron algo irritado por la lentitud de su mejor amigo. Que comenzase una relación con su hermana pequeña de una vez, total todos sabían que iban a terminar juntos.<br/>
Harry se gira algo sorprendido por las palabras de su mejor amigo, mirándolo con sorpresa apenas contenida. Ron se sobresalta, pues se da cuenta que Harry había escuchado sus palabras. Como respuesta Ron lo mira desafiante, como retándolo a tomar cartas en el asunto. Harry se pasa una mano por el pelo incómodo.<br/>
-Ron, yo no voy a acercarme de esa forma a Ginny- dice Harry entonces, decidiendo ser brutalmente claro con eso. No quería que el tema siguiera su curso hacia posibles malentendidos.- Quiero a Ginny como una hermana, pero no hay sentimientos románticos involucrados.<br/>
Ron se quedó mirando con los ojos como platos a Harry, sin poder creerse las palabras que había pronunciado su mejor amigo. Esas palabras habían roto por completo una idea que había tomado como verdad desde que Harry había rescatado a su hermana de la Cámara de los Secretos en segundo año, algo que para él era un hecho que sólo estaba en espera de suceder.<br/>
-Creo que lo has roto- dice una voz detrás de ellos, sobresaltando a Ron. El pelirrojo se gira bruscamente reconociendo la voz del despreciable Slytherin, abriendo la boca para insultarlo lo más probablemente, pero Harry se le adelanta.<br/>
-¿No ibas a juntarte con Parkinson y Zabini?- le pregunta Harry con curiosidad al rubio.<br/>
-No han llegado y me he aburrido de esperarlos- dice Draco tranquilamente.- Alcancé a escuchar tu declaración de hermandad y no pude resistir entrometerme.<br/>
-Por favor no le eches leña al fuego Draco- dice Hermione divertida y algo cautelosa con la situación potencialmente explosiva. Draco había preferido acercarse desde el principio, decidiendo que si la explosión de Weasley tenía que suceder, mientras antes pasara, mejor.<br/>
-Sólo venía a asegurarme que nadie estuviese compitiendo conmigo por la atención de Harry- dice Draco burlón, causando que Harry abriese los ojos como platos por sus palabras. Draco hasta ese momento no había reconocido tan abiertamente su interés, siendo Harry principalmente el que trataba de hacer avances en su relación.<br/>
Ginny observaba desde lejos cómo el rubio Slytherin se acercaba al trío, preparada para comenzar a escuchar los gritos e insultos que siempre sucedían cada vez que Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter estaban cerca del otro. Cuando eso no sucede, ella se separa del grupo con el que estaba y se acerca a ellos, la curiosidad moviéndola incluso antes que ella se diese cuenta.<br/>
Así fue como Ginny alcanza a escuchar las palabras del rubio y puede presenciar el ligero rubor en las mejillas de Harry ante sus palabras. Estupefacta era quedarse corta para describir lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. ¡¿Cuándo había pasado esto?!<br/>
-Hurón…- comienza a decir Ron completamente furioso, su cara roja por sus emociones. Parecía que un vaso sanguíneo fuese a explotar en su sien en cualquier momento.<br/>
Harry aprieta su hombro, deteniéndolo con delicadeza.<br/>
-Ron, por favor. Muchas cosas sucedieron durante las vacaciones- explica Harry a su mejor amigo, girándose a Draco y observándolo seductor, con picardía.- Son fuertes declaraciones las que acabas de hacer. ¿Acaso vienes a marcar tu territorio públicamente?- esas palabras fueron seguidas por un guiño de Harry, quien se acerca al rubio hasta quedar casi tocando su nariz con la suya propia.<br/>
-Es sólo en respuesta de tus propias declaraciones Harry. ¿O piensas echarte para atrás?- le espeta Draco, levantando una ceja desafiante, una sonrisa temeraria adornando su expresión.<br/>
-¿Estás seguro Drake? Sabes lo que significa declarar esto públicamente- susurra Harry contra los labios de Draco, sin tocarlo aún, tan bajo que nadie más que ellos y Hermione pudo escuchar esas palabras.<br/>
-Ya no hay vuelta atrás para mí. Soy parte del Aquelarre, por lo que no es como si pudiese huir y dejar atrás a mi familia en esta guerra. Sobrevivir así no vale la pena- dice Draco con ferocidad, la determinación clara en sus ojos.<br/>
Es cierto que en un principio Draco pensaba mezclarse entre los magos y sobrevivir como pudiese, sin involucrarse en la guerra. Eso había cambiado completamente en el momento en que había sido admitido en el Aquelarre de Harry Potter, en el momento en que se habían hecho amigos y sobre todo ahora que avanzaban hacia algo más. Draco ya no podía darle la espalda a lo que sucedería en el mundo mágico más de lo que Harry podía hacerlo. Y si eso era así, no había ninguna razón por la que no podía disfrutar de Harry en el proceso, avanzar en esa relación que prometía ser la definitiva para ambos.<br/>
Harry se limita a tomar el cabello del rubio entre sus dedos como respuesta y besarlo de lleno en la boca con ferocidad a la vista de todos. Draco se deja hacer y se derrite contra el pecho del pelinegro, devolviendo el beso con la misma ferocidad; pero sin intentar quitarle el dominio del beso al otro vampiro. Draco sonríe extasiado al sentir un par de colmillos rozar su lengua, el sabor de la sangre invadiendo sus papilas gustativas, la suya propia mezclándose con la de Harry, el sabor mareándolo, el placer viajando por cada nervio de su cuerpo.<br/>
Por su parte, Harry baja una de sus manos hacia la cintura del rubio, pegando su cuerpo al suyo, profundizando el beso y saboreando extasiado la esencia del otro vampiro, ese sabor tan dulce y mejor que cualquier otro que había probado hasta ese momento.<br/>
Draco gime por lo bajo contra sus labios, sorprendiéndolos a ambos. Draco abre los ojos algo asustado, separándose de Harry y mirando a su alrededor, aliviado al notar que la única que había notado lo realmente profunda de su reacción había sido Hermione… bueno, y Harry; pero eso era natural.<br/>
-Al fin- dice Hermione extasiada por el desarrollo de los acontecimientos. Ron, que se había puesto completamente pálido de horror al ver las acciones de su mejor amigo, se gira hacia ella sin comprender.- Estuvieron haciéndose ojitos todas las vacaciones. No sé por qué esperaron hasta este momento para hacer algo al respecto.<br/>
-Se llama hacer una entrada dramática, Hermione- dice Draco con arrogancia, rodando los ojos como si lo que acababa de decir fuese lo más natural del mundo. Harry y Hermione sueltan una carcajada de diversión.<br/>
-Eso está bien para mí- dice Harry entre risas.<br/>
-Harry, quiero que me entregues todos los detalles de este acontecimiento- dice Ginny entonces, sobresaltando al pelinegro, quien no la había notado acercarse. La menor de todos los Weasley lo estaba observando con las manos en las caderas, pareciendo profundamente ofendida.- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada al respecto? Creí que habíamos quedado de hablar acerca de nuestros intereses amorosos desde que me dijiste que eras gay.<br/>
-Por favor Ginny. Esto fue tan sorpresivo para ti que para mí- dice Harry rodando los ojos.- Además, siempre ha sido obvia mi obsesión con este rubio aquí presente. No hacía falta ser una lumbrera para adivinar que ambos sólo queríamos meternos en los pantalones del otro.<br/>
-Déjame detenerte ahí, Potter- dice Draco con completa seriedad. Harry se gira hacia él, levantando una ceja.- Yo estoy entrando en una relación aquí, con todo lo que eso implica, no sólo el sexo.<br/>
-Por supuesto Drake. No puede ser de otro modo- dice Harry sonriente, guiñándole un ojo.- Contigo siempre será todo o nada. Y yo lo quiero todo.<br/>
Es en ese momento en que Ronald Weasley no pudo tomar más de la situación, explotando fuertemente frente a todos ellos. Los gritos se escuchaban desde los últimos carruajes que aún quedaban por vaciar, en espera de sus turnos.<br/>
Draco se sorprende bastante por lo pulmones que estaba evidenciando Weasley. Estaba seguro que si hubiese seguido siendo un humano habría tenido el mismo dolor de cabeza por los gritos del pelirrojo. Era increíble que el contenido de los gritos, los argumentos en contra de él, eran completamente basados en prejuicios, en ideas preconcebidas que tenía Weasley de él.<br/>
Con irritación tuvo que admitirse a sí mismo que gran parte de lo que le molestaba de Weasley era también producto de prejuicios e ideas que sus padres le había metido en la cabeza. Lo mismo le había pasado con Harry cuando había tratado de obligarse a sí mismo a odiarlo. Suponía que iba a tener que actuar en base a la madurez que había adquirido durante las vacaciones y comportarse como un adulto en esta discusión. Por lo menos obtendría la satisfacción de demostrarle a Weasley lo mal que lo había juzgado.<br/>
-Weasley, creo que gran parte de lo que has dicho no tiene nada que ver conmigo- dice Draco entonces, aprovechando una pausa para respirar que había tomado el pelirrojo. Ginny levanta ambas cejas, sorprendida por la calma y compostura que estaba demostrando el rubio antes las acusaciones e insultos que su hermano había despotricado contra él.<br/>
Ginny se ve obligada a detener sus pensamientos por un segundo, olvidándose de todo lo que sus hermanos siempre habían dicho del heredero de la Familia Malfoy, y estudiar a dicho adolescente. Ella se queda sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo. Frente a ella estaba de pie un hombre, seguro de sí mismo, fastidiado por la situación, pero haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener las cosas bajo control y evitar un problema aún mayor; alguien que estaba dejando pasar insultos hacia su persona y tratando de argumentar a su favor.<br/>
-¿Cómo no van a tener que ver contigo, arrogante snob?- espeta Weasley con una mueca de desprecio.<br/>
-Weasley, tú no me conoces. ¿Cómo puedes saber si soy un snob o no?- le pregunta Draco al pelirrojo con forzada paciencia. Ron pone una mueca petulante.<br/>
-Estás olvidando muy convenientemente todos los comentarios que has hecho para menospreciar a mi familia y a todo aquel que no tuviese la “sangre pura” de tu familia- dice Ron con odio. Draco se limita a levantar una ceja.<br/>
-Estás utilizando el comportamiento de un niño para definir mi carácter actual- dice Draco simplemente. Hermione decide que la conversación podía irse de la manos en cualquier momento, que los temas prontos a tocarse probablemente no fueran temas para los oídos de todos; por lo que decide lanzar un Muffliato para los aislaría de los demás.<br/>
Draco generalmente mantenía consciencia de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, siempre midiendo sus palabras, midiendo el contexto para saber qué era lo que podía o no decir. Sin embargo Hermione sabía lo importante que era para Draco no ser el responsable de romper la relación de amistad entre Harry y su mejor amigo, aún cuando a él personalmente no le importase un bledo lo que el pelirrojo opinara de él.<br/>
-Lamento decirte Malfoy que sigues siendo un niño- rueda los ojos Weasley. – Las personas no cambian de la noche a la mañana.<br/>
-Es cierto, pero las personas maduran- dice Draco luchando consigo mismo para no perder la paciencia.- Y han sucedido suficientes cosas en mi vida como para hacerme crecer y darme cuenta que aquellos comportamientos eran los de un niño.<br/>
-Tu padre no parece considerar esos comportamientos por debajo de él, considerando cómo puso en peligro a mi hermana sólo porque somos una familia pobre y nuestro apellido es Weasley- dice Ron con verdadero veneno. Draco se pone pálido ante la acusación, mirando de reojo a Ginny, quien frunce el ceño ante las palabras de su hermano.<br/>
-Pero yo no soy mi padre- argumenta Draco, negándose a disculparse por algo que no había hecho él mismo, de lo que no había tenido conocimiento; y que al fin de cuentas no le había afectado directamente al pelirrojo. Si Draco terminaba disculpándose con alguien por las acciones de su familia, sería con Ginebra Weasley, no con su hermano.<br/>
-Eres un Malfoy- dice Ron como si ese hecho en sí mismo fuese condenatorio. Hermione frunce el ceño ante las palabras de su mejor amigo, girándose hacia él enfadada, con los brazos cruzados.<br/>
-Creo que el que sigue siendo un niño en esta conversación no es Draco- espeta la morena con completa frialdad, sobresaltando a Ron por sus palabras. Él se gira hacia ella con el ceño fruncido, profundamente ofendido por su acusación y algo frustrado porque tanto Harry como ella no estuviesen viendo lo que él veía en el rubio frente a él.<br/>
Draco iba a abrir la boca para tratar de desviar nuevamente la conversación y prevenir una nueva explosión, pero Harry pone la mano derecha en su brazo, negando con la cabeza cuando Draco lo mira interrogante.<br/>
-Hermione…<br/>
-No. Todos hemos escuchado en silencio lo que has tenido que decir y ahora es mí turno de intervenir- lo corta ella con determinación. Ron retrocede un paso al ver la ferocidad de la expresión de la chica que le gustaba, sintiendo algo de desasosiego al ver la furia apenas escondida en su mirada. Y era una furia que estaba dirigida completamente en su dirección.- No puedo creer lo infantil y prejuicioso que has sonado estos últimos minutos. Draco no se ha comportado como lo acusas desde el año pasado, y tú no sabes lo que él ha tenido que pasar para llegar a este punto de su vida. Sólo estás repitiendo los mismo prejuicios y preconcepciones que tenías a los once años, demostrando que el que no ha cambiado en lo absoluto eres tú y no Draco. Ya tienes 16 Ron, madura de una vez. Aprende a ver más allá de lo que tú analizas a tu conveniencia, pues el mundo la mayoría de las veces no funciona como a nosotros nos gustaría… Y si ahora mismo tu preferencia sería que ni Harry ni yo nos relacionemos más con Draco Malfoy, lamento decirte que vas a tener una fuerte decepción. Considero a Draco uno de mis más preciados amigos y ahora mismo Harry está comenzando una relación amorosa con él; y no vamos a cambiarlo a él por ti Ron. No vamos a elegir a ninguno, esto no es una competencia; pero no te vayas a engañar a ti mismo con la idea de que si tú no apruebas nuestra amistad nosotros la vamos a dejar de lado sólo para acomodar tus preferencias.<br/>
Todas esas palabras fueron dichas con fría calma, golpeando lo más profundo de Ron pues no había un espacio de irracionalidad en ellas. Ron sentía rabia profunda con la injusticia del mundo, sintió como si estuviese perdiendo a sus mejores amigos por culpa del rubio arrogante que se entrometía en todo…<br/>
-No hagas nada que vayas a lamentar Ron- dice Ginny entonces, al ver el brillo en sus ojos. Ella conocía a su hermano y sabía que estaba llegando al punto en su rabia en la que toda racionalidad se perdería. Ron estaba acostumbrado a reaccionar impulsivamente y que los demás luego le perdonaran sus acciones, estaba acostumbrado a que no hubiesen consecuencias a sus errores; pero Ginny tenía la impresión que esta vez no sería así. Ni Harry ni Hermione podrían perdonar una metedura de pata en ese momento en específico, pues había un lazo profundo con Draco, un lazo que se había desarrollado muy rápidamente; pero que no por eso era menos profundo y potente.<br/>
Ron levanta la vista furibundo, lanzándole una mirada asesina a Ginny… Pero en la expresión de su hermana sólo encontró preocupación por su propio bienestar. Ella temía que Ron rompiese de forma irremediable su amistad con Harry y Hermione, que destruyese sus oportunidades de ser feliz en el futuro con ellos siendo parte de su vida.<br/>
Apretando los labios en una fina línea y haciendo restricción de sus impulsos por primera vez en su vida, Ron se gira mortalmente serio hacia Harry y Hermione.<br/>
-No me gusta esta situación y me niego a ser amigo de Draco Malfoy- dice entonces con finalidad.- Pero no voy a interponerme entre ustedes. Ahora necesito tiempo a solas para procesar esto.<br/>
Con esas palabras, Ron se aleja hacia el castillo, sin volver a dirigirle una mirada a Draco, ignorando por completo su presencia. Ginny por su parte suelta un suspiro de alivio, girándose a su vez al rubio para mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados.<br/>
-Hay sólo una cosa que queda por decir- dice ella en ese momento, avanzando amenazadoramente hacia Malfoy, estudiándolo de pies a cabeza.- Harry es mi mejor amigo, así que si es que llegas a hacerle daño, te las vas a tener que ver conmigo.<br/>
Draco abre los ojos como platos ante la clara amenaza de la pelirroja, estremeciéndose internamente al recordar lo ducha que era con los hechizos de ataque.<br/>
-Mientras tanto, no tengo problema en tratar de conocerte mejor. Hasta ahora me he llevado una buena impresión, no lo arruines, rubio- dice ella extendiéndole la mano. Draco sonríe divertido entonces, estrechándosela sin perder un segundo.<br/>
-Me agradas. Eres una fierecilla- dice Draco como respuesta, soltando una carcajada ante los ojos entrecerrados que obtuvo de respuesta.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Capítulo 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pansy observaba los acontecimientos en la entrada del castillo algo desconcertada, junto a la pequeña multitud de estudiantes que buscaban acercarse al grupo lo suficiente como para escuchar lo que estaban discutiendo. No iban a obtener nada, pues Pansy había visto a Granger lanzar un hechizo de privacidad a su alrededor, para mantener entre ellos el tema de su conversación. No es como si fuese demasiado difícil deducir de qué estaban hablando, sobre todo después de aquella demostración entre Draco y Potter, pero las palabras exactas que se habían dicho iban a quedar siempre entre los cinco estudiantes dentro de la Burbuja de Privacidad.<br/>-Veo que este período de clases nos traerá más sorpresas de las que habíamos pensado- comenta Blaise al lado de Pansy, viendo cómo el pelirrojo se alejaba del grupo con la espalda tensa y recta, sin parecer demasiado contento con la conclusión que se alcanzó entre todos.<br/>Pansy levanta una ceja al ver a su mejor amigo soltar una carcajada más relajada de lo que le había presenciado en los últimos años. Pansy imaginaba que si Draco aún era capaz de reír de esa forma después de lo que había pasado en las vacaciones, entonces Potter estaba haciendo algo bien y apoyaría completamente esa relación.<br/>Decidiendo hacer acto de presencia de una vez, pues Draco ya los había ignorado lo suficiente; Pansy pasa a través del hechizo de privacidad que rodeaba al grupo y se coloca a un lado del rubio, sus manos en sus caderas, pareciendo muy irritada por haber sido dejada de lado por tanto tiempo.<br/>-Ni siquiera tienes la decencia de esperarnos antes de armar escándalo, Draco Malfoy- dice Pansy seriamente, causando que Draco rodase los ojos ante la actitud de su mejor amiga.<br/>-El drama es mi segundo nombre Pans, no hay mucho que puedas hacer para cambiar eso- afirma Draco divertido, asintiendo con la cabeza en dirección a Blaise como saludo.<br/>-¡Merlín! La reina del drama soy yo- suspira Pansy dramáticamente, haciendo un ademán de llevarse los dedos al puente de su nariz negando con la cabeza como si no pudiese creer que Draco le estuviese disputando su título, que era una batalla perdida.<br/>-Te extrañé Pans- dice Draco entonces, abrazando a su mejor amiga con fuerza, apretando un poco más de lo que habría apretado previo a las vacaciones. Pansy le devuelve el abrazo y trata de obviar que no podía respirar. Imaginaba que Draco aún no aprendía a regular de mejor manera sus nuevas capacidades y no quería hacer un alboroto por su fuerza en ese momento. Ya lo interrogaría al respecto cuando estuviesen a solas.<br/>-Creo que hemos sido olvidados por completo en esta escena- comenta Blaise en ese momento, volviéndose a los tres Gryffindor que los observaban con cariño.- Quizá sea prudente volver a hacer las presentaciones. Blaise Zabini.<br/>Harry se adelanta un paso y le da la mano a Blaise, aceptando sin pegas la tregua que el Slytherin ofrecía con sus palabras.<br/>-Harry Potter.<br/>Ginny levanta una ceja, sin comprender realmente qué era lo que había pasado. ¿Ahora iban a ser amigos de los Slytherin? Jamás habría imaginado que la llegada a Hogwarts iba a ser tan novedosa.<br/>-Ginny Weasley, a todo aquel que me llame Ginebra, no aseguro la seguridad de las joyas de la familia- dice Ginny avanzando para saludar a Blaise y aceptar el apretón de manos. Zabini se ríe divertido y Pansy se gira hacia ella, estudiando a la pelirroja de arriba abajo.<br/>-Me agrada tu actitud- dice Pansy entonces, avanzando a su vez y ofreciendo su mano.- Pansy Parkinson.<br/>Una vez todos se habían saludado, Pansy les informa seriamente que le correspondía su turno de interrogar a su mejor amigo, tomando los brazos de los otros dos Slytherin y alejándose con ellos hacia el castillo, sin darles la opción de protestar.<br/>Una vez estaban los tres en la habitación de hombres de sexto año, y habiendo sacado del lugar a Nott; Draco, Blaise y Pansy se acomodan en la cama del primero, con las cortinas cerradas y una serie de hechizos para asegurar su privacidad y que nadie los fuese a molestar. Ahora, para escuchar su conversación sería necesario una cantidad de hechizos seriamente poderosos y en casi todos los casos, magia negra.<br/>Ya estando instalados, Draco apoyando la espalda contra el respaldo de su cama, los otros dos sentados girados en su dirección, se quedan en silencio. Los dos magos lo observaban fijamente, como si estuviesen buscando algo en su cara, estudiando cada una de sus facciones.<br/>-Ya vale. Pregunten lo que quieren preguntar de una vez- dice Draco con impaciencia. Pansy desvía la mirada, mordiéndose el labio inferior sin saber cómo tocar el tema realmente. Blaise rueda los ojos y fija su mirada a la de Draco con seriedad.<br/>-¿Cómo pudiste estar bajo el sol?- pregunta él entonces, dejando en claro que ambos sabían exactamente lo que le había sucedido durante las vacaciones en su casa. Draco se pone pálido, irguiéndose en su lugar.<br/>-¿Cuántos más lo saben?<br/>Pansy aprieta las manos contra la túnica que estaba usando, sintiéndose ligeramente culpable por haberle contado todo a Blaise. En el cuarto día de vacaciones, la madre de Pansy la había llamado pues quería hablar con ella acerca de un tema delicado. El padre de Pansy no tenía idea que ellas habían conversado del tema, pero Delilah Parkinson había considerado que su hija debía saber para poder ser un apoyo para su mejor amigo.<br/>El padre de Pansy se había convertido en uno de los Mortífagos como una forma de proteger a su familia, cuando los otros Mortífagos habían amenazado la vida de Pansy y Delilah cuando la primera apenas había nacido. Desde entonces su padre había intentado mantener un perfil bajo entre las filas de Voldemort, ganar la menor notoriedad posible, al mismo tiempo que trataba de mantener a salvo a su familia.<br/>Coincidentemente, su padre había estado presente cuando el castigo en contra de los Malfoy se había llevado a cabo, y había optado por comentarle a su esposa lo que había sucedido. Delilah, siempre deseando alguna forma de mantener a su hija fuera de las filas de los Mortífagos, no tardó en contarle a Pansy al respecto. La mujer esperaba que su hija ayudase a su mejor amigo de la mejor manera con esa información, y que si llegaba el momento que el antiguo heredero de los Malfoy desapareciera, Pansy desapareciera con él y se mantuviese a salvo dentro de lo posible.<br/>Sin embargo, Pansy no había sido capaz de lidiar con un secreto tan grande por sí misma. No había tardado más de dos días en contactar al tercer integrante de su grupo más cercano y contarle todo lo que le había comentado su madre. Decir que Blaise, cuya familia hasta ahora había logrado mantenerse neutral en ambas guerras; estaba sorprendido por los acontecimientos era quedarse corto. Pero la lealtad que había desarrollado por sus dos mejores amigos había prevalecido y el resto de las vacaciones tanto él como Pansy habían aprendido lo que más habían podido acerca de los vampiros en busca de serle de alguna ayuda a Draco.<br/>Cuando ellos habían visto a Draco a plena luz del día ambos se habían quedado confundidos. Pansy estaba completamente segura que Draco había dejado de ser un humano, pues ella no tenía ningún motivo para dudar la información que había trasmitido su padre; pero se suponía que los vampiros eran incapaces de salir al sol. ¿Cómo había logrado su mejor amigo superar una debilidad tan grande de su especie en tan solo semana y media?<br/>-Todos los Mortífagos que estaban presentes esa noche- dice Pansy simplemente, ignorando la culpa que la embargó en ese momento. Blaise era de confianza y de verdad ella sola no habría sabido cómo enfrentarlo todo.- Mi madre me lo contó con la esperanza que me llevases contigo cuando desaparecieras.<br/>Draco se sorprende por la confesión de Pansy, levantando una ceja al notar que esa explicación no indicaba cómo lo sabía Blaise. Draco se podía imaginar qué había pasado, sin embargo.<br/>-Y tú decidiste compartir esa información con Blaise- comenta Draco levantando una ceja, negando con la cabeza, resignado a lo que estaba pasando. No había mucho que hacer al respecto, ellos ya sabían que era un vampiro, y Draco suponía que era bueno que un par de humanos estuvieran al tanto de su secreto y estuviesen dispuestos a ayudarle.<br/>-Soy la peor persona manteniendo un secreto, ambos los saben- se defiende Pansy, sus mejillas fuertemente ruborizadas.<br/>Draco suelta un suspiro de resignación y saca un medallón debajo de sus ropas, mostrándoselo a ambos.<br/>-Me permite estar bajo el sol- explica Draco, sin explayarse. Suponía que podía compartir parte de sus secretos, guardándose un par de detalles que, realmente, no eran de la incumbencia de dos humanos. Al final del día, no iba a exponer todos los secretos de los vampiros a los magos.<br/>Blaise se acerca y estudia el medallón con curiosidad, sin tocarlo. Entonces vuelve su mirada de nuevo a la expresión del rubio y lo observa con intensidad.<br/>Draco rueda los ojos y los cierra por unos segundos. Pansy se sobresalta al notar cómo unas especie de venas se hacían notorias sobre sus pómulos y alrededor de sus ojos. Draco abre los ojos en ese momento, Pansy poniéndose de pie de un salto con horror al ver las escleras rojas y los irises plateados que le devolvían la mirada. Draco sonríe burlón al ver su reacción, mostrándoles a ambos sin pudor sus colmillos.<br/>-¿No se suponía que sabían lo que había pasado?- dice Draco levantando una ceja, sin hacer ningún intento de volver a esconder sus características vampíricas.<br/>-Es diferente verlo en vivo y en directo- murmura Pansy aún algo incómoda con la evidencia. Era increíblemente escalofriante, pero al mismo tiempo, Draco no parecía tener ningún problema por controlarse a sí mismo. Él seguía conversando con ellos como si nada.<br/>-Sí. Es fascinante- dice Blaise acercándose a la cara de Draco para evaluar más de cerca las venas alrededor de sus ojos. Draco gruñe irritado ante la cercanía invasiva de su mejor amigo, sobresaltándolo. Blaise mira a Draco con apenas disimulada cautela, causando que Draco rodase los ojos ante la actitud del moreno.<br/>-Por favor. No voy a morderlos- espeta Draco.- Tengo suficiente autocontrol como para que no corran peligro conmigo.<br/>-¿Cómo esperabas que reaccionara? ¡Me gruñiste!- exclama Blaise cruzándose de brazos irritado. Draco bufa.<br/>-¿Alguna vez has escuchado el término: espacio personal?- le dice Draco sarcástico.<br/>-¿Significa que has podido adaptarte bien?- pregunta entonces Pansy preocupada, cortando lo que fuera que fuese a decir Blaise como respuesta a Draco. Ella se acerca a Draco y coge una de sus manos entre las suyas, mirándolo a los ojos sin pegas, como buscando alguna vulnerabilidad remanente en su mejor amigo, algo que no hubiese sido capaz de superar. Draco le sonríe tiernamente y le acaricia la mejilla a Pansy.<br/>-Sí. He podido adaptarme bien. Ha sido difícil, pero no he estado solo- explica Draco. Pansy frunce el ceño.- Severus lo sabe todo. Me ha apoyado en lo que ha podido.<br/>Pansy abraza con fuerza a Draco entonces, apretando con todo lo que podía, como si sintiera que Draco se escapaba de entre sus brazos, como si en cuanto disminuyese mínimamente la fuerza del abrazo, Draco fuera a desaparecer.<br/>-Si alguna vez necesitas alimentarte, no tengo problemas en donar- dice Blaise entonces, sorprendiendo tanto a Draco como a Pansy por el ofrecimiento. Draco se gira a mirarlo con los ojos como platos, al fin sus facciones regresando lentamente a las humanas que había tenido toda su vida.<br/>Draco estudia detenidamente la expresión de Blaise por unos segundos, antes de asentir con la cabeza quedamente.<br/>-Que conste que soy perfectamente de salir a cazar y conseguirme mi propia comida, pero en caso de alguna emergencia aceptaré gustoso- dice Draco formalmente.<br/>-¿Has salido a cazar Draco?- pregunta Pansy entonces, dejándose caer en la cama, observando con curiosidad la reacción de su mejor amigo. Draco levanta una ceja.<br/>-Por supuesto que sí Pansy. No seguiría cuerdo ni vivo si llevase casi dos semanas sin comer- espeta Draco con un bufido. Pansy se muerde el labio inferior.<br/>-Me refería humanos.<br/>Se hizo un silencio sepulcral entra los tres, Draco desviando la mirada avergonzado y luchando para no estarlo. Era parte de su naturaleza, lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir, no tenía por qué sentirse culpable; sobre todo porque no había matado a nadie.<br/>-Sí. He salido a cazar humanos- dice Draco finalmente, encontrándose con la mirada de sus amigos desafiante, como retándolos a juzgarlo por hacer lo que tenía que hacer para sobrevivir. Pansy le sonríe a su mejor amigo, tomando una de sus manos y besando los nudillos con delicadeza.<br/>-Me alegro- murmura Pansy simplemente.- Si alguna vez necesitas hablar de lo que sea, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿cierto? Voy a ayudarte y apoyarte en lo que se pueda, eres mi mejor amigo y lo que sucedió durante las vacaciones no cambia en lo absoluto ese hecho.<br/>Draco abraza a Pansy, agradeciendo las palabras de la pelinegra, agradeciendo su amistad y apoyo incondicional. Suponía que tendría que hablar con Harry acerca de incorporar un par de Slytherin adicionales a su viaje a partir de las vacaciones de verano.<br/>-Hay una cosa que quiero que sepan, sólo para tranquilizarlos. Soy perfectamente capaz de controlarme a mí mismo. No voy a perder el control ni los voy a atacar porque enloquecí por sed de sangre- dice Draco solemnemente.- Me mantengo bien alimentado y he entrenado lo suficiente: soy perfectamente capaz de alimentarme sin matar o dañar irreversiblemente a mi presa.<br/>Blaise sonríe relajadamente en su dirección y Pansy se limita a apretar sus brazos alrededor del torso de Draco, antes de soltarlo y sonreír con malicia.<br/>-Ahora que los temas importantes fueron tocados con la profundidad necesaria, ¡¿desde cuándo andas besando a Harry Potter en público?!- exclama Pansy extasiada por el rumor. Esta historia prometía y no pensaba dejar que Draco se guardase un solo detalle.<br/>-No te hagas más ilusiones de las que esto amerita- le advierte Draco con el ceño fruncido. Blaise bufa ante sus palabras.<br/>-El que hables en términos civilizados con Potter ya justifica esta reacción en Pansy. ¿Por qué no habría de emocionarse cuando lo primero que vemos al bajarnos del carruaje es a  nuestro rubio favorito besándose apasionadamente con el Niño-Que-Vivió frente a todos?- dice Blaise rodando los ojos, como si aún no pudiese creer que había sucedido aquello, a pesar de haberlo visto con sus propios ojos.<br/>-En resumen Harry descubrió que fui desheredado, decidió que yo ameritaba una segunda oportunidad si es que no estaba trabajando para V… Voldemort y nos hicimos amigos durante las vacaciones- explica Draco pensativo, sonriendo malicioso hacia Pansy, una emoción apenas contenida en el brillo de sus ojos.- Parece ser que yo no era el único obsesionado con Potter todos estos años. Él admitió libremente haber estado tan obsesionado conmigo como yo con él. Y considerando que él es una persona totalmente distinta a lo que pensábamos, no tardamos demasiado en darnos cuenta que había algo de química entre nosotros.<br/>-Cuéntame en este mismo instante todos los detalles- dice Pansy ávidamente. Draco rueda los ojos.<br/>-Lamento decirte que lo único que ha pasado entre nosotros fue ese beso que ustedes mismos presenciaron- dice Draco tristemente.- No es como no tenga intención de remediar ese detalle lo más pronto posible, pero hasta ahora ninguno había tomado el paso final para consolidar nada entre nosotros.<br/>-Aburrido- dice Pansy decepcionada.<br/>-¿Por qué besarlo ahora?- pregunta Blaise con curiosidad. Pansy se gira nuevamente hacia Draco, su avidez por los rumores volviendo a despertar en ella.<br/>-Weasley tenía la errónea impresión que Harry iba a terminar con su hermana e iban a casarse o alguna bobada como esa.- dice Draco con una mueca de desprecio y desagrado ante la idea. Incluso cuando había tomado cartas en el asunto, no podía evitar seguir teniendo celos cada vez que esa idea regresaba a su cabeza.- Y aunque Harry no tardó en asegurarle a la Comadreja que eso no iba a suceder, tenía que reclamar a Harry de alguna forma. Nadie toma lo que es mío y necesitaba que todos supieran que Harry es mío.<br/>Blaise suelta una fuerte carcajada al escuchar las razones que había tenido Draco para besar de esa manera al Niño-Que-Vivió. Y se veía obligado a admitir que había funcionado. Para la hora de la cena, ya todos sabrían que Draco Malfoy estaba saliendo con Harry Potter, por lo que su Chico de Oro ya no estaba disponible. No faltaría el que no aceptaría la situación, pero Potter siempre había sido celoso de su propia vida e intimidad; por lo que cualquier persona que tratase de elegir por él en este asunto iba a llevarse una desagradable sorpresa.<br/>-Y déjame adivinar, ¿la Comadreja no fue capaz de lidiar con la idea de ustedes dos juntos?- se burla Pansy sarcásticamente.<br/>-¿Me creerías si te dijera que quien dio la última palabra en toda la discusión fue Hermione?- pregunta Draco de forma arrogante. Blaise levanta una ceja al escuchar que Draco estaba llamando a Granger “Hermione”, pero pensándolo mejor, tenía mucho sentido. Si se había hecho tan cercano con Potter, Granger también tiene que haber estado involucrada, considerando que ella también se había quedado en el castillo durante las vacaciones.<br/>-Por favor, necesito saber qué fue lo que le dijo- dice Pansy desesperada.<br/>-Pansy, no puedes hablar de esto con nadie más. Esa conversación se queda entre nosotros- comenta Draco ligeramente, sin hacer ni una sola amenaza, pues sabía que Pansy captaría la que estaba implícita en sus palabras. La sonrisa de Pansy se vuelve algo forzada, pero ella logra mantener su expresión.<br/>-A mí también me interesa saber qué fue lo que Granger le dijo al idiota ese- dice Blaise rodando los ojos. Draco se ríe por lo bajo.<br/>-Básicamente que era un niño, que madurara y que no importaba que hiciera una pataleta, seguirían siendo mis amigos- resume Draco con un encogimiento de hombros. Pansy suelta una carcajada de buena gana.<br/>-Imagino que le encantó que lo descalificaran como a un niño inmaduro haciendo una pataleta- comenta Pansy con falsa dulzura, disfrutando a lo grande ese discurso que imaginaba que Granger le había dado a la Comadreja para que dejase de ser un fastidio de una buena vez.<br/>-Creo que Granger dio justo en el clavo- afirma Blaise relajado.<br/>-De todas formas, a Weasley se le bajaron los humos y se retiró con la proverbial cola entre las patas- afirma Draco poniéndose de pie lentamente y estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza, preparándose para bajar a la cena, que debía comenzar en cualquier momento. Pansy sonríe al ver lo que acababa de hacer su mejor amigo, algo sorprendida.<br/>-Nunca te había visto tan relajado Draco- comenta Pansy pensativa. Draco levanta una ceja interrogante.- Si no lo supiera mejor, diría que ser un vampiro te queda.<br/>Draco sonríe, mostrando sus colmillos sin pudor, sin dejar que el resto de sus facciones cambiara. Ya había aprendido a hacer eso, lo mismo que a dar rienda suelta a sus instintos sin dejarse a sí mismo en evidencia cambiando frente a los demás.<br/>-Tengo que admitir que tiene sus ventajas.<br/>-Ya es hora de la cena. ¿Qué piensas hacer durante las comidas?- pregunta Blaise levantándose también, superando la sorpresa que le generó ver lo bien que estaba manejando Draco el haberse convertido en una criatura mágica. Parecía que Draco se había liberado del condicionamiento al que lo habían sometido sus padres toda su infancia y que habían llamado “crianza”; para comenzar a pensar por sí mismo. Era increíble lo diferente que estaba resultando ser su mejor amigo. Mejor.<br/>-¿De qué hablas? Comer con ustedes, por supuesto- dice Draco divertido, negando con la cabeza como si hubiese sido una pregunta estúpida.<br/>-¡¿Puedes comer comida humana?!- exclama Pansy atónita. Si eso era así, y Draco había encontrado una forma de salir al sol, casi no corría peligro de ser descubierto como un vampiro mientras estuviera en Hogwarts.<br/>-Claro. El sabor está más apagado que antes, pero la puedo disfrutar sin ningún problema.<br/>-Una última cosa antes que partamos- dice Blaise pensativo, deteniendo a los otros dos que ya se dirigían a la puerta de la habitación. Pansy y Draco se giran hacia el moreno interrogantes.- ¿Dumbledore sabe?<br/>Draco hace una mueca de disgusto.<br/>-Dumbledore sabe lo que Severus y yo decidimos contarle para que me diese asilo- dice Draco fríamente.- No tengo ninguna intención de darle tanto poder sobre mí mismo a ese mago manipulador.<br/>Pansy sonríe con ferocidad.<br/>-No es de su incumbencia- dice la pelinegra tranquilamente, enganchando su brazo en el del rubio, los tres saliendo de la habitación tranquilamente.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Capítulo 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El primer día de clases de vuelta de vacaciones Draco tuvo que luchar consigo mismo para mantenerse despierto durante el desayuno. Era increíble lo difícil que era tratar de funcionar como una persona normal. ¿Cómo diablos lo iba a lograr cuando no estuviese recién alimentado de sangre humana? Durante la noche Harry y Hermione se habían juntado con él para ir a cazar humanos nuevamente, dejando los entrenamientos para otra noche.<br/>-Vamos Draco. Parece que vas a caer dormido sobre tu desayuno- murmura Pansy algo desconcertada al ver tan abiertamente cansado a su mejor amigo. <br/>Cuando Draco era humano, muchas veces había tenido que trasnochar para completar alguna lectura o alguna cosa que necesitaba terminar; y al día siguiente Draco lograba mantener una imagen compuesta y fresca. Pansy siempre había envidiado esa habilidad del rubio, siempre tratando de replicarla, sin lograrlo efectivamente.<br/>Sin embargo, ahora Draco se mostraba claramente exhausto, bostezando en reiteradas ocasiones mientras jugaba con su desayuno más que comerlo propiamente tal. Pansy ya varias veces lo había visto cabeceando, sus ojos cerrándose solos por el sueño.<br/>-¿Qué pasa Drake? ¿No estás emocionado por el regreso a clases?- dice una voz detrás de Pansy sobresaltándola. Draco levanta la vista con una mueca de irritación, lanzándole una mirada asesina a su novio, apenas aguantando el instinto de gruñirle con hostilidad. Es por esa reacción que apenas sí pudo controlar que Draco se despierta, algo asustado por haber estado a punto de dejarse en evidencia. Aun ni tenía su primera clase y ya casi metía la pata hasta el fondo.<br/>-Preferiría seguir de vacaciones por siempre- comenta Draco rodando los ojos, empujando su plato lejos de sí y poniéndose de pie.- Los veo en Pociones, me adelantaré- les dice Draco a Pansy y Blaise, ignorando por completo al resto de los compañeros de su Casa. Draco ya no tenía el estatus que había tenido antes, ya todos sabiendo el poco peso político que ahora representaba habiendo sido desheredado. Además, muchos de ellos eran Mortífagos en ciernes; por lo que le convenía mantener las distancias desde ese momento en adelante.<br/>Harry guía a Draco fuera del Gran Comedor y apresurándose por entre los pasillos, ingresando en un salón de clases sin usar casi aleatoriamente, cerrando la puerta tras ellos y hechizando la puerta para preservar su privacidad.<br/>Una vez seguro que estaban solos y no corrían peligro de ser descubiertos, Harry saca un vial de su bolso y se lo entrega a Draco sin más demora.<br/>-Ten. Hermione creó una especie de Pepper up que funciona para nosotros- explica Harry tranquilamente.- Trata de no utilizarla tanto, pues va perdiendo su potencia rápidamente. Pero considero que esta vez la necesitas.<br/>Draco sonríe con cansancio, tomándose la poción de un solo trago. Una oleada de energía recorrió su cuerpo y algo de alerta pasó por su mente, devolviéndole algo de su propia personalidad al cuerpo.<br/>-No sé por qué diablos está resultando ser tan difícil esta mañana- dice Draco con una mueca de irritación. Harry se acerca y le desordena el pelo con cariño, causando que el rubio alejase su mano de su cabeza de un manotazo y le lanzara una nueva mirada asesina.<br/>-Estamos realmente muy cerca del amanecer y tus instintos se rebelan a tener responsabilidades durante las horas del día, sobre todo durante la mañana. Pasado el mediodía va a mejorar considerablemente- explica Harry alegremente. Draco suelta un suspiro de resignación, sus hombros bajando como si un gran peso se hubiese posado sobre ellos.- Vamos Drake, no estás solo en esto. Tanto Hermione como yo mismo lo logramos. Te doy una semana para que te adaptes razonablemente. Esto habría sido mucho peor si no te hubiese expuesto a las malas al sol.<br/>-Lo sé Harry. Pero de igual forma es descorazonante saber lo cerca que estuve de ponerme en evidencia al frente de todos en el desayuno- dice Draco levantando la mirada con una expresión complicada.- ¡Iba a gruñirte! ¿Quién gruñe como un animal salvaje porque su novio se acerca durante el desayuno?<br/>-Pues nosotros, cuando estamos molestos- dice Harry sonriendo divertido.- Y ahora yo exijo compensación por casi haber sido atacado verbalmente con un gruñido por mi novio.<br/>Draco entrecierra los ojos, mientras Harry se acerca un paso y lo coge de la cintura, pegando sus cuerpos. Draco sonríe seductoramente en ese momento, todas las ideas de lo cansado que estaba y cómo no era justo tener que despertarse tan temprano desapareciendo de su mente cuando ambos juntan sus bocas y se besan con ferocidad, esta vez Draco sin dejar que el pelinegro dominase el beso en lo absoluto.<br/>Harry abre los ojos con sorpresa al sentir cómo Draco luchaba por el dominio del beso, sonriendo extasiado por la actitud del rubio. Dios, el otro vampiro era perfecto para él. Se complementaban tan bien, y por cómo estallaban las chispas en sus cuerpos cuando se permitían ese contacto, apenas podía esperar tomar los pasos siguientes…<br/>Y por otro lado, le agradaba ir despacio, que todo se desarrollara de forma natural, sin nadie forzando el siguiente paso en la relación, los acontecimientos naciendo del anterior sin trabas, de forma expedita y tranquila.<br/>Los labios de Draco se movieron con los suyos, la lengua del rubio batallando con la suya, mientras sus manos se enredaban en su pelo. Draco estaba ligeramente de puntas para igualar sus estaturas, pues Harry con su estirón al convertirse lo superaba por apenas uno o dos centímetros. Sus dedos recorrieron su cabello, maravillándose con la suavidad de éste y tirando ligeramente, buscando que Harry reacomodase su cabeza para poder besarlo a mayor profundidad.<br/>A Harry se le escapa un gemido al sentirse manejado de esa forma, al mismo tiempo que él mismo trataba de tomar el control. Draco realmente era justo lo que necesitaba. Harry adelanta una de sus piernas, introduciéndola entre medio de las del rubio, buscando descolocarlo ligeramente cuando una voz se mete en sus cabezas, sobresaltándolos.<br/>-Chicos, ¿espero que no hayan perdido el sentido del tiempo?- dice Hermione utilizando los aretes que todos estaban utilizando para comunicarse entre ellos. Draco se separa de Harry, sus mejillas fuertemente ruborizadas, avergonzado al imaginar la sonrisa de suficiencia que debía tener Hermione en la cara, la cual se escuchaba en su voz claramente.<br/>Ninguno de ellos dice ni una palabra, Harry soltando una carcajada por la situación, tendiéndole la mano a Draco galantemente y guiándolo por los pasillos a la sala de Pociones cuya clase estaba por comenzar.<br/>Pansy levanta una ceja al verlos aparecer a ambos. Ella podía imaginar qué era lo que los había demorado tanto en aparecer, pero ni estudiándolos detenidamente podía ver ninguna evidencia de sus actividades. Draco estaba tan inmaculado como siempre (y afortunadamente despierto esta vez), Potter por el contrario, con su aspecto descuidado. Los labios de ambos parecían normales, nada de hinchazón o enrojecimiento que era el resultado de un besuqueo algo más entusiasta…<br/>Levantando una ceja Pansy nota algo distinto, su escrutinio dando frutos; pero no algo que supiera realmente cómo interpretar todavía. Los movimientos de Potter por un momento fueron fluidos y gráciles, como un depredador acechando una presa; para luego regresar a esa torpeza característica que lo perseguía desde primer año, más aún este después del impresionante estirón que tuvo durante el verano.<br/>Pansy entrecierra los ojos con sospecha, viendo a Potter y a Draco interactuar, ambos discutiendo algo entre susurros acaloradamente, Granger levantando la mirada cuando ellos llegan a su lado, deteniendo su propia conversación con Longbottom para decirle algo a ambos, causando que se ruborizaran y la Comadreja se pusiese verde.<br/>-No somos los únicos que pudimos adivinar qué estaban haciendo Potter y Draco mientras estaban desaparecidos- comenta Blaise a su lado divertido.<br/>-¿Te molestaría demasiado hacer grupo con un Gryffindor hoy en Pociones?- pregunta Pansy pensativa, estudiando detenidamente la interacción entre Potter, Granger y Draco. Había algo que le molestaba a Pansy, algo que no la dejaba dejar de mirar al trío con sospecha. <br/>¿Cómo se habían vuelto tan cercanos durante las vacaciones? Se comportaban como si fuesen los mejores amigos de toda la vida… Draco se mostraba incluso más relajado en presencia de Potter y Granger de lo que nunca se había mostrado con ella. Y Pansy era la mejor amiga de Draco desde que ambos habían aprendido a caminar, incluso antes que hubiesen aprendido a prescindir de los pañales.<br/>-¿Qué? Siempre hacemos grupo con Draco- dice Blaise con el ceño fruncido.<br/>-Bueno, imagino que Draco querrá pasar tiempo con su nuevo novio- comenta Pansy dulcemente, sonriendo en dirección a Blaise divertida, guiñándole un ojo.- y nosotros podríamos tratar de acercarnos a algunos Gryffindor por nuestra cuenta. Mi predicción es que el resto de este año estaremos rodeados de más Gryffindor de lo que nos haría sentir cómodos habitualmente.<br/>Blaise piensa en la proposición por unos segundos, antes de asentir con la cabeza.<br/>-Me niego rotundamente a acercarme a la Comadreja- dice Blaise entonces, con finalidad. Pansy rueda los ojos.<br/>-Con quién te sientes me da igual. Mi plan era juntarme con Granger- dice ella con un encogimiento de hombros, despreocupadamente.- Tu mejor opción es Longbottom. <br/>Blaise pone una cara de horror ante la sugerencia.<br/>-¡¿Estás loca?!- exclama él más alto de lo que le habría gustado a ambos para mantener su conversación en privado. Pansy se ríe divertida y niega con la cabeza, desestimando la pregunta.<br/>-Longbottom es el Gryffindor con menos prejuicios en nuestra contra, en comparación de los demás. <br/>-Quieres que me explote una poción en la cara.<br/>-No seas idiota- dice Pansy rodando los ojos.- Ponlo a trabajar en lo mínimamente peligroso y, por lo que más quieras, no vayas a ser un pesado.<br/>Blaise pone una mueca, pero acepta.<br/>En ese momento se abren las puertas de la Sala, Potter y Draco entrenado juntos, aún enfrascados en una conversación. Como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, ambos se sientan en una mesa en medio de la sala, causando que el resto de los estudiantes se quedasen paralizados por unos segundos por la sorpresa, antes de continuar su camino a los asientos.<br/>La Comadreja sigue avanzando por la sala, ignorando por completo a su mejor amigo y al rubio, sentándose en el primer puesto y asumiendo que Granger iba a instalarse a su lado, incluso cuando no le había dirigido la palabra desde el día anterior.<br/>Pansy, aprovechando la ceja levantada de Granger al ver la actitud del pelirrojo se le acerca y la llama.<br/>-¿Te parece que trabajemos juntas en pociones, por lo menos por hoy?- pregunta Pansy tranquilamente. Granger la mira con algo de sorpresa cargada de curiosidad. Ella se gira nuevamente hacia la Comadreja, quien no había notado el intercambio ni se había girado para verificar en dónde se había metido.<br/>-Claro. Será interesante tener un compañero diferente- dice la morena con un encogimiento de hombros. Pansy se muerde el labio inferior, algo dubitativa acerca si complementar el comentario con uno propio o guardar silencio y preservar la paz.<br/>Hermione por su parte alcanza a notar el brillo en los ojos de la bruja, cómo ella se había refrenado a sí misma de decir alguna cosa sarcástica o desagradable; lo que la intrigó. Parecía que la Slytherin estaba tratando genuinamente acercarse a ella, imaginaba que todo como consecuencia de su propia cercanía a Draco.<br/>Por el rabillo del ojo nota que Zabini se había acercado a Neville y le había preguntado amablemente si quería probar ser su compañero de proyecto. Neville había estado tan sorprendido por la pregunta que había accedido casi sin pensar, una expresión algo aprensiva en sus facciones a medida que se acomodaba en el último puesto del lado del salón opuesto que solía utilizar normalmente.<br/>La mirada de Neville se cruza con la de Hermione, sus ojos interrogantes, como preguntando en qué momento habían despertado en una dimensión paralela. Hermione se limita a sonreírle, instalándose en el asiento inmediatamente delante de él, con Pansy a su lado.<br/>-¿Y bien? ¿Vas a hacer el comentario que te guardaste?- le pregunta Hermione a la pelinegra con curiosidad. Pansy levanta una ceja ante la pregunta y sonríe maliciosa.<br/>-No creo que sea apropiado para la primera conversación que mantenemos. La idea no es hacerte mi enemiga… pero advierto que suelo ser viciosa con mis comentarios, para que no te lo vayas a tomar como algo personal- advierte Pansy. Esperaba que sus palabras no fueran olvidadas por la otra bruja, pues de verdad quería ver si era posible ser amigas.<br/>-Me parece justo- dice Hermione asintiendo con la cabeza y dejando las cosas estar. Si Pansy quería preservar la paz, ¿quién era ella para romperla tan pronto? Había una cosa en la que tenía razón Pansy, y es que su relación era demasiado nueva. <br/>-Oh, vaya. Veo que hay nueva distribución de puestos- dice de pronto Slughorn con sorpresa al levantar la vista y ver que había algunos estudiantes que aún no tomaban asiento, pues sus puestos habituales estaban ocupados.<br/>Weasley levanta la mirada en ese momento, sobresaltado al notar que Granger no estaba a su lado, y buscándola con la mirada por el salón algo alarmado. Cuando la vio, su cara se transformó en una de shock, mientras Granger se limitaba a ignorarlo como si no existiera. Pansy sonríe con aprobación.<br/>-Se lo tiene merecido - comenta Pansy por lo bajo, lo suficientemente silenciosos como para esperar no haber sido escuchada por nadie más que Draco, quien tenía un oído increíblemente fino ahora que era un vampiro.<br/>Hermione se gira hacia ella levantando una ceja interrogante, esperando una explicación a lo que la pelinegra acababa de decir. Pansy se sobresalta un poco al darse cuenta que Granger la había escuchado sin problemas, frenando el impulso a duras penas de entrecerrar los ojos con sospecha y encogiéndose de hombros mentalmente, antes de responder la clara interrogante en la expresión de su compañera de banco.<br/>-Apuesto que te ignoró ayer toda la tarde y hoy en la mañana porque no estuviste de acuerdo ni lo apoyaste con su pataleta de ayer- dice Pansy con una mueca de desprecio. Granger se muestra un poco sorprendida por el análisis tan acertado que la pelinegra había hecho.- Vamos, Weasley no es alguien tan complicado de interpretar. Toda su vida ustedes dos, Potter y tú misma, le han dejado pasar sus pataletas y lo perdonan como si nada hubiera pasado. Se ha convertido en un niño malcriado que no ha necesitado madurar para mantener sus relaciones interpersonales. Según lo que Draco nos comentó que sucedió y cuál fue la conclusión, Weasley no tiene que estar tomándose muy bien que sus mejores amigos no lo están apoyando en lo absoluto ni que además le estén aguantando su comportamiento infantil y de lleno estúpido que suele tener alrededor de ustedes. Si esta vez no piensan ceder, entonces Weasley tiene que estarse llevando la sorpresa de su vida, y su limitada capacidad de analizar emociones le tiene que estar jugando completamente en contra.<br/>Las palabras de Pansy habían sido brutalmente honestas y al grano, sin ningún rodeo para decir lo que realmente pensaba de la situación. Hermione inicialmente se irrita bastante porque la pelinegra estuviera insultando de esa forma a uno de sus mejores amigos, pero forzándose a pensar en el asunto de manera más racional y desde el punto de vista de un tercero, y se dio cuenta que ella tenía completamente la razón.<br/>Además, era la misma Hermione la que la había instado a decir lo que realmente pensaba, y Pansy ya le había advertido que era viciosa con sus opiniones y comentarios. A Pansy le importaba un bledo herir los sentimientos de alguien con un comentario sarcástico y en un punto débil, y la verdad es que ella no pensaba cambiar su forma de ser ni siquiera por la amistad que estaba tratando de construir con la bruja morena. Si Granger no era capaz manejar quién era ella realmente, entonces no valía la pena construir esa amistad en primer lugar.<br/>-No tienes pelos en la lengua- dice Hermione entonces, ligeramente divertida. Pansy levanta una ceja intrigada por la reacción de la morena.<br/>-Prometes- dice Pansy simplemente como respuesta.<br/>-Bueno, me parece estupendo que las casas estén mezclándose por su propia voluntad, lo cual hace más sencillo el proyecto de este semestre, que será en parejas, cada integrante de una casa diferente- informa Slughorn, interrumpiendo la conversación entre ambas brujas.<br/>Weasley puso una cara del más completo horror, la cual se redujo un poco cuando fue Daphne Greengrass y no Theodore Nott quien decidió sentarse a su lado. Los otros Slytherin y Gryffindor tomaron sus asientos de forma algo cautelosa, todos mirándose con desconfianza, moviéndose rígidamente. Deberían estar acostumbrados. A Dumbledore le gustaba exigirle a sus profesores hacer este tipo de arreglos en sus clases como si pensara que era una buena idea, como si no se diera cuenta que por lo general hacía las relaciones entre las casas peores.<br/>Rápidamente Slughorn da las instrucciones del que sería su proyecto por el próximo mes, el cual sería continuado por un trabajo secuencial el mes siguiente y así por todo el semestre. Pansy se alegra de haber elegido sentarse con Granger, pues parecía interesante trabajar con alguien que realmente sabía utilizar la cabeza. Blaise por su parte parecía algo incómodo con la idea de ser el compañero de Neville Longbottom, alguien que históricamente no pasaba más de dos clases seguidas de pociones sin hacer explotar su caldero.<br/>Neville, por su parte, notó la incomodidad de su compañero y suelta un suspiro de resignación, tratando de armarse de valor en aras de la paz y el éxito.<br/>-Mientras no me hagas poner ningún ingrediente directamente en el caldero y me dejes centrarme en todos los ingredientes provenientes de las plantas, no creo que vayas a tener ningún problema con tu poción.<br/>Blaise levanta una ceja ante el comentario del Gryffindor, frunciendo el ceño como respuesta una vez supera la sorpresa.<br/>-¿Por qué Herbología?<br/>-Yo… uh… bueno, creo que ni siquiera Hermione tiene tantos conocimientos en Herbología que yo- dice Neville simplemente.- Y si me centro en esos ingredientes, las pociones tienen algo de sentido para mí. El problema surge cuando tengo que agregar otras cosas que no comprendo y… bueno, todos saben de los desastres que dejo. Si la poción que estoy haciendo tiene sólo ingredientes que provengan de las plantas o a lo más uno o dos ingredientes fuera de eso, no tengo ningún problema para prepararla. Así que si nos centramos en una poción basada en lo vegetal o investigamos en ese ámbito, no creo que sea una carga para ti en este proyecto.<br/>Blaise entonces sonríe.<br/>-De acuerdo. Hagamos eso y podrás demostrarme que no eres únicamente experto en hacer explotar tu caldero- bromea él tendiéndole la mano a Longbottom, quien lo miraba con sorpresa.- Blaise Zabini. Supongo que interactuaremos más seguido ahora que los proverbiales líderes de nuestras casas decidieron dejar de hacerse ojitos a lo lejos y tomar cartas en el asunto.<br/>-Neville Longbottom- responde el Gryffindor, aceptando el apretón de manos.- Llámame Neville. Si vamos a vernos tan seguido, creo que vale la pena tratarse con familiaridad.<br/>-De acuerdo Neville. A su vez, llámame Blaise- responde el moreno.<br/>El resto de la clase pasó sin mucho alboroto. Hubo varias parejas que discutieron gran parte de la clase, impidiendo el avance expedito de sus propias pociones, pero por suerte a nadie le había explotado el caldero ni había habido ningún accidente que les impidiera a los demás seguir trabajado.<br/>Hubo un momento en que Pansy parece ver que Granger se cortaba el dedo por accidente mientras cortaba unas raíces, pero cuando trató de verificar lo que había captado de reojo, Granger actuaba como si nada hubiese pasado. Ella siguió cortando su parte de los ingredientes sin pausa y de lo que Pansy podía ver de sus dedos, no había ningún corte en su piel<br/>Sin embargo, cuando estaban limpiando su área de trabajo, Pansy nota una pequeña gota de sangre en el lado de la mesa de Granger, una mínima evidencia que lo que creyó haber visto sí había sucedido.<br/>El resto de las clases de la mañana Slytherin y Gryffindor se separaban, cada casa teniendo diferentes clases en ese momento. Ninguno volvió a verse entre ellos por el resto de la mañana, a la hora del almuerzo cada uno comiendo con sus respectivas casas.<br/>La clase de la tarde que se compartía era Aritmancia, y allí sólo participaban Draco, Pansy y Hermione. Los tres se sientan juntos, conversando amigablemente entre ellos. En un momento de la clase, uno de los alumnos que estaba delante de ellos se corta el dedo con el pergamino, una línea roja diminuta apareciendo en la piel de su índice derecho, ni siquiera lo suficientemente grande como para formar una gota de sangre.<br/>Pansy siente de inmediato a Draco tensarse, sus ojos adquiriendo un ligero brillo plateado, imaginaba que era por el olor que lo acababa de embargar. Antes que Pansy pudiera reaccionar, Granger estaba apretando el brazo de Draco bajo la mesa, una ligera mueca apareciendo en el rostro de su mejor amigo, antes que Granger lo soltase sin siquiera mirarlo, continuando con sus apuntes, nunca quitando su atención de la pizarra.<br/>Tratando de parecer como que no había notado nada, Pansy ve de reojo que Draco se tocaba el brazo que había apretado Granger, como sobándoselo. Si no lo supiera mejor, diría que Granger había apretado tan fuerte como para hacerle doler a Draco. ¿Qué era lo suficiente fuerte como para dañar a un vampiro?<br/>Sería…<br/>Pansy iba a tener que poner mayor atención. No sabía realmente qué era lo que quería que fuera la respuesta a sus sospechas, pero mientras decidía qué le podría convenir a Draco, iba a observar. Total, era buena en ello.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Capítulo 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rayos!!! Ayer fue un día tan ajetreado que olvidé por completo subir el capítulo correspondiente. Sin embargo, mejor tarde que nunca, lo subo hoy, con yapa jeje. Aquí van dos capítulos de la historia, ojalá les gusten.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El resto de la semana pasó rápidamente. Todos los alumnos trataban de volver a adaptarse a la rutina de la escuela y volver al mismo ritmo de antes. Este semestre tenía un par de detalles que eran distintos, los cuales habían cambiado ligeramente las rutinas de ciertos estudiantes de sexto año.<br/>Los respectivos grupos de Draco y Harry habían accedido, sin muchos problemas, a darle una oportunidad al grupo del otro, decidiendo en una tregua que se mantenía aún ahora que era viernes por la tarde.<br/>Él único que aún no se sumaba a la dinámica que lentamente se iba formando era Ronald Weasley. Las interacciones que había tenido con sus propios amigos lentamente estaban regresando a la naturalidad habitual entre ellos, pero Ron seguía ignorando por completo la presencia de los Slytherin cuando se juntaban, y ninguna de las veces que se habían juntado durante la tarde a pasar el rato o a avanzar con los trabajos que ya se empezaban a acumular se había unido.<br/>Los Slytherin no sentían que fuera una gran pérdida que dicho integrante del Trío de Oro se abstuviese de compartir su presencia, pero sabían que eventualmente tendrían que lidiar con verlo en esas reuniones. Draco, por lo menos, sabía que nunca tendría que acercarse tanto como para convertirse en un verdadero amigo, y si era así, suponía que podía mantener un comportamiento civilizado. A Draco le gustaba pensar que las últimas semanas le habían servido para madurar, y gracias a eso no podía comportarse como un niño malcriado si Weasley se le acercaba.<br/>Lo que sí había sido sorprendente fue cuando, siguiendo a Neville Longbottom, quien los acompañaba casi a diario, se había acercado cierto miembro de la casa de Ravenclaw. Draco no había sabido cómo actuar realmente cuando Luna Lovegood lo había saludado afablemente en la sala en la que habían estado juntándose, en un pasillo que quedaba relativamente a mitad de camino entre la Sala Común de Slytherin y Gryffindor.<br/>Esa tarde Draco había decidido irse a estudiar a dicha sala y esperar al grupo allí en solitario. No había esperado que ya hubiese alguien allí, leyendo un libro tranquilamente en la ventana, los rayos de sol que alcanzaban a pasar por entre las ventanas reflejándose en ese cabello tan rubio como el de Draco, sus ondas cayendo libremente por los hombros de la chica.<br/>Luna había levantado la vista al verlo llegar y había sonreído tranquilamente, como si no fuera nada del otro mundo que estuviese allí. Ella lo saluda por su nombre y se vuelve a enfrascar en su libro, sin molestarlo, sólo siendo una presencia apacible con que estaría compartiendo espacio.<br/>Extrañamente Draco se sintió completamente relajado en la presencia de la rubia. Él conocía perfectamente la reputación que ella tenía, cómo todos la llamaban “Loony Lovegood”; y cómo esto no parecía afectarla en lo absoluto, ella misma siempre viviendo a su manera, con la cabeza en las nubes y una sonrisa agradable para todo aquel con el que se cruzaba. Pero a pesar de la reputación negativa que tenía, Draco instintivamente sabía que: primero, ella no estaba loca, su forma de ver el mundo era algo más peculiar que la del resto; y segundo, podía confiar en ella. La sensación era casi tan fuerte que lo que sentía con sus amigos.<br/>Decidiendo hacerle caso a sus instintos, Draco la saluda en respuesta y se sienta en su puesto ya reclamado después de 3 días seguidos estudiando allí, un lugar bien iluminado, pero que el sol no llegaba directamente; y comienza a escribir su ensayo de Encantamientos mientras esperaba que el resto del grupo se acercase.<br/>Cerca de media hora más tarde el grupo de Gryffindor con los que se habían estado juntando aparecen por el umbral de la puerta, Longbottom saludando alegremente a la Ravenclaw rubia en la ventana, acercándose a ella y dejando en claro que era él el que la había invitado a aquel lugar. Ambos comienzan una discusión acerca de lo que fuera que se tratara el libro que estaba leyendo la chica, por lo que Draco decide dejar de prestarles atención.<br/>Levantando la cabeza para observar a los Gryffindor restantes, Draco levanta una ceja al notar que esta vez Weasley sí había acompañado a sus amigos a esta reunión. El pelirrojo mantenía apretados los labios en una fina línea y no estaba mirando en lo absoluto a Draco. Cuando Harry se acerca para besar al rubio como hacía cada vez que se veían, Weasley se aleja y se acerca a los dos en la ventana, uniéndose a la conversación algo más relajado.<br/>Bueno, era un inicio.<br/>Harry acapara sin más demora la silla al lado de Draco, sacando sus libros y apuntes de Pociones, pues pensaba avanzar lo que se pudiera en el proyecto conjunto. No quería tener que hacerlo durante el fin de semana, tiempo que podían aprovechar mucho mejor entrenando.<br/>Hermione por su lado se sienta frente a ellos con la misma intención: avanzar en lo poco de trabajo atrasado que tenía para liberar la mayor cantidad de fin de semana para poder entrenar. La suerte que los tres tenían era que no necesitaban dormir realmente más que 4 horas diarias como mucho, por lo que solían tener tiempo de acabar con sus tareas y ensayos y además salir a cazar; pero no era suficiente como para entrenar al nivel que lo hacían durante las vacaciones.<br/>El par de Slytherin que se juntaban con ellos no tardaron en llegar, Pansy levantando una ceja al ver a Granger avanzando en su trabajo de Pociones, sentándose airadamente a su lado, algo irritada por haber sido dejada de lado.<br/>Hermione nota la molestia de Pansy y, levantando una burbuja de privacidad entre las dos, comienza a mostrarle lo que había encontrado en ese momento, tratando de evitar una explosión innecesaria. Ambas habían decidido mantener el tema de su trabajo lejos de los oídos de los demás, tratando que su idea no fuera robada por el rubio frente a ellas, quien solía emocionarse con la teoría de Pociones y trataba de reinventar las que ya existían continuamente.<br/>Ambas comienzan a perder el sentido del tiempo mientras discutían sus opciones y avanzaban en su investigación, en un momento incluso quitándole un libro al rubio para poder estudiar un detalle a mayor profundidad de lo que lo tocaban los libros de los que disponían en ese momento. Cuando se dieron cuenta que estaban utilizando demasiado espacio, ambas se levantan y se alejan al otro lado de la sala, juntando varios pupitres y transformándolos en un escritorio más grande para seguir estudiando.<br/>Hermione comienza a dibujar un diagrama en un gran pergamino, el cual agranda aún más a causa de la cantidad de detalle que estaba incluyendo. Llegado un momento, Hermione tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no era capaz de transcribir al pergamino lo suficientemente rápido, cada vez aumentando más la velocidad de su trazado, su mano moviéndose con una rapidez que un humano no sería capaz de alcanzar realmente.<br/>Pansy nota los movimientos frenéticos de su compañera y se queda muy quieta observando con una ceja levantada la velocidad de las manos de la morena. Había momentos en sus dedos se desdibujaban por la rapidez en la que los movía. La tinta no alcanzaba a secarse, por lo que la postura que la otra bruja mantenía debía ser increíblemente incómoda.<br/>A lo largo de la semana Pansy había notado varias cosas interesantes en relación a su compañera de proyecto. Las sospechas que embargaba desde ese primer día de vuelta a clases, en el período de Pociones, no hacían más que volverse certeza.<br/>El día martes Granger nuevamente había notado a alguien que se había cortado con el papel con el que trabajaba demasiado rápido. Habían estado en la biblioteca, aún decidiendo acerca de qué iban a hacer el proyecto de pociones, cuando un chico de segundo año de Hufflepuff suelta una exclamación por lo bajo, llevándose el dedo a los labios. Pansy observa de reojo a Granger, notando cómo ella estudiaba como en trance al muchacho, sus ojos teniendo un brillo ámbar muy sutil que perfectamente podría ser el sol que entraba por las ventanas.<br/>El jueves Pansy había vuelto a ver ese brillo en los ojos de Granger, esta vez cuando ambas se separaban en el pasillo cerca de la hora en que debían volver a sus dormitorios. Ciertamente a esa hora ya no había sol, ni estaban en un pasillo que tuviese ventanas que dieran al exterior. Sin embargo, Pansy vio claramente ese brillo en los ojos de Granger, el cual la había dejado algo desconcertada.<br/>Cuando se preguntaba cómo podía ser posible que sus sospechas fuesen correctas, notaba que Granger siempre llevaba un anillo en el índice de su mano izquierda, con una piedra que solía brillar como brillaban los hechizos en las joyas de los magos y brujas. Concordaba con lo que Draco les había dicho, el medallón que les había mostrado.<br/>Además, Pansy había notado que Granger llevaba un arete en la oreja derecha el cual mantenían disilusionado para que los demás no lo vieran. Cuando se concentraba, podía incluso atisbarlo en Draco, aunque no podía imaginarse por qué rayos su mejor amigo llevaría aros a juego con la morena, incluso si sus sospechas eran correctas.<br/>Lo último que había presenciado era esa misma mañana, a la hora del almuerzo en el Gran Comedor, cómo uno de los cubiertos de Granger se caía de la mesa y a ella misma teniendo unos reflejos casi sobrehumanos como para atajarlos al vuelo antes que llegasen al piso.<br/>Y ahora Granger estaba escribiendo tan rápido que su mano se desdibujaba sobre el pergamino, sin tomarse un momento para descansar. Fácilmente llevaba 10 minutos moviéndose a ese ritmo, el enorme pergamino que usaba casi todo el escritorio casi completamente lleno de escritura, con un esquema increíblemente detallado de los ingredientes que utilizarían en su poción, comparándolos con las alternativas que tenían si querían modificarla.<br/>Pansy decide que ese era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para enfrentarla. Sólo necesitaba una prueba más de sus sospechas para armarse de valor.<br/>Asegurándose que la burbuja de privacidad siguiese intacta, Pansy lanza un hechizo no verbal que volvería ligeramente borroso lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel lugar, y otro para aislar los olores en su burbuja del resto de la habitación, pues no quería que Draco supiese lo que estaba haciendo.<br/>Colocándose sutilmente detrás de Granger, Pansy usa su pluma para hacerse una herida en el pulgar de la mano izquierda, notando que Granger detenía su mano en mitad de la frase que estaba escribiendo.<br/>-Vaya, al fin detienes la escritura- comenta Pansy relajadamente, sus manos a los costados, la izquierda relajada mientras sentía que se juntaba una gota de sangre en la herida, la otra sosteniendo la pluma como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.- A la velocidad que estabas escribiendo, rayos, era casi… sobrehumana.<br/>Granger se gira hacia ella, mirándola con cautela, sus ojos con ese brillo ámbar que había visto ya en dos ocasiones. Pansy sonríe relajada, levantando su mano herida y mostrándole el pulgar sangrante.<br/>-Lo sabía. Eres igual a Draco. Por eso es que él pudo adaptarse tan fácilmente. Tuvo ayuda… digamos que más experimentada- ella afirma simplemente, manteniendo la sonrisa en dirección a Granger, tratando que ella comprendiera que no la estaba amenazando ni le temía. Sólo quería confirmar sus sospechas. Eso era todo.<br/>Hermione observaba a Parkinson con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, el olor de su sangre mareándola ligeramente en ese espacio tan cerrado. Claro, no era suficiente como para hacerla perder el control, primero porque estaba bien alimentada, y segundo porque tenía un gran autocontrol gracias a la ayuda de Harry.<br/>Se sentía como un ciervo acorralado a decir verdad. Hasta ese momento nadie había sospechado en lo más mínimo que ella hubiese dejado de ser sólo una bruja. No le cabía en la cabeza cómo Pansy Parkinson, en el lapso de una semana, había sido capaz de poner todas las piezas juntas. ¿Cómo lo había logrado? Por sus palabras, ella sabía lo que era Draco, sin querer decirlo de lleno por si estaba equivocada en sus conclusiones; pero dejando en claro que ella estaba al tanto. ¿El saber que su mejor amigo era un vampiro era suficiente para descubrirla a ella misma? ¿Cómo era que Snape no los había descubierto aún entonces? Hermione habría asumido que el Maestro de Pociones era lo suficientemente observador.<br/>Su primer instinto fue huir, acercarse a Harry, quien era el claro líder de su pequeño Aquelarre. Lo segundo que se pasó por su cabeza fue borrarle la memoria… pero en ese caso, ¿quién le aseguraba que Parkinson no iba a ser capaz de deducirlo todo de nuevo? Ella tendría que seguir desde el mismo punto de partida: Parkinson sabiendo que Draco era un vampiro. No podía borrar ese detalle, pues si Draco estaba al tanto que su mejor amiga sabía de él y confiaba en ella, entonces él se enfadaría muchísimo…<br/>Eso la llevó a considerar la tercera opción. ¿Era realmente tan malo que Pansy Parkinson supiera? Si ella ya sabía de Draco y estaba guardándole el secreto, entonces que ella supiese de los otros miembros del Aquelarre no era tan terrible. Y tanto Harry como Draco seguían insistiendo que era necesario que tuviesen un grupo de magos humanos en los que poder contar, que supieran de ellos y que los ayudaran a mantener el secreto y a mantenerse seguros.<br/>Parkinson frente a ella se mostraba completamente calmada, sin demostrar ni una pisca de miedo en su conducta ni sus ojos. Incluso su olor, cuando Hermione podía pasar del detalle de su sangre, Pansy sólo olía a curiosidad. Claramente Parkinson estaba tratando de demostrarle que ella no era una amenaza y que no estaba asustada.<br/>Hermione suelta un suspiro de resignación y se sienta en una de las sillas detrás de ella, sin quitar la vista del dedo sangrante de la bruja delante de ella.<br/>-¿Podrías curar esa herida? Es bastante mareante tener el olor de tu sangre en mi nariz en un espacio tan cerrado- dice Hermione, desviando la mirada y pegando su lengua a su paladar para evitar que sus colmillos bajasen en contra de su voluntad. Era una mera precaución, pues no sentía que estuviese a punto de perder el control realmente.<br/>-¿Entonces yo tenía razón?- pregunta Parkinson simplemente, curando el corte con su varita y haciendo un hechizo para dispersar el olor completamente. Hermione levanta una ceja ante la preocupación y sonríe agradecida.<br/>-Sí. Si te refieres a que soy una vampiresa, sí, es cierto- afirma Hermione con un encogimiento de hombros.- Que quede claro, sólo porque sospecho que Draco sabe que tú estás al corriente de su situación es que no te estoy borrando la memoria. ¿Cómo rayos lo supiste? ¿Te lo dijo Draco?<br/>-Bah. Por supuesto que no- dice la pelinegra rodando los ojos, dejándose caer en la silla frente a la vampiresa aún sin mostrar pisca de miedo, tomando sus manos entre las suyas.- Sé de Draco porque mi madre me lo contó. Todo el círculo cercano al Señor Tenebroso sabe de la conversión de Draco, aunque no sé si es que ellos ya divulgaron la información al resto de Mortífagos o no. Imagino que sí, pero no sé hasta dónde se extienda el conocimiento realmente.<br/>Hermione se muestra algo alarmada por esas noticias, deseando que Harry estuviese sentado a su lado para poder conversar ese pequeño detalle.<br/>-Respecto a cómo te descubrí a ti… bueno, lo primero que me pareció extraño era lo verdaderamente relajado que se mostraba Draco con ustedes dos- dice Pansy pensativa.- Draco no suele relajarse con otras personas, a él le cuesta muchísimo confiar en los demás. Y de ustedes se hizo cercano demasiado rápido. Con Potter tenía algo de sentido, pues todos sabíamos que ambos iban a terminar o juntos o matándose el uno al otro; pero ¿contigo? No tenía sentido. Te observé durante la semana, y noté sutilezas: en Aritmancia reaccionaste junto a Draco a la sangre, le apretaste el brazo tan fuerte que le hiciste algo de daño. ¿Qué puede apretar tan fuerte como para causarle dolor a un vampiro? Tus ojos tienen un brillo muy sutil ámbar cuando hueles sangre o en la noche, y tus movimientos son rápidos, hoy se te cayó algo de la mesa en el almuerzo y lo recogiste antes que tocase el piso incluso, o cómo estabas escribiendo tan rápido que tus manos se desdibujaban… La verdad es que supuse que la razón por la que Draco se había acercado tanto a ustedes y había encontrado cómo sobrevivir en tan solo una semana y media fue porque tenía ayuda de otro de su misma especie.<br/>Hermione miraba algo sorprendida a la pelinegra, estupefacta por las capacidades de observación de la bruja. Realmente no le había tomado más que 5 días en deducir algo que nadie había podido descubrir en todos los meses que llevaban de clases ese año. Era increíble.<br/>Pansy Parkinson le caía bien, decidió Hermione. Valía completamente la pena tener una amiga así de observadora e inteligente.<br/>-Y cuéntame, ¿qué otra cosa pudiste deducir?- pregunta Hermione con curiosidad.<br/>-Bueno, siguiendo la misma lógica, imagino que Potter también es un vampiro… Y que Weasley no lo es y que tampoco le han dicho al respecto- dice Pansy con un encogimiento de hombros, despreocupadamente. Hermione sonríe divertida, dejando que sus colmillos bajasen para mostrárselos a Pansy. La pelinegra se acerca en la silla con curiosidad, notando cómo éstos volvían a subir, regresando la dentadura de la bruja a una simple humana.<br/>-Has acertado a todo- dice Hermione tranquilamente.- Creo que está casi demás el decirte que no le puedes contar esto a nadie.<br/>-Blaise también sabe de Draco- dice Pansy entonces, casi como una pregunta. Hermione se sorprende, pero luego se encoge de hombros.<br/>-Supongo que si Draco confía en Blaise, podría llegar a enterarse… pero mientras menos personas sepan, mejor. Te pido por favor que limites la información como creas necesaria- le pide Hermione con una expresión complicada.<br/>-Por ahora puedo mantener el que ustedes dos son vampiros un scereto. Si Blaise no fue lo suficientemente observador como para darse cuenta, es su problema- dice Pansy con un bufido.- Inicialmente fui yo la que le contó a Blaise que Draco es un vampiro. Sentía que necesitaba a alguien más para poder apoyarlo, como si yo sola no pudiera ser suficiente; pero ahora no siento que tenga que contárselo. ¿No sé si me explico?<br/>-Es tú decisión. Estoy decidiendo confiar en tu criterio en este momento. Espero no equivocarme- dice Hermione algo dubitativa. Pansy ladea ligeramente la cabeza, su expresión algo complicada.<br/>-No sé si eso es ingenuo o lógico.<br/>-Muchas de las cosas que hacemos es porque nos guiamos por nuestros instintos- explica Hermione.- Los instintos de un vampiro son mucho más agudos y desarrollados que los de los humanos, casi nunca se equivocan; por lo que solemos dejar que ellos nos guíen en muchas de nuestras decisiones. Ahora mismo mis instintos me piden que confíe. Eso, asociado a la idea que Draco también confía en ti… bueno, creo que es prudente.<br/>-¿Por qué confiar en Draco?- pregunta Pansy algo desconcertada.<br/>-Oh, créeme que en un principio la confianza estaba lejos de lo que consideraría con Draco. Pero ahora somos Aquelarre, somos familia. Nos protegemos los unos a los otros- explica Hermione tranquilamente.- Además, tanto Harry como yo sabemos cómo fue que Draco fue convertido. Sabemos qué fue lo que pasó y qué no alcanzó a suceder. <br/>Ambas chicas se quedan en silencio por un par de segundos, ambas tratando de comprender realmente lo que acababa de suceder. No todos los días tenías la confirmación que no sólo uno de tus compañeros, sino tres eran vampiros; y no todos los días te dabas cuenta que alguien era lo suficientemente observador para descubrir tus secretos sin que tú te dieses cuenta.<br/>Finalmente Pansy se pone de pie y le tiende la mano.<br/>-Gracias por haber ayudado a mi mejor amigo cuando él más lo necesitó- dice Pansy entonces. Hermione asiente con la cabeza solemnemente, estrechando su mano.- Llámame Pansy y de paso te llamaré Hermione.<br/>-Claro- dice la morena alegremente.- Ahora, ¿te parece que terminemos esta parte del proyecto para poder relajarnos por la noche?<br/>-Sólo una cosa más. Te haré el mismo ofrecimiento que le hice a Draco- espeta la pelinegra mortalmente seria.- Si alguna vez llegas a necesitarlo, puedo donar algo de sangre. No temas en pedirlo.<br/>Hermione se la queda mirando boquiabierta, pero nuevamente asiente con la cabeza, sin ninguna intención de ofender a la bruja rechazando la oferta ante la idea de martirizarse a sí misma. Muy bien podía llegar el día en que lo necesitaría, y estaría estupendo tener a alguien dispuesto a salvar su vida en ese contexto.<br/>Ambas dejan de lado el tema por el momento, regresando a su trabajo de pociones por lo pronto. Pansy baja los hechizos adicionales que había incluido para mantener esa conversación, dejando activo el de privacidad pues seguía sin querer que Draco les robase la idea del proyecto.<br/>Cerca de una hora más tarde Potter se acerca al par que seguía enfrascado en su trabajo, y les hace saber que era momento de relajarse. Blaise había ido a conseguirse algo de Cerveza de Mantequilla y acababan de llamar a Dobby para que les trajese algo de comer. Hermione se apresura a guardar sus cosas, Pansy mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a Potter, haciendo un agujero en la barrera de privacidad para que él entrase. Pansy tira de la manga del Niño-Que-Vivió y lo enfrenta mortalmente seria.<br/>Harry levanta una ceja ante el extraño comportamiento de la Slytherin, esperando pacientemente que ella le dijese lo que quería decirle. Su mirada se cruza con la Hermione, quien sonreía algo maliciosa. Ella estaba segura que su mejor se iba a llevar una sorpresa, pues tenía una ligera idea de lo que iba a decir Pansy.<br/>-Gracias Potter- dice entonces Pansy, mirándolo a los ojos. Harry frunce el ceño desconcertado.- Gracias por haber ayudado a Draco con sus nuevas habilidades y por haberlo aceptado en vuestro pequeño Aquelarre.<br/>Harry se queda con los ojos como platos, mirando con alarma a Hermione, quien le sonríe con tranquilidad.<br/>-Ella lo descubrió por sí misma. Draco lo sabe, tranquilo- dice ella. Harry se vuelve a Parkinson entonces, algo incómodo.<br/>-Era lo único que podía hacer. No podía dejarlo solo para lidiar con algo así de grande- dice él simplemente, como si lo que hizo fuese natural. Pansy se encoge de hombros.<br/>-El tema es que lo ayudaste. Y por eso siempre tendrás mi agradecimiento. Si alguna vez necesitas sangre, puedes contar con un porcentaje de la mía- dice ella, guiñándole un ojo. Harry sonríe divertido por el énfasis que la bruja hizo en su declaración, antes de asentir con la cabeza.<br/>-Espero nunca necesitarlo, pero acepto- dice él alegremente.- Ahora, terminen de guardar todo, que nosotros vamos a tratar de emborracharlos, no es como si pudiésemos emborracharnos nosotros mismos.<br/>Ante eso Pansy pone una mueca de horror.<br/>-¡¿No se pueden emborrachar?!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Capítulo 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Decir que Harry no se había esperado que Pansy Parkinson no sólo descubriese que tanto Hermione como él mismo eran vampiro, sino que además les ofreciera su sangre en caso de emergencia, era quedarse corto. Habían pasado meses siendo capaces de esconder ese secreto y Parkinson con una sola semana había podido descubrirlos. Estaba atónito con ese detalle.<br/>Una vez todos se hubieron acomodados, la puerta de la sala cerrada y disilusionada para que nadie los encontrase; se comienza a repartir las botellas de Cerveza de Mantequilla y se dispone de la comida entre ellos, las conversaciones fluyendo tranquilamente. Incluso Ron había accedido a compartir.<br/>Esa tarde Harry y Ron habían discutido, pues él parecía sentirse dejado de lado porque tanto Harry como Hermione estaban pasando casi todas sus tardes con un Slytherin u otro. Harry le tuvo que recordar que él había estado invitado a cada una de esas reuniones, por lo que realmente no era culpa ni de Harry ni de Hermione que casi no se vieran. <br/>Finalmente Ron había accedido a regañadientes a asistir a la reunión de esa tarde, pero en cuanto habían llegado él se había recluido en un rincón, conversando con Neville y Luna. Había pasado largo rato con ellos y cuando Zabini y Neville habían comenzado a trabajar en su proyecto de Pociones en conjunto, Ron por una vez en su vida se había sumido en su tarea, pues no había quedado nadie más con quien interactuar.<br/>Sin embargo, ahora no le quedaba otra alternativa. Tanto Harry como Hermione habían dejado claro que no pensaban irse, pues tenían planeado pasar un rato relajándose con el grupo, por lo que era su completa decisión quedarse o no, pero que luego no les reclamase por sus propias decisiones.<br/>-¿Cómo rayos logran mantener secretos en Slytherin?- susurra Harry contra el oído de Draco, Hermione mirándolo desde el otro lado del círculo con una sonrisa divertida. Draco se gira hacia Harry mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.- Pansy se tardó apenas una semana en descubrirnos.<br/>Draco se pone pálido al escuchar las palabras de su novio, girándose a ver a su mejor amiga con horror, quien le guiña el ojo maliciosa. Cuando Draco regresa la mirada a Harry y abre la boca para disculparse por no contarle que Pansy sabía que él era un vampiro y para pedirle que no le borrase la memoria, Harry aprieta su hombro para tranquilizarlo.<br/>-Confío en tu criterio Drake- susurra Harry con seriedad.- Si confías en ella, entonces Hermione y yo confiamos en ella. Tú me dices.<br/>Draco vuelve a mirar a Pansy, tratando de decidir qué era lo que la bruja haría a continuación. Sí, él confiaba ciegamente que Pansy iba a guardarle el secreto, era su mejor amiga y confiaba por completo en que no lo traicionaría; ¿pero Pansy extendería esa lealtad a Harry Potter y Hermione Granger?<br/>Pansy le sonríe calmadamente a Draco, como diciendo que lo apoyaba en todo. Draco sonríe de vuelta, comprendiendo que Pansy era lo suficientemente observadora e inteligente para no sólo descubrir qué eran Harry y Hermione en realidad, sino para deducir lo que ellos significaban para él. Pansy no iba a traicionarlos y extendería su lealtad simplemente porque ellos eran parte de su familia.<br/>-Ella no nos delatará- murmura Draco con seguridad. Harry le acaricia una mejilla y toma su mentón para girar su cabeza hacia él, rozando sus labios con delicadeza.<br/>-Tampoco creo que ella lo haga- contesta Harry tranquilamente, sin separarse de él, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.- De hecho, ella nos ofreció su sangre a Hermione y a mí en caso de emergencia.<br/>Draco se queda boquiabierto por la sorpresa, sin haberse esperado ese actuar de su mejor amiga. ¿Cuán lejos llegaba la lealtad de la bruja para con él? Draco nunca había esperado que ella estuviese dispuesta a poner su seguridad en riesgo por ayudarlo, porque por mucho autocontrol que ellos tuviesen, ella no tenía forma de saber que ellos no iban a matarla en un simple segundo de descontrol. ¿Qué le aseguraba a ella que tanto Harry como Hermione sabían controlarse a sí mismos? Ya había sido un salto de fe inmenso que tanto ella como Blaise le ofrecieran su sangre a él, que Pansy incluso lo haya dado en caso de Harry y Hermione lo dejaba anonadado. <br/>-Sólo quería que estuvieras al tanto- dice Harry guiñándole el ojo con picardía.<br/>-Siento no haberles dicho que ella sabía de mí. No quería que fueran a borrarle la memoria y…- comenta Draco desviando la mirada.<br/>-¿Por qué le habríamos borrado la memoria?- pregunta Harry con el ceño fruncido, desconcertado.<br/>-No lo sé, ¿para proteger su secreto?<br/>-Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo en que deberíamos tener a alguien fuera de nosotros mismos que sepa al respecto- dice Harry con un encogimiento de hombros.- Si tú confías en Pansy y tus instintos no gritan para que hagas algo distinto, tanto Hermione como yo mismo te escucharemos. Este secreto es tanto tuyo como nuestro. Los tres estamos juntos en esto. Quiero que tengas clarísimo que eres parte de nuestro pequeño Aquelarre. Eres familia.<br/>-Por favor, tórtolos, estamos en una reunión entre todos nosotros. Luego pueden tener algo de tiempo a solas- los interrumpe Pansy entonces, comenzando a impacientarse con esa conversación en susurros que estaban llevando a cabo. Sobre todo porque un segundo atrás las cosas parecían haberse vuelto más intensas. No quería que ambos comenzaran a quitarse la ropa frente a todos, de verdad quería evitar la pataleta que lanzaría la Comadreja si eso sucediera, no es como si a ella le importara que le dieran un show gratis. Lo habría disfrutado enormemente.<br/>Tal como Pansy había pensado, Weasley puso una mueca al escuchar sus palabras, girando la cabeza hacia Hermione, como si no pudiese soportar ver a su mejor amigo besándose con un Slytherin. El pelirrojo realmente tenía que madurar. ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a tardar en entender que sus amigos no tenían por qué pedirle permiso para relacionarse con otras personas?<br/>-Bien, entonces, ¿de qué quieres hablar Pansy?- pregunta Harry en su dirección, reacomodándose para que su espalda descansara en el pecho del rubio, quien se sorprende un poco de la posición, pero arregla sus piernas para que ambos estuviesen más cómodos.<br/>-Uh… no lo sé. Cuéntanos algo de ti Harry. Lo único que sabemos de ti es lo que los periódicos relatan, y muchas veces he pensado que no esa algo demasiado acercado a la realidad- comenta Pansy con un encogimiento de hombros.<br/>Harry bufa al siquiera considerar la idea que los periódicos supiesen aunque fuese el más mínimo detalle de su vida. Algo que fuese acertado.<br/>-En eso acertaste. Lo único que han podido dilucidar esos periodistas con algo de cercanía a la realidad es que Draco y yo nos hicimos cercanos durante las vacaciones- dice Harry afablemente, tratando dejar de lado lo mucho que odiaba que esos chismosos estuviesen siempre pendientes de lo que sucedía en su vida.<br/>-Y se han quedado cortos con la información hasta ahora- dice Blaise pensativo.- No he visto nada acerca del beso público que tuvieron la semana pasada. <br/>-Ciertamente están perdiendo capacidades, si no pueden mantenerse al día con algo tan obvio- dice Neville negando la cabeza.<br/>-Siempre hemos sabido que son idiotas- dice Hermione entonces, con un encogimiento de hombros.- Es lamentable lo obvios que son al publicar historias falsas. Se nota a la legua que la mayoría de las cosas que publican son invenciones.<br/>-El Profeta parece un boletín de cuentos- comenta Harry divertido.- Por lo menos los Muggles son capaces de documentar sus propios artículos y noticias, y así publican cosas que efectivamente informan al resto de la población.<br/>Los tres Slytherin, así como Neville observan intrigados a Harry, como esperando que éste se explayase de mejor manera. Hermione nota la intriga de los magos y rueda los ojos.<br/>-Realmente ustedes no saben nada de la cultura Muggle- dice la bruja nacida de Muggles.- No todo lo que está relacionado con aquellos que no tienen magia es malo o anticuado. Ellos han sido capaces de progresar tecnológicamente hasta el punto que son capaces de hacer casi todo lo que un mago puede hacer con magia. <br/>-No pueden retroceder el tiempo ni tele-transportarse, pero nada nos asegura que no lo vayan a lograr en un futuro- comenta Harry alegremente.<br/>-Los periódicos, al igual que las Noticias en la televisión sólo pueden mostrar hechos que objetivamente hayan sucedido, cosas que tengan documentación detrás para demostrar los hechos, fuentes fidedignas de donde se saca la información- explica Hermione tranquilamente.- Y si alguna vez se desmiente algún hecho, deben informar las respecto. Por ejemplo, si El Profeta pasó todo el año pasado difamando a Harry, debieron tener pruebas claras para lo que estaban diciendo.<br/>-Harry no tenía pruebas palpables tampoco- comenta Neville pensativo.<br/>-Nadie en el Ministerio me solicitó siquiera ver mis recuerdos de lo que sucedió al final del Torneo de los Tres Magos- comenta Harry tranquilamente.- Estamos de acuerdo que alguien lo suficientemente experimentado podría alterar las imágenes que está entregando, pero considerando la imagen de incompetente que le plasmaron al público, ¿por qué creerían que tengo tantas habilidades?<br/>-Y cuando el mismo ministro confirmó que Voldemort había regresado, no es como que hayan hecho una declaración pública rectificando sus errores- explica Hermione.- El Profeta sigue publicando lo que quiere, sin ningún control por parte de nadie salvo el que tenga dinero. Y así el público sabe sólo lo que los adinerados quieren que sepan. En ningún momento nadie le ha pedido ninguna prueba de lo que está publicando al Profeta o a ningún organismo de publicaciones en el mundo mágico.<br/>-Los Muggles cada cierto tiempo tienen auditorías en las que se revisa lo que se está presentando al público como hechos, expertos revisan los artículos y noticias, investigadores buscan las fuentes para llegar a los hechos, se conversa con testigos, etc.- continúa Harry con un encogimiento de hombros.<br/>-De hecho, el que alguien calumnie a otro públicamente tiene serios problemas tanto para el que inventó la noticia, como para el periodista y canal o periódico que publica todo aquello sin documentarse como corresponde antes de lanzar la información al ojo público- explica Hermione simplemente.<br/>-Pero yo me he tenido que enfrentar a calumnias y cosas francamente inventadas en los periódicos, con el público odiándome por cosas que yo nunca hice, sin que nadie jamás me pregunte nada. La única vez que hablé con un periodista, todo lo que dije fue tergiversado y sacado de contexto para que este personaje inexistente hiciera una aparición frente a todos- dice Harry con resentimiento.- Y yo jamás he recibido ni una sola disculpa por el franco hostigamiento al que he sido sometido desde que ingresé al Mundo Mágico.<br/>-Lo cual tampoco puede suceder en la cultura Muggle. Los periódicos no pueden publicar nada de un menor de edad sin el permiso explícito de sus guardianes legales- dice Hermione.<br/>-Acá tampoco puede hacerse- comenta Draco desconcertado.<br/>-Bueno, supongo que ser Harry Potter te aleja de la protección de la ley. Nunca nadie se ha tomado la molestia de tener permiso escrito y legal de mis guardianes, por muy Muggles que ellos sean- dice Harry con una mueca de fastidio. Draco levanta una ceja, mientras los otros dos Slytherin se inclinan hacia delante intrigados.<br/>-¿Tus guardianes son Muggles?- pregunta Pansy con curiosidad.<br/>-La hermana de mi madre y su familia- dice Harry con voz plana, una máscara ocultando a la perfección sus emociones. Draco siente que todas sus alarmas se encienden, había algo que Harry no estaba diciendo; aunque Draco no podía imaginar qué podía ser lo que su novio estaba ocultando a simple vista.<br/>-Cuéntanos más de ti Harry. Ya has demostrado que todo lo que ha sido presentado al público está lejos de la verdad- insiste Pansy. Harry se muerde el interior de su mejilla, sin saber muy bien qué podía contarles realmente.<br/>-A mí también me gustaría aprender más de ti- dice Draco abrazando el torso de su novio con cariño, apoyando su mentón en el hombro de Harry, causando que éste soltase un suspiro de resignación.<br/>-He vivido toda mi vida con la familia de la hermana de mi madre. Ella, su marido y su hijo- dice Harry tratando que no se notase el poco cariño que había de su parte hacia ellos. Harry no quería hablar del tema, pero se negaba tajantemente a llamarlos su familia, cuando ellos sólo habían sido los desafortunados que fueron cargados con cuidarlo toda su infancia. Su familia estaba con su Aquelarre y sus amigos, con Remus, quien realmente parecía lamentar no haber podido estar ahí para él cuando era un niño; y habría estado con Sirius si éste hubiese sobrevivido el año anterior.<br/>Harry rápidamente entierra esos pensamientos, pues no quería revivir esa escena en la que había visto morir a la única figura paterna que había tenido en su vida.<br/>-Los tres son Muggles, por lo que los primeros 11 años de mi vida fueron en un ambiente completamente lejos de la magia- explica Harry pensativo.- Hay veces en las que incluso me olvido que soy un mago. Recuerdo cuando estábamos en primer año, casi todas las noches pensaba que iba a despertar a la mañana siguiente para descubrir que todo esto no había sido más que un sueño.<br/>-¿Por qué te constó tan creer que el ser un mago estaba sucediendo de verdad?- pregunta Draco desconcertado. Él se había criado con la magia siendo parte de su día a día, para él lo insólito sería un día despertarse y encontrar que ya no podía hacer magia.<br/>-Los Muggles no creen en realidad en la magia- dice Hermione simplemente.- Aunque uno se da cuenta que hay cosas raras que pasan a nuestro alrededor, jamás imaginamos que la razón de eso es que somos magos. A mí me sucedió algo similar.<br/>-Pero tus padres eran magos, Harry- comenta Pansy desconcertada.<br/>-Pero me crié con Muggles- contrarresta Harry.<br/>-A lo que va Pansy, es que si tu tía era la hermana de tu madre, ella debía saber de la magia- explica Blaise simplemente.- No nos hace sentido que ella no te haya dicho que eres un mago. Ella debía saber que a los 11 años llegaría tu carta de aceptación a Hogwarts y que vendrías a estudiar magia, regresando sólo los festivos y en verano.<br/>Harry niega con la cabeza.<br/>-Petunia nunca me dijo que yo era un mago. Nunca me explicó por qué sucedían esas cosas extrañas a mi alrededor- dice Harry algo más cortante de lo que le habría gustado. Draco aprieta ligeramente sus brazos alrededor de Harry, sus alarmas gritando en su cabeza, sus instintos pidiéndole a gritos que le preguntase a Harry más a fondo.<br/>Con una mirada a su alrededor Draco se cuenta de inmediato que éste no era el momento para ahondar en el asunto. Esperaría hasta que estuviesen solos para tratar que Harry se sincerase respecto a su infancia y a su familia. Draco tenía la sensación que era de vital importancia que supiese al respecto.<br/>Hermione utiliza ese momento para regresar la atención a cómo era pasar por el primer año siendo alguien criado por Muggles, alguien que no sabía de la magia antes que llegase la carta. De ahí la conversación se aleja un poco de Harry y su infancia, y el grupo logra pasar un buen rato. Hasta Ron comienza a interactuar con todos, manteniendo algo de reserva en relación a los Slytherin, pero ya no ignorándolos de forma obvia.<br/>Una vez todos se fueron a sus respectivas salas comunes, tanto Harry como Draco transforman uno de los pupitres en un sofá en una esquina de la sala, volviendo a instalar los hechizos de privacidad. Esa sala se estaba convirtiendo lentamente en algo similar a las salas comunes de sus respectivas casas, pero aquí tenían permitido estar todos ellos juntos, sin que los prejuicios y la separación estúpida que Hogwarts los estaba obligando a llevar interfirieran.<br/>-Harry…- susurra Draco, sin saber muy bien cómo tocar el asunto sin arruinar el ambiente relajado que habían conseguido entre ambos. Harry estaba recostado en una esquina del sofá, su brazo derecho estirado por el respaldo, Draco arrimado a su lado, sus piernas hacia un costado en el sofá, su cabeza descansando cómodamente en el hombro del pelinegro.<br/>-Déjame adivinar. Notaste que no estaba diciendo todo cuando hablé de mi infancia- comenta Harry con un suspiro de resignación. Draco se pone ligeramente tenso, irguiéndose en el sofá para mirar al otro vampiro seriamente.<br/>-No es necesario que me cuentes nada si no te sientes cómodo- dice Draco acariciando su cara con ternura, mirando a Harry directamente a los ojos. Harry desvía la mirada por unos momento, sus manos apretadas en puños por un par de segundos antes de soltar un suspiro y mirar intensamente los ojos de Draco.<br/>Con sorpresa Draco ve que los ojos del otro vampiro habían cambiado. Todas las facciones que los separaban de los humanos estaban claramente visibles en la cara de Harry, aunque éste no parecía haberse dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.<br/>-Yo nunca tuve una familia mientras crecía- murmura Harry, mirando a Draco con determinación. El rubio tiene que detenerse a sí mismo para preguntarle a Harry qué quería decir con esas palabras.- Esa gente nunca me quiso allí, y nunca tuvieron ningún problema en hacerme saber ese detalle. Descubrí cuál era mi nombre cuando estaba en primer curso de primaria. Hasta entonces yo sinceramente pensaba que mi nombre era…- Harry tiene que tragar, pues sentía que se le había secado la boca. No se había dado cuenta que aún estaba tan afectado por todo lo que había pasado cuando era un niño.- Yo pensaba que me llamaba “Freak”.<br/>Draco estaba viendo todo rojo, sin poder creerse lo que Harry le estaba contando. ¡¿No se suponía que el Niño-Que-Vivió había sido criado como un príncipe, con una familia que se desvivía para cumplir cada uno de sus deseos?! ¡Severus siempre había asegurado eso! Severus siempre había dicho que gracias a esa crianza era que Harry era demasiado arrogante para aprender nada que él pudiera llegar a enseñarle.<br/>Su padrino no podía haber estado más equivocado.<br/>Harry no nota el torbellino de emociones que Draco estaba viviendo en ese momento, mirando a la nada y continuando con su historia casi en automático. Ya había comenzado a hablar y parecía como si una represa se hubiese desbordado dentro sí, lo que le impedía detener su relato en lo absoluto.<br/>Le contó a Draco cómo desde pequeño había tenido que “ganarse el pan”, ganarse el derecho a comer haciendo todo tipo de tareas en el hogar, convirtiéndose básicamente en la criada de su tía. Cómo a los tres años había tenido que aprender a cocinar aún cuando apenas sí alcanzaba la encimera y que por eso había sufrido innumerables quemaduras en los brazos. Cómo a pesar de todos su esfuerzos, dependía de qué tan buen humor estaba su tío el si comía esa noche o no, y cómo la cena era su única comida del día, por lo que el lidiar con el hambre no era algo nuevo en lo absoluto para Harry. <br/>Eso también explicaba por qué el año anterior era mucho más pequeño que todos los demás. Si Harry no se hubiese convertido en un vampiro era poco probable que hubiese alcanzado la altura que sus genes indicaban. La malnutrición infantil le hacía eso a un adulto.<br/>Pero Harry no se detuvo allí. Le contó a Draco cómo su primo era una enorme morsa que disfrutaba haciéndole la vida imposible. Cómo había espantado todo aquel que había intentando ser amigo de Harry en todos sus años de colegio juntos. Cómo había recibido palizas por parte de su tío porque había obtenido mejor nota que Dudley en la escuela un par de veces, cómo había tenido que volverse veloz escapando cuando toda la pandilla de su primo lo perseguían para utilizarlo de saco de boxeo…<br/>Todo eso llevó a que Harry le comentara el por qué había preferido a Ron por sobre el rubio en primer año. Harry menciona cómo la primera impresión que se había llevado de Draco era que tenía una actitud muy similar a la de su primo, insultando a la primera persona que había sido gentil con él en su vida; y cómo había insultado luego al primer amigo que había logrado hacer en toda su vida.<br/>En un momento dado, Draco cambia de posición, él apoyándose en el sofá con Harry entre sus piernas y su espalda apoyándose en el pecho del rubio. Los brazos de Draco lo sostenían con fuerza, el mismo rubio manteniéndose en silencio mientras escuchaba las palabras de su novio, sintiendo cómo su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos por todo lo que había tenido que soportar el pelinegro mientras crecía.<br/>-Nunca más vas a estar solo- susurra Draco contra el oído de Harry cuando éste deja de hablar, un silencio extendiéndose en la sala en la que se encontraban.- No sólo me tienes a mí, tienes una familia. Y por mucho me pese admitirlo, parte de esa familia es más allá de nuestro Aquelarre e incluye completamente a dicho pelirrojo que algunos años atrás insulté, sellando mi destino.<br/>Harry sonríe con tristeza ante el recuerdo.<br/>-Creo que necesitaba escuchar eso- dice Harry, mirando hacia arriba, corriéndose ligeramente para poder ver la cara de Draco, quien lo observaba con intensidad, una furia apenas contenida en el fundo de su mirada. Era una furia que no estaba dirigida contra Harry, por lo que estaba bien.<br/>Ambos se besan tiernamente, simplemente pues necesitaban sentir al presencia del otro, y se quedan en esa posición cómoda por varios minutos más, hasta que la voz de Hermione los interrumpe.<br/>-Los espero en el Bosque- les informa ella como tímidamente, no queriendo interrumpirlos en algo íntimo; pero sabiendo que habían quedado para salir a cazar esa noche.<br/>-Estaremos allí en 5- responde Draco simplemente, Harry levantándose de su posición en el sofá y tendiéndole la mano a Draco, quien la toma sin demora, sonriéndole a su novio cálidamente.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aquí dejo el segundo capítulo que subo hoy. Espero que les guste. Cuando lo escribí, fue muy intenso lo que Harry tuvo que contar, y fue súper complejo evidenciar una reacción que fuera creíble y realista. Espero que lo disfruten</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Capítulo 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ron estaba bajando las escaleras, pues tenía la intención de ir a las cocinas para conseguirse un tentempié nocturno para comer, cuando ve que Hermione salía por el retrato que protegía la entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor. Ya era la segunda vez esa semana que Ron la había visto escaparse durante la noche, algo que nunca se habría esperado de ella, quien ponía las reglas en lo más alto de su lista de prioridades.<br/>¿Con quién estaría viéndose Hermione? Ron tiene que luchar contra una fuerte oleada de celos que amenazaba por embargarlo completamente, pero la verdad es que no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto. ¿Por qué se escaparía durante la noche Hermione si no era para juntarse con algún novio secreto?<br/>Ron había aceptado por fin sus sentimientos por la bruja morena durante las vacaciones, cuando Ginny lo había obligado a enfrentarse al por qué estaba tan molesto porque ella hubiese rechazado su invitación de pasar la Navidad juntos. Claro, él lamentaba profundamente no poder pasar las fiestas con sus amigos; pero era la idea de Hermione rechazándolo la que lo enfurecía siempre.<br/>Ginny había llegado un punto que le había dicho un par de cosas sin mucha delicadeza, ya cansada por los arranques de mal humor que su hermano había presentado, los cuales eran agravados completamente por las continuas provocaciones de los gemelos. Por su propia paz mental, Ginny se había visto obligada a tomar cartas en el asunto.<br/>Así que Ron se había visto obligado a aceptar sus propios sentimientos, lo cual era afortunado, pues no quería seguir teniendo problemas con Hermione cuando se besaba con Lavender. Ella besaba bien y todo, pero ese era el único motivo por el que estaba con ella.<br/>Pero una vez había regresado se había dado cuenta de una cosa que no había notado antes. Y es que tanto Hermione como Harry estaban mucho más distantes con él que cualquier otro año. Y por mucho que le pesara no poder culpar a Malfoy por ese cambio, ellos se venían comportando así desde el inicio del año escolar, mucho antes que emergiese esta nueva amistad que Ron aún no podía terminar de aceptar.<br/>Era como si Harry y Hermione estuviesen escondiéndole algo, y ese secreto estuviese creando un abismo entre ellos que Ron no hallaba forma de superar.<br/>Ahora Ron presenciaba que Hermione se escapaba por las noches de la Torre de Gryffindor, quién sabía para hacer qué cosa. A Ron no se le ocurría una explicación alternativa al amante secreto, pero muy en el fondo no se lo terminaba de creer. ¿Qué otra cosa podían estar escondiéndole sus mejores amigos? Ese era el detalle que molestaba a Ron, no era sólo Hermione la que escondía algo, Harry también. Era algo que ambos compartían…<br/>Y parecía ser que Draco, su nuevo amigo sabía también del secreto.<br/>Ron le había preguntado a Ginny si había notado algo extraño en el comportamiento de ambos, pero su hermana le había dado un discurso acerca de lo prejuicioso que estaba siendo, que no todo lo que iba mal en el mundo era culpa de Malfoy y cosas como esas. Y Ron definitivamente no se refería a eso. Sí, es cierto que no le hacía gracia que sus amigos hubiesen decidido ser amigos del hurón, había comprendido que no podía decidir sus amistades por ellos. Sólo podía decidir por él mismo.<br/>Sin embargo, se había quedado sin respuesta. <br/>Por un momento se había preguntado si se estaría imaginando la lejanía que se imponía entre él y sus amigos. No quería perder su amistad, razón por la que finalmente había accedido a juntarse con los Slytherin el viernes por la noche. Se había visto obligado a admitir que una vez el trío dejaba de lado sus máscaras de frialdad, hasta podían ser compañía agradable. Aún no eran los mejores amigos, pero suponía que podría mantener una relación cordial.<br/>Pero nada de eso parecía acercarlo en lo absoluto a Harry y Hermione. Durante todo el fin de semana ellos o habían estado durmiendo en sus habitaciones por gran parte de la mañana o habían pasado tiempo con los Slytherin. Era cierto que si Ron decidía no acercarse en lo absoluto a los Slytherin, él los vería mucho menos; pero de igual forma sentía que sus amigos apenas sí le estaban dedicando tiempo a él. ¿Era demasiado pedir que su mejor amigo decidiese jugar una noche con él ajedrez? ¿O que su mejor amiga se diese un tiempo para enseñarle algunas cosas que no había sido capaz de comprender en clases? No, todo su tiempo lo estaban dedicando a sus nuevos amigos y a Draco Malfoy más específicamente.<br/>Ron regresa de vuelta a su habitación y entrecierra los ojos al ver las cortinas de la cama de Harry cerradas. Asegurándose que todos los demás estuviesen dormidos, lo cual era casi seguro considerando que eran cerca de las 1 de la madrugada de una noche de domingo; Ron se acerca a la cama de Harry y tira de las cortinas, cruzándose de brazos con irritación al evidenciar la cama vacía. Claro, las tapas estaban desordenadas, dejando en claro que Harry sí había utilizado su cama esa noche; no quitaba que en ese momento no estuviese allí.<br/>Esperando que Harry no se enfadara, se mete en su baúl, buscando el Mapa del Merodeador. Tenía la esperanza que Harry no se lo hubiese llevado, y ¡bingo!, estaba allí. <br/>-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas- susurra Ron con su varita apuntando el grueso pergamino, buscando en el mapa sin más demora los nombres de sus amigos. Los encuentra junto a la etiqueta de Draco Malfoy, sin que le sorprendiese realmente. Lo que lo intrigó realmente fue que los tres estaban fuera del castillo, en el patio, dirigiéndose directamente al Bosque Prohibido.- ¿Qué demonios están haciendo?<br/>Ron no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que sucedía. Decidiendo que por esa noche no había mucho más que pudiera hacer para descubrir sus secretos, los cuales no sabía realmente si quería descubrir por las malas o esperar a que ellos se los contaran; cierra el mapa y lo regresa a las cosas de Harry, cerrando el baúl y las cortinas alrededor de su cama y regresando a la suya propia. No tenía muchas esperanzas de dormir esa noche, pero por lo menos podría recostarse.<br/>El resto de la semana pasó de una forma similar. Sus amigos con suerte le dedicaban un momento cada día, si es que no se olvidaban por completo de él. Todas las noches se despertaba a mitad de la noche y comprobaba que Harry efectivamente había salido. Una noche se había quedado abajo, en la sala común y se había Disilusionado, sin sorprenderse cuando una hora luego que todos se hubiesen acostado, Harry y Hermione bajaban las escaleras de los dormitorios y se alejaban juntos susurrando algo acerca de un arma y cómo esperaban que Draco pudiese lograrlo esa noche.<br/>Con ese pedazo de conversación que había escuchado Ron suponía que ellos habían decidido comenzar a entrenar en secreto, y que el rubio estaba invitado a esos entrenamientos. Ron estaba un poco dolido porque ellos no lo invitaran, pues él suponía que sería parte de las batallas finales de la guerra y toda instancia para hacerse más fuerte mejoraban las probabilidades de supervivencia… Pero eso no parecía estar dentro de las prioridades de sus mejores amigos. Incluso peor, la vida de Draco Malfoy parecía ser más importante que la de Ron…<br/>A no ser que Harry y Hermione hubiesen decidido dejar de incluirlo en sus aventuras, considerando que él era una carga.<br/>Ron había estado de mal humor todo el día siguiente, y en la tarde había decidido que necesitaba liberar algo de frustraciones. Se había alejado en solitario y se había encerrado hasta la hora de la cena en la Sala de los Menesteres, destruyendo muñecos que la sala le proveía sin descanso.<br/>¿De verdad era tan inútil que ni siquiera sus amigos lo necesitaban cuidándoles las espaldas?<br/>Sí, Ron tenía clarísimo que él no era una lumbrera. Por lo general él prefería hacer cualquier otra cosa a avanzar en sus tareas y sus notas dejaban muchísimo que desear. Ahora había entendido también que sus actitudes eran infantiles, tal como Hermione le había dicho fuerte y claro el primer día de vuelta de vacaciones… ¿Pero significaba eso que Ron era completamente incompetente?<br/>Ron siempre había pensado que tenía capacidades más que pasables para la estrategia. Y eso no era algo que se pudiese pulir en el colegio. La única clase que podría haberles servido era Historia de la Magia, una clase que en la práctica la daba un fantasma obsesionado con hablar de las guerras de los duendes y que al final de todo no enseñaba nada útil. ¿Era eso lo que había hecho que sus amigos decidieran dejarlo de lado? ¿Su poco interés en las cosas académicas?<br/>La teoría que Hermione estaba viéndose con un amante secreto no le parecía muy probable a esas altura. No una semana después, cuando había presenciado las salidas de los tres al Bosque Prohibido y cómo había escuchado hablar a sus amigos acerca de armas.<br/>¿Qué podía hacer Ron para que ellos volviesen a tomarlo en cuenta?<br/>Suponía que iba a tener que ponerse a estudiar simplemente. No tenía mucho sentido enfocarse en las clases del colegio, y tampoco es como que sus profesores a estas alturas esperasen notas brillantes desde su parte; pero podía buscar algunos libros de estrategias y comenzar a estudiar batallas en el pasado, de alguna forma mejorando sus habilidades para que fuese de ayuda en algo durante la guerra.<br/>Con ese plan en mente, Ron comienza a pasar las tardes en una de las mesas más escondidas de la biblioteca, leyendo textos de historia que tenían información que era efectivamente útil para lo que él necesitaba. Incluso había hablado con sus hermanos, pidiéndole que le prestasen dinero para comprar un par de libros de estrategia militar y teorías de guerra. Para sorpresa de Ron sus hermanos no le habían puesto ni una sola pega a su requerimiento, sólo poniendo como condición que Ron efectivamente leyese los libros que estaba adquiriendo.<br/>Pasan dos semanas así, cada vez viendo menos a sus mejores amigos. Ron aprovechaba todo momento que podía en pulir sus habilidades, decidiendo hablar con Neville acerca de qué opinaba de ayudarle a poner en práctica algunas posiciones y movimientos en los duelos en pareja, buscar alguna forma de complementar mejor las habilidades de una persona con otra.<br/>Neville había estado encantado de ayudarle, sin hacerle demasiadas preguntas. Incluso había accedido a no comentarlo en las reuniones con los Slytherin, Neville suponiendo que Ron aún no confiaba en ellos lo suficiente. Sin embargo Neville se lo comentó a Luna, quien pidió ser parte de las prácticas.<br/>Ron inicialmente había quedado algo desconcertado por la petición de la rubia, pero recordando lo competente que ella era realmente en Defensa del año pasado cuando habían estado juntos en el grupo DA; accedió a trabajar con ellos. Con sólo una semana de entrenamiento, era increíble cómo la sincronización de todos ellos había mejorado al trabajar juntos. Aún no comenzaban con duelos simulados los tres juntos, pero Ron suponía que comenzarían con ello pronto.<br/>Sin embargo Ron estaba algo descorazonado, pues sentía que ni Harry ni Hermione habían notado realmente su ausencia. Cada vez pasaban menos tiempo juntos, ellos estudiando mayoritariamente con sus compañeros de proyecto de pociones, incluso pasando sus ratos libres con ellos. Apenas sí hablaban durante las horas de las comidas, y los fines de semana apenas sí se veían las caras.<br/>Esa tarde a Ron se le había pasado la hora leyendo una teoría muy interesante de duelos en zonas boscosas, por lo que ahora corría por los pasillos para alcanzar a llegar a la cena, sabiendo que gran parte de la comida tiene que haber desaparecido ya. No importaba, algo alcanzaría a meter en su estómago.<br/>Cuando se deja caer en su asiento, al lado de Hermione, quien lo miraba algo sobresaltada por su repentina aparición, Ron se ve obligado a desviar la mirada, pues sentía que Hermione ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su ausencia hasta ese momento.<br/>-¿Dónde habías estado Ron? No es propio de ti perderte una comida- comenta Hermione algo sorprendida por verlo llegar tan tarde a la hora de la cena. Ahora que pensaba en ello, la verdad es que ese día apenas sí lo había visto. Los únicos momentos en los que lo había vislumbrado fue durante las clases que compartían juntos, y en esos momentos Ron había hablado principalmente con Neville.<br/>En ese momento ella se da cuenta que en realidad Ron no se había sentado a su lado como era habitual. Como había estado conversando con Neville, en todas las clases de ese día, Ron se había sentado con él. Con Hermione ni siquiera había cruzado una palabra. ¿Desde cuándo Ron se sentaba lejos de ella? Hermione estaba intrigada.<br/>-Oh, ¿quieres decir que al fin notaste mi ausencia?- dice Ron con sarcasmo y amargura. Harry levanta la cabeza y observa la expresión de su mejor amigo con un suspiro de tristeza. Harry se había dado cuenta del distanciamiento que se había producido entre ellos, e inicialmente le echaba la culpa a su nueva relación con los Slytherin. Harry estaba irritado con su mejor amigo, pues aún cuando habían pasado varias semanas, Ron no podía superar el que ellos estuviesen juntándose con personas que él no aprobaba. Harry pensaba que sólo era la continuación de su berrinche inicial.<br/>Ahora no estaba tan seguro, considerando lo dolido que había sonado el pelirrojo hace un momento.<br/>Haciendo memoria Harry se da cuenta con alarma que no era que Ron no aceptase a los Slytherin. De hecho, Ron se había tomado tan sólo una semana antes de comenzar a asistir a sus reuniones con el grupo, incluso interactuando de forma civil y distante con los Slytherin… El problema era que ni Harry ni Hermione lo habían buscado en lo absoluto fuera de esas instancias. Ambos estaban tan convencidos que su postura era la correcta, que Ron simplemente estaba siendo un cabezota y que necesitaba tiempo para que se le pasara la pataleta, que sin darse cuenta habían prácticamente olvidado la existencia de su mejor amigo.<br/>No era de sorprenderse que Ron estuviese tan dolido.<br/>Sin embargo, fue sólo Harry el que llega a esa conclusión en ese momento. Hermione, como recepcionista de aquel sarcasmo siente que toda su furia comienza a emerger en su interior, sin poder creerse que Ron estuviese siendo tan infantil incluso después de pasado un mes desde que habían regresado a la escuela. Hermione no pensaba tolerar un período tan largo de pataleta como había tolerado en cuarto año cuando Ron no había querido escuchar a Harry en lo absoluto y lo había dejado solo para lidiar con sus problemas.<br/>Cuando Harry ve la mirada que le lanza Hermione a Ron, se da cuenta que está a punto de haber una explosión que no sería agradable, y trata de detenerlo; sin embargo, Hermione se le adelanta.<br/>-¿Es que acaso vas a seguir con tus comportamientos infantiles?- le dice Hermione con frialdad al pelirrojo, quien en todos esos segundos se había limitado a comenzar a comer lo que quedaba en la mesa, para saciar un poco su apetito.<br/>En cuanto escucha las palabras de su mejor amiga, en cambio, Ron se queda helado, el tenedor soltándosele de los dedos y cayendo ruidosamente contra su plato. Inicialmente Ron no sabía cómo reaccionar a las palabras de Hermione, su mente sin ser capaz de comprender qué tenía de infantil desear que sus amigos notaran cuando él no estaba presente por casi un mes completo…<br/>Pero al parecer era demasiado pedir.<br/>-Lo siento por ser tan infantil que los he dejado ser todo este tiempo- dice Ron poniéndose de pie rígidamente.- Lo siento por ser tan infantil que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por comportarme de forma decente con tus nuevos amigos. Lo siento por ser tan infantil que no he tardado en darme cuenta que me están reemplazando completamente con los Slytherin, lo que me hace cuestionarme para qué demonios me estoy esforzando. Lo siento porque últimamente siento como si la única persona a la cual le ha interesado lo que he estado haciendo todas estas semanas es Neville. Lo siento por tan infantil como para tener la delicadeza de no echarte tus estúpidos secretos en cara. Lo siento por ser tan infantil que me di cuenta que soy un estorbo para ustedes en esta maldita guerra, por lo que comencé a entrenar por mi cuenta, y quizá así podría esperar que mis mejores amigos no me volviesen a dejar de lado. ¡Lo siento por ser tan infantil!- grita Ron a todo pulmón, saliendo del Gran Comedor airadamente, sin mirar atrás, ignorando por completo las miradas de todos los demás, la gran mayoría de ellos sin comprender de dónde había surgido ese estallido.<br/>Los tres Slytherin que habían notado que algo raro estaba pasando en las relaciones del Trío de Oro se miran entre sí, lanzando luego miradas preocupadas en dirección a los dos Gryffindor con los que habían estado pasando tiempo.<br/>La mesa de Gryffindor se había sumido en un silencio de ultratumba, el cual Neville decide aislar ligeramente de ellos mismos, encerrándolos a los tres en una burbuja de privacidad. Él les lanza una mirada algo acusadora a los otros dos.<br/>Hermione por su parte estaba apretando los dientes con irritación, sin considerar realmente ninguna de las palabras que había dicho el pelirrojo. Sólo le enfadaba que Ron estuviese haciendo una escena de ese calibre, como un niño al que sus padres no les están contando algún problema familiar. Sus secretos eran suyos, y ella no estaba obligada en lo absoluto a contárselos sólo porque fuesen amigos.<br/>Por otro lado Harry se había puesto pálido, sintiéndose culpable porque todo lo que el pelirrojo les había dicho era verdad. Él podía notar que Hermione estaba básicamente haciendo oídos sordos a lo que Ron había gritado en su cara, molesta porque primero él había hecho una escena, y segundo porque ella no quería admitir que estaba en lo incorrecto en su decisión de mantener al tercer integrante de su grupo en las oscuridad acerca de lo que estaba viviendo realmente.<br/>-Ron tiene razón, ¿saben?- dice Neville duramente, entonces, sobresaltando a Hermione. Ella pone una cara de ultrajo cuando se da cuenta que Neville no la estaba apoyando a ella en todo esto. Sobre todo cuando Hermione sentía que Ron estaba completamente exagerando.<br/>-Lo sé- dice Harry suspirando con resignación.- Estábamos tan inmersos en nosotros mismos y en la idea que Ron debía dejar de tener prejuicios contra los Slytherin que dejamos de hacer tiempo sólo para él.<br/>Neville se relaja completamente cuando Harry dice aquellas palabras, asintiendo con la cabeza antes de disipar el hechizo y levantándose para ir a buscar al pelirrojo y tratar de calmarlo. Harry tenía que hablar con Hermione, pues ella seguía pensando que estaba en la razón, y Neville no iba a meterse en ese enredo.<br/>Hermione se levanta airadamente, cogiendo su mochila y saliendo del Gran Comedor con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir, Harry siguiéndola de cerca. Una vez estuvieron fuera de la vista de todos, Harry la coge del codo y la arrastra hacia una de las salas abandonas más cercanas, levantando todo hechizo de privacidad que se le ocurría.<br/>-¿Cómo puedes estar de acuerdo con lo que dijo?- dice Hermione molesta. Harry gruñe irritado, golpeando la pared tan fuerte que deja una dentada en la muralla, sobresaltando a Hermione, quien lo miraba con los ojos como platos por la sorpresa.<br/>-¡¿Quieres parar?!- exclama Harry entonces.- Ron tenía razón en todo. Sí, hemos estado demasiado inmersos en nosotros mismos y lo hemos dejado completamente de lado. Dime Hermione, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que lo ayudaste a estudiar? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pasamos un rato solos los tres, tonteando y divirtiéndonos como solíamos hacer? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pasaste un rato a solas con él? Porque este semestre Ron claramente no ha estado perdiendo su tiempo metiendo su lengua en lo más profundo de la garganta de Lavender.<br/>Hermione retrocede un paso.<br/>-Te apuesto que fue hace semanas. Y nosotros ni siquiera lo notamos- dice Harry con completa frialdad.- Ron efectivamente ha estado haciendo un esfuerzo, asistiendo todos los viernes a las reuniones relajadas que mantenemos con el grupo al completo. Incluso ha llevado a Ginny para compartir con nosotros. No se ha aparecido por las reuniones de estudio después de intentarlo un par de veces, ¿y quieres saber por qué?<br/>Hermione seguía muda, mirando a Harry aún atónita.<br/>-Pues porque de qué demonios le servía asistir a una reunión con gente en quien no confía cuando lo íbamos a ignorar estuviese o no presente- espeta Harry comenzando a moverse como gato enjaulado por la sala, caminando de un lado a otro con frustración apenas contenida, pasándose la mano por el pelo en repetidas ocasiones.<br/>-Harry…<br/>-Y eso es lo otro. Nos hemos sentido tan liberados por poder pasar tiempo con personas que saben lo que somos, como Draco y Pansy; que nos olvidamos de Ron como si él no fuese en lo absoluto importante- dice Harry con angustia.- Tenemos que decirle Hermione. Él merece saberlo. Ya se siente lo suficientemente dejado de lado por nosotros, joder, incluso empezó a entrenar porque seguro que piensa que lo consideramos un inútil. No podemos seguir haciéndole esto.<br/>-¡Lo estamos protegiendo!- exclama Hermione con horror ante la sugerencia de Harry.<br/>-¡Maldita sea Hermione! ¿De qué rayos lo estamos protegiendo?- grita Harry de vuelta.- Ron está en tanto peligro ahora como lo habría estado si no nos hubiésemos convertido en vampiros. Ahora lo único que estamos haciendo es hacerle daño.<br/>-Pero Harry…<br/>-No Hermione. Quiero que seas honesta contigo misma por una vez- dice Harry con dureza, sus ojos brillando verde esmeralda en contraste con sus escleras rojo sangre.- Tú estás completamente aterrorizada por la idea que él te rechace si descubre que eres un chupasangre. Esa es la verdadera razón por la que no quieres decirle nada. Estás enamorada de él y te aterra la idea que te rechace… ¡Pero ni siquiera le estás dando la oportunidad de acercarse a ti, maldita sea! ¿Qué pretendes conseguir? ¿Traicionarlo de esta forma dejándolo fuera de la lucha y esperar que él acepte tus patéticas excusas luego que termine la guerra y viva contigo hasta que sea imposible seguir fingiendo que envejecemos?<br/>Hermione se había puesto pálida con esas palabras, causando que Harry rodase los ojos.<br/>-Ahora mismo yo voy a hablar con mi mejor amigo y me disculparé, como se debe hacer- dice Harry mortalmente serio.- Y no tengo ninguna intención de insultar su inteligencia actuando como si no hubiese un secreto que hemos mantenido de él todo este tiempo. No te preocupes, no se lo diré, aún. Pero me niego rotundamente a dejarlo atrás cuando llegue el momento de marcharnos. Ron es tan parte de mi familia como tú o Draco. Joder, incluso a Pansy la estoy comenzando a considerar parte del Aquelarre. Él merece decidir si acompañarnos o no y sabes que va a ser completamente imposible mantener en secreto lo que somos en ese contexto. Tienes hasta entonces para contárselo tú misma.<br/>Sin otra palabra Harry deja a Hermione sola en ese salón abandonado. Ella siente que sus rodillas no la sostenían más y se deja caer contra el piso, fuertes sollozos sobrepasándola por completo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Capítulo 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco observa cómo Harry se acerca al Bosque Prohibido en solitario, ni una señal de Hermione en el horizonte, lo que causa que Draco levante una ceja con curiosidad. Todos habían escuchado la discusión entre los integrantes del Trío de Oro y Draco podía ver cómo los hombros de su pareja estaban más tensos de lo habitual.<br/>Sin decir una palabra, Draco toma la mano del pelinegro cuando éste estaba a su alcance, sobresaltándolo ligeramente. Draco le sonríe tiernamente y tira de él hacia el bosque, en dirección al claro donde solían entrenar durante las noches.<br/>Harry se deja guiar por Draco, aún algo aturdido por lo que había ocurrido esa tarde luego de la cena. Harry había discutido por primera vez con Hermione de esa forma. Se sentía culpable y algo incómodo con toda la situación, la mera idea de mantenerse en esos términos con alguien de su familia generando un fuerte rechazo en todo su ser. Harry había sido muy duro con sus palabras, y aunque seguía convencido de todo lo que había dicho, ahora se pregunta si no habría podido encontrar una mejor manera de decirle aquello a Hermione.<br/>Una vez llegan al claro, Draco se deja caer en el piso, apoyándose contra un árbol, Harry entre sus piernas en la misma posición que habían tenido cuando Harry le había contado acerca de su infancia.<br/>-Cuéntame qué es lo que te acompleja tanto- dice el rubio simplemente, besando con suavidad la sien del pelinegro, esperando pacientemente que él se sincerase sobre lo que le molestaba en ese momento.<br/>-Supongo que sabes de la discusión que tuvimos con Ron- dice Harry con sarcasmo. Draco bufa.<br/>-Todos en el colegio saben de ello. Debo admitir que me sorprendió la potencia de los pulmones de Weasley- bromea el rubio relajado.- ¿Te molesta lo que dijo?<br/>-Bueno, sí. Es difícil que te echen en cara lo que has estado haciendo mal sin que te hayas dado cuenta- comenta Harry con un suspiro de resignación.- Pero eso no es el problema. Hablé con Ron, me disculpé por haberlo ignorado todo el último mes. Conversamos de muchas cosas, principalmente de su incapacidad para verdaderamente aceptarlos a ustedes como seres humanos…<br/>-En su defensa, yo mismo no soy humano- comenta Draco por lo bajo. Harry suelta una pequeña risa, negando con la cabeza por lo estúpido y obvio del comentario.<br/>-Sabes a lo que me refiero.<br/>Draco sonríe en silencio, notando que los hombros de Harry estaban marginalmente más relajados. Por lo menos estaba funcionando hablar del asunto. Draco odiaba ver al pelinegro tan molesto y acomplejado.<br/>-Por su parte él me hizo ver lo verdaderamente abandonado que se había sentido cuando ni Hermione ni yo estábamos destinando parte de nuestro tiempo para él- dice Harry con un suspiro.- Sinceramente todo lo que él me dijo me pareció muy razonable. Él en ningún momento me pidió que dejase de verte o que dejase de hablar con Pansy y Blaise. No, lo que me pedía era que conversara con él en las comidas, que notase cuando llevaba semanas casi sin cruzar una palabra conmigo, que destinase tiempo a solas con mi mejor amigo, tal como destinaba tiempo para estar contigo o con Hermione o Neville. Rayos, he compartido más con Pansy que con Ron en las últimas semanas.<br/>Draco escucha todo eso en silencio, pensando que Ronald Weasley debía ser capaz de mantener un discurso cuerdo y era capaz de separar sus prejuicios y darse cuenta que el problema era que no tenía tiempo a solas con sus amigos y no que sus amigos pasasen tiempo con Draco y sus amigos. Además, Draco no podía decir que no había notado la casi completa ausencia del pelirrojo en la vida del pelinegro las últimas semanas. Habría asumido que era a causa de una pelea que había tenido con sus compañeros de Aquelarre si no fuese porque Weasley había aparecido todos los viernes a las reuniones de la tarde.<br/>-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan complicado?- pregunta Draco con delicadeza cuando nota que Harry no había dicho nada por cerca de un minuto.<br/>-La conversación que tuve con Hermione luego del estallido en el Gran Comedor- murmura Harry con un nuevo suspiro.<br/>Draco esta vez no dice nada, esperando en silencio que Harry continuara, comenzando a acariciar su cabello, los mechones negros haciendo un fuerte contraste con la palidez de su piel.<br/>-Hermione está tan obsesionada con que “estamos protegiendo a Ron”, al no contarle que somos vampiros, que no es capaz de ver el verdadero daño que le está haciendo a su mejor amigo- dice Harry completamente frustrado con la situación.- Hermione era más cercana a Ron que a mí el año pasado, principalmente porque el año pasado tenía grandes problemas para lidiar con mi temperamento y mal genio. Pero este año pareciera que Hermione ni siquiera supiera que Ron existe. Yo sé que eso no es así, yo sé que Hermione quiere a Ron como algo más que un amigo; pero por cómo está actuando no me sorprende que Ron se cuestione si lo estaremos dejando atrás. ¡Maldita sea, eso es exactamente lo que Hermione quería hacer! Todo sea para “protegerlo”.<br/>-Pero…<br/>-Exacto- dice Harry casi sin darse cuenta que Draco había intervenido.- Hermione sólo está asustada por la idea que Ron la va a rechazar y pensar que es un monstruo.<br/>-Harry, yo creo que es un miedo válido, considerando lo prejuicioso que Weasley siempre ha sido- dice Draco delicadamente, sin querer insultar a su mejor; pero sintiendo que Harry no podía ignorar ese detalle. Era uno de los grandes defectos del pelirrojo y no tenía sentido actuar como si Weasley fuese perfecto. Tenía sus fallas como todos los demás.<br/>-No digo que sus miedos no sean válidos- comenta Harry intensamente.- Creo que está completamente justificado temer eso. Pero no puede seguir desviando la mirada a sus propias razones. No es porque lo “estemos protegiendo”, pues al ocultarle estas cosas creo que le estamos haciendo más daño.<br/>-No sé si sea el ocultarle este secreto como tal- comenta Draco. Harry se gira hacia el rubio para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.<br/>-¿A qué te refieres?<br/>-Bueno, creo que el principal problema es cómo Hermione principalmente ha llevado la situación.- Harry ladea ligeramente la cabeza, sin comprender a qué iba el comentario.- Quiero decir, si Weasley no hubiese notado que había un secreto en primer lugar, no le estarían haciendo daño… no, espera, eso tampoco es exactamente el asunto. Weasley actualmente sabe que ustedes le están escondiendo algo; pero lo que le molesta al respecto es que ambos están dejando que dicho secreto destruya su cercanía. Primero, están insultando su inteligencia cuando siguen negando que exista un secreto cuando a todas luces existe uno; y segundo, se están alejando de él, dejándolo básicamente solo para lidiar consigo mismo, sólo porque no fueron capaces de balancear sus vidas apropiadamente.<br/>Harry se queda pensativo por largo rato, dándole vueltas a las palabras de Draco en su cabeza, asintiendo cuando decide que su novio tenía razón.<br/>-Sí. Tiene sentido lo que dices- acepta Harry.- Pero no cambia la situación actual. Claramente no supimos llevar el asunto y Ron ya está dolido con nosotros. Hermione sigue negándose a aceptar que estábamos en lo incorrecto ni a disculparse con Ron de nada. Le dije que tenía hasta fin de año para decirle ella misma, sino lo haría yo, dándole a elegir a él si quería acompañarnos o no.<br/>Draco se queda pensativo, asintiendo con la cabeza.<br/>-Me parece prudente. Está bien que estés tratando que Hermione tenga algo de decisión en el asunto, pero al final del día Weasley no es la pareja de Hermione, es su amigo tanto como es amigo tuyo- afirma Draco.- Y rescato muchísimo que pienses que es Weasley el que tiene que decidir lo que va a hacer.<br/>-Es su vida. Me niego a quitarle las decisiones acerca de su propia vida. Sólo él puede elegir sobre sí mismo- dice Harry con ferocidad. Draco lo mira comprendiendo a qué iba con el comentario: en la vida de Harry él había tenido tan poco control acerca de su propia vida, que le parecía aborrecible quitárselo a alguien más.<br/>-Harry, creo que debes relajarte en relación a Hermione- dice Draco entonces, poniéndose de pie lentamente y tendiéndole la mano al pelinegro para ayudarlo a hacer lo mismo. Harry lo mira interrogante.- Ella es una mujer inteligente. La negación nunca va a ser suficiente para explicarse las cosas a sí misma. Eventualmente ella misma se va a forzar a ver lo que realmente está sucediendo. Hasta entonces sólo puedes responder por tus propias acciones. Y si ya te disculpaste con Weasley, creo que cumples las condiciones para tu paz mental.<br/>-Sólo pienso que fui demasiado duro con Hermione, mis palabras bordeando lo cruel- murmura Harry mirando el piso. Draco toma el mentón del otro, levantando delicadamente su cabeza.<br/>-Ella puede lidiar con eso. Harry, Hermione si hizo amiga de Pansy y mi mejor amiga ciertamente no es delicada para decir lo que piensa. Hermione va a estar bien- afirma Draco tajantemente, no queriendo que Harry siguiese dándole vueltas al asunto.- Además, tú no eres fácilmente provocable, no desde que te convertiste. Si le dijiste un par de cosas con crudeza, probablemente era porque la situación lo ameritaba. Déjale de darle vueltas al asunto.<br/>-Gracias Drake- dice Harry entonces, mirando directamente a los ojos del rubio, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza para darle un ligero beso en los labios.- Creo que necesitaba escuchar esas palabras.<br/>-Cuando quieras, H- dice Draco con una sonrisa de suficiencia, tratando que no se notase el ligero rubor en sus mejillas. El brillo en los ojos de Harry le indicó que no había logrado disimular con éxito.- Ahora, muero de hambre. Vamos a cazar algo, por favor. Y quiero saber cuándo iremos a cazar humanos, que estoy comenzando a necesitarlo.<br/>-Tratemos el fin de semana- dice Harry simplemente.<br/>***<br/>Draco suelta controladamente el aire que había mantenido en su pecho por un par de minutos, sin darse cuenta que había estado aguantando la respiración. Él estaba sentado cómodamente en el centro del claro donde había mantenido la conversación con Harry un par de horas antes, sus piernas recogidas a lo indio, sus manos descansando sobre sus muslos, relajadas, una gota de sangre en su pulgar deteniéndose en su piel, sin deslizarse hacia el piso por la fuerza de gravedad.<br/>Harry observaba atentamente a Draco, también aguantando la respiración al notar cómo esa gota de sangre comenzaba a flotar en el aire, seguida de inmediato por una segunda. ¡Estaba funcionando! Después de mes y medio Draco estaba logrando formar su arma de sangre.<br/>Draco mantiene el control de su respiración por varios minutos más, sintiendo como si la sangre en su mano le hiciera resistencia en contra, como si tratara de evitar que su voluntad la moldeara. Tratando de no frustrarse con toda esa situación Draco no deja que ni uno solo de sus músculos se tense ni que su respiración se le acelerase, sólo empujando con su voluntad para conseguir lo que quería.<br/>Las gotas de sangre en el aire comienzan a ocupar más espacio, estirándose lentamente, adquiriendo forma más allá que una simple gota. Harry nota de inmediato que el arma de Draco no era sólo una. Ambas gotas estaban formando algo de forma independiente, los que parecía ser un par de dagas idénticas, de un fuerte rojo.<br/>Con una lentitud casi exasperante las dagas fueron adquiriendo detalle. Las hojas eran grandes, con una ligera curvatura similar a las que se obtendría de un cuchillo de caza. La hoja se insertaba de forma elegante en el mango, el cual parecía ser de cuero rojo, las tonalidades apagándose lentamente hasta que colores más adecuados a una daga comenzaron a aparecer. Las armas de sangre siempre mantenían un tono rojizo, pero no parecían estar hechas de sangre realmente.<br/>Harry tuvo que evitar saltar gritando de alegría. No podía desconcentrar a Draco, no en ese momento, cuando al fin había logrado su objetivo. Harry sabía lo impaciente que había estado su novio por lograr formar su propia arma de sangre de una buena vez. Lo único que Harry lamentaba era que Hermione no estaba presente para compartir este éxito.<br/>Draco nota de pronto cómo toda resistencia desaparecía. Tuvo de inmediato una sensación de satisfacción que le indicó incluso antes de comprobar el resultado que había logrado su objetivo. El rubio abre lentamente los ojos, luchando consigo mismo en mantener la concentración, quedándose boquiabierto al ver un par de dagas tan elegantes que parecían ceremoniales flotar frente a él.<br/>Casi temiendo que las armas se deshiciesen en el momento en que las tocara, Draco levanta sus manos para sostener sus armas, sintiendo una conexión inmediata con ésta en cuando cierra sus dedos alrededor de las empuñaduras. Se sentía correcto y su cuerpo casi vibraba para comenzar a practicar con ellas. Supo de inmediato que no sería tan difícil manejarlas con maestría como había sido crearlas inicialmente. Eran una extensión de sí mismo y sabía que sus instintos trabajarían junto a él para aprender a utilizar esas armas.<br/>No pudo retener la sonrisa de satisfacción por más tiempo, levantando la mirada para encontrarse con que su novio lo observaba orgulloso, tan feliz como él mismo por el acontecimiento. ¡Lo había logrado!<br/>La concentración se disipó en ese momento, ambas armas desapareciendo casi sin demora; sin embargo Draco no deja que eso lo descorazonara. Ya lo había logrado una vez, lo que significaba que ya podía hacerlo. Ahora sólo quedaba entrenar.<br/>Draco se pone de pie de un salto, Harry saltando contra él con emoción, tomándolo en sus brazos y haciendo girar al rubio mientras reía como un niño pequeño. Draco deja que la sincera emoción de su novio lo contagiase, riendo con él y dejándose hacer.<br/>-Lo lograste Drake- dice Harry alegremente.<br/>No había mucho más que decir, Draco tocando por fin el piso y aprovechando ese momento para empujar a Harry contra el tronco del árbol más cercano y besarlo con ferocidad. Harry se sorprende por un momento, antes de devolverle el beso, sonriendo contra los labios del otro con malicia mientras dejaba que sus colmillos bajasen y mordiendo la lengua del rubio.<br/>Draco abre los ojos como platos al sentir los filosos dientes de su novio sacarle sangre, el sabor compartido en sus bocas volviéndolo loco. Draco pierde completamente el control de sus colmillos, mordiendo a su vez a Harry y gimiendo con fuerza al sentir el sabor de la sangre del otro vampiro mezclándose con la suya propia.<br/>Ambos se siguen besando con frenesí, sus entrepiernas juntándose al medio, frotándose como dos gatas en celo, gimiendo y gruñendo contra los labios del otro. En un momento Draco deja de lado los labios del pelinegro, comenzando a besar y lamer por su mandíbula hasta su cuello, mientras su mano bajaba para sostener la erección del otro a través de la ropa.<br/>Harry gime con fuerza al sentir cómo Drake lo tocaba, desesperado por sentir piel contra piel, casi sofocándose por la cantidad de ropa que llevaban encima. Draco seguía besándole y mordisqueando su cuello, algunas veces con delicadeza, otras más brutalmente.<br/>-¿Puedo Harry?- murmura Draco contra la piel de su cuello. Harry se muerde el labio inferior y asiente con la cabeza, Draco metiendo su mano entre sus pantalones para masturbarlo como correspondía.<br/>Harry gruñe con desesperación, devolviéndole el favor al rubio, empujando sus manos y tomando ambas erecciones juntas, para masturbarlos a ambos a un tiempo. Draco sostiene los hombros de Harry con fuerza, apoyando su frente contra su hombro mientras respiraba pesadamente, embargado por la pasión. Cuando sentía que su orgasmo se acercaba a pasos agigantados, levanta la mirada para observar directamente los ojos del otro vampiro, el hermoso verde devolviéndole la mirada.<br/>Con eso Draco tira del cabello de Harry para despejar su cuello y lo muerde en el cuello, desencadenando sus orgasmos pues el mordisco sólo había aumentado el placer a niveles imposibles.<br/>-No me esperaba que fuese tan intenso- susurra Draco cuando puede volver a respirar algo más normalmente, levantando la mirada para estudiar a Harry, quien le sonreía con una expresión saciada en el rostro.<br/>Draco tenía un pequeño hilillo de sangre corriendo por la comisura de su boca y Harry se inclina para lamerlo delicadamente, antes de besarlo quedamente por unos segundos.<br/>-Yo tampoco- dice Harry alegremente.- Pero no me arrepiento en lo absoluto. La próxima vez seré yo el que te muerda.<br/>Draco suelta una carcajada y se levanta para reordenar sus ropas. Harry hace lo mismo a su lado, asegurándose de mantenerse a corta distancia del rubio y sus brazos se rozaban con cada movimiento. Draco sonríe por el detalle, divertido por el sentimentalismo y agradecido al mismo tiempo. Le gustaba.<br/>-Es hora que regresemos. Quedan menos de una hora para el amanecer- dice Harry simplemente, acariciando la mejilla del rubio antes de tenderle la mano para que se alejaran de la mano del lugar. En ese momento ambos sienten la presencia del tercer integrante de su pequeño Aquelarre, ambos girándose para observarla en los límites del claro fuertemente ruborizada.<br/>Tanto Harry como Draco cruzan una mirada sobresaltada antes de soltar fuertes carcajadas, pues al parecer Hermione había por lo menos escuchado parte de las actividades que habían compartido sólo minutos atrás.<br/>-No pensé que estuviesen haciendo ese tipo de cosas- susurra ella completamente avergonzada, causando que las risas de los dos aumentaran. Y con eso las tensiones que podrían haber surgido entre ellos se disiparon y fue como si nada hubiese pasado.<br/>Draco aprovecha entonces para dejar a los dos Gryffindor cerrar el asunto de la cena. Imaginaba que Harry aún tenía un par de cosas que decir, lo mismo que Hermione; pero realmente eso era algo entre ellos. Draco no estorbarles con su presencia.<br/>Llega a las habitaciones privadas de Severus esperando que éste estuviera despierto. Como habían comenzado otra vez las clases, él había regresado a su dormitorio de Sexto año con el resto de su Casa; visitando a su padrino exclusivamente en el amanecer de los días de fin de semana, tratando de mantener su relación lo más confidencial posible.<br/>-Pareces alegre- comenta Severus cuando Draco ingresa, sentado en el sofá bebiendo una taza de té mientras leía un libro.- Llegas antes.<br/>Draco levanta una ceja al ver que su padrino se levantaba tan temprano sólo para compartir un rato con él.<br/>-Tenía algo que mostrarte- dice Draco alegremente, excitado por compartir su éxito con alguien más. Sí, compartirlo con Harry era más que suficiente; pero nuca estaba de más que otra personas te mirase con orgullo.<br/>Severus levanta una ceja, a su pesar intrigado por lo que tuviese tan emocionado a su sobrino.<br/>-¿Recuerdas que la novela esa mencionaba las Armas de Sangre?- le pregunta Draco. Severus frunce el ceño.<br/>-¿Has pasado todo este tiempo intentando generar una fantasía?<br/>-De fantasía nada- dice Draco altanero, llevándose su dedo índice a la boca y mordiéndolo hasta que un par de gotas de sangre emergiese. Draco descubre que lo que Harry le había mencionado era cierto: una vez lograbas formar una vez tu Arma de Sangre, todos los intentos siguientes sólo serían más fáciles.<br/>Draco con apenas unos segundos de concentración logra darle forma a las dos gotas de sangre que surgieron de su dedo, cogiendo al vuelo el par de dagas que había formado antes en el claro del bosque junto a Harry.<br/>Severus se pone de pie intrigado, no queriendo admitir que esa novela ficcional podía servir como documentación fidedigna para los cambios que estaba pasando Draco. Prácticamente todo lo que salía escrito allí, Draco estaba comprobando que era real. Era increíble todo lo que podían hacer los vampiros de forma innata. Hasta ahora Severus sólo encontraba la extrema sensibilidad al sol como la única desventaja. El tener que beber sangre para sobrevivir consideraba que no era un precio demasiado alto para pagar.<br/>-Peculiar- comenta Severus pidiéndole permiso con la mirada a su ahijado para tocar su arma. Draco duda por un segundo antes de encogerse de hombros y lanzar la daga hacia arriba para voltearla y entregársela a su padrino por el mango.- Recuerdo haber leído que el Arma de Sangre representaba parte de la personalidad del vampiro. No sabía que te gustase luchar tanto cuerpo a cuerpo.<br/>Draco frunce el ceño, pensativo, imaginando que le habría gustado que sus dagas pudiesen hacerse un poco más pequeñas y volverse arrojadizas…<br/>Severus levanta una ceja al ver cómo ambas dagas comenzaban a perder tamaño, volviéndose más pequeñas y delgadas, perfectas para ser arrojadas con facilidad. Draco se había quedado con la boca abierta por la sorpresa, sin esperarse ese detalle.<br/>-Imagino que no habías descubierto esta específica capacidad de tu Arma de Sangre- comenta Severus divertido. Draco niega con la cabeza quedamente.<br/>-Supongo que tiene sentido- dice él entonces.<br/>-¿Cómo así?<br/>-Mi arma es versátil. Puedo cambiar de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y a distancia. Mantengo a mis enemigos sin saber qué esperarse- afirma Draco sintiendo nuevamente orgullo por su logro de esa noche.<br/>-Tienes razón. Ahora tiene más sentido- reafirma Severus asintiendo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Capítulo 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era día miércoles, unos días después que Draco hubiese conseguido formar completamente su Arma de Sangre, con su consiguiente descubrimiento acerca de la versatilidad que su arma tenía y todas las posibilidades que esto abría. En ese momento Draco escribía fervientemente en su ensayo de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, casi febril en su necesidad de plasmar todas sus ideas en el pergamino antes que se le escaparan.<br/>Había notado que desde el día anterior se sentía extraño, como si no le quedara energía; pero al mismo tiempo incapaz de quedarse quieto en un lugar. Andaba irritable y poco tolerante. Durante la tarde había estado de tan mal humor que había preferido alejarse del grupo y la reunión de estudio que tenían programada y se fue al bosque a cazar. No comprendía por qué quería matar a cuanto animal se le pusiese delante, liberar una energía que realmente no estaba sintiendo, cuando al mismo tiempo luego de beber sangre, se le habían quitado completamente las ganas de seguir bebiendo.<br/>No había visto ni a Harry ni a Hermione en todo ese día, en la noche tampoco se habían juntado pues ellos habían quedado en pasar el rato con Weasley y al final Draco se había sentido tan incómodo en su propia piel que se había retirado a su habitación y había leído todo lo que tenía pendiente, avanzando en sus tareas y proyectos como poseído.<br/>Por otro lado, en cuanto había sentido la llegada del amanecer, se había visto embargado por tal oleada de cansancio que casi inconscientemente había duplicado la dosis de la Poción del Amanecer y además se había tomado una dosis de la Pepper up modificada que había creado Hermione para poder mantenerse lo suficientemente despierto para ir a clases.<br/>La mañana había sido un desastre. Cuando tu primera clase del día es Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas y tú apenas sí te mantenías despierto, siendo una criatura nocturna y con el sol pegándote de lleno… Era receta para el caos. Draco ni siquiera recordaba qué Criatura se suponía que debían estar cuidando, sólo sabía que si no hubiese sido un vampiro con reflejos e instintos sobrehumanos, habría salido por lo menos malherido, por no decir muerto.<br/>Lo que sí recordaba era la cara de horror que había puesto Pansy al ver la escena, llevándoselo de la clase alegando que estaba enfermo, por lo que lo llevaba a la enfermería. Draco había insistido que esa mañana el sol lo estaba afectando más de lo normal; pero instintivamente sabía que no era ese el problema. Había algo más que estaba desregulándolo por completo y no podía comprender qué era.<br/>Se sentía como desorientado. A pesar de la rapidez con la que sentía que venían sus pensamientos, estos estaban como borrosos, como si no pudiera pensar con claridad suficiente…<br/>Y se estaba poniendo peor.<br/>Draco se sobresalta al notar que su pluma se había hecho añicos cuando la había presionado muy fuerte, tratando de enfocarse en lo que fuera que iba a escribir. Lo había olvidado por la sorpresa. Draco frunce el ceño desconcertado. Él por lo general tenía perfecto control de su propia fuerza y velocidad, siempre consciente de no dejarse en evidencia delante de los demás, y gracias al entrenamiento con Harry y Hermione.<br/>¿Por qué estaba perdiendo el control de esa manera?<br/>Fue en ese momento que se da cuenta qué era eso que no lo dejaba pensar, que lo distraía de todo lo que estaba haciendo, que lo tenía tan inquieto y al mismo tiempo sin energía.<br/>Mierda.<br/>Tenía sed. Y era específicamente de sangre humana.<br/>Draco siente que se pone pálido por el horror, alarmadísimo de haber llegado a ese punto. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan descuidado?<br/>Y es justo ese momento que uno de los regulares en el grupo de estudio, alguien que era completamente humano y que no sabía en lo absoluto que él era un vampiro, aparece en la sala en la que Draco tenía su catastrófica epifanía.<br/>Neville Longbottom acababa de entrar a la sala y observaba a Draco con preocupación. Y es que el rubio estaba completamente blanco, una mueca de horror en su rostro, la alarma creciendo con cada segundo.<br/>Draco se había quedado mirando a Neville como petrificado. No podía creer lo potente que era su hambre en ese momento, tan fuerte que podía ver cómo las sangre corría por las venas del mago, él distinguiendo con claridad los puntos en los que tenía que morder para poder alimentarse de forma más eficiente.<br/>Con un salto Draco se levanta de su silla y retrocede varios pasos en la sala, tratando de mantener la mayor cantidad de espacio entre ellos posible, considerando que Longbottom estaba tapando la única salida.<br/>-Draco, ¿estás bien?<br/>-Longbottom, debes irte- dice Draco apretando los dientes y los puños, sintiendo de pronto un fuerte calambre en el estómago, al mismo tiempo que su garganta arde como si un hierro caliente se hubiese presionado en ésta.<br/>Draco suelta un gemido de dolor, cayendo de rodillas al piso, sosteniéndose el abdomen con ambos brazos, respirando entrecortadamente. El vampiro escucha claramente como pasos apresurados llegaban a su lado, unas manos tomando sus hombros, tratando de hacerle levantar la mirada.<br/>En ese momento Draco pierde por completo el control de sus facciones. Él sabía que sus ojos estaban rojos y plateados, las venas que lo delataban como vampiro visibles en sus pómulos, sus colmillos en exhibición. No importaba. Lo que importaba en ese momento era alejar a Longbottom, y pronto.<br/>-Neville, debes irte, es en serio- dice Draco con los dientes apretados, levantando la mirada. Neville se cae de culo por la sorpresa, retrocediendo por el piso con terror al ver que quien estaba frente a él era un vampiro, y uno sediento por lo que parecía.<br/>-Eres…- dice Neville con horror.<br/>-Vete- dice Draco enterrándose las uñas en los brazos para controlarse a sí mismo. Aún no perdía la cordura, pero no podía correr el riesgo de perderla.<br/>-Pero…<br/>-¡Draco!- exclama Harry desde la puerta, acompañado de Luna. <br/>Neville se pone de pie de un salto y comienza a retroceder, tratando de cubrir con su cuerpo la vista de Draco, para que quienes estaban en la puerta no vieran la evidencia del vampiro allí presente. Draco se sorprende porque el Gryffindor lo estuviera protegiendo de esa forma, agradecido más allá de las palabras.<br/>Sin embargo no era le momento. Harry, sin importarle que dos de sus amigos presenciaran nada, se mueve a velocidad normal y se pone al lado de Draco, enterrando la cara del rubio contra su pecho y estrechándolo entre sus brazos con fuerza, sintiendo terror de que Draco fuese a perder el control.<br/>-¿Harry?<br/>Neville observaba la escena con los ojos como platos, sin poder creer la velocidad con la que se había movido el pelinegro, llegando de inmediato a la conclusión que Harry también era como Draco. ¿Cómo si no explicaba la velocidad?<br/>Las puertas de la sala se cierran en ese momento, Luna lanzando muchos hechizos tanto para bloquearlas como para asegurarse que nadie pudiese molestarles, asegurando de paso su privacidad.<br/>-¿Está sediento?- pregunta Luna con preocupación. Harry levanta la cabeza con angustia, asintiendo con la cabeza.- ¿Y tu sangre no ayudaría?<br/>-No. La sangre de vampiro no alimenta a otro- dice Harry negando con la cabeza, cada vez más desesperado.<br/>Luna se saca entonces el sweater y se sube las mangas de la blusa, acercándose con determinación y sin una pisca de miedo en dirección al par de vampiros. Draco se pone tenso en su lugar, luchando desesperadamente por mantener el control, Harry sosteniéndolo con fuerza, mientras miraba con ojos como platos lo que Luna estaba haciendo.<br/>Ella por su parte se hinca al otro lado del rubio y le tiende su muñeca.<br/>-Bebe pues. No me harás daño- dice la rubia con simpleza. Draco levanta la cabeza del pecho de Harry, mirando atónito a la chica, sin poder creer que ella le ofreciese su sangre cuando tenía la evidencia frente a sus ojos que Draco estaba casi completamente fuera de control.<br/>-Bebe Drake. No dejaré que le hagas daño- dice Harry simplemente.<br/>-¿No tendrás problemas en controlarte a ti mismo?- susurra Draco aprensivo.- Tampoco has bebido sangre humana en más de una semana.<br/>-Tranquilo. Puedo resistir a la noche- le asegura Harry, acariciando sus cabellos rubios, besando su frente, para luego hacer un ademán en dirección a la rubia.<br/>Draco no podía resistir más, por lo que deja de discutir, y mirando a los ojos a Luna, coge su brazo y se lleva su muñeca a los labios, lamiendo la piel para anestesiarla ligeramente previo al mordisco. Luna le sonríe con confianza al vampiro, nunca sintiendo el más mínimo temor. Draco se siente embargado por la emoción, mordiendo en ese momento y sintiendo como si la sangre de Luna fuese la sangre humana más dulce que había probado en toda su vida. <br/>Con sorpresa Draco nota que la saciedad que obtiene por la sangre de una bruja era completamente a otro nivel en comparación a la de un humano sin magia. Diría que se había vuelto adicto a la sangre de bruja, pero la verdad es que no se sentía en lo absoluto fuera de control…<br/>Lo primordial en todo eso era que hasta ese momento no había probado nada que superase la sangre de Harry en el máximo éxtasis. La sangre de vampiro podía no alimentarlo realmente, pero era un placer beber la de su novio.<br/>Y es por todo eso que con un par de tragos Draco se siente satisfactoriamente saciado, sacando sus colmillos de la herida y lamiendo las punciones con delicadeza, en busca de la cicatrización que entregaba su saliva.<br/>Luna le sonríe en agradecimiento por el cuidado y delicadeza que había tenido con ella, apenas habiendo sentido el mordisco realmente. Ella se inclina hacia delante y besa con cariño la mejilla del rubio, guiñándole un ojo, antes de ponerse de pie y sentarse en su puesto habitual al lado de la ventana.<br/>Durante toda esa escena Neville se había quedado como paralizado a un lado de la puerta, sin atreverse a abrirla para no deshacer el trabajo que Luna había hecho para proteger de las miradas ajenas a sus amigos. No podía creer lo que acababa de suceder frente a él. ¡Harry y Malfoy eran vampiros! Era principalmente ese el detalle que no podía superar, su mente no avanzando más allá que eso.<br/>Por su parte Harry sostenía aún al rubio entre sus brazos, besando su sien con cariño, sin palabras felicitándolo por haber mantenido el autocontrol en todo momento; mientras observaba con curiosidad a Luna, quien había sacado su libro como si nada fuera de lo común hubiese sucedido.<br/>Luego de unos minutos en el que el silencio se estaba haciendo demasiado opresivo, Harry toma la mano de Draco y lo ayuda a levantarse para llevarlo al sofá que habían trasformado desde un par de pupitres semanas atrás, sentándose allí con Draco apoyado contra su pecho, el rubio buscando el consuelo del líder de su Aquelarre después de una situación así de estresante.<br/>Al ver que los dos depredadores se movían a un sitio más cómodo Neville se acerca con piernas tambaleantes a una de las sillas frente a la mesa principal de estudio y se deja caer contra ésta, apoyando los codos contra la mesa y sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos, tratando de dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y prestar atención a la conversación que de seguro venía a continuación.<br/>-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes Luna?- pregunta entonces Harry, sin dejar de acariciar el cabello del rubio.<br/>La chica levanta la mirada del libro que había estado leyendo y sonríe divertida.<br/>-Pues desde el primer día- dice ella tranquilamente.- El aura a tu alrededor y el de Hermione cambió durante el verano. Los Nargles ya no se acercaban a ustedes, cuando siempre habían estado revoloteando a su alrededor. Ese tipo de cambio sólo sucede cuando un vampiro nuevo ocupa el lugar del cuerpo de un mago.<br/>Harry se queda mirando a Luna algo perdido con su explicación, pero decide no interrogarla más a profundidad, pues tenía la ligera sospecha que iba a quedar aún más confundido.<br/>-¿Y Draco?<br/>-Bueno, los Nargles nunca se habían acercado demasiado a Draco- comenta Luna pensativa, llevándose un dedo a su labio inferior.- Pero el color de su aura cambió al mismo que tienen tanto tú como Hermione. De hecho, el aura de los dos cambió ligeramente para incluir parte del aura de Draco. Así es como supe que Draco era de ustedes. Aquelarre creo que se utiliza para referirse a la organización de los vampiros.<br/>-Independiente de cómo descubriste lo que somos, gracias- dice Draco solemnemente en dirección a la bruja, sin saber cómo realmente comunicar la gratitud que sentía en ese momento. Luna de verdad lo había salvado de convertirse en un asesino descontrolado. Si alguna vez iba a matar a alguien, Draco prefería poder elegirlo y controlar la situación como ésta lo ameritase, no convirtiéndose en un animal salvaje sin consciencia.<br/>-No hay problema- dice Luna con su alegría y simpleza característica. Probablemente la motivación detrás de sus acciones era que alguien había necesitado ayuda y estaba en su poder proporcionarla.<br/>-Entonces, ¿desde cuándo son vampiros?- pregunta en ese momento Neville, algo más calmado habiéndose recuperado ligeramente del shock.- ¿Y escuché bien? ¿Hermione también?<br/>-Sí… yo la convertí- dice Harry algo avergonzado, pasándose una mano por el pelo. Draco coge su mano y lo mira con dureza.<br/>-Le salvaste la vida- dice él como retando al pelinegro a discutir. Harry pone mala cara, pero no dice nada para rebatirlo, aunque se notaba que había algo que le habría gustado agregar. No era una discusión para ese momento. Draco asiente con la cabeza satisfecho, regresando a su posición previa con su cabeza apoyada contra el pecho de Harry, escuchando el latir de su corazón que le tranquilizaba.<br/>-Hermione y yo nos convertimos en el verano- dice Harry entonces.- Draco durante las vacaciones de Navidad. Lo cierto es que no voy a entrar en detalles de las circunstancias de las conversiones de ninguno de nosotros; sino asegurarte Neville que no te haremos daño. Lo que sucedió hoy realmente no debió suceder, fue un horrible descuido, peligroso e irresponsable; y afortunadamente a quien le sucedió es alguien que tiene ese nivel de autocontrol que va más allá de lo que debería tener un vampiro.<br/>-Harry, tú tampoco has bebido sangre humana en más de una semana. El que hayas olido la sangre de Luna debió ser suficiente para tenerte tan desesperado como lo estaba yo mismo- dice Draco con mala cara.<br/>-Recuerda que tengo un par de meses más de experiencia Drake. A veces son irrelevantes, pero en estas cosas suelen hacer la diferencia- dice Harry delicadamente. Luego Harry baja la voz para que sólo el rubio pudiese escucharlo.- Recuerda que tú has sido capaz de mantenerte en control y no matar a nadie, que es más de lo que puedo decir de mí mismo. Sabes que el hambre y yo no somos amigos.<br/>Draco bufa con irritación, cruzándose de brazos indignado porque Harry tocase esos temas cuando no podía discutir realmente con él, pues eran temas que no eran para los oídos de cualquiera. <br/>-Juegas sucio- se limita a decir Draco contrariado.<br/>Harry se limita a guiñarle un ojo, volviendo su atención a Neville, quien los observaba cada vez más calmado. La idea que Harry y Malfoy fuesen vampiros seguía pareciéndole increíble, pero ¿cambiaba realmente quiénes eran ellos al final del día?<br/>Por lo que Neville veía, ambos seguían siendo tan cariñosos el uno con el otro, se comportaban normalmente. Ambos parecían muy preocupados de mantener el control de sus ansias, Draco había dejado de lado por completo su secreto para instarlo a que se fuera antes que perdiera el control. Estaba claro que el rubio no había tenido la intención de matarlo en lo absoluto, ni de hacerle daño. Por otro lado Harry parecía preocupado no sólo por la seguridad de Luna y Neville, sino por la paz mental del rubio. Él no quería que nadie muriese ni que el rubio matase de esa forma…<br/>Al final del día seguían comportándose exactamente como siempre se habían comportado, seguían siendo sus amigos. La pregunta era, ¿el que fueran vampiros cambiaba su propia percepción de ellos?<br/>Neville mira en dirección a Luna, quien había aceptado el cambio que se había dado en el par que estaba en el sofá como algo natural, sin aproblemarse con juicios ni miedos. Ella los había aceptado tal cual eran y tanto Harry como Draco habían demostrado que eran merecedores de esa confianza.<br/>-¿Necesitas sangre Harry?- pregunta entonces Neville con determinación, sorprendiendo un poco al par de vampiros que estaba frente a él. Harry observa a Neville con curiosidad, mientras Neville tomaba una profunda inspiración decidiendo en ese momento que le daba igual que fuesen vampiros. Lo más importante es que eran Harry y Draco, sus amigos.<br/>-Como ya le dije a Drake, puedo resistir hasta la noche- dice Harry algo incómodo. Lo cierto era que tenía el mismo vacío en el estómago que Draco había sentido, pero aún no era tan intenso. Harry suponía que sería capaz de aguantar hasta la noche, pero lo cierto es que sería tentar un poco la suerte.<br/>-Estás hambriento- asiente Neville entonces, cruzándose de brazos con un bufido. Harry sonríe algo forzadamente.<br/>-No…<br/>-Bobadas. Bebe un poco de mi sangre- lo interrumpe Neville negando con la cabeza y poniéndose de pie, acercándose al par en el sofá.<br/>-Él lo agradece- dice Draco entonces, enterrando su dedo en las costillas de Harry para urgirlo a que aceptase la oferta.- Bebe de una vez, lo necesitas. Y luego iremos a buscar a Hermione y a Pansy, para que ella también pueda beber un poco y durar hasta la noche con su cordura intacta.<br/>Harry pone una mueca, pero asiente.<br/>-¿Pansy sabe de ustedes?- pregunta Neville desconcertado.<br/>-Pansy sabe de nosotros. Blaise sólo de mí- explica Draco tranquilamente.- Además, Profesor Snape sabe de mí…<br/>-Y Remus sabe de todos nosotros- comenta Harry con un encogimiento de hombros.<br/>-No puedes esconder este tipo de cosas a los sentidos de un lobo- dice Luna simplemente. Harry asiente en su dirección, corriéndose en el sofá para hacerle espacio a Neville y coger su brazo.<br/>Neville se tensa por un momento, más por nerviosismo ante la idea del dolor que por miedo a Harry. El vampiro sonríe conocedor y espera que el mago se relajase, masajeando los músculos de sus brazos.<br/>-Apenas lo vas a sentir. Seré cuidadoso- le dice Harry al mago, urgiéndolo a que se relajara contra el sofá, tomando su brazo y subiendo la manga de su camisa para no mancharla.- Sólo necesito un par de sorbos. No será dañino para ti en lo absoluto.<br/>Neville asiente con la cabeza y observa a Harry con curiosidad. Los ojos de Harry comienzan a cambiar de color, venas volviéndose prominentes en sus pómulos, sus colmillos creciendo y afilándose. Era fascinante.<br/>Harry en ese momento se deja llevar por sus instintos, comenzando a ver las venas y arterias que viajaban por todo el cuerpo del mago, enfocándose en la vena de su muñeca, buscando el punto en el que iba a morder. Tomando la mano de Neville con delicadeza, acerca la extremidad a su boca, su lengua lamiendo la piel tal como había hecho Draco para anestesiar, sus colmillos rasmillando ligeramente antes de hundirse con delicadeza.<br/>La sangre de Neville invadió la boca de Harry, éste casi ronroneando por el sabor que le recordaba al rocío por la mañana, a helechos y pinos en invierno; a la calidez del sol del anochecer… El sabor de la sangre de Neville era muy tranquilizante y el poder de su magia resonaba casi delicadamente por su cuerpo.<br/>Tras beber apenas dos tragos, Harry retira sus colmillos, su sed dolorosa siendo calmada por el momento. No sería suficiente para calmar su hambre por toda una semana; pero aseguraba que no perdería el control hasta esa noche.<br/>-Gracias- dice Harry simplemente, relamiéndose los labios, evitando que se escapase una sola gota de sangre. Draco tira de Harry en ese momento para poder volver a acomodarse a su lado en el sofá, sintiéndose contento y protegido. <br/>Era increíble lo que estos actos habían logrado. Draco casi podía sentir una nueva conexión con Luna y Neville, como si ellos hubiesen pasado a ser parte del Aquelarre porque les habían ofrecido voluntariamente sangre. Harry sentía lo mismo, y pensaba que ellos debían saberlo.<br/>-Chicos, creo que sin querer los hemos enlazado a nosotros- dice el pelinegro entonces. Neville frunce el ceño, deteniendo el abrochado de la manga de su camisa.<br/>-¿Qué?<br/>-Harry y Draco nos han incluido en su Aquelarre- dice Luna tranquilamente.- Yo no tengo ningún problema. Es un honor.<br/>Harry y Draco sonríen extasiados por las palabras de la bruja, ninguno habiéndose dado cuenta verdaderamente lo importante que era para ellos que los nuevos integrantes de su familia estuviesen bien con los acontecimientos.<br/>-Yo tampoco tengo un problema. Siempre que me dejes llamarte Draco de ahora en adelante- dice Neville entonces, mirando al rubio con una ceja levantada. Draco se ríe divertido.<br/>-Claro Neville. Yo pensaba llamarte por tu nombre también.<br/>-Ahora creo que deberíamos abrir de una buena vez, que el par de chicas que mencionaron recién están afuera tratando de abrir la puerta… Y presiento algo de alarma por su parte, así que diría que Hermione está en una situación similar a la que estaba pasando Draco hace un momento- les informa luna mirando el pedazo de madera que los separaba del pasillo.<br/>-¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?!- exclama Harry con horror, abriendo la puerta de golpe y tirando de los brazos de ambas brujas dentro, antes de reinstaurar todos los hechizos de protección que había en la puerta.<br/>Hermione tenía sus facciones vampíricas afuera y Pansy estaba casi completamente histérica, pues no sabía cómo rayos manejar la situación.<br/>-¡Pansy, cálmate de una buena vez!- exclama Draco, tomándola de los hombros y zarandeándola ligeramente. Una vez Pansy toma una honda inspiración y lo mira, Draco continúa.- Ahora, descúbrete un brazo y deja que Hermione beba un poco de tu sangre.<br/>Con eso, el proceso de alimentación comienza de nuevo, Neville sin entender cómo era que su día normal se había convertido en asistir a un bufet de vampiros.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aquí va el capítulo de hoy!! Como había comentado antes, al ser hoy mi cumpleaños subiré doble capítulo para compartir con ustedes un lindo día. Gracias por todo el apoyo que me han mostrado y cada comentario que han hecho.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Capítulo 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco seguía a Severus por los pasillos del castillo algo desconcertado por la urgencia con la que su padrino lo había pasado a buscar a la sala común de Slytherin. Eran casi las 9, momento en el que ningún estudiante podía estar fuera de sus respectivas casas. ¿Qué era tan urgente que Severus no podía esperar hasta el día siguiente? Por supuesto Severus no le había dicho nada y ahora se habían detenido frente a las escaleras que llevaban a la oficina del Director.<br/>-Dumbledore no sabe en lo absoluto lo que eres Draco- murmura su padrino antes de decir la contraseña para que la gárgola que cuidaba la escaleras se hiciese a un lado.<br/>Draco levanta la mirada hacia su padrino con el ceño fruncido. No se le había pasado por la cabeza que Dumbledore supiera nada, Harry le habría avisado si Dumbledore sospechara algo. Y si eso fuese así, Harry habría estado tan en peligro como él mismo.<br/>Sin alcanzar a decir nada al respecto, Draco sigue a Severus escaleras arriba, entrando a la oficina del Director sin siquiera llamar a la puerta. Draco se abstiene de levantar una ceja ante el comportamiento de su padrino, y se limita a seguirlo a la habitación, donde ya estaban Harry, Hermione y Weasley, todos sentados frente al escritorio del Director, pareciendo sólo esperarlos.<br/>-¡¿Malfoy?!- exclama Weasley atónito al ver aparecer al Slytherin. ¿Estaban esperándolo a él? ¿Dumbledore había perdido la cabeza? Iba a abrir la boca para reclamar la situación, pero Harry se pone de pie a su lado y saluda afablemente a Malfoy, en lo absoluto sorprendido porque él fuera a acudir a esta reunión.<br/>-Yo le pedí al Profesor Dumbledore que incluyéramos a Draco- explica Harry tranquilamente. Ron se muestra sorprendido por esto, pero se muerde el interior de la mejilla, evitando decir nada al respecto. Le preguntaría a Harry cuando estuviesen a solas.<br/>Draco se sorprende también por el comentario. Severus por su parte logra mantener una máscara impasible, pero las palabras de Potter también habían logrado descolocarlo.<br/>-Es tiempo de partir- dice el Director entonces.- Señor Malfoy, necesito que considere que todo lo que va a suceder a continuación tiene que mantener en el más estricto secreto. No lo pude conversar con nadie fuera de esta habitación y es imprescindible que le tome la importancia a la discreción…<br/>-Estamos en guerra- dice Draco fríamente, molesto con la actitud del Director, que lo trataba como si fuese idiota. No necesitaba que le dijeran que tenía que ser un secreto. Las vidas de todos dependían de que Voldemort no se enterase de lo que estaba haciendo Harry Potter y Albus Dumbledore- Lo tengo perfectamente claro.<br/>El Director se quedó mirando por un par de segundos al rubio, algo sorprendido por la frialdad que el muchacho estaba demostrando hacia su persona. No entendía realmente las motivaciones del rubio. Estaba claro que el antiguo heredero de los Malfoy se había cambiado de bando, toda lealtad que pudo tener a Voldemort erradicada por lo que fuera que sucedió en las vacaciones que causó que incluso su familia lo desheredara; pero Albus no comprendía por qué el adolescente se mostraba tan cauteloso y distante con él. Toda esta guerra Albus se había asegurado que aquellos que necesitaban protección supieran que él podía entregarla.<br/>Por otro lado, Albus seguía sin comprender realmente la relación que había entre Harry y el joven Malfoy. Hasta antes de las vacaciones los dos adolescentes apenas sí podían verse, y ahora eran prácticamente inseparables. Le había preguntado a Severus si él sabía algo al respecto, si el joven Malfoy le había comunicado algo en relación a su nueva cercanía a Harry; pero Severus parecía tan desconcertado por la relación como él. Estaba claro que el joven Malfoy estaba manteniendo secretos incluso a su padrino.<br/>Albus decide que tenía que observar más de cerca al adolescente. Total, no podía dejar que fuese a hacerle algo a Harry. La prioridad en esta guerra siempre sería Harry, pues él era el único que podía acabar de una vez por todas con lo que estaba sucediendo…<br/>Tenía que hablar con Harry también. Todavía había una cosa que no había podido contarle, le estaba costando muchísimo transmitirle ese último pedazo de información. Sólo esperaba poder decírselo él mismo, tener el tiempo.<br/>-Bien. Entonces es hora de partir- dice Albus manteniendo su fachada de abuelo compresivo y cercano. Esperaba que el joven Malfoy se relajase en su presencia, pues necesitaba saber qué era eso que estaba escondiendo. Podía ser información trascendental en el transcurso de la guerra, y si era así, Albus necesitaba saberlo para poder planear alrededor de ese detalle.<br/>Una vez estaban todos a un lado de la chimenea, el fuego ardiendo, Severus coge un puñado de polvos flu al mismo tiempo que el Director le entrega un papel al rubio.<br/>-Por favor joven Malfoy, lea y memorice esa dirección- le pide el mago al vampiro. Draco se da cuenta de inmediato que iban a una localización protegida por un Fidelus. Estaba cada vez más intrigado con todo lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿A dónde demonios se dirigían? <br/>Una vez Dumbledore quema el pequeño trozo de papel en el que había escrito la dirección, Draco toma los polvos flu y entra en la chimenea, después que tanto Weasley como Hermione ya se hubiesen ido. Harry iría después que él.<br/>En cuanto emerge de la chimenea, Draco mira a su alrededor, poniendo una mueca al sentir no sólo el terrible olor a rancio y encerrado que había en el ambiente, sino al ver ese mismo ambiente: estaban en una sala que a todas luces había sido limpiada a fondo, y que incluso aquí se viera el deterioro de la misma casa le indicaba a Draco cómo debían estar el resto de las habitaciones. El aura a su alrededor era fuertemente oscura, la magia que se había practicado en ese lugar debió haber roto una serie de leyes porque solo los magos la conocieran.<br/>-¿En dónde rayos estamos?- murmura Draco sin reconocer el lugar, alejándose del sofá que había en la habitación al sentir una ligera presencia entre los cojines. Quién sabía qué infestación se había apoderado del inmueble desde la última vez que habían limpiado ese lugar. O quizá nunca se había deshecho de la infestación en ese mueble en específico, considerando el olor a desinfectante que ahora se hacía conocido entre el olor del encierro.<br/>-Es la antigua residencia de los Black- comenta Hermione tratando de no hacer una mueca como Draco. Lo cierto era que el lugar tenía muy malos olores y Hermione había olvidado lo fuertes y penetrantes que se sentirían a su nariz agudizada por el vampirismo.<br/>-Si no me equivoco, es la casa en la que se crió tu madre- comenta Severus en ese momento, divertido al ver la mueca de horror en la cara de su ahijado. Incluso Weasley parecía perturbado por ese detalle.<br/>-Qué horrible- dice Draco con una mueca.<br/>-La cantidad de magia negra hecha en esta casa aceleró el proceso de deterioro- explica Harry simplemente.- Y es lo mismo la que la vuelve resistente a las desinfestaciones y limpiezas que hemos tratado de hacer en ella.<br/>Draco se calma un poco al escuchar que la casa no estaba tan destruida cuando su madre había vivido allí, pero de igual forma el lugar le parecía repulsivo. No le sorprendía que Bellatrix hubiese terminado tan perturbada, lo que le sorprendía era lo normal que había terminado siendo su madre.<br/>-Vamos, estamos retrasados- dice Harry entonces, tendiéndole la mano a Draco para guiarlo por el pasillo a una sala en la que se escuchaba que había bastante gente reunida.<br/>-¿Qué está pasando Harry?- pregunta Draco desconcertado.<br/>-Estás siendo incluido en una reunión de la Orden del Fénix, el grupo que fundó Dumbledore hace casi 17 años para luchar contra Voldemort y sus Mortífagos- explica Harry a través del arete que siempre utilizaban los tres. Draco se sorprende con la explicación, pero logra mantener una máscara impasible, pues justo en ese momento se abre la puerta a lo que parece ser una cocina agrandada mágicamente, la cual contenía cerca de 30 personas sentadas y de pie alrededor de una mesa.<br/>Se hace un silencio sepulcral en la habitación, todos los ojos recayendo de inmediato en la cabeza rubia que aparecía desde el pasillo, sorprendiéndolos a todos. No sólo eso, la presencia de los tres adolescentes que aún no pertenecían a la Orden de manera oficial también los había descolocado a muchos; pero su presencia era más esperable que la del hijo de uno de los Mortífagos más prominentes en el ejército de Voldemort.<br/>Pero eso fue olvidado por un momento, pues Molly Weasley, matriarca del clan Weasley, pega el grito en el cielo pues su hijo menor estaba siendo incluido en esta reunión aún en contra de sus deseos. Los pulmones de esa mujer eran impresionantes y Draco, quien nunca la había escuchado gritar en vivo y en directo (todos habían escuchado algún vociferador dirigido a alguno de sus hijos en el Gran Comedor alguna vez), se sobresalta a sobremanera, sus oídos doliendo por la mera potencia del grito.<br/>Por un momento el rubio se gira hacia el pelirrojo y le lanza una mirada de lástima, como sintiendo en lo más profundo haber tenido que crecer bajo los pulmones de esa mujer. Ron se sorprende por la simpatía en el rostro de Malfoy, pero decide ignorarlo.<br/>-Mamá, por favor. El que tenga 16 no va a evitar que los Mortífagos me ataquen e intenten matarme, no quita que esté involucrado hasta el cuello en la guerra ya. ¿Por qué te empeñas en mantenerme en la oscuridad y de esa forma aún más desprotegido de lo que estaría si supiera lo que de verdad está sucediendo?- dice Ron entonces, levantando el punto que contradecía por completo lo que su madre estaba diciendo. <br/>Mantenerlos a Harry y a ellos fuera de estas reuniones no los estaba protegiendo, los ponía en más peligro, y eso tenían que entenderlo. Lo que sucedía era que los adultos se negaban a aceptar que la guerra no perdonaba edad ni inocencia. Atacaba a todos por igual.<br/>Se hizo el silencio nuevamente. La forma en que Ron había hablado, tan madura y calmada, los había sorprendido. La última vez que tanto Ron como Harry se habían dirigido a este grupo de adultos habían sonado como los adolescentes que eran, sin embargo, cerca de un año después todos ellos podían ver el cambio que se había dado en los tres adolescentes. Ellos habían crecido, y lo habían hecho más rápido que otros adolescentes. Eran adultos en cuerpos de niños, pero no por eso menos adultos.<br/>Con esa confirmación Molly pierde todo el apoyo que podría haber obtenido de algunos miembros de la Orden más escépticos y conservadores. Pero ellos tenían la prueba delante de sus ojos que los tres estaban preparados para ser parte activa de esta guerra. ¿Por qué privarlos de la oportunidad si ellos estaban dispuestos a participar?<br/>Entonces la atención se centra por completo en la presencia de Draco Malfoy en esa sala. ¿Qué estaba pensando el Director para traer al hijo de un Mortífago a una reunión de la Orden? ¿Es que quería que Voldemort se enterase de todo lo que estaba sucediendo y que descubriese todos sus planes? Ninguno consideraba en lo absoluto que Draco Malfoy se hubiese cambiado de bando. No, ¿un Malfoy? Imposible. Esa era una familia oscura desde lo más profundo de sus almas.<br/>Ninguno de ellos podía evitar ver a Lucius Malfoy en cada una de las facciones de Draco, incapaces de separar al padre del hijo. En sus mentes ellos no eran entidades por separado, no eran personas diferentes. No, Draco Malfoy sólo podía ser una mera extensión de su padre, y por ende no existía posibilidad de darle una oportunidad.<br/>-Yo solicité la presencia de Draco Malfoy en cuanto el Profesor Dumbledore nos comunicó que asistiríamos a esta reunión- dice entonces Harry Potter, antes que nadie pudiese decir una sola palabra; manteniéndose calmado y compuesto, mirando a cada una de las personas de la habitación por turnos, como retándolos a contradecirlo.<br/>Draco casi levanta una ceja al notar cómo Harry, luego de haberse convertido en el líder no oficial de su pequeño Aquelarre, había comenzado a aprender, sus instintos empujándolo a ser más dominante y protector, a liderar de forma natural… o aún más natural. Pues Draco sabía de las sesiones de entrenamiento clandestino que habían hecho el año anterior cuando lo único que hacían en Defensa era mirar el techo y perder el tiempo; y esas sesiones habían demostrado que Harry era un líder innato. <br/>-¿Has perdido la razón Harry?- pregunta un hombre sentado a la mesa, sus ropas raídas y sucias, su apariencia de lo más descuidada, mirando con suspicacia al rubio. Harry levanta una ceja ante las palabras del hombre, una sonrisa casi maliciosa apareciendo en su rostro, como si algo muy irónico estuviese sucediendo.<br/>-Oh, disculpa. Supongo que el ser un ladrón y un mentiroso te permite acceso a una oportunidad de confianza, pero el ser el hijo de un Mortífago que jamás a cometido un crimen no- comenta Harry con sarcasmo.- Y no es como que te hayamos dado sólo una oportunidad Mundungus. El Profesor Dumbledore sigue permitiéndote participar a pesar haber roto la confianza de muchos en reiteradas oportunidades. Imagino que es porque no estabas en Slytherin cuando estabas en Hogwarts. Dado que la casa de Slytherin predispone a la maldad y las personas de las demás casas son incapaces de lastimar a una mosca… ¿Es así o me equivoco?<br/>A los adultos en la Orden no les pareció adecuado que Harry sacase ese tipo de cosas en cara, menos aún con ese aire de tranquilidad. Harry se limitó a permanecer en silencio, dejando que toda la discusión les resbalase. Después de un rato, con Dumbledore tratando de calmar un poco las aguas, sin conseguir demasiada cooperación de nadie, pues todos exigían que Draco Malfoy se retirara de una buena vez.<br/>-Ya está bien- dice Harry entonces, con frialdad y desprecio en la mirada. La sala vuelve a quedar en silencio a pesar que Harry no había levantado la voz.- Me retiro. Con personas así de cerradas de mente no puedo trabajar. Supongo que nos veremos en la batalla final. Traten de no interferir demasiado con mis planes, pues pueden terminar causando mi propia muerte y en ese caso, ¿quién va a salvarlos?<br/>El cinismo contenido en aquellas palabras dejó a muchos atónitos, paralizados por el desprecio no sólo en la mirada del pelinegro, sino también en sus palabras. El veneno que se desprendía de cada sílaba era casi palpable.<br/>-Harry, querido, sólo estamos solicitando que el joven Malfoy se retire. No podemos arriesgarnos a que los Mortífagos se enteren…- dice Molly casi con delicadeza, sin comprender la actitud del Harry, alguien a quien consideraba un hijo más.<br/>-¿Por qué se enterarían los Mortífagos?- pregunta Harry entonces, con frialdad.- Díganme una buena razón por la que sospechan que los Mortífagos se enterarán de lo que sucede en esta sala en este momento si Draco se queda.<br/>-Es hijo de Lucius Malfoy- dice Moody simplemente.<br/>-Gracias por la brillante observación. Todos lo sabíamos, dado que el apellido de Draco es Malfoy- acepta Harry entonces.- ¿Qué tiene eso que ver? De hecho, Lucius desheredó a Draco antes de Navidad; lo que significa que él ya no lo reconoce como un hijo legalmente. <br/>-¿Alguno sabe la razón por la que mi padre me desheredó?- pregunta Draco entonces, hablando por primera vez en toda la discusión. El resto del tiempo se había quedado anonadado observando a Harry dejar como idiotas a una sala de adultos, hombres y mujeres experimentados, la mayoría ya habiendo sobrevivido una guerra.<br/>La sala se queda en silencio, la mayoría mirándolo con desconfianza.<br/>-Las personas que saben lo que sucedió en esta sala les están diciendo que vale la pena escuchar lo que tengo que decir, ¿por qué son tan obtusos para ver los posibles beneficios de mi presencia? La única razón por la que no quieren que esté aquí, como bien dijo Harry hace un rato, es porque soy un Slytherin- dice Draco tranquilamente, actuando como si estuviese hablando con un grupo de niños con dificultades de aprendizaje. La satisfacción que sintió al ver las expresiones de cólera fue impagable, aunque significase que no sería capaz de permanecer en la reunión.<br/>-Severus es parte de la Orden- dice alguien al fondo de la sala, en una patética defensa que hasta el Maestro de Pociones le hizo poner una mueca de desprecio. Draco se gira a su padrino, quien observaba el desarrollo de la escena en silencio. Draco imaginaba que Severus estaba analizando cada parte de lo que decían Harry y él, y cómo actuaban el uno con el otro, tratando de decidir por qué eran tan cercanos de repente.<br/>Harry lo estaba defendiendo frente a toda la Orden del Fénix. Era un hito importante.<br/>-¿Lo es?- espeta Harry con un bufido, haciendo un ademán para demostrar la distancia entre él y el resto de los miembros de la Orden.- Ustedes se limitan a soportar su presencia porque el Profesor Dumbledore los obliga a ello. Esta vez el Profesor no quiere hacerlo, y miren en el desastre en que se ha convertido la reunión.<br/>En ese momento se abre la puerta de la cocina, aumentando a niveles imposibles la tensión. Allí en la puerta estaba Remus Lupin, vestido con un traje raído en uno de sus hombros, todo su comportamiento el de un hombre exhausto que iba tarde a una cita.<br/>-Disculpen la demora- dice el antiguo profesor notando algo desconcertado la tensión de la habitación. Parecía que aún no comenzaban a hablar de nada importante, lo cual era poco habitual, pues a estas alturas por lo general ya estaban dando por concluida la reunión.<br/>En un costado de la habitación estaba la Orden, en el otro Dumbledore, Snape y los cuatro adolescentes, los cinco últimos pareciendo aburridos con la situación.<br/>-¿Me perdí de algo?- murmura Remus desconcertado ingresando en la habitación y saludando afablemente a los adolescentes.- Un gusto saber que han sido incluidos en las reuniones al fin chicos. Bienvenido Draco. La información que puedes entregarnos es muy valiosa, aprecio que estés dispuesto a entregárnosla.<br/>Remus le tiende la mano al rubio algo tentativo, no queriendo desencadenar un episodio parecido al que había provocado en el colegio durante las vacaciones al chocar con el vampiro novato.<br/>Draco por su parte se sentía como si fuera estirado en dos direcciones. Sus instintos más primitivos le gritaban que se alejara, que estaba en peligro por la presencia del hombre lobo; por otro lado sus instintos también decían que Lupin era alguien en quien podía confiar, era una persona querida tanto por Harry como por Hermione, y era alguien que le estaba ofreciendo clara alianza en una situación tan delicada como la que estaban en ese momento.<br/>Sintiendo la presencia de sus compañeros de Aquelarre Draco y sintiéndose más seguro por ese detalle, Draco se adelanta un paso y le estrecha la mano al antiguo profesor, contento por haberse mantenido en control en todo momento. En ningún momento hubo siquiera una pequeña amenaza de perder contra sus instintos primitivos, lo que demostraba claramente todo lo que había avanzado en ese último tiempo.<br/>La discusión se alargó por otro momento, Harry soltando un bostezo a la vista de todos y acercándose un paso a Draco, apoyando su espalda contra el pecho del rubio como pidiendo apoyo. Draco sonríe divertido al notar que Harry sólo estaba buscando restregarles su relación en la cara, y decidiendo seguirle el juego, Draco abraza su cintura, pegándolo más a su cuerpo, y apoya su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro.<br/>Finalmente la Orden aceptó a regañadientes la presencia de Draco en la reunión, momento en el que por fin pudieron comenzar a hablar de cosas importantes. Draco introduce de inmediato el hecho que Voldemort había convertido su propia casa en su base de operaciones y comienza explicando todas las Defensas, habitaciones, trampas y demás acerca del lugar. Les habla incluso de las rondas de vigilancia que estaban establecidas, por lo menos hasta que él había escapado durante las vacaciones.<br/>A todo eso, Draco da una lista bastante extensa de personas que habían visitado su casa en el último tiempo, previo a su escape. Draco no sabía realmente si todos ellos eran Mortífagos o no, pero serviría para enfocar las investigaciones desde ese momento en adelante.<br/>Al fin y al cabo, los integrantes de la Orden del Fénix se habían visto obligados a admitir que la presencia de Draco Malfoy había traído mucha información útil que claramente iban a utilizar en algún futuro. No les gustaba su presencia, pero podrían soportarlo tal como hacían con Severus.<br/>El resto de la reunión fue una serie de informes de misiones que ninguno de los adolescentes sabía de qué se trataban. Se decidieron nuevas misiones, se habló de estrategia, se trató de definir cómo iba a proceder el reclutamiento desde ese momento en adelante… Ninguno de ellos realmente intervino mucho, Harry principalmente prestando atención como una forma de aprender habilidades que le servirían en un futuro si terminaba siendo líder de un Aquelarre más grande… <br/>Primero tenían que sobrevivir a la guerra, pero la idea era esa.<br/>Una vez la reunión terminó, Molly Weasley se acerca de inmediato a su hijo menor, monopolizando su atención. Harry y Hermione se alejan un poco para acercarse a Remus, Draco cerca de ellos.<br/>-¿Cómo han estado chicos?- pregunta Remus en ese momento, mirando a su alrededor notando cómo la atención de Severus estaba enfocada en ellos, a pesar de estar conversando con el Director.- ¿Les parece hablar en un lugar algo más privado?<br/>Draco sigue la mirada de Remus hacia su padrino y asiente con la cabeza. Los cuatro se alejan del grupo, siguiendo el pasillo hasta una habitación, la cual hechizan fuertemente en contra de oídos ajenos. Draco iba a abrir la boca para preguntar algo, pero Harry levanta una mano, deteniéndolo, ladeando la cabeza, antes de sonreír divertido.<br/>-No crean que no me di cuenta que nos estaban espiando- dice Harry entonces, apuntando su varita al armario de la habitación, los gemelos apareciendo en el lugar con orejas extensibles, sonriendo divertidos sin parecer en lo absoluto culpables por haber intentado espiar su conversación.<br/>-¿Puedes culparnos Harrikins?- dice uno de los pelirrojos.<br/>-Las conversaciones en la otra habitación son aburridas y estúpidas- complementa el segundo gemelo.<br/>-Además, me pregunto…<br/>-¿… qué es eso que Harrikins y Hermione…?<br/>-¿…le están escondiendo…?<br/>-¿…a nuestro querido hermano pequeño?<br/>Draco retrocede un paso, abrumado por la forma que tenían de hablar los gemelos, mareado porque uno terminase las frases del otro. ¿De verdad hablaban todo el tiempo así? ¿Cómo lo hacía el resto de la gente para seguir el hilo de la conversación?<br/>-¿No creen que deben dejarle la tarea a Ron el descubrirlo?- comenta Harry divertido, casi sin darse por aludido por las acusaciones implícitas que acababan de hacer los gemelos.<br/>-Uhh… ahora estamos aún más intrigados. ¿Será que no quieres…? <br/>-¿…que Dumbledore se entere?<br/>-Dumbledore no necesita saberlo todo acerca de mí- dice Harry con un encogimiento de hombros.<br/>-Pero apuesto que le gustaría saberlo- bufa Draco rodando los ojos.<br/>Los gemelos se giran hacia el rubio, estudiándolo seriamente por un par de segundos, antes de acercarse al unísono, tendiéndoles sus manos.<br/>-Gred y Forge Weasley- dicen ambos al mismo tiempo. Draco levanta una ceja, divertido por la mezcla de sus nombres, estrechando sus manos por turnos.- Cuéntanos, joven Malfoy, ¿qué es lo que has hecho para seducir de esa forma a nuestro Harrikins?<br/>Draco sonríe malicioso.<br/>-Será la forma en que lo beso- dice el rubio divertido. Harry suelta una carcajada, acercándose al rubio, tomando su cintura para pegar sus cuerpos y besándolo de lleno en la boca, asegurándose de dominar por completo el beso. Draco se afirma casi desesperadamente de los hombros de Harry, algo abrumado por la intensidad repentina del beso, gimiendo por lo bajo.<br/>-¿No será la forma en la yo te beso?- espeta Harry malicioso.<br/>-Uhhh- exclaman los gemelos divertidísimos.<br/>-¿Quién habría pensado…?<br/>-¿…que nuestro Harrikins fuese tan dominante?<br/>Draco pone mala cara y le lanza una mirada llena de promesas al pelinegro, asegurándole que iba a lamentar haberle molestado en público. Harry sonríe predador, aceptando gustoso el desafío.<br/>-Chicos, es hora que se retiren. Tenemos cosas que conversar- dice Hermione entonces, rodando los ojos por la escena, empujando a los gemelos ignorando sus protestas, cerrando la puerta y rehaciendo los hechizos de privacidad, agregando un par algo más dudosos en la esencia a la que pertenecían.<br/>Remus levanta una ceja ante las precauciones que la chica estaba tomando, altamente divertido también por la escena que habían presentado los chicos.<br/>-Veo que las relaciones dentro de su Aquelarre han progresado- dice Remus entonces tranquilamente, analizando fácilmente la nueva naturalidad con la que se relacionaban el trío de vampiros que tenía en frente.- ¿Algún percance nuevo que hayan sufrido?<br/>-Neville y Luna saben de nosotros- dice Hermione encogiéndose de hombros. Remus levanta las cejas con sorpresa.<br/>-Vaya. No me esperaba que confiasen en ellos antes de decirle todo a Ron- dice el hombre lobo algo confundido.<br/>-Luna lo sabía desde el principio- explica Harry rodando los ojos al recordar las razones que la rubia había entregado por su conocimiento.<br/>-Y yo casi ataco a Neville- dice Draco algo avergonzado. Remus se gira al rubio con curiosidad.<br/>-Tomo esto como que nada grave sucedió.<br/>-Para nada. Luna me dio un poco de su sangre y la crisis pudo evitarse- dice Draco tranquilamente.- Fuimos demasiado descuidados. Dejamos demasiado tiempo sin beber sangre humana. Por suerte los amigos de Harry y Hermione son muy leales. Luna no dudó en ofrecerme una pequeña donación para evitar que la situación pasara a peores.<br/>-Neville se llevó la sorpresa de su vida- dice Harry entonces.<br/>-¿Y qué me dices de Pansy?- dice Hermione avergonzada. Remus levanta una ceja, intrigado.<br/>-¿Pansy Parkinson?- pregunta.<br/>-Pansy descubrió a Hermione fácilmente. Pero ella sabía de base lo que yo era- explica Draco entonces.- El padre de Pansy es un Mortífago que estaba presente en mi conversión. La madre de Pansy consideró que el que yo estuviese huyendo podría darle una oportunidad a la misma Pansy de huir conmigo, y así evitar ser Marcada.<br/>-Bueno, traemos todo esto a colación porque te queríamos preguntar si alguna vez tú sentiste como si humanos se convirtieran parte de la manada- dice Harry entonces. Remus comprende entonces el meollo del asunto y sonríe tranquilamente, asintiendo con la cabeza.<br/>-Claro. Siempre sentí que los Merodeadores eran mi manada- explica Remus simplemente.- Por eso fue tan complejo para mí superar el que todos ellos hubiesen desaparecido de mi vida al mismo tiempo. Y no te confundas Harry, Lily con el tiempo pasó a ser parte de todos nosotros, así que perderla fue tan difícil para mi lobo como perder a tu padre.<br/>-¿Quiere eso decir que sigues considerando a Harry parte de tu manada, a pesar que ahora seamos vampiros?- pregunta Draco con curiosidad.<br/>-Sí. Mi lobo siempre consideró a Harry como su cachorro, en la misma idea que los cachorros tienen que ser protegidos siempre por la manada. El que Harry ya no sea humano no cambia eso en lo absoluto- explica Remus tranquilamente.- ¿Por qué lo preguntan?<br/>-Luego que los chicos ofrecieran su sangre voluntariamente cuando lo necesitamos, los tres comenzamos a considerarlos inmediatamente parte del Aquelarre- explica Draco entonces, algo sorprendido consigo mismo por lo abierto que estaba siendo frente a ese personaje que nunca había representado alguien de confianza.- Nos pareció curioso y queríamos verificar si no éramos los únicos que podían generar una conexión tan cercana con humanos.<br/>-Yo creo que eso va principalmente porque nosotros seguimos interactuando con magos- comenta Hermione entonces.- Ninguno de nosotros dejó su vida atrás, sino que hemos buscado adaptar nuestras nuevas necesidades a nuestra vida previa. Y eso nos facilita generar lazos con magos, lazos que si no interactuásemos con ellos, no se generarían.<br/>-Puede ser. ¿Han hablado con algún vampiro al respecto?- pregunta Remus en ese momento. Los tres adolescente niegan con la cabeza.<br/>-No tengo idea dónde está mi sire- explica Harry.<br/>-Harry es mi sire, así que sé lo que él sabe- dice Hermione simplemente.<br/>-Mi sire trabaja para Voldemort y es un psicópata, no me acercaría a él ni en un millón de años- termina Draco con un encogimiento de hombros.<br/>-Hemos sobrevivido por nosotros mismos todo este tiempo. Y no tenemos contacto con personas fuera de Hogwarts, no ahora- dice Harry algo más alarmado.- No conocemos otros vampiros, menos uno a quien podríamos preguntarle de estas cosas.<br/>Remus se queda pensativo por unos segundos.<br/>-Trataré de ver si puedo contactarme con un vampiro yo mismo; pero va a ser difícil. La desconfianza natural que se genera entre nuestras especies complica las comunicaciones- explica Remus simplemente. Harry sonríe aliviado.<br/>-Con que lo intentes es suficiente, gracias Remus- dice Harry.<br/>Luego de eso, la conversación gira hacia algo menos denso y a los pocos minutos alguien llama a la puerta, indicándole a Draco que era hora de regresar al colegio. Todos salen de la habitación, Severus entrecerrando los ojos con suspicacia al ver a los integrantes de esa reunión.<br/>Harry busca con la mirada a Ron entre los asistentes, sin encontrarlo, cruzando la mirada en ese momento con los gemelos, quienes lo miraban pálidos como una sábana; pero con una sonrisa conocedora. Harry se pone tenso por un segundo, Draco mirándolo interrogante.<br/>-Los gemelos se las ingeniaron para escuchar nuestra conversación- dice Harry entonces, llevándose los dedos al puente de la nariz, sintiendo el estrés tratando de acumularse en sus hombros.<br/>Draco se pone pálido al escuchar esas palabras, volteándose hacia el par de pelirrojos que los observaban del otro lado de la habitación. Ambos le sonríen divertidos y le guiñan un ojo, básicamente confirmando las palabras de Harry.<br/>-¿Qué haremos?- susurra Draco.<br/>-Por ahora nada. Les haremos una visita durante el fin de semana- dice Harry con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros.- Ellos no van a decirle a nadie hasta hablar con nosotros.<br/>-Los gemelos no son íntimos amigos de la autoridad- dice Hermione divertida.- Probablemente se estén regodeando porque saben algo que Dumbledore no.<br/>Draco no estaba realmente convencido de las explicaciones de los otros dos, pero no había mucho más que pudiera hacer en ese momento. Siguiendo a Severus y al Director, los cuatro adolescentes vuelven a Hogwarts, con Ron preguntándoles a los tres en repetidas ocasiones en dónde se habían metido. Harry finalmente le dice que Draco necesitaba hablar con Remus de algo un poco delicado y Hermione y él mismo los habían acompañado.<br/>Ron entrecierra los ojos por un momento, pero asiente con la cabeza. Agradecía que Harry no lo estuviese tratando como un imbécil, actuando como si todo fuese su imaginación; pero igual algo molesto por el continuo secretismo de sus amigos. Harry por su parte le lanza una mirada cargada de significado a Hermione, sin decir nada al respecto.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Segundo capítulo de hoy jeje. Espero que les guste. Traté de mostrar a los gemelos y su maldito hábito de terminar las frases del otro, me imagino una conversación así con alguien y tiene que ser horriblemente confuso jajajaja.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Capítulo 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los tres se habían detenido frente a uno de los edificios más bizarros de todo Callejón Diagon, tanto Harry como Hermione conociendo el lugar desde antes, cuando lo habían visitado durante los últimos días de las vacaciones de verano.<br/>
La puerta lateral del lugar, la que daba a las escaleras que conectaban con el segundo piso donde se ubicaba el apartamento de los gemelos; se abre, una cabeza pelirroja mirando el punto exacto en el que el trío de vampiros estaba detenido a pesar que los tres estaban Disilusionados.<br/>
Harry se acerca al edificio, sin quitar el hechizo pues no quería que nadie supiera que ellos habían estado por allí.<br/>
-¿Qué hay Fred?- murmura Harry pasando por su lado.<br/>
-Pero Harrikins, me conoces desde…<br/>
-Ni siquiera lo intentes Fred- dice Hermione divertida.- Hueles diferente a tu hermano. A nosotros no nos pueden engañar.<br/>
Una vez los tres estaban dentro, Fred cierra la puerta a sus espaldas y los guía escaleras arriba, donde los esperaba el segundo gemelo, quien guardaba un par de objetos extraños que probablemente fuesen prototipos de bromas que pensaban vender más adelante.<br/>
-Así que sí han venido- dice George divertido, observando cómo los tres vampiros dejaban caer sus hechizos tras haberse asegurado que las cortinas estaban cerradas en todas las ventanas.<br/>
-Bueno, suponía que querrían saber qué fue lo que sucedió realmente- dice Harry dejándose caer en el sofá, sorprendido porque ninguno de los gemelos se mostrase temeroso o aprensivo en su presencia.- Y para asegurarme que no le fuesen a contar a Dumbledore.<br/>
-Suponíamos que no querrías que el Director se enterara de este pequeño detalles- dice Fred entonces, conjurando té para todos los presentes.- Estoy asumiendo que pueden consumir comida humana, considerando que no recuerdo haberlos visto dejar de comer en todo este tiempo.<br/>
-Sí podemos- asiente Hermione tranquilamente.- Aunque no sé si confío en una taza de té hecha en esta casa. ¿Están seguros que no va a transformar mi cabeza en una de elefante?<br/>
-Tú dime, oh poderosa vampiresa, con tu poderoso olfato- se burla Fred con un bufido. Draco se ríe por lo bajo, increíblemente divertido por la actitud de los gemelos con toda la situación.<br/>
George mira al rubio, quien se mantenía de pie a un lado del sofá, sin asumir que era bienvenido en el lugar.<br/>
-Así que, ¿esta es la razón por la que se hicieron cercanos tan rápidamente?- pregunta George haciéndole un gesto al rubio para que se sentase de una vez.<br/>
-Bueno, Draco era un vampiro recién convertido- dice Harry con seriedad.- No quería que hubiese una masacre en la escuela porque él no supiera lo que estaba haciendo.<br/>
-¿Les importa compartir cómo cada uno de ustedes terminó siendo un vampiro?- pide con seriedad Fred en ese momento.- Lo único que escuchamos fue que Harry convirtió a Hermione y que Draco fue convertido por un psicópata.<br/>
-¿Cómo rayos lograron escuchar esa conversación?- murmura Draco todavía sin poder explicarse cómo habían logrado pasar sobre todos su hechizos. Draco estaba bastante seguro que ni siquiera su padrino pudo escuchar lo que habían hablado con Remus esa noche.<br/>
-Es un secreto- dice George divertido. Draco entrecierra los ojos irritado, pero lo deja pasar. Harry había comenzado con el relato y, si era sincero, ni siquiera Draco sabía cómo se había convertido Harry realmente.<br/>
***<br/>
<em>Harry patea una piedra, manteniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos para protegerse del frescor de la noche, en la cual había bajado un poco la temperatura incluso considerando que era verano. Por suerte se había acordado de recoger su chaqueta cuando había escapado de la casa.<br/>
Hasta el momento sus vacaciones habían sido menos que memorables. La muerte de Sirius fresca en su memoria, la mirada que ambos habían cruzado en el último momento, incluso mientras su padrino caía a través del Velo… Las pesadillas lo mantenían despierto todas las noches, el resto del día se movía lento, cansado y andaba irritable. Prefería aislarse de su familia, no queriendo lidiar con los abusos verbales que era claro que emergerían, pues ya ni recordaba quién había sido tan amable como para decirle a sus tíos que su padrino había muerto el primer día de las vacaciones.<br/>
Qué forma de arruinarle aún más las vacaciones. Ya ni siquiera pensaba que era excusable el que no supieran realmente cómo era su vida con sus tíos. Eran magos, maldita sea. Lo vigilaban a diario. ¿De verdad eran incapaces de ver que su vida era miserable? Lo que pasaba era que necesitan que su peón en la guerra se quedase donde podían controlarlo.<br/>
Ese día había sido especialmente malo. Las pesadillas se habían sentido aún más vívidas que las otras noches, y había despertado demasiado en la madrugada, impidiéndole volver a dormir. Con lo cansado que estaba, no había sido una sorpresa que arruinase el desayuno, lo que le gano un buen bofetón por parte de su tía. Había salido de la casa luego, pues sinceramente no se sentía preparado para lidiar con toda esa mierda ese día.<br/>
Ahora mismo caminaba por un sector de la ciudad que no era realmente recomendable. Estaba lleno de callejones y sectores oscuros, asociados a focos rotos que nadie había arreglado quién sabía hace cuánto tiempo. Harry en realidad no estaba prestando atención a su alrededor, demasiado ensimismado en sus pensamientos, sintiendo lástima por sí mismo.<br/>
Ya estaba oscureciendo. Había vagabundeado por horas, sin comer nada en todo el día; pero sin preocuparse demasiado por ese detalle. Toda su infancia había tenido que lidiar con el hambre, por lo que ya estaba acostumbrado.<br/>
Harry se detiene de pronto, pues había escuchado como si alguien hubiese pateado una pequeña piedra en el camino, el sonido resonando en la calle vacía, un barrio casi abandonado, en que el en cuanto caía la noche más valía estar lejos de él. Volviendo en sí Harry observa su alrededor, dándose cuenta rápidamente que no sólo estaba perdido y era más tarde de lo que había notado; sino que estaba en uno de los peores lugares de la ciudad en los que perderse.<br/>
Sí, tenía su varita, nunca salía sin ella, menos después de haber tenido que enfrentarse a Dementores en un área completamente Muggle; pero eso no quería decir que si era demasiado lento para reaccionar alguien no pudiese hacerle daño.<br/>
Poniéndose alerta de inmediato Harry busca con la mirada a quien había sido el autor del sonido en la calle desierta, inquieto cuando se da cuenta que no había nadie a la vista. Quien fuera que lo seguía, no quería ser detectado.<br/>
Un mal presentimiento ataca a Harry con fuerza. Sin pensar demasiado, Harry comienza a correr por la calle, tratando de evitar los sectores más oscuros, estudiando sus alrededores tratando de encontrar algún punto de referencia que le permitiese ubicarse y descubrir el camino de vuelta a casa.<br/>
De pronto Harry ve una sombra más adelante en su camino. Era la silueta de una persona que estaba de pie en la acera por la que él corría, justo bajo uno de los faroles rotos, manteniéndose en las sombras.<br/>
Harry se detiene de golpe, el mal presentimiento subiendo por su espalda. Dejándose llevar por instinto, Harry corre hacia su derecha, adentrándose en un callejón apresuradamente. En su mente sólo tenía la idea que tenía que escapar, alejarse de ese lugar lo más rápidamente posible. Se sentía frustrado, pues sentía que sus piernas no se movían lo suficientemente rápido, a pesar que estaba corriendo con todo lo que daba.<br/>
Sin darse cuenta Harry había corrido por ese callejón, llegando a una especie de patio trasero entre dos edificios de departamentos antiguos y a todas luces abandonados. El sector estaba casi completamente envuelto en las sombras, ni un solo farol a la vista siquiera. Varios callejones daban a ese patio, entremezclándose unos con otros para hacer una especie de enrejado de callejones por los que Harry tendría pasar para regresar a la calle.<br/>
Sintiéndose inquieto con su situación, Harry se detiene en el lugar, mirando a su alrededor tratando de elegir qué camino utilizar a continuación, esperando que no se estuviese metiendo en esos callejones laberínticos que daban rodeos para regresar a las calles.<br/>
A lo lejos Harry vuelve a escuchar como si alguien hubiese pateado una piedra en el camino, sólo que esta vez estaba seguro que había sido a propósito. Alguien lo estaba acechando.<br/>
Se le pusieron los vellos de los brazos de punta. Decidiendo que daba igual el callejón por que se marchara, lo importante era marcharse de inmediato. Harry corre hacia su izquierda, al callejón más cercano, metiendo su mano en el bolsillo buscando su varita para poder defenderse en caso que esto pasara a mayores…<br/>
De pronto un cuerpo empuja a Harry contra la pared, en la esquina del callejón con el patio, justo a un lado de uno de esos contenedores de basura gigantes, que solían recolectar la basura de todo un edificio. El contenedor estaba raído, lleno de graffitis y pegatines, vacío hacía años.<br/>
Harry lucha como un poseso contra la mano que sostenía la pechera de su polerón, un cuerpo inamovible presionándolo contra la pared, impidiendo que pudiese moverse mucho. Sin alcanzar a reaccionar en lo absoluto, el cabello de Harry fue agarrado de un tirón, obligándolo a despejar su cuello.<br/>
Se escucha un gruñido como de un animal salvaje. Harry suelta un grito de terror al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, los rayos de luna que se filtraban entre los edificios reflejándose en un par de colmillos que se acercaban inexorablemente a su cuello.<br/>
Toda lucha fue inútil, ese depredador que estaba sobre él era demasiado fuerte, su varita en lo más profundo de su bolsillo, fuera de su alcance. El vampiro lo muerde con brutalidad, sin preocuparse por la delicadeza o el dolor que pudiese llegar a sentir su presa. Harry grita de dolor al sentir que los colmillos atravesaban piel y músculo, una dentellada bestial sin ningún tipo de control. No fue sólo una mordida, sino un desgarrón animal de todo el costado izquierdo de su garganta.<br/>
Harry sigue luchando, soltando un grito potente que debió molestar al depredador que bebía como desesperado de su cuello. Una mano sucia y poco cuidada se presiona contra su boca para callarlo, Harry mordiendo con fuerza la carne contra sus dientes, pataleando cada vez más débil.<br/>
Sin demora Harry siente el sabor de la sangre en sus labios, pero la mano contra su boca no se retira, el vampiro demasiado perdido en la sed de sangre como para notar el dolor. El animal se limitó a morder continuamente su cuello, haciendo un desastre, perdiendo más sangre de Harry de la que estaba bebiendo efectivamente.<br/>
No pasó mucho tiempo antes que Harry comenzara a sentir que sus miembros eran más pesados, su energía siendo arrancada a la fuerza de su cuerpo a través de su cuello. Harry suponía que no debía quedarle demasiada sangre en el cuerpo, que estaba llegando a un punto que estaba más allá de la salvación…<br/>
Con otra dentellada contra la mano que lo amordazaba, Harry se revela nuevamente ante la injusticia de la situación. ¿No se suponía que estando en Londres Muggle eran donde más seguro estaba? ¿No se suponía que había miembros de la Orden vigilándolo siempre, miembros que siempre habían hecho la vista a un lado cuando su familia literalmente lo maltrataba? Al parecer no había realmente vigilancia para su seguridad. No, sólo lo vigilaban de forma intermitente porque necesitaban asegurarse que su preciado peón en la guerra estuviese donde le habían dicho que estuviera.<br/>
Bueno, pues qué mal. Harry suponía que podía quedarse con la ironía que un vampiro desenfrenado en un encontrón completamente fortuito hubiese hecho el trabajo de Voldemort. Pobre Mundo Mágico, se iban a quedar sin un Niño Símbolo, sin alguien que salvase sus traseros perezosos.<br/>
Con esos pensamiento y el sabor metálico de la sangre en la boca, Harry cae en la más completa negrura; sintiendo casi con alivio, por sobre la amargura, el fin.<br/>
***<br/>
Cuando Harry regresó en sí, fue como si hubiesen prendido un interruptor. En un momento estaba inconsciente, en el siguiente Harry era abrumado por la intensidad en la que funcionaban sus sentidos. De la nada podía escuchar a la perfección cómo el tráfico ajetreado de Londres funcionaba, a pesar de estar consciente que era a una distancia considerable de donde se encontraba. Los olores de donde estaba atrapado le llenaron las fosas nasales, tan potentes y rancios que tuvo que luchar por varios minutos consigo mismo para no vomitar y empeorar todo el asunto.<br/>
Respirando entrecortadamente por la boca, lentamente Harry recupera el control de sí mismo. Mirando a su alrededor Harry estudia la especie de contenedor en el que estaba. Era una caja, probablemente de metal, lo suficientemente grande como para que pudiese sentarse cómodamente sin chocar contra el techo; pero sin poder ponerse de pie.<br/>
Buscando frenéticamente entre su ropa, Harry suelta un suspiro de alivio al notar que su varita aún estaba en su bolsillo.<br/>
Harry no se podía explicar cómo es que estaba vivo. Recordaba perfectamente qué era lo que había sucedido antes que perdiera la consciencia, cómo un vampiro había bebido de él hasta que Harry había estado convencido que iba a morir. Debió morir. ¿Cómo rayos era que seguía vivo?<br/>
Decidiendo que no valía la pena quedarse en ese lugar pensando en ello, Harry se levanta, con intención de regresar a alguna avenida y regresar a casa, sabiendo perfectamente la bronca que se llevaría no solo de sus tíos, sino de cualquier guardián de la Orden que estuviese de turno… eso si es que notaron su ausencia en lo absoluto. Harry tenía sus dudas.<br/>
En cuanto Harry iba a levantar la tapa de lo que suponía era el enorme contenedor de basura que había estado a su lado cuando el vampiro lo había atacado; un fuerte instinto detuvo con fuerza su mano. Harry se quedó paralizado en esa posición, las rodillas se  flectadas, su espalda agachada y su brazo levantado; respirando aceleradamente.<br/>
Un miedo irracional se apoderó inmediatamente de él, todas sus alarmas gritando que debía quedarse allí, que era seguro…<br/>
Harry lucha consigo mismo por largos minutos, los instintos más fuertes de lo que había sentido alguna vez. Luego de un rato Harry siente que por fin puede volver a controlar su cuerpo e ignorando por completo lo que sus instintos le indicaban, trata de abrir la tapa del basurero en el que estaba atrapado.<br/>
Un rayo de sol le llega directamente tanto a la mano en la tapa como en la cara, el dolor de la quemadura de inmediato haciéndose presente, causando que Harry soltara un grito más de sorpresa que de sufrimiento. Harry se deja caer de rodillas en el contenedor de basura, mirando su mano quemada y cómo ésta comenzaba a curarse a una velocidad increíble.<br/>
La mente de Harry podía inferir qué significaba lo que acababa de suceder. Es decir, él debería estar muerto, sus sentidos estaban increíblemente agudizados y el sol lo había quemado en cuanto un simple rayo había rozado su piel… No hacía falta un genio.<br/>
Con un sobresalto Harry nota en ese momento que, si bien estaba oscuro como boca de lobo en el espacio en el que estaba atrapado, él podía ver perfectamente. Todos los detalles de su quemadura y consiguiente curación espontánea eran claros como a la luz del mediodía a sus ojos… como si necesitara una prueba adicional para confirmar sus conclusiones.<br/>
En ese momento Harry siente como si estómago estuviese siendo retorcido con fuerza, un dolor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, desde la punta de su pelo hasta sus dedos de los pies. Harry boquea en varias ocasiones, tratando de soportar el dolor, llevando sus manos a su abdomen e inclinando su cuerpo hacia delante. Sintió como si un hierro caliente subiese desde su estómago hasta la parte trasera de su garganta. Sus venas y arterias se sentían como si estuviesen llenas de arena, pedazos diminutos de roca afilados que rasgaban todo a su paso.<br/>
Harry suelta un gemido, pensando instintivamente en un líquido rojo, un anhelo tan potente que sólo sus instintos que lo mantenían a salvo del sol le permitieron controlar. Era como si Harry hubiese quedado de espectador en su propio cuerpo, sus instintos y necesidades más primitivas haciéndose cargo por completo.<br/>
Sin sorpresa alguna Harry nota una pequeña molestia entre sus dientes, cómo dos puntas afiladas crecían dentro de su boca hasta convertirse francamente en colmillos, la última prueba irrefutable de lo que le había sucedido.<br/>
Harry si había muerto. Pero había bebido sangre de vampiro antes que eso sucediera, por lo que había regresado como uno. Por lo menos eso era lo que decían los libros de Defensa Contra la Artes Oscuras.<br/>
Aún era de día, tal como había comprobado Harry en su propia piel unos minutos antes, por lo que Harry se vio obligado a superar la enorme sed de sangre que sentía en ese momento confinado dentro de un basurero antiguo, oxidado y de mal olor. Se vio obligado a soportar esa lenta tortura por horas, su consciencia desapareciendo cada vez más.<br/>
Para cuando sus instintos indicaron que había anochecido y que ya era seguro salir, Harry ya no era consciente de nada más que de la necesidad de saciar esa sed de sangre. A toda velocidad Harry abre el contenedor de basura y emerge de éste, sintiendo una presencia en su cercanía inmediata…<br/>
Harry levanta la mirada, mirando una de las ventanas rotas de uno de los edificios que rodeaban ese patio en el que se había perdido la noche anterior. En el tercer piso, en esa habitación, había una persona. Harry podía no sólo sentir la presencia del humano, sino oler claramente su sangre…<br/>
El humano estaba herido. No de gravedad, probablemente un simple golpe de borracho mientras caminaba por la calle, lo suficientemente fuerte para romper la piel y sangrar.<br/>
Sin perder tiempo ni detenerse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, Harry pega un salto, agarrándose silenciosamente en el alfeizar de la ventana del tercer piso. Uno de los vidrios aún en el marco de la ventana rompen la piel de la mano de Harry, pero a éste eso le traía sin cuidado, apenas sí sintió el dolor.<br/>
Levantando sin esfuerzo su cuerpo Harry mira dentro de la habitación, viendo un joven de alrededor de 21 años, inconsciente por una borrachera, con cara de haberse escapado de casa recientemente por rebeldía. Aún no estaba en tan malas condiciones como para asumir que llevase más tiempo viviendo en la calle. Probablemente fuera uno de esos jóvenes que cada cierto tiempo desaparecían por una o dos semanas para irse de juerga sin que nadie los detuviese con las responsabilidades de la vida diaria.<br/>
Harry se deja caer en la habitación sin hacer un solo sonido. Sus pies instintivamente se posicionaban donde no harían ruido, por lo que fue capaz de acercarse al cuerpo inconsciente de su presa sin que ésta se enterase.<br/>
El dolor en su garganta y estómago ya era casi insoportable. Harry no podía resistir más, ni tenían ninguna intención de hacerlo. Levantando de la ropa al joven, Harry despeja el cuello del muchacho y muerde con fuerza contra la arteria, un chorro de sangre entrando en su boca con fuerza.<br/>
No había un solo pensamiento racional en la mente de Harry. Sólo el placer al sentir el más exquisito elixir danzar contra su lengua, calmando el ardor de su garganta, el dolor de su estómago y la molestia de sus venas. Su hambre estaba siendo saciada con lentitud y se sentía increíble.<br/>
Harry bebe ávidamente de la arteria bajo sus dientes, sosteniendo con fuerza el cuerpo y tratando de tragar lo suficientemente rápido para no desperdiciar una gota. De igual forma un chorro de sangre le caía por la comisura del labio, manchando su barbilla; pero sin destruir más sus ropas, pues éstas ya estaban manchadas de sangre, la suya propia, cuando el vampiro lo había atacado la noche anterior.<br/>
Sin darse cuenta, Harry nota que en un momento dado sostenía el cuerpo con fuerza, chupando con esfuerzo tratando de sacar más sangre, cuando a dicho cuerpo no le quedaba nada más por entregar. El corazón había dejado de latir hacía unos minutos y el joven estaba claramente muerto.<br/>
Harry suelta el cadáver con horror, retrocediendo varios pasos, pálido como una sábana, mirando sus manos como si no pudiese creer que aquellas armas mortales le pertenecieran a él.<br/>
Había matado a alguien…<br/>
…Y lo había disfrutado infinitamente.</em><br/>
***<br/>
-Luego de eso traté de lidiar con todo por mí mismo, pero era demasiado para mí- termina de explicar Harry tranquilamente.- Acudí a Hermione, pues ella era la que vive más cerca de mí y a quien podía acceder más fácilmente. Para qué decir que fue un error y…<br/>
-No fue un error Harry- lo interrumpe Hermione.- Solo no habrías logrado llegar tan lejos. Necesitabas ayuda y no tenías un sire que pudiese enseñarte nada.<br/>
-Yo creo que ese sujeto ni siquiera se enteró que me había convertido, en su locura de sangre- dice Harry con un suspiro de resignación, Draco sosteniendo con fuerza su mano, fuertemente afectado por cómo había sucedido realmente la conversión de Harry. Draco no podía imaginar cómo debió ser pasar encerrado en un basurero durante horas, bajo la sed de sangre.<br/>
-Esa noche convertiste a Hermione, ¿cierto?- murmura el rubio entonces, instando a Harry a continuar con la historia.<br/>
Harry levanta la mirada para estudiar las expresiones de los gemelos, quienes miraban con horror apenas simulado a Harry, ambos fuertemente desconcertados porque el joven que consideraban su hermano hubiese sobrevivido un hecho tan horrible.<br/>
Notando que mantenía la atención de ambos Weasley y que ninguno de ellos parecía asqueado con la historia, Harry continúa contando lo que había sucedido cuando había visitado a Hermione, cómo ambos habían tenido que arreglárselas para mantener su nueva condición en secreto y disimular entre magos, aprendiendo a toda velocidad cómo controlarse a sí mismos.<br/>
Draco por su parte comenta que su conversión había sido un castigo contra su padre por una misión fallida el año pasado; y que ciertamente Voldemort no se había ganado su lealtad convirtiéndolo en una criatura que él como Señor Tenebroso, creyente en la supremacía de los magos, no iba a considerar como un seguidor que pudiese ser de confianza. Draco se habría convertido en la mera mascota de Voldemort, un peón dispensable…<br/>
Ambos gemelos se dan cuenta de inmediato que en la historia de Draco había mucho más. Primero partiendo porque él no estaba peleando por Harry sólo porque Voldemort lo despreciara. Pero ninguno presionó más. Era cierto que ellos nunca habían interactuado y suponían que los Slytherin tenían muchas más reservas a la hora de elegir a alguien como confidente. Ellos notaban cómo miraba el rubio a su hermano pequeño adoptivo, eso era todo lo que necesitaban saber al final del día.<br/>
-Vaya Harrikins, no nos esperábamos que nos hubieses escondido tales aventuras, a nosotros tus socios de negocios- dice Fred entonces bromeando. Harry sonríe divertido.<br/>
-Hablando de eso, ¿cómo va el negocio?- pregunta Harry aferrándose de inmediato del cambio de tema que le habían ofrecido. Decir que estaba emocionalmente agotado era quedarse corto. Sólo quería llegar de vuelta al castillo, encontrar una sala en la que poder recostarse y relajarse junto a Draco.<br/>
Los gemelos comienzan a mencionar un par de proyectos en proceso que tenían, así como un par de ideas que tenían que podrían ser útiles incluso en una batalla. Draco de inmediato les dice que quiere tres muestras de todo lo que pudiese utilizarse en una pelea y les dio sus datos para que cargasen los costos directamente en la cuenta de Gringotts, sorprendiendo a todos los que estaban en la sala.<br/>
-De hecho, sería bueno que inventaran cosas que se pudieran utilizar en contra de vampiros y hombres lobo- dice Draco mortalmente serio.- No porque quiera que tengan armas en contra mí, sino porque…<br/>
-Míster Voldypants tiene a su disposición…<br/>
-… criaturas mágicas oscuras.<br/>
-Exacto- asiente Draco simplemente.<br/>
-Quizá necesitemos probarlas en ustedes, al mismo tiempo que crearles antídotos- dice George pensativo, levantándose de inmediato y comenzando a escribir en un pergamino a toda velocidad, como si temiese que se le fueran a escapar las ideas.<br/>
-Mi padrino está investigando formas de hacerme inmune a la verbena. Les puedo enviar sus avances, pues yo también soy parte de la investigación, con la condición que jamás publiquen nada de eso y no lo vendan- dice Draco con frialdad. Ambos gemelos asienten con la cabeza, comprendiendo perfectamente.<br/>
Realmente les gustaba el rubio. No entendían cómo su hermano pequeño era incapaz de ver más allá de los estúpidos prejuicios que sus familias les habían inculcado.<br/>
La conversación se alarga un poco más, todos relajándose luego de haber tocado unos temas tan delicados; para que luego Harry afirmase que se estaba haciendo tarde, todavía tenían que cazar y debían regresar al castillo preferiblemente sin que nadie hubiese notado su ausencia.<br/>
-Tengo sólo una última pregunta Harry- dice George cuando los estaba dejando en la puerta, antes de abrirla. Harry se gira al pelirrojo con una ceja levantada interrogante.- ¿Por qué no quieres que Dumbledore se entere?<br/>
-Primero no quiero que mucha gente lo sepa porque es la forma de prácticamente asegurarse que Voldemort se entere de lo que me sucedió- dice Harry tranquilamente.- Y segundo porque no quiero darle más herramientas al Director para controlarme. Ya me trata lo suficiente como un peón en esta guerra, y no estoy dispuesto a dejarme manipular por el resto de mi vida, la cual de la nada se vio increíblemente alargada… siempre que logre sobrevivir a la guerra.<br/>
George asiente con la cabeza seriamente y le sonríe al chico que consideraba su hermano, abrazándolo con fuerza por un segundo.<br/>
-Tranquilo Harrikins. Guardaremos el secreto. Y sepan que siempre pueden contar con nosotros- dice el pelirrojo.<br/>
Hermione agita su varita entonces, revelando los aretes que los tres llevaban encima.<br/>
-Les enviaré un arete a cada uno- dice la vampiresa entonces, sorprendiendo a todos.- Manténganlos Disilusionados en todo momento y no se los quiten. Nos permiten comunicarnos telepáticamente.<br/>
George observa el objeto con curiosidad, preguntándose por qué diablos nunca se le había ocurrido hacer algo como eso antes. Mira a la bruja con nueva admiración, pensando que no sería tan malo tener a Hermione como consultora en caso que alguna broma se les escapase.<br/>
Con esas palabras los tres vampiros se alejan a cazar, dejando a los gemelos con una sensación de irrealidad en el cuerpo. Aún les costaba creer que Harry y Hermione hubiesen dejado de ser solo magos; pero de a poco la esperanza se iba abriendo camino en sus corazones. Al parecer el Niño-Que-Vivió tenía un as bajo la manga y era uno que valía la pena mantener oculto costase lo que costase.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oops. Tuve todo el día súper presente que tenía que subir el capítulo de la semana, y al final se me olvidó igual. Cabeza de pollo total... Peero, mejor tarde que nunca, así que aquí lo subí jeje. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Capítulo 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco corta en precisos pedazos el ingrediente que le había entregado su padrino, agregando parte de lo que había cortado en el caldero hirviendo, el líquido allí de un fuerte azul eléctrico.<br/>
Severus estaba a su lado, anotando minuciosamente cada cambio que sucedía con la poción al agregar ingredientes o al revolver ya fuera contra o a favor de las manillas del reloj. Notando que el nuevo ingrediente no generaba el efecto esperado, Severus frunce ligeramente el ceño.<br/>
-Sube un par de grados el mechero Draco- ordena el Maestro de pociones. Draco se limita a seguir las instrucciones de su padrino.<br/>
-3 grados- le informa, subiendo de a un grado hasta ver un cambio. El vapor que estaba emitiendo de la poción cambiando de color, volviéndose de un celeste más apagado, a pesar que el líquido que hervía se mantenía azul.<br/>
Severus se limita a apuntar el cambio, entregándole un nuevo ingrediente a Draco para que éste lo moliera y midiese exactamente 3 gramos. Mientras su sobrino hacía lo que le había pedido, Severus coge un libro, buscando una referencia, tratando de explicarse por qué fue necesario subir 3 grados la temperatura para que las algas que había cortado Draco funcionasen, en contra de lo que él había anticipado.<br/>
Cuando llega el momento de agregar el polvo, Draco lo hace exactamente según las instrucciones de su padrino, agregando además el resto de las algas que había cortado antes.<br/>
De inmediato hay un vapor violeta que sale despedido en cuanto el polvo entra en contacto con el líquido azul, nuevamente sorprendiendo a Severus.<br/>
-No me esperaba la potencia con la que reaccionó- murmura el Maestro de Pociones pensativo.<br/>
-El que hayamos aumentado la temperatura 3 grados puede haber incrementado la potencia de los polvos de la raíz- dice Draco pensativo.- Calculo que debimos haber disminuido la cantidad de polvos a 2,7 gramos si queríamos mantener la reacción que predijimos en nuestros cálculos anteriores.<br/>
-2,6 gramos- dice Severus negando con la cabeza. Draco frunce el ceño y discute con su padrino mientras molía en una pasta las hojas de Mandrágora que tocaba agregar luego, sin entender en qué se había equivocado en sus cálculos. Severus afirma haber incluido una variable en su ecuación que le daba un resultado diferente a su sobrino y urge al adolescente a descifrar qué era esa variable.<br/>
Draco se queda pensativo por varios minutos, actuando casi automáticamente, pues esta era ya la tercera vez que intentaban la poción.<br/>
La sesión continúa el resto de la tarde, Draco sin siquiera lamentar por un segundo perderse la reunión con sus amigos. Había pasado largo rato con ellos el día anterior, y esto no sólo era útil para él en un futuro, sino que era fascinante.<br/>
Severus por su parte, no podía dejar de maravillarse cómo era que su sobrino demostraba sincero interés por aquella materia. Cuando Draco había dicho que le gustaba Pociones hace años, Severus había asumido que lo decía simplemente para complacer a su padrino. Pero con el paso de los años se había dado cuenta que Draco tenía una fascinación por la materia casi tan grande como la que él mismo presentaba. Y era increíblemente refrescante y satisfactorio enseñarle a alguien que tenía verdadero interés por aprender y que además era inteligente. Draco entendía las cosas al vuelo y sacaba conclusiones rápida y acertadamente la mayor cantidad de tiempo. Y ahora que era un vampiro, Severus no había visto más que mejoría notoria en la materia por parte de Draco.<br/>
Su sobrino le había dicho unas semanas atrás que desde que había pasado por el cambio, su capacidad de concentración se había incrementado y era capaz de pensar más rápido, permitiéndole resolver problemas que antes le habrían tomado muchísimo tiempo. Además, como la necesidad de sueño había disminuido a apenas 4 horas diarias, Draco realmente podía avanzar con sus estudios, hacer proyectos aparte y entrenar en el bosque como le gustaba hacer.<br/>
En un momento dado Draco le había comentado a Severus que ahora que había superado su mayor debilidad, el haberse convertido en un vampiro había dejado de ser una maldición y un castigo. Tenía demasiadas ventajas y, al final del día, Draco había descubierto que le gustaba.<br/>
-¿Por qué lo dices Draco?- había preguntado Severus en aquella ocasión con curiosidad, algo impactado por las palabras de su sobrino. Él estaba seguro que con lo que Lucius le había enseñado a su único heredero, Draco nunca habría pensado que ser un vampiro era ventajoso por sobre ser un mago…<br/>
Draco realmente había crecido con esta experiencia y le había permitido aprender a pensar por sí mismo. Aún así, a Severus les gustaba comprender las razones y pensamientos de los demás.<br/>
-Me siento poderoso- explica Draco tranquilamente.- Es como si muchos de mis límites hubiesen sido levantados, cosas que me impedían alcanzar mi completo potencial que no había notado previamente que estaban allí… nunca las habría notado si es que esto no me hubiese sucedió en realidad.<br/>
-¿No tendrá algo que ver con la juventud eterna?- pregunta Severus levantando una ceja.- Ahora tendrás tiempo de desarrollar un montón de actividades que antes no habrías alcanzado a hacer simplemente por la longitud normal de la vida de una persona.<br/>
-No estaba pensando tan a futuro, no para decir que creo que me gusta ser un vampiro- dice Draco tranquilamente.- Es cierto que existe ese plus, pero lo principal es que todo lo que dije antes es lo que generó que por primera vez me sintiera en control de mi propia vida. Puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana, y esa libertad no la cambiaría, a pesar que haya tenido que pagar un precio alto para conseguirla.<br/>
Luego de esa conversación Severus comprendía un poco más la relación que mantenía Draco con los Gryffindor. Antes que sucediera todo eso habría sido impensable para él ser amigo de alguien que claramente estaba en el lado contrario de la guerra. Incluso los Gryffindor que se unían al lado oscuro eran mantenidos a distancia por los demás Slytherin bajo el Señor Tenebroso.<br/>
Le seguía pareciendo extraña la cercanía con la que se relacionaban, pero Draco no era el único estudiantes de su casa que se había acercado a los Gryffindor. Parkinson y Zabini habían seguido el ejemplo sin demora de Draco, y ahora veía que Parkinson y Granger eran casi inseparables, como si hubiesen sido amigas desde el principio. Longbottom también se había unido, junto a la chica Lovegood, que si no se equivocaba estaba en Ravenclaw. Tal como era de esperarse, él único que aún mantenía cierta cautela era Weasley, pero incluso él estaba comenzando a relajarse en la presencia de los Slytherin.<br/>
Ahora Severus entendía que Draco y Potter estaban en una relación más allá que solo amigos. ¿Sería que su sobrino había albergado sentimientos por el pelinegro desde antes y sólo ahora había sido capaz de actuar sobre ellos? ¿Estaría en ese detalle la respuesta a la cercanía repentina de Potter con Draco incluso desde las vacaciones? Severus seguía dudando de ello… Y tenía sospechas bastante formadas de la razón detrás de esa relación, antes que ellos se hicieran pareja.<br/>
Sin embargo, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, Severus no podía verse molesto. Draco había cambiado en estas últimas semanas, y nadie podía negar que había sido un cambio para mejor. Lo que Draco afirmaba acerca de alcanzar su potencial concordaba con la evidencia que estaba allí para que todos pudieran verla.<br/>
Y lo que Severus hubiese temido, el que Potter pudiese llenarle la cabeza a Draco de ideas en contra de él mismo no se estaba manifestando en lo absoluto. Su relación con su ahijado era tan fuerte como antes. Mantenían proyectos en conjunto como el que estaban haciendo en ese momento, seguían compartiendo las mañanas de los fines de semana para pasar simplemente momentos en conjunto, Draco seguía contándole sus progresos respecto a sus nuevas habilidades, y seguía requiriendo de su ayuda para vencer también sus nuevas debilidades.<br/>
Ahora mismo estaban terminando de preparar la tercera muestra de la poción experimental que serviría como antídoto para la verbena en caso que su sobrino llegase a intoxicarse, esta hierba siendo un potente veneno para los vampiros. Cuando Draco le había mencionado ese detalle, Severus había comenzado a estudiar las propiedades de la hierba de inmediato, Draco entregándole sus propios apuntes cuando se da cuenta de lo que su padrino había estado haciendo.<br/>
Cuando Severus revisa, en privado, las notas que su sobrino había hecho, se sorprende de lo acucioso que era el rubio, de lo bien documentado que estaba y de lo extensiva de su investigación. Severus no duda en invitarlo en la preparación del antídoto y Draco no había tardado en aceptar. Draco siempre había querido participar en un proyecto en conjunto con su padrino, Severus siempre alegando que Draco aún no tenía la expertise suficiente para desarrollar una investigación profesional acerca de Pociones aún… Pero eso había quedado atrás. Draco había demostrado las competencias necesarias, así como el interés que Severus siempre había buscado en alguien a quien pudiese considerar aprendiz.<br/>
Ambos estaban orgullosos de poder trabajar en conjunto en ese proyecto.<br/>
Pero ya era suficiente por ese día. Draco embotella las muestras de la poción, él mismo comenzando a anotar sus observaciones en su propia bitácora. Cada uno de ellos mantenía sus propias notas y cada ciertos días las comparaban. Draco incluso había sorprendido un par de veces a Severus por haber notado cosas que a él se le habían pasado. Hacían un buen equipo.<br/>
-Dejaremos decantar esta muestra. Durante la noche debería estar lista para analizar- dice Severus simplemente. Draco sonríe satisfecho y asiente con la cabeza, analizando la muestra que sostenía en su mano en un frasco de vidrio, sus ojos comenzando a brillar ligeramente.<br/>
-Tiene una consistencia diferente a las otras dos muestras. Creo que vamos bien encaminados- dice Draco entonces, entregándole la muestra a Severus, sus ojos volviendo a su apariencia humana.<br/>
Severus se abstiene de hacer ningún comentario, orgulloso de que sus sobrino estuviese utilizando y sacándole el mejor provecho a sus habilidades, percibiendo cosas que los sentidos humanos no tenían ninguna posibilidad de percibir.<br/>
-Bueno Severus, me retiro. Tengo asuntos pendientes que atender- se despide Draco dando una pequeña inclinación de cabeza en dirección a su padrino en señal de respeto, antes de salir por la puerta.<br/>
Draco se apresura a su dormitorio para recoger su mochila y pergaminos con tareas pendientes, tratando de recordar qué cosas le faltaban por completar de sus deberes.<br/>
-<em>¿En dónde están?</em>- pregunta Draco utilizando la magia de los aretes, esperando que por lo menos Harry tuviese tiempo disponible para él. Lo cierto era que quería estar con Harry, no necesariamente haciendo algo en conjunto, sólo tenía ganas de sentir su cercanía.<br/>
-<em>Nos reunimos todos. Ron tenía Detención con la Profesora Sprout, por lo que sólo estamos los del Aquelarre, así que Hermione les entregará aretes a todos. De hecho, pensamos que Blaise también supiese de nosotros ahora. Mejor que estemos todos conectados</em>- contesta Harry simplemente. Draco levanta una ceja, pero se apresura por el pasillo al salón que utilizaban regularmente para reunirse, sin comentar nada. La verdad es que le traía sin cuidado que Blaise supiese de Harry y Hermione. Confiaba en él, por lo que no creía que fuese algo malo.<br/>
Apresurándose por el pasillo, Draco ingresa a la sala en la que estaban todos reunidos, sentados en el piso en un círculo, un par de cervezas de mantequilla siendo repartidas entre todos.<br/>
-Oh, ¿ya terminaste con tu proyecto con Snape?- pregunta Pansy al ver al rubio aparecer. Draco le sonríe y asiente con la cabeza alegremente.<br/>
-Hemos progresado más rápido de lo que hubiésemos esperado en la elaboración del antídoto- dice Draco tranquilamente.<br/>
Blaise se detiene en el movimiento de beber cerveza, mirando a Draco con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, sin haberse esperado que él mencionara en qué estaba trabajando realmente con el Maestro de Pociones.<br/>
-¿Antídoto de qué?- pregunta Neville con curiosidad.<br/>
-La acción de la verbena contra vampiros- dice Draco simplemente. Blaise levanta una ceja, aún más desconcertado porque Draco tocase el tema de los vampiros frente a los demás. ¿De qué se había perdido?<br/>
-Dime que Snape no te ha hecho probar esos antídotos- dice Harry. Draco se gira a Harry con el ceño fruncido.<br/>
-No seas idiota. Severus no me pondría en peligro usando una poción experimental que aún no está completada.<br/>
-Pero te hará probarla una vez esté lista- dice Harry con los brazos cruzado.<br/>
-A ver, ¿con quién más va a probar dicha poción si no es conmigo?<br/>
-¿Vas a intoxicarte con verbena para ver la efectividad o sólo vas a probar que la poción no sea dañina para ti?- pregunta Hermione seriamente. Draco aprieta los labios en una fina línea. Tampoco era muy fan de la idea, pero ¿de qué otra forma podrían saber si efectivamente funcionaba?<br/>
-No podemos confiar en que la poción funcione si alguno de nosotros es envenenado. Necesitamos haberla probado previamente- dice Draco entonces, con los puños apretados. Pansy se pone pálida al escuchar esas palabras.<br/>
-Hasta ahora yo asumiría que todos los Mortífagos saben como hecho que eres un vampiro. Probablemente estén armados con algún arma que emita luz solar y verbena- dice Pansy tocando el brazo de Draco con aprensión.<br/>
Blaise por su parte se había quedado de piedra con las palabras de Pansy, observando cada cara del círculo detenidamente. Realmente había algo de lo que se había perdido. ¿Desde cuándo Draco confiaba en tantas personas? Además, Draco había hablado de “nosotros”. ¿Quién más era un vampiro en…?<br/>
Blaise abre los ojos como platos, mirando a Harry Potter completamente atónito, sin poder creer las conclusiones que acababa de sacar. Pansy lo mira en ese momento, llevándose las manos a la boca tratando de frenar la carcajada que quiso escapársele, sin lograrlo.<br/>
Todos se sobresaltan al ver cómo Pansy reía casi histéricamente apuntando directamente a Blaise con su dedo índice. Draco rueda los ojos, riendo por lo bajo por lo cómico de la situación.<br/>
-Potter… ¿eres un…?- comienza a preguntar Blaise aún estupefacto, demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar por las burlas de sus amigos. Neville ladea la cabeza, desconcertado, acercándose a Hermione interrogante.<br/>
-¿Blaise no sabía de ustedes?- murmura el moreno lo suficientemente alto como para que el Slytherin en cuestión lo escuchara. Hermione sonríe mostrando claramente sus colmillos, guiñándole un ojo.<br/>
-No, Blaise no sabía que Harry y yo también somos vampiros- dice Hermione disfrutando a lo grande de la reacción del Slytherin, a quien habían tomado completamente por sorpresa. El moreno abre los ojos como platos, poco faltando para que se quedase con la boca entreabierta.<br/>
Draco entonces se rinde y suelta una carcajada con Pansy, Blaise poniendo mala cara porque sus amigos siguieran burlándose de él. ¿Cómo rayos esperaban ellos que él supusiese que los dos Gryffindor eran vampiros como Draco? ¿Acaso el rubio los había convertido durante las vacaciones en un lapsus de autocontrol cuando aún era un novicio?<br/>
-Cuando Draco regresó en las vacaciones noté de inmediato que él era un nuevo compañero de especie, por decirle de alguna manera- explica Harry a Blaise divertido.- Decidí ayudarlo. Hermione estuvo de acuerdo conmigo.<br/>
Blaise levanta una ceja, mirando intrigado a Harry Potter. ¿De verdad el Niño-Que-Vivió era un vampiro? Al parecer el “Gryffindor ejemplar” que todos daban por hecho, sabía guardar secretos mucho mejor de lo que cualquiera se hubiese esperado. Blaise podría apostar que ni siquiera Dumbledore había sido incluido entre el grupo selecto de confianza, independiente si el Director sabía o no de Harry?<br/>
-Y de alguna forma todos en esta habitación lo sabían, salvo yo mismo- dice Blaise relajándose y recuperando la compostura finalmente, levantando una ceja divertido a su pesar. Ahora comprendía por qué le había parecido tan divertida toda la situación a Pansy.<br/>
-Es sólo tu culpa por no ser lo suficientemente observador- dice Pansy rodando los ojos.- A mí me tomó una semana descubrir a Hermione y concluir que Harry estaba dentro del saco también.<br/>
-¿Y ustedes?- pregunta Blaise mirando a Neville y Luna con curiosidad.<br/>
-Presencié cómo Draco casi pierde el control- explica Neville con un encogimiento de hombros.<br/>
-Era obvio- dice Luna al mismo tiempo, causando que todos los presentes la mirasen algo atónitos por un momento, encogiéndose de hombros mentalmente y pensando que era Luna y nunca serían capaces de comprender cómo funcionaba su cabeza.<br/>
-¿Por qué decirme ahora?- pregunta entonces Blaise, cambiando un poco de tema. Estaba intrigado. No imaginaba que ellos hubiesen decidido incluirlo en todo esto sólo porque se habían aburrido de dejarlo fuera, si ese fuera el caso, habrían esperado que Weasley también estuviera presente (estaba asumiendo que Weasley no tenía idea de lo que se habían convertido sus mejores amigos).<br/>
-Bien, no sé si habrán dado cuenta que tanto Harry y Draco como yo misma siempre tenemos un arete Disilusionado en una de nuestras orejas- comenta Hermione. Pansy asiente con la cabeza pensativa, Luna se encoge de hombros; los chicos ponen cara de “¿de qué está hablando?”.<br/>
-Pensé que era un símbolo de pertenencia a su Aquelarre- comenta Luna tranquilamente.<br/>
-No realmente. Son dispositivos que nos permiten comunicarnos instantáneamente entre nosotros- explica Harry alegremente.<br/>
-Además, debemos recordarles que desde que bebimos de su sangre, se han convertido en parte de nuestro Aquelarre- dice Draco mirando a Pansy, Neville y Luna por turnos. Blaise se sorprende nuevamente.<br/>
-¿Cuándo bebieron de su sangre?- pregunta Blaise desconcertado.- ¿De cuánto me perdí realmente?<br/>
-Hace un par de semanas nuestros residentes vampiros fueron demasiado descuidados con sus cacerías y dejaron pasar demasiado tiempo sin beber sangre humana- dice Pansy exasperada aún con la situación que habían generado por un simple descuido.- Eso generó que estuviesen a punto de perder el control de sí mismos mientras estaban en la escuela, rodeados de magos y brujas humanos.<br/>
-Nosotros tres le ofrecimos nuestra sangre a cada uno de ellos- resume Luna entonces, relajadamente.<br/>
-Y ahora les entrego un arete a cada uno de ustedes para que podamos mantenernos comunicados entre nosotros.- explica Hermione sacando una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo de la que extrae cuatro aretes, todos similares; pero de distinto color.<br/>
-Decidimos incluirte Blaise porque ya sabías de Draco previamente y conviene que nos mantengamos en contacto. Para nosotros es más seguro tener una red de apoyo entre humanos, tal como nos demostraron ustedes mismos cuando potencialmente podría haber habido un desastre por nuestra propia culpa- dice Harry entonces.<br/>
-Los vampiros no tienen por qué funcionar por sí solos. Si estamos inmersos en las vidas de los magos, bien podemos confiar en magos- comenta Draco tranquilamente.<br/>
-Fred y George saben también de nosotros- dice Harry entonces.- Hermione les enviará sus aretes hoy mismo…<br/>
-En resumen, el único que no ha sido incluido en esto es Weasley, a pesar que sus hermanos también sepan de su secreto- dice Blaise, levantando una ceja.<br/>
Hermione presiona sus labios en una fina línea, desviando la mirada y omitiendo todo comentario. Tanto Harry como Draco se giran a ella para lanzarles miradas significativas, para luego encogerse de hombros.<br/>
-Yo no confío en Weasley, no realmente. Y puedo decir que la desconfianza es mutua- dice Draco simplemente.- Pero si tanto Harry como Hermione están de acuerdo en decirle alguna vez, no voy a menospreciar su criterio. Total ellos confiaron plenamente en mí criterio respecto a ti, Blaise; para incluirte en todo esto.<br/>
-También confiaron en tu criterio cuando decidieron no borrarme la memoria- comenta Pansy alegremente, guiñándole un ojo a Blaise.<br/>
-¿Alguna vez piensan contárselo a Ron?- pregunta Neville, pensativo.<br/>
-He considero incluso contárselo a Ginny- dice Harry con un suspiro de resignación.- Pero eso lo decidiremos como Aquelarre…<br/>
-Por lo menos Ginny- murmura Hermione con los hombros caídos, como derrotada.- Sé que tengo que decírselo a Ron, y pronto; pero…<br/>
-¿No has encontrado el momento adecuado?- pregunta Luna con delicadeza y una sonrisa alentadora. Hermione asiente, sin levantar la mirada.<br/>
-Entonces es un hecho que se lo contarán- inquiere Pansy algo dubitativa, sin saber si ella tendría permitido opinar al respecto.<br/>
Harry suspira profundamente y asiente.<br/>
-Sé que es peligroso, que Ron no es el mejor guardando secretos y…<br/>
-Harry, yo también confío en tu criterio- lo interrumpe Pansy.- Y fuera de mi desagrado personal en relación a su incapacidad de superar sus prejuicios; creo que no es mala idea decirle. Mientras más apoyo tengan, mejor. Y aunque suene frío, mientras más donantes tengan a su alrededor, también mejor.<br/>
-Sin contar con que Ron es un excelente estratega- dice Neville entonces.- Harry es un líder innato, pero quién debería planear en esta ecuación es Ron. Ninguno lo ha visto en sus nuevos entrenamientos, él es un genio. Estoy seguro que él será capaz de sacar el mejor provecho a sus habilidades.<br/>
Todos se quedan en silencio por unos segundos, los Slytherin algo más escépticos sobre si creer o no en el elogio que Neville había lanzado tan fácilmente; pero sin querer generar una discusión a causa de su propio escepticismo.<br/>
Finalmente la discusión cambió de rumbo, relajándose y permitiéndoles sólo pasar el rato bebiendo hasta que el mismo pelirrojo de quien habían hablado llegaba al salón buscándolos, sucio con tierra y una expresión exhausta. El pelirrojo, por primera vez, ni siquiera tensa sus músculos al verificar que los Slytherin estaban presentes, sino limitándose a tomar la cerveza que Blaise le ofrecía y dejarse caer al lado de Hermione, quejándose de la Detención que había soportado las últimas horas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Capítulo 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-¿Y cómo fue la sesión de entrenamiento con Weasley?- pregunta Draco entonces, dejándose caer en el claro junto a Harry, luego de la caza de esa noche, mientras esperaban que Hermione apareciera.<br/>Era una tarde de sábado unas semanas después de los previos acontecimientos, Harry y Hermione habían tenido su tercera sesión de entrenamiento coordinado junto a Weasley. Esa tarde se les habían unido Neville y Luna, ninguno de ellos preguntando si los Slytherin podían asistir. No querían tentar la suerte forzando esa relación. No aún por lo menos, cuando habían progresado tan bien las últimas semanas.<br/>Harry apoya la cabeza contra el hombro de Draco, disfrutando del contacto y la cercanía, su cuerpo relajándose agradablemente.<br/>-Fue intenso- dice Harry entonces, contento.- Ron es increíble para explotar de la mejor manera nuestras habilidades en un equipo. Él es un duelista pasable por sí mismo, pero una vez lo dejas como apoyo de alguien que es más competente que él, se convierte en un genio.<br/>Draco escuchaba intrigado la descripción de su pareja acerca de ese sujeto a quien nunca había tenido en mucha estima. Es cierto que en los últimos meses Ronald Weasley había demostrado algo más que sólo un temperamento a la par con enormes prejuicios y la incapacidad de admitir que existen otras formas de ver y vivir el mundo. <br/>Últimamente Weasley había comenzado a relajarse en la compañía de los Slytherin, hablando más en las reuniones de los viernes, discutiendo de vez en cuando acerca de sus puntos de vista en temas fuera de los equipos de Quidditch, utilizando argumentos racionales y precisos, capaces de defender su punto de vista…<br/>Pero más allá que eso, Draco no había visto. Por otro lado, Draco consideraba muchísimo las opiniones de sus compañeros de Aquelarre, y el que todos los Gryffindor y Luna defendieran de esa forma a Ronald Weasley le causaba curiosidad. Le interesaba ver más allá que sólo esas limitadas interacciones que habían tenido, aún cuando sospechaba que nunca podrían ser amigos de verdad.<br/>-Es increíble. Es capaz de notar que Hermione y yo solemos limitar nuestros esfuerzos, por lo que generalmente nos empuja hasta que nuestra magia está completamente agotada- continúa Harry simplemente.- Nos hace lanzar hechizos hasta que literalmente ya no sale una chispa más de nuestras varitas. Imagino que si no nos hubiésemos convertido, apenas sí podríamos levantarnos cuando decide que ha terminado el entrenamiento. Neville y Luna siempre terminan así.<br/>-¿Y Weasley nota que ustedes no están físicamente cansados?- pregunta Draco levantando una ceja con interés.<br/>-No te engañes Draco, Hermione y yo sí que nos cansamos en los entrenamientos- niega con la cabeza Harry.- Claro, no quedamos al punto de Neville y Luna; pero de igual forma nuestros cuerpos lo sienten. Es sorprendente lo agotador que es tratar de forzar la sincronía en una pelea, incluso con personas en las que confías.<br/>-¿Y han notado mejoría?<br/>-Sí. Ahora trabajamos mejor como equipo. Básicamente confiamos que el que está encargado de proteger tu costado, lo haga; dejando la atención en el otro- explica Harry tranquilamente.- Con Neville soy capaz de lanzar hechizos de forma alternada, ambos sin cruzarnos en el camino del otro. Con Ron suelo chocar un par de veces, pero creo que es principalmente porque Neville ya aprendió a predecir cuándo voy a usar un poco más de velocidad de la que debería poder usar. <br/>-¿Cómo reacciona a eso Weasley?<br/>Draco estaba realmente interesado en participar en uno de esos entrenamientos… De hecho, Draco casi no podía esperar que Weasley supiera todo (ya estaba completamente asumido que o Hermione o Harry se lo contarían); para que él los guiara en una lucha más sincronizada con sus capacidades completamente a la vista.<br/>-Ron no es estúpido, como muchos piensan por su corto temperamento- dice Harry tranquilamente.- Se ha dado cuenta que hay más potencial físico por mi parte, sabe que tiene que ver con algo que no le he contado, con ese secreto que es perfectamente consciente que existe. Pareciera que está intentando deducir lo que cambió en Hermione y yo sin que nosotros se lo digamos.<br/>-Si es que lo logra, me saco el sombrero- dice Draco levantando una ceja divertido. Harry rueda los ojos.<br/>-No es algo imposible. Pansy lo dedujo por sí misma… Y por cómo nos ha estado escrutando con la mirada Snape a Hermione y a mí, diría que él también lo sabe- comentar Harry tranquilamente.<br/>-Pero ellos tenían el conocimiento de un vampiro ya en la escuela, ese vampiro siendo yo mismo- comentar el rubio con un encogimiento de hombros.<br/>-Luna.<br/>-Bah, Luna es un caso completamente especial. No puedes comparar la forma de pensar de Luna con la forma de pensar de tu mejor amigo- dice Draco rodando los ojos, seguido de un bufido de exasperación.<br/>-Te concedo el punto ahí. Luna realmente es única- dice Harry negando con la cabeza. Draco asiente a sus palabras.<br/>-Entonces Weasley ha utilizado sus entrenamientos conjuntos para buscar pistas que le indiquen qué cambió en ustedes- inquiere Draco.<br/>-Sí. Y estoy seguro que notó que Neville está al tanto- dice Harry, sus hombros hundiéndose levemente. Draco lleva su mano al hombro de su novio, tratando de mostrarle apoyo, sin decir palabras innecesarias. Estaba claro que a Harry le deprimía muchísimo no poder contarle a su mejor amigo algo tan trascendental en su propia vida. Draco, en ocasiones, tenía ganas de darle un golpe en la nuca a Hermione, para que ella dejara de dormirse en los laureles, y le dijera al pelirrojo de una buena vez su situación. ¿Por qué diablos estaba tan asustada?<br/>Ambos se quedan en silencio por un par de minutos, simplemente disfrutando la compañía del otro, dejando que sus sentidos se extendieran por el bosque, armonizándose ellos mismos con el ambiente a su alrededor…<br/>Fue gracias a esa comunión instintiva con el bosque que notaron rápidamente el peligro que se acercaba hacia donde estaban ubicados.<br/>A lo lejos ambos escuchan dos pares de pasos corriendo a toda velocidad sobre las raíces y hojas caídas. Pudieron oler incluso a distancia el miedo de uno de esos personajes que corría, que escapaba. Hermione corría en su dirección a toda velocidad, el pánico casi un hedor que permeaba toda la noche y que les llega a Harry y Draco en una oleada como una fuerte bofetada.<br/>Ambos se ponen de pie de un salto incluso antes que hubiesen notado sus instintos despertando ante el peligro. La criatura que corría tras Hermione, sin perder un solo metro de distancia con la vampiresa, era alguien que claramente tenía malas intenciones. Sus instintos gritaban peligro como alarmas a todo volumen en sus cabezas, y ellos tuvieron que luchar contra sí mismos para no huir del lugar como dos presas aterrorizadas. Ese lugar era su territorio, y Hermione era parte de su Aquelarre. No iban a abandonarla, ni pensaban dejar su territorio desprotegido ante la más mínima amenaza que se les presentara…<br/>Es entonces en que Draco se pone completamente rígido, llevando su mano contra el antebrazo de Harry y apretando con fuerza, el pánico y horror comenzando a emanar también en oleadas del rubio. Harry se sobresalta ligeramente al notar lo asustado que estaba el vampiro novato, nunca habiéndolo visto tan aterrorizado. Y es que Draco había reconocido la presencia que se acercaba a toda velocidad a su posición… Al mismo tiempo que notaba que el otro vampiro lo reconocía a él.<br/>-Es mi sire- murmura Draco entre dientes, luchando con todo lo que tenía contra el pánico. Se gira para mirar por un segundo a Harry, apretando los dientes al notar cómo el cabello de Harry, siempre desordenado, en ese preciso momento no tapaba en lo absoluto la cicatriz característica de su frente.<br/>Draco saca su varita en un segundo, y sin dejar que Harry tuviese tiempo de reaccionar, lanza dos hechizos no verbales en su dirección: uno para reordenar su cabello de tal forma que no se viera en lo absoluto su frente, otro para cambiar el color de los ojos del vampiro a un marrón nada llamativo.<br/>Harry asiente con la cabeza al notar la magia alrededor de su cara. Ignora completamente la falta absoluta falta de alarma que sintió al ver a Draco apuntar su varita hacia él sorpresivamente. Harry confiaba ciega y plenamente en el otro vampiro, y ya no había nadie que pudiese dudarlo.<br/>Reacomodando su cuerpo en ese momento, Harry se coloca ligeramente delante de Draco, agachándose ligeramente y formando su Arma de Sangre, preparado para saltar contra el vampiro veterano en busca de darle tiempo a Draco y Hermione de escapar.<br/>Draco aprieta los labios en una fina línea al notar las intenciones de Harry, decidiendo que su intervención iba a tener que servir de algo. Tanto Hermione como él iban a tener que alejarse, ambos luchando mejor a distancia; dejando que Harry les consiguiera algo de tiempo, para luego recuperarlo y escapar… TODOS.<br/>En ese momento Hermione aparece entre los árboles. Ella los observa por un segundo, su cara mostrando una expresión frenética. Cuando nota la posición en la que estaba Harry, pone una cara de completa frustración. Ella había tenido ya un encontrón con el vampiro que la perseguía… Y el hijo de puta era fuerte. Harry en solitario no iba a ser capaz de vencerlo.<br/>Cuando Hermione cruza la mirada con Draco, y nota la clara determinación del rubio, Hermione asiente ligeramente con la cabeza y continúa corriendo, sacando su varita y comenzando a lanzar hechizos a su alrededor tratando de borrar por completo su presencia y poder servir de apoyo para Harry desde la distancia: su arma era un Arco y Flechas. Ella estaba hecha para las peleas a distancia.<br/>Entonces el segundo vampiro aparece en el claro, esquivando en un grácil movimiento el ataque de Harry. Era un vampiro antiguo y poderoso, un simple ataque como ese era completamente predecible…<br/>Sin embargo Harry contaba con que el vampiro fuese a esquivar el ataque, utilizando el movimiento de su contrincante para lanzar varios hechizos casi simultáneamente para cambiar las características del terreno donde iba a pisar a continuación el vampiro, atrayendo varias rocas reforzadas con magia; al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una nueva estocada con su hacha.<br/>El barro corredizo y líquido en el que pisa sorpresivamente el vampiro lo desequilibra ligeramente, lo que le impide esquivar todas las rocas que atacaron su piel, generando apenas rasguños sin importancia, más dañando sus ropas que su cuerpo. Sin embargo, el hacha de Harry logra rasguñar su torso, generando una herida que tardaría mucho más que unos míseros segundos en sanar, dado que fue hecha por un Arma de Sangre de otro vampiro.<br/>Draco por su parte entrecierra los ojos al ver los movimientos, cruzando su mirada con su Sire por un momento, apretando los dientes con fuerza para no ponerse a temblar como una hoja al verse enfrentado al vampiro que lo había convertido tan brutalmente un par de meses atrás. Sin embargo, Draco se aleja. Necesitaba ganar algo de distancia. Estaba demasiado asustado para luchar óptimamente, por lo que su mejor apuesta era el combate a distancia.<br/>Casi como conocimiento subconsciente, Draco sentía la presencia de Hermione cerca, algo hacia su derecha. Probablemente fuera el lazo que los mantenía unidos como un Aquelarre, por lo que era posible que su sire no fuera capaz de sentirla. Draco esperaba sinceramente que así fuera, pues la idea era atacarlo lo más de sorpresa posible.<br/>Alejándose en una dirección distinta a la que mantenía Hermione, Draco corre por entre los árboles y se sube a una de las ramas, buscando la mejor visión posible del claro y la pelea que se llevaba a cabo en ese momento.<br/>Tanto Draco como Hermione estaban atónitos ante la mera capacidad que Harry estaba demostrando para luchar. El vampiro veterano también parecía algo sorprendido, pues Harry claramente era un simple novato a sus ojos, pero era capaz de mantenerle el ritmo más o menos de una pieza. De hecho, el vampiro rápidamente se vio obligado a sacar un par de dagas de su abrigo.<br/>Harry entrecierra los ojos al ver que el vampiro sacaba un par de armas, en contra de utilizar su Arma de Sangre para luchar con él. Un mal presentimiento se le instala como una sensación de nudo en el estómago; pero por lo pronto no había nada que pudiera hacer. El vampiro comienza a atacarlo sin descanso, las dagas moviéndose tan rápido que incluso Harry estaba teniendo dificultades de ver algo más que borrones de movimiento, logrando bloquear los ataques porque se movía principalmente por instinto. El entrenamiento había funcionado.<br/>El vampiro no le estaba dando ni un respiro, sin embargo. No para de moverse, cambiando por completo la batalla y obligando a Harry a mantenerse a la defensiva. Además, como cambiaba tanto de lugar, sin estar en un punto más que medio segundo, ni Draco ni Hermione podía interferir realmente en la lucha. No podían ayudar a Harry, quien cada vez se mostraba más en apuros.<br/>Hay una estocada, en un momento, que Harry apenas logra esquivar, la hoja de la daga rozando la piel de su cara, una sensación caliente y desagradable picando su piel con fuerza. Harry aprieta los dientes con fuerza al sentirla, entrecerrando los ojos ante el arma que sostenía el vampiro.<br/>Tal como Harry había sospechado en un principio, esas armas no eran simples armas. Las hojas tenían algo. Esa era la razón por la que el vampiro las había preferido a sacar su Arma de Sangre.<br/>Con un salto, Harry se aleja del vampiro, tratando de generar un poco de espacio entre ambos, algo alarmado por cómo se estaba desarrollando la pelea. Además, estaba frustrado, pues sentía la presencia de ambos compañeros de Aquelarre cerca, lo que volvía inútil su estrategia. ¡La idea era que escapasen, maldita sea!<br/>Mentalmente los exhorta casi a gritos que se marcharan de una buena vez, que él vería cómo escapaba. Pero ni Draco ni Hermione le hacen el más mínimo caso. Ambos estaban esperando el momento oportuno para intervenir y sacar de una buena vez a Harry de allí; ambos asustados al notar lo que Harry ya sospechaba: esas hojas tenían algo. El sarpullido rojo en la mejilla de su líder de Aquelarre lo evidenciaba.<br/>El vampiro predice fácilmente el movimiento de Harry y no le permite generar espacio entre ambos. Movía las dagas expertamente, cada vez más frenético. Tenía una sonrisa casi enloquecida en la cara, disfrutando al máximo de la pelea. Él simplemente se había acercado a la escuela en busca de pegarle un buen susto a su novicio, quien se había escapado antes que pudiera atormentarlo como correspondía a un Sire. Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad que su novicio no fuera el único vampiro entre los estudiantes. Al Señor Tenebroso le parecería muy interesante esa información. ¿Había sido su propio novicio el que había comenzado a convertir compañeros magos para no sentirse solo? El vampiro no lo creía, dado lo experimentado que parecía este novato con el que luchaba.<br/>Pero estaba claro que el vampiro frente a él era sólo un novato. Sería uno excepcional, sí; pero claramente no tenía más de un año como vampiro… Se estaba cansando. Era obvio que era la primera vez que utilizaba por tanto tiempo seguido su Arma de Sangre.<br/>Con una risotada el vampiro aumenta aún más la velocidad y ferocidad de sus ataques, decidiendo que ya era suficiente del juego. Quería a su novicio, y no pensaba dejar pasar la oportunidad de atormentarlo.<br/>Harry se ve completamente abrumado por el sorpresivo aumento de intensidad en los ataques, y en un punto no es capaz de esquivar el ataque en lo absoluto, el vampiro enterrando una de sus dagas hasta la empuñadura en su hombro derecho. Harry suelta un grito de dolor, al sentir como si ácido entrase a sus venas, poniéndose pálido al darse cuenta de qué era lo que recubría realmente las hojas de las dagas que sostenía el vampiro.<br/>Su propia Arma de Sangre se evaporó en el aire, él cayendo de rodillas por la intensidad del dolor, sin poder esquivar el nuevo ataque el vampiro. La segunda daga lo corta en el pecho desde el pectoral izquierdo hacia la cadera derecha.<br/>Es ese el momento en que Draco ataca, pidiéndole mentalmente a Hermione que esperase un poco, para cubrirlo; pues iba a recuperar a Harry, quien claramente no podía luchar más.<br/>Sus dagas vuelan y se entierran certeramente en la espalda de su Sire, tomándolo por sorpresa. El vampiro suelta un grito de dolor, girándose en redondo, siseando con violencia en la dirección en la que se encontraba Draco. No podía creer que ese renacuajo de su novicio se hubiese atrevido a herirlo, y con su Arma de Sangre. Estaba furioso.<br/>Draco se limita a deshacer las dagas que estaban incrustadas en la espalda del vampiro y volver a formar un par en sus manos, lanzándolas nuevamente. Realiza esto en varias ocasiones, acercándose al claro con la intención de recuperar a Harry. El vampiro nota de inmediato cuáles eran sus intenciones y se prepara para atacar. Pero en cuanto Draco estaba a su alcance tres flechas se entierran en su pierna, una de ellas destrozando su rodilla, botándolo al piso.<br/>Draco lo ignora por completo, cogiendo el cuerpo de Harry en sus brazos y corriendo como un poseso en dirección al castillo, notando que Hermione logra incrustar un par de flechas más en las extremidades inferiores del vampiro, antes de escapar con ellos, cubriéndoles las espaldas. El vampiro tenía las piernas destrozadas, por lo que no los seguiría en ningún momento próximo, lo cual queda evidenciado por el grito de furia que ellos escuchan al cruzar los límites del bosque.<br/>-Iremos donde mi padrino- dice Draco fríamente, mirando con rabia apenas contenida a Harry, muerto de la preocupación. Harry por su parte apenas sí estaba consciente a causa del dolor que le causaba la intoxicación por la verbena. Draco aprieta los labios en una fina línea al ver la daga aún enterrada profundamente en el hombro de Harry, continuamente envenenando su sangre.<br/>-Apresúrate- dice Hermione, sin ninguna intención de discutir. Si Snape no sabía aún de ellos, daba exactamente igual. Tenían que salvar la vida de Harry, y Snape era el único que tenía aunque fuera la más mínima posibilidad.<br/>Draco se limita a correr por los pasillos, su instinto permitiéndole elegir un recorrido libre de profesores y prefectos. No es que hubiese mucha vigilancia a las 4 de la madrugada. Sin más demora se internan en las mazmorras del castillo, llegando en sólo unos segundos ante la puerta de las habitaciones de su padrino.<br/>Hermione ni siquiera lo duda un segundo, golpeando la puerta con estruendo y desesperación, las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, manchándolas de sangre. Sus ojos demostraban claramente lo que ella era, al igual que los de Draco y Harry; ninguno siendo capaz de ocultar esos rasgos realmente, no con la adrenalina aún corriendo fuertemente por sus venas, y en el caso de Harry, bajo uno de los peores dolores de su vida.<br/>El Maestro de Pociones se despierta de golpe al escuchar el estruendo, cambiándose de ropa con un ligero movimiento de su varita en un solo segundo, furioso con el alumno o profesor que osaba a despertarlo en mitad de la madrugada, quién sabía para qué necedad.<br/>Snape abre la puerta con una horrible mueca, levantando una ceja al encontrarse con los rasgos vampíricos de Hermione Granger, así como sus lágrimas desesperadas; su ahijado detrás de ella también con sus peculiares características a la vista, sosteniendo en brazos a Potter, quien tenía una daga profundamente enterrada en el hombro.<br/>-Se puede saber qué ocurrió- dice Snape fríamente, dejándolos pasar hacia su laboratorio privado, con su varita reordenando todo el contenido de la mesa más grande para que Draco pudiese depositar a Potter en la superficie. Potter suelta un grito de agonía al ser nuevamente movido exageradamente, sintiendo la punta de la daga moverse en su interior.<br/>-Mi Sire nos encontró en el Bosque Prohibido. Harry trató de ganar tiempo para que pudiésemos escapar, pero el hijo de puta tenía dagas embebidas en verbena- dice Draco apretando los dientes con furia.<br/>-Harry necesitará sangre- dice Hermione pálida como una sábana. Snape no hace ningún comentario, manteniendo su expresión sin cambios sólo gracias a todos sus años de experiencia. Él no tenía ninguna intención de donarle sangre al engreído de Potter. ¿De verdad había sido tan idiota de pensar que podía luchar contra un vampiro experimentado como era el Sire de Draco? Su arrogancia no conocía límites.<br/>-Llámalos, a todos- dice Draco apretando los puños con fuerza, mirando directamente a su padrino.- Es momento de probar la última poción. Y ruego porque funcione.<br/>Snape nuevamente no hace ningún comentario, limitándose a levantar una ceja cuando Granger se lleva la mano a un arete que no había notado que tenía. El Glamour con el que ocultaba ese arete era lo suficientemente bueno como para que ni siquiera él mismo hubiese notado su existencia.<br/>Snape se dirige a la repisa en la que guardaba las últimas pociones experimentales que había desarrollado con Draco para curar el envenenamiento por verbena, previendo exactamente este tipo de situación. Potter realmente era afortunado de tener a alguien que tenía cerebro a su alrededor para salvarle el pellejo continuamente. Podía ser un vampiro, pero con lo idiota que era, Snape no sabía cómo planeaba acabar con el Señor Tenebroso ni en los próximos 100 años… Ahora, siendo un vampiro no es como que a Potter le apremiara derrotarlo antes que pasaran sus años más poderosos.<br/>-Draco, anota- dice Snape entonces. Estaban trabajando con una poción experimental, y necesitaban dilucidar cuáles eran los efectos de ésta realmente. Afortunadamente Draco ya estaba habituado a trabajar con su padrino, por lo que no necesita que le dijeran dos veces lo que había que hacer; él ya lo sabía. El rubio se limita a coger un pergamino y una pluma y se prepara para escribir en cuánto sucediera algo.<br/>Sin más demora, ignorando su completo desagrado por la situación, y sin sentirse sorprendido en lo absoluto de tener la confirmación que tanto Potter como Granger eran vampiros como Draco; Snape comienza a trabajar con Potter. <br/>Lo primero que hace es restringir el movimiento de sus cuatro extremidades. Snape no tenía la intención de ser golpeado por la completa fuerza de un vampiro fuera de control. Luego quita de un tirón la daga que todavía mantenía enterrada Potter en el hombro; y en la herida resultante vierte todo el contenido de una de las pociones experimentales.<br/>Tal como habría de esperarse, Potter grita dejándose la garganta en el proceso, tirando de las restricciones como un poseso, en busca de escapar del dolor que lo acababa de invadir. Snape se limita a verter el segundo frasco sobre la herida en su abdomen, generando una nueva oleada de dolor en el vampiro, quien sentía correr las lágrimas de sangre por su cara, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.<br/>Finalmente, cuando Harry logra calmarse módicamente, Snape le pasa al vampiro un tercer frasco para que lo beba. Harry pone mala cara, pero está lo suficientemente consciente como para saber que era el antídoto y que no importaba lo doloroso que fuera, le salvaría la vida… O eso esperaban.<br/>Harry se bebe obedientemente todo el contenido, cerrando los ojos con fuerza cuando lo siente comenzar a actuar, apretando los dientes para no volver a gritar. Ya se estaba habituando al dolor, por lo que estaba aprendiendo a soportarlo… Así de increíble era su capacidad de adaptación.<br/>Tanto Draco como Hermione observan el desarrollo de los acontecimientos con el corazón sobrecogido. Ambos suponían que la tercera dosis no dolía menos que las anteriores, pero Harry ya era capaz de suprimir sus gritos con éxito, sólo revelando el dolor ante la mueca que había adquirido su rostro. Snape por su parte levanta una ceja ante la inútil muestra de heroísmo que estaba demostrando Potter. No le serviría de nada guardarse el dolor para sí. No lo hacía menos un mártir.<br/>Pasados unos minutos el cuerpo de Harry comienza a relajarse lentamente, su cara regresando a una expresión más calmada. El antídoto estaba haciendo su efecto, Harry podía sentir cómo el veneno iba dejando su cuerpo lentamente. El dolor ya se estaba convirtiendo en meros ecos, y lo que comenzaba a aparecer era una terrible sed de sangre.<br/>Harry abre los ojos alarmado al sentir lo poderosa que era la sed en ese momento, su mirada cruzándose con la de Hermione con terror. Ella comprende de inmediato y se acerca a su lado, cogiéndole la mano a Harry.<br/>-Tranquilo. Eres el hombre más fuerte que conozco, eres capaz de controlarlo- susurra Hermione simplemente.- Y nosotros estamos aquí para evitar que pase nada.<br/>Draco asiente con la cabeza, mirando directamente los ojos de Harry, sus irises aún seguían siendo marrones por el Glamour que había lanzado antes que su Sire los alcanzara. Fuera de todo lo que había sucedido, Draco esperaba realmente que el sádico vampiro que lo había convertido no hubiese reconocido a Harry. No podían dejar que Voldemort descubriese que Harry era un vampiro; pero ellos realmente no habrían sido capaces de vencer a ese psicópata. No como eran ahora.<br/>Un par de minutos más y Harry siente que el dolor ha desaparecido por completo. Snape lo examina con un par de hechizos, sin liberarlo de sus ataduras pues no confiaba en lo absoluto en el autocontrol de Potter como vampiro. Snape podía sentir la sed de sangre que emanaba el vampiro, y no tenía ninguna intención de convertirse en una víctima de su descontrol.<br/>-Libéralo- dice Draco entonces. Snape se gira hacia su ahijado con el ceño mínimamente fruncido, encontrándose al rubio con los brazos cruzados.- ¿Quién crees que me enseñó a controlarme a mí mismo? Harry me ha enseñado todo lo que sé de ser un vampiro. No corres peligro que él vaya a atacarte.<br/>-El hecho que necesita sangre se mantiene- dice Snape fríamente, justo al momento en que vuelven a llamar a la puerta de sus aposentos. Snape levanta una ceja ante la interrupción inesperada.<br/>-Pero Harry tiene donantes que se pueden ocupar de ese problema- dice Hermione en ese momento. Snape se dirige a la entrada, algo desconcertado al encontrarse a dos de sus Slytherin, así como a Longbottom y la chica Lovegood en el pasillo; todos con miradas de determinación en sus ojos.<br/>-¿Cómo está Harry, Profesor?- pregunta Luna entonces, con preocupación. Snape los deja pasar.<br/>-Compruébenlo por ustedes mismos- dice Snape tratando de ocultar su desconcierto. ¿Ellos sabían que Potter era un vampiro? ¿Venían a donar sangre? Snape no podía entender por qué un par de sus propios Slytherin parecían completamente dispuestos a arriesgar sus cuellos, literalmente, por el Niño de Oro. Snape estaba seguro que les había enseñado mejores instintos de auto-conservación.<br/>Draco había liberado a Harry de las restricciones en cuanto su padrino había salido del laboratorio, sin poder soportar por un segundo más ver a su pareja tratado como si fuera un animal rabioso. Harry era perfectamente capaz de controlarse a sí mismo, por lo que le parecía una falta de respeto de su padrino hacia Harry el tratarlo como a un salvaje.<br/>Luna ve a Harry desde el umbral de la puerta, y de inmediato corre a su lado, abrazándolo con fuerza y ladeando su cuello para darle acceso.<br/>-Luna…- murmura Harry exhausto, alarmado por la cercanía sorpresiva de ese tentador olor que era la sangre de una bruja.<br/>-Confío en ti Harry- susurra Luna entonces, limitándose a abrazarlo. Draco se acerca al par y apoya su pecho contra la espalda de Harry, dándole seguridad al pelinegro con su presencia. Harry asiente con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente, llevando sus manos a Luna, una de ellas enredándose en su cabello, la otra rodeándole la cintura como si fuera el íntimo abrazo de un amante.<br/>Con la mayor delicadeza posible e ignorando la sed casi enloquecedora que trataba hacerse cargo de sus acciones, Harry muerde la piel de Luna. Toma un par de tragos de su sangre de la forma más calmada posible, sabiendo que si se tomaba su tiempo, se saciaría mucho más rápido; aunque sabía también que su cuerpo había estado tan dañado que la sangre de Luna no iba a ser suficiente.<br/>En cuanto todas las señales le indican a Harry que era suficiente, él lame las heridas en el cuello de la bruja con cariño y la abraza con fuerza, susurrando un agradecimiento contra su oído.<br/>Casi sin esperar, Neville se acerca a Harry entonces, ladeando también su cabeza para dejarle beber. Harry sonríe divertido y se inclina hacia delante, aún sentado en la mesa del laboratorio de Snape. El proceso es similar a lo que acababa de ocurrir, y se repite una vez más cuando Blaise; y por último Pansy, se acercan a Harry para aportar con un par de ml de sangre; ninguno de ellos sufriendo el más mínimo daño en el proceso.<br/>Draco y Hermione se sobresaltan ligeramente al sentir un nuevo lazo generarse, Blaise levantando una ceja al notar la extraña sensación luego de llevarse una mano al lado de su cuello, donde Harry lo había mordido.<br/>-Parece que has pasado el rito de iniciación Blaise- dice Draco divertido. Blaise bufa.<br/>-Habría sido menos dramático si ninguno de ustedes conseguía ser apuñalado por una daga envenenada, muchas gracias- comenta él irritado con toda la situación.<br/>Snape, por su parte, observaba completamente desconcertado el desarrollo de toda la situación; sin poder creer la naturalidad con la que todos los adolescentes estaban actuando, como si lo que acababa de suceder fuera cosa de todos los días. No podía lidiar con tanta información de golpe, menos a las 4 de la madrugada de una noche de semana, así que había llegado el momento que toda aquella multitud liberara sus aposentos de una buena vez.<br/>-Es momento que todos regresen a sus dormitorios- dice Snape entonces, con una mueca de desagrado.- Potter, mañana vendrás aquí a la hora del Desayuno para examinarte, lo mismo con la hora del Almuerzo y al terminar las clases. Cualquier síntoma que presentes o se lo comentas a Draco o los anotas.<br/>Con esas palabras todos salen del lugar, decidiendo que no era momento para que cada uno regresase a sus Dormitorios. La noche había sido lo suficientemente traumática como para que los tres vampiros no pudiesen soportar la idea de estar separados; y los demás también tenían un lazo de sangre con el Aquelarre, por lo que ellos también se mostraban inquietos ante la idea de separación.<br/>Así fue como todos terminaron recostados en la Sala de los Requerimientos en una enorme cama que la sala les había provisto, manteniendo contacto físico constante con la mayor cantidad de miembros del Aquelarre a la vez.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Esta semana ha sido un completo caos y al final no pude subir el capítulo que correspondía el martes D: lo siento, lo siento. Lo subiré ahora, porque no se puede esperar hasta la próxima semana cuando esto es un capítulo semanal jejeje. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado :3 Me gusta mucho este capítulo, muestra muchas relaciones diferentes entre personas del Aquelarre, aparte que Snape por fin tiene la confirmación de sus sospechas!!! La historia va progresando jeje.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Capítulo 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El siguiente par de días habían sido casi un calvario para Harry. Su cuerpo aún no estaba completamente recuperado, por lo que se mantenía aletargado durante todo el día, sus pensamiento moviéndose lentos y dificultosos, sus movimientos descoordinados y torpes, su magia apenas una chispa de lo que era normalmente. Sus profesores no lo habían pasado por alto, pero ninguno había recibido una verdadera respuesta de lo que le había sucedido al Niño de Oro cuando habían tratado de preguntarle al respecto. Sin embargo, toda la población tanto estudiantil como adulta de Hogwarts notó de inmediato la red que Harry tenía a su alrededor, como una especie de escudo humano protegiéndolo del exterior.<br/>Todos los miembros del Aquelarre se mantenían alrededor de Harry, nunca dejándolo solo, protegiéndolo celosamente ante cualquier amenaza externa, todos sintiéndose en alerta máxima, sus instintos sin dejarles relajarse. <br/>Incluso los humanos se estaban viendo afectados por los lazos de sangre, poco a poco notando una agudización de sus reflejos y una mejora en el balance y fluidez de sus movimientos. No era nada que un humano normal no pudiese lograr, pues ni su fuerza ni velocidad habían sido aumentadas realmente; sino que su agilidad se había agudizado de repente. Además, todos estaban notando instintos más animales de los que estaban habituados, principalmente de protección hacia el miembro del grupo herido. Era mucho más marcado en los miembros más antiguos del Aquelarre; pero Blaise también era perfectamente capaz de notar el cambio.<br/>Ron, por su parte, estaba reaccionando de una forma muy similar a los demás magos del Aquelarre. Él no sabía exactamente qué había pasado, pero podía intuir de alguna forma subconsciente que Harry era vulnerable; por lo que había dejado que el comportamiento de los demás lo guiase, sumándose a la bien sincronizada rotación de “guardaespaldas” del pelinegro.<br/>Pansy había utilizado eso como argumento para exhortar a Hermione de contarle de una buena vez al pelirrojo. A todos los tenía aburridos la idea de mantenerlo a un brazo de distancia cuando se trataban de temas del Aquelarre. Weasley estaba demostrando que era tanta parte del Aquelarre como todos ellos, sólo faltaba que él se enterara.<br/>En ese momento Harry estaba en la sala de clases que llevaban utilizando todo el semestre como centro de reuniones de todo el grupo. Él estaba instalado tratando de concentrarse lo suficiente como para avanzar en algo de la tarea atrasada que tenía. La última semana había tenido muchos problemas en concentrase durante el día, por lo que se había atrasado más de lo habitual en los trabajos y el estudio en general.<br/>Ron estaba en el sofá en la esquina, leyendo un libro de estrategia militar algo distraído, a momentos levantando sutilmente la mirada para observar con preocupación a su mejor amigo, quien parecía a punto de caer sobre la mesa de cansancio. Harry había pasado toda la semana exhausto, como si no fuese capaz de recuperar energía.<br/>Con un suspiro de resignación, Ron cierra el libro de golpe, causando un ruido lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Harry se sobresaltara, regresando de las ensoñaciones en las que se había sumido sin haberse siquiera dado cuenta. Harry se gira hacia Ron con el ceño fruncido, sólo para encontrarse con la mirada penetrante de su mejor amigo.<br/>-Harry, ¿qué fue lo que te sucedió?- le pregunta el pelirrojo en ese momento, mortalmente serio. Harry aprieta los labios en una fina línea, suspirando profundamente con resignación, maldiciendo mentalmente a Hermione porque aún no le hubiese contado nada a Ron.<br/>-No puedo decirte todo- dice Harry con un suspiro, llevándose los dedos al puente de su nariz. Ron abre la boca para discutir enfadado.- La semana pasada hubo un incidente en el que fui envenenado.<br/>Ron se pone de pie de un salto, pálido como un fantasma. Harry le sonríe conciliador.<br/>-No diré que no fue nada, porque fue grave. Pero el antídoto cumplió su función sin problemas- explica Harry con cansancio.- Sin embargo, mi cuerpo aún no es capaz de regresar a su energía basal. Fue demasiado de una sola vez, así que aún falta un par de días para que me recupere completamente.<br/>Ron se acerca a Harry cautelosamente, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, como buscando la mentira en su mirada. Harry se limita a sostenerle la mirada con tranquilidad. Él le estaba contando todo lo que podía sin sacar a la luz su secreto.<br/>-Es por eso que todos nos hemos convertido en mamá gallina alrededor de Harry- dice Draco desde el umbral de la puerta, sobresaltándolos a ambos. Ron se gira hacia el rubio mortalmente serio, avanzando un paso.<br/>-¿Harry realmente está bien?- le pregunta entonces. Draco aprieta los labios en una fina línea, antes de asentir con la cabeza.<br/>-Sí. Es cierto que en un par de días estará como nuevo. El antídoto fue administrado oportunamente- dice Draco tranquilamente. Ron aprieta las manos en puños antes de asentir con la cabeza.<br/>-Si sucede algo como eso otra vez, cuéntenme- dice entonces él.- Si no quieren contarme su secreto está bien, pero cuéntenme estas cosas.<br/>-Tienes mi palabra Weasley- dice Draco entonces, tendiéndole la mano al mago, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo completamente.- Confío en que vas a proteger con todo tu poder a tu mejor amigo, por lo que puedes contar conmigo acerca de este tipo de información relacionando a… todos en el grupo. Por favor, no les des la espalda cuando realmente sepas lo que está sucediendo.<br/>Ron frunce ligeramente el ceño ante la última frase del rubio, pero decide que en ese momento no iba a poder dilucidar lo que quería decir. Sólo le quedaba esperar que sus amigos por fin decidieran confiar completamente en él. Con esa mentalidad, Ron avanza un paso y le da la mano a Draco, aceptando la palabra de aquel a quien había odiado un par de meses atrás.<br/>Harry observa todo desde su lugar en la mesa, sonriendo cansadamente, pero alegre de ver que tanto su mejor amigo como su pareja por fin parecían estar encontrando campo en común por el que comenzar a relacionarse. Era algo irritante que ese campo en común fuese su mutua desconfianza a que él fuese a ser realmente sincero acerca de su estado de salud; pero por algo se empezaba y no pensaba mirarle los dientes a caballo regalado.<br/>-Siguiendo el mismo tema, es hora que Severus te examine- dice Draco simplemente, girándose a Harry, quien pone una mueca de desagrado, pero se levanta de su asiento sin un solo comentario.<br/>Draco tiene que reprimir un suspiro de irritación, sin poder entender por qué era que ni Harry ni Severus eran capaces de llevarse bien.<br/>-No lo dejes solo con Snape- dice Ron entonces, sobresaltando a Draco, causando que él lo mirase con los ojos entrecerrados.<br/>-Severus no va a hacerle daño- dice Draco entre dientes, molesto. Ron se encoge de hombros.<br/>-Eso puede ser verdad; pero no le va a impedir disfrutar del dolor de Harry, ni de humillarlo- dice Ron entonces.- Es lo único que ha hecho siempre cada vez que Harry se ha mostrado vulnerable frente a él. Snape sólo es capaz de ver al padre de Harry cuando lo mira a él, así que no le des la oportunidad de volver a humillarlo.<br/>-Ron…- murmura Harry con el ceño fruncido.<br/>-Malfoy es tu pareja Harry. Y tú estás vulnerable, de verdad no necesitas una nueva humillación. Vi el daño el año pasado, nunca más- dice Ron con ferocidad.- Y el año pasado fue por orden de Dumbledore. Ahora tienes a alguien en tu lado de la cancha.<br/>Draco entrecierra los ojos.<br/>-¿El año pasado?- pregunta él con voz peligrosa. Ron se cruza de brazos y Harry suspira con resignación. Cuando Draco se ponía de esa forma Harry sabía que no había manera de distraerlo. No podía ignorar el asunto, Draco no le dejaría. Harry le lanza una última mirada de irritación a su mejor amigo, no demasiado contento con que haya sacado el tema, uno que era tan polémico con el rubio; antes de girarse al otro vampiro para explicar un poco de lo que había sucedido.<br/>-Durante la mayoría del año pasado Snape trató de enseñarme Oclumencia por orden de Dumbledore- explica Harry simplemente.- Lo resultados fueron menos que satisfactorios, por decir poco. Él único que parecía esperar otra cosa era Dumbledore. Todos sabíamos que no iba a funcionar. Nadie puede aprender de alguien que te odia desde lo más profundo de su alma y que no está dispuesto a enseñarte nada.<br/>Draco frunce el ceño desconcertado, nuevamente sin poder entender la completa incapacidad que tenían su padrino y su pareja para tener por lo menos una conversación civilizada. Y Draco de a poco se iba dando cuenta que no era completamente culpa de Harry. No era que Harry tuviese un prejuicio contra su padrino que le impedía apreciar sus habilidades tanto como Maestro de Pociones o como Profesor capaz de entregarle valioso conocimiento; era que su padrino no podía ver pasado sus prejuicios acerca de Harry, por lo que no estaba dispuesto a enseñarle nada.<br/>A Draco no le cabía en la cabeza cómo alguien que decía ser tan observador, una habilidad que le había permitido sobrevivir todos esos años; era tan completamente ciego en relación a uno de sus estudiantes.<br/>¿Y qué tenía que ver James Potter en todo eso? Ese sujeto llevaba muerto más de una década. ¿Por qué interferiría en la forma en que su padrino trataba a Harry? James Potter ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de criar a su hijo.<br/>-¿Por qué necesitabas aprender Oclumencia?- pregunta Draco entonces, tocando el otro tema que le había llamado la atención y decidiendo que iba a observar con mayor detenimiento las interacciones de Harry y Severus de ahora en adelante.<br/>Con sorpresa Draco ve cómo la expresión de Harry pierde todo el color que había logrado recuperar los últimos días, sus labios apretándose en una fina línea.<br/>-Tengo una conexión mental con Voldemort- murmura Harry apretando los puños en una fina línea.- Cuando Voldemort tiene emociones muy intensas soy capaz de ver a través de sus ojos…<br/>Draco se pone completamente pálido al escuchar eso, avanzando un paso hacia Harry con horror. ¿Cómo podía ser que Harry pudiese ver a través de los ojos del mago más enfermo de todo el Mundo Mágico? ¿Cómo era que Harry no había perdido su propia sanidad al saberse conectado a tal psicópata?<br/>-El problema surgió cuando Quién-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado notó que Harry podía ver a través de sus ojos- explica Ron entonces con voz plana, mirando cuidadosamente a Harry, como temiendo que él pudiese explotar por el tema delicado que estaban conversando.<br/>-Y mi completa incapacidad de distinguir entre una visión real de una fabricada por Voldemort- dice Harry con una voz llena de auto desprecio. Draco entrecierra los ojos, avanzando otro paso y tomando la mano de Harry entre las suyas. Algo había sucedido en relación a lo que ellos mencionaban, algo gravísimo; pero estaba claro que Harry no estaba preparado aún para hablar de ello.<br/>-Ven Harry. No hablemos más de ello- murmura Draco tomando el cuerpo tenso del pelinegro entre sus brazos, besando tiernamente su sien.- Además, ahora tu mente está protegida naturalmente como uno de nosotros- susurra el rubio contra su oído tan bajo que si Harry no fuese un vampiro, no habría sido capaz de escucharlo.<br/>Harry se deja abrazar por un par de minutos, dejando que la sensación de calidez y protección que entregaban los brazos del rubio lo llenaran lentamente. Poco a poco Harry logra enterrar esos sentimientos evocados por los horribles recuerdos con los que aún no era capaz de lidiar. La culpa y desesperación que sentía al pensar en ello era cada vez menor, pero ni siquiera se acercaba a ser manejable.<br/>No ayudaba la idea que tenía que ir a ver a Snape, que tendría que someterse por lo menos a un cuarto de hora de sus comentarios y miradas desdeñosas. No era lo que necesitaba en ese momento.<br/>Por una vez, estaba agradecido que Ron se hubiese asegurado que Draco no lo dejase solo junto al Maestro de Pociones. Harry sabía que en el estado en el que estaba no habría sido capaz de soportarlo, y no tenía muchas ganas de probar a Snape que era incapaz de controlarse a sí mismo.<br/>Con un simple asentimiento de cabeza en dirección a su mejor amigo, Harry sigue a Draco en dirección al Laboratorio de Pociones. Draco sostenía su mano con firmeza, dejándole claro sin palabras que no tenía ninguna intención de dejarlo ir. Harry agradecía su presencia.<br/>Una vez Snape les abre la puerta, una ligera mueca desdeñosa al hacerles comentario que venían tarde; Harry se acomoda en la mesa para que el Maestro de Pociones lo examinara sin hacer un solo comentario. Draco, por su parte, se queda de pie apoyado en la puerta del Laboratorio, con los brazos cruzados y rostro inexpresivo, limitándose a observar cómo se desarrollaba la situación.<br/>Snape regresa su máscara inexpresiva, curioso por el extraño ambiente que traían ambos vampiros. Harry tenía los hombros más caídos que el día anterior, y su expresión no lograba ocultar completamente su molestia con lo que fuera que haya sucedido. Snape comienza a hacer preguntas, en busca de algún efecto adverso de la poción que había ingerido Harry, manteniendo la sesión dentro de lo profesional. Harry se limita a contestar con voz plana, sin mirar directamente a los ojos de Snape.<br/>-¿Qué sucede Potter?- espeta entonces Snape hartándose de la actitud del alumno.- ¿Acaso tus fans hoy se dieron cuenta que no eres un regalo enviado por los dioses como pareces pensar? ¿O quizá no te prestaron la atención suficiente?<br/>Harry aprieta ligeramente los puños ante las palabras burlonas del Maestro de Pociones. Ya estaba sorprendido porque Snape no hubiese hecho ningún comentario desagradable en todo el tiempo que llevaba allí. La mueca con la que los saludó no contaba, eso era su basal cuando trataba con Harry.<br/>Draco, por su parte, frunce el ceño al escuchar esas palabras, sin entender a qué venía la provocación completamente gratuita. Harry no había hecho absolutamente nada mal, pero su padrino de igual forma se estaba burlando de él.<br/>-Lamento decirte que tus niveles de energía no están recuperados aún, y por lo menos tardarán una semana más en regresar a su basal; por lo que lamentablemente ni siquiera ganas de pavonearte por ahí tendrás- dice Snape con una mueca de desdén, dándole la espalda a Harry y tomando una muestra del Antídoto para la Verbena. Harry pone mala cara al ver el vial.<br/>-¿Nueva dosis?- pregunta Harry tratando de mantener su voz sin ninguna inflexión en ella. No tenía ganas de entrar en una discusión sin sentido con Snape. Sólo quería salir de allí lo más rápido posible.<br/>-A no ser que tu estómago sea demasiado delicado para lidiar con la Poción que te está salvando la vida- espeta Snape con desagrado.- Por una vez estás viviendo con las consecuencias de tu estupidez. No es tan entretenido comportarse como un héroe cuando eres tú mismo el que sufre las consecuencias y no alguien más, ¿verdad?<br/>Draco se pone pálido al escuchar esas palabras, Harry quedándose rígido por la clara acusación que había hecho Snape en ese momento. Los recuerdos del año anterior estaban demasiado en la superficie por la conversación que habían tenido antes de venir; por lo que la imagen de Sirius cayendo a través del Velo fue lo primero que se cruza por su mente.<br/>Harry pierde por completo el control de sus colmillos, las emociones surgiendo fuertemente y sin control en su interior. El odio contra sí mismo, el auto-reproche, el dolor y desesperación que sentía al recordar que la muerte de Sirius era su culpa; y el odio que Snape se había ganado a pulso, la rabia por sus palabras, luchaban en su interior, gritándole que el Maestro de Pociones merecía un castigo, que era un enemigo que debía morir.<br/>Draco estaba a un lado de Harry en un segundo, tomando sus brazos con fuerza y enterrando sus garras directamente en la piel del vampiro pelinegro. Harry levanta la vista con un sobresalto, sus ojos recuperando lentamente su color habitual.<br/>-Si no eres capaz de enfrentarte con la realidad y con alguien que no pierde la cabeza ante la idea de estar junto a una celebridad, entonces…- sigue diciendo Snape maliciosamente, disfrutando genuinamente cómo Potter claramente estaba perdiendo el control.<br/>-Severus, cállate de una vez- lo corta entonces Draco con frialdad absoluta, sorprendiendo a Snape a sobremanera. Harry se pone de pie entonces y coge el vial con la poción, bebiéndoselo de un trago y saliendo del Laboratorio en silencio, sin dirigir la vista atrás.<br/>Draco podía sentir claramente el sufrimiento saliendo por cada uno de los poros del otro vampiro; pero decide que en ese momento tenía que decir un par de cosas antes de ir por Harry. Draco le lanza una mirada asesina a su padrino, sin dejarme amedrentar en lo absoluto por lo furioso que se mostraba el otro mago.<br/>-¿Cómo te atreves…?<br/>-Es completamente patético cómo eres incapaz de ver lo que sucede con Harry- le dice Draco viciosamente. Suponía que sus palabras no iban a cambiar cómo su padrino se comportaba, no realmente; pero no podía quedarse callado.- Tú, que te congratulas por ser un buen observador, no eres capaz de observar ni mierda cuando estamos hablando de Harry. Me hace preguntarme cómo diablos has sobrevivido todo este puto tiempo como un doble agente. <br/>&gt;&gt; Pero no, tú único objetivo en la vida es hacerle la vida aún más miserable de lo que ya fue en su infancia a Harry. ¿Criado como un príncipe? ¿Malcriado toda si vida? ¡Abre tus putos ojos de una vez! Eres completamente patético. Y esta vez te has pasado completamente de la raya. ¿Qué esperabas conseguir al decirle a Harry que él es el culpable de la muerte de su padrino? ¡¿…que él era el culpable de la muerte de la primera persona en su familia que demostraba quererlo?! ¿Acaso maduraste alguna vez más allá de tus años de adolescente?<br/>&gt;&gt;Por otro lado, ¿qué tiene de errado lo que hizo Harry ahora? Gracias a él es que estoy con vida, y Hermione igual. ¿Me estás diciendo que Harry no debió arriesgar su propia vida para salvarnos, sólo porque tú crees que su único objetivo era convertirse en mártir? ¿Acaso has visto alguna vez que Harry disfrute de la atención del público hacia él? ¿Qué tan ciego puedes llegar a ser?<br/>&gt;&gt;De ahora en adelante, cuando traiga a Harry para que termines de tratar la intoxicación, limítate a evaluar su estado físico y no hagas ningún otro comentario. No vaya a ser que quedes como alguien aún más idiota- Draco termina de increpar, esas últimas palabras frías como el hielo, el desprecio y desagrado patente en cada sílaba, así como una mueca de desprecio que marcaba sus rasgos completamente.<br/>Y es con esas palabras que Draco sale del Laboratorio, sin siquiera esperar a verificar si su padrino tenía algo que decir al respecto. No le interesaba en lo absoluto si Snape tenía algo que decir en respuesta. <br/>Cuando cierra la puerta del Laboratorio, Draco se sobresalta al darse cuenta que Harry lo estaba esperando en el pasillo y que parecía molesto… Y no sólo molesto con lo que su padrino había dicho, él estaba molesto con Draco en específico<br/>-Esos secretos no te correspondían a ti divulgarlos- dice Harry con voz forzada, sus manos apretadas en puños, dos gotas de sangre cayendo casi perezosamente entre medio de sus dedos. Draco se inquieta un poco al recordar exactamente lo que le había gritado a Snape. No se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo en realidad, habiéndose dejado llevar por la ira.<br/>-Puede ser cierto- dice Draco avanzando un paso, llevando sus manos a la cara de Harry y mirándolo con ternura.- Pero no puedo permitir que te trate de esa forma. Ni siquiera lo habías provocado.<br/>-Pero no con mis secretos- dice Harry nuevamente, mortalmente serio, mirando los ojos de Draco con intensidad.- Son mis secretos.<br/>Draco se muerde el interior de su mejilla, preocupado; antes de asentir con la cabeza, disculpándose en silencio. La había cagado, era cierto; pero realmente no lo había hecho a propósito. Su único objetivo era proteger a Harry. Jamás fue su intención hacerle aún más daño.<br/>Harry lo observa por un par de segundos más, antes de asentir también. No tenía la fuerza suficiente en ese momento para mantenerse enfadado con el rubio. Mientras hubiese quedado claro que Harry por ningún motivo estaba dando pase libre para que él divulgara datos acerca de su infancia; podía perdonar ese desliz. Con eso en mente, Harry avanza un paso hacia el rubio buscando el cariño y protección que su abrazo le había brindado más temprano. Ahora mismo era eso lo que necesitaba.<br/>-Por ahora puedes compensármelo no dejándome solo- susurra Harry con voz rota, los brazos de Draco cerrándose a su alrededor en cuanto el cuerpo de Harry hace contacto con el suyo. Draco podía hacer eso. Si Harry necesitaba consuelo, Draco gustoso podía entregárselo.<br/>Susurrando naderías sin sentido, Draco comienza a avanzar por el pasillo, un brazo suyo rodeando por completo a Harry, acomodando su cuerpo para que la cabeza del pelinegro descansara cómodamente sobre su hombro mientras lo llevaba lentamente a algún lugar más privado y cómodo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Qué días han sido estos. Armando cajas de navidad por doquier jajajaja, pero como no puede ser de otra forma, subo el capítulo de hoy (y esta vez lo subo a tiempo jeje). Espero que lo hayan disfrutado :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Capítulo 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco se detiene en el umbral de la puerta de la Sala de los Requerimientos, observando con curiosidad la sala que habían conjurado los demás. El espacio era bastante grande, con figuras alrededor como simulando un bosque, con irregularidades en el terreno pensando en hacerle la vida más difícil a quien fuera que estuviese entrenando en aquel lugar.<br/>Cuando se gira a sus acompañantes, algo entusiasmado de descubrir de qué se trataba realmente este entrenamiento, se encuentra con Weasley sonriendo con suficiencia, pareciendo muy satisfecho con el ambiente que la Sala de los Requerimientos les presentaba.<br/>Pansy y Blaise tenían expresiones dubitativas en sus rostros, todavía sorprendidos porque Weasley lo hubiese invitado a entrenar con todos ellos, sobre todo cuando Neville declina por esta vez, pues tenía una reunión con la Profesora Sprout por un trabajo de créditos extra que estaba haciendo en Herbología. Y Luna había dicho que era importante que ellos 6 aprendieran a trabajar en conjunto, antes de agregar más gente al grupo de sincronización. <br/>Weasley ingresa en la sala, explorando sus alrededores con movimientos precisos y confiados, demostrando una destreza que ninguno estaba habituado a visualizar en el pelirrojo. Draco podía notar claramente cómo la mente del estratega comenzaba a trabajar, analizando el lugar pensativo. Draco imaginaba que Weasley iba a querer verlos moverse un poco, para comenzar a conocer sus fortalezas y debilidades de forma práctica y de esa forma generar una estrategia más efectiva.<br/>-Bien, como ya conozco cómo se mueven Harry y Hermione cuando estamos en un duelo, me gustaría verlos a ustedes primero, antes de comenzar cualquier cosa- comenta Weasley entonces, confirmando las suposiciones de Draco.<br/>-Draco es rápido- afirma Harry entonces, pensativo. Weasley lo observa con curiosidad.- Su forma de luchar claramente se ajusta mejor al combate a distancia; aunque Draco tiene la capacidad de tener combate de cerca.<br/>-Pero yo creo que ese tipo de combate no es su basal. Sólo quiere decir que Draco tiene grandes capacidades adaptativas, pero donde más va a brillar es en la retaguardia- afirma Hermione.<br/>-No lo sé. Yo creo que tengo la posibilidad de variar mi posición en el campo sin problemas, no sé si una forma u otra sea mayor mi fuerte o no- afirma Draco pensativo, recordando que sus Armas de Sangre se ajustaban a la perfección a su deseo, dependiendo del tipo de combate que estuviese enfrentando en el momento.<br/>Ron ladea ligeramente la cabeza, intrigado por los comentarios de sus amigos. ¿Cuándo habían podido analizar de esa forma el estilo de lucha del rubio? Ron suponía que desde que había estado entrenando con Harry y Hermione, ellos habían mantenido entrenamientos a su vez con el rubio, y habían comenzado a analizar de forma similar a cómo lo hacía el mismo sus movimientos. Era muy plausible, pues Ron sabía como hecho que ellos solían juntarse a entrenar de forma frecuente.<br/>Con una mirada a los otros dos Slytherin, a Ron le queda claro que ellos no habían sido parte de los entrenamientos del trío que comentaba las capacidades de lucha de Draco. Eso quería decir que los entrenamientos eran exclusivos de ellos tres. ¿Por qué? Ron no podía dejar de plantearse diferentes posibilidades, cada vez que se veía enfrentado de golpe con el secreto que el trío le escondía.<br/>Apretando los dientes, Ron suprime un gruñido de frustración. Sólo tenía que esperar. En un momento dado Harry le había asegurado que le contarían lo que sucedía. Tanto Harry como Draco parecían estar esperando que Hermione tomara la decisión, lo que lo desconcertaba. Ninguno de ellos había dicho definitivamente que era Hermione la que tenía que contarle el secreto, pero ambos parecían frustrados cada vez que el tema emergía. Era refrescante que ni su mejor ni la pareja de éste actuaran como si ese secreto no existiera. De hecho, ellos actuaban como si de verdad quisieran que Ron estuviera al tanto, pero algo los detenía en contarles del asunto.<br/>De igual forma,  la tentativa camaradería que había surgido entre él mismo y el rubio descolocaba por completo a Ron. Había surgido luego de la escena en el salón abandonado que utilizaban para reunirse como grupo, cuando Harry había revelado que había sido envenenado. Desde entonces, Ron sentía que podía relajarse alrededor del rubio, los últimos retazos de suspicacia alrededor del Slytherin disipados al ver de primera mano cómo el rubio se preocupaba por su mejor amigo. Draco Malfoy se preocupaba y quería de verdad a Harry, lo que significaba que él no podía ser tan malo. Y si, además, él podía hacer feliz a su mejor amigo; entonces Ron ya no tenía ningún “pero” en relación al otro mago. <br/>Además, Ron no era estúpido para nada. Tenía ojos en la cara y era perfectamente capaz de ver por sí mismo que Draco Malfoy había cambiado, que no era el mismo pomposo y arrogante niño mimado que había sido todos los años anteriores.<br/>Con eso, Ron comienza a interactuar más no sólo con Draco, sino con los otros dos Slytherin, tanto que ya ni en su mente se dirigía a ellos por sus apellidos. Ron nunca habría imaginado que terminaría siendo amigo tentativo de tres miembros de la casa de las serpientes.<br/>-Interesante- dice Ron entonces, girándose hacia el par de Slytherin que parecían perdidos con todo lo que estaba sucediendo.- ¿Y ustedes? ¿Son mejores en hechizos de ataque, de escudo, de distracción? ¿Larga distancia o corta?<br/>-Ni idea- dice Pansy, poniendo una mueca.- Y la verdad es que me alarma muchísimo la idea de enfrentarme o a Harry o a Draco.<br/>-Mejor- dice Ron entonces, divertido.- Porque esto es un entrenamiento y la idea es prepararnos para enfrentarnos a situaciones mucho mayores que nosotros.<br/>-Lamentablemente estamos en guerra- dice Harry entonces, mortalmente serio y sobresaltando a todos los presentes. Todos se giran a él, quien estaba con los brazos cruzados, mirando como a la nada. El aura de solemnidad que lo rodea había descolocado al resto de los adolescentes.- El que sepamos defendernos los unos a los otros nos permitirá tener mayores posibilidades de sobrevivir.<br/>Pansy y Blaise se ponen pálidos ante el comentario, viéndose enfrentados de lleno ante la idea de la muerte. Y es que ellos podían morir perfectamente en la guerra que se avecinaba a pasos agigantados. El plan era escapar antes que eso sucediera, pero no había ninguna garantía que la guerra no fuese a alcanzarlos antes que eso sucediera. <br/>Inicialmente Pansy pensaba huir con Draco, pero en el último tiempo Draco no parecía tener demasiadas intenciones de irse y dejar a Harry atrás; lo que significaba que Pansy tendría que quedarse a ayudar. Ahora tanto Harry como Hermione eran sus amigos, y Pansy valoraba por sobre todo la lealtad. No pensaba dejarlos botados sólo para asegurar su propia supervivencia. Aunque Pansy tenía perfectamente claro que ella misma nunca sería agente de campo. Ella no estaba hecha para estar en una batalla.<br/>Blaise, por otro lado, siempre había planeado escapar del país en cuanto terminara el colegio. Su familia era originalmente italiana, por lo que podía regresar a su país en donde estaban sus raíces y evitarse una guerra. El problema era que había pasado a ser parte del Aquelarre, y los lazos eran potentes. No se sentía capaz de darle la espalda a su nueva familia. La guerra en sí misma le importaba un cuerno, pero si significaba proteger a aquellos que le importaban, Blaise haría lo que pudiera. Aunque, tal como le sucedía a Pansy, Blaise no era un guerrero. Lo que no significaba en lo absoluto que fuese inútil. Aunque prefería mantener reservado sus recursos, dado que mientras menos personas sepan al respecto, más valioso era dicho recurso. <br/>-Tu supervivencia está casi asegurada- dice Pansy por lo bajo en dirección a Harry, desviando la mirada casi furtivamente. Ron levanta una ceja ante el comentario, mientras Harry frunce el ceño.<br/>-Pansy, yo no soy inmortal- comenta Harry desconcertado.- Tendré ventajas por sobre ustedes, pero eso no asegura nada.<br/>-Es injusto que tengas que enfrentarte a situaciones en las que las probabilidades de muerte aumentan tan exponencialmente. - exclama Pansy pálida como una sábana.- No te ofendas Harry, ¡pero eres solo un niño! ¡Todos nosotros somos unos niños! Claramente no estamos preparados para una guerra, eso es obvio. Si el Mundo Mágico en su totalidad no está preparado para enfrentarse al Señor Tenebroso, ¿por qué esperan que un adolescente de 16 años lo haga? ¿Cómo puedes enfrentarte a esta guerra sabiendo que existe la posibilidad que no sobrevivas? ¡Tienes toda tu vida por delante!<br/>Harry sonríe algo incómodo, notando cómo todos lo observaban intrigados. A todos les interesaba esa respuesta. ¿Cómo lo hacía Harry para lidiar con la idea que era él la pieza decisiva en toda esta guerra? Y todo por cosas que escapaban por completo de su control.<br/>-La idea de que aquellos que quiero sufran por mí, que pierdan su vida por mi…- Harry aprieta las manos en puños tras sus palabras, pareciendo realmente afectado por el hipotético.- No lo puedo soportar. Mi propia vida pasa a segundo plano cuando estoy en una situación en la que podría salvar a alguien que amo.<br/>-Pero lo que todos te piden es que te sacrifiques por el Mundo Mágico en general, una multitud de gente desconocida- comenta Blaise entonces.<br/>-No significa que lo haga por ellos, por mucho que a todo el mundo le guste pensarme un santo y un mártir- espeta Harry rodando los ojos.- Lo hago por mí mismo y por todos aquellos a los que amo. Si además termino salvando a más gente, genial; pero eso es sólo colateral.<br/>-Creo que eso me tranquiliza muchísimo- dice Draco entonces. Ron se gira al rubio intrigado por el comentario, al igual que Harry.- Cuando te imagino dirigiéndote a la batalla sólo con la idea de salvar a una masa informe de gente desconocida que no te ha dado más que problemas todo el tiempo que has sido parte del Mundo Mágico… no siento que haya verdadera pasión detrás de tus pasos, no hay convicción en tu mirada. Sin embargo, imaginarte en la batalla luchando por nosotros, aquellos que somos tu propia familia, eso es lo que me llena de esperanza, porque es en esa visión en la que tu verdadera fuerza y ferocidad aparece. Eres poderoso Harry. Si alguien puede lidiar con esta guerra, eres tú.<br/>Pansy suelta un bufido en ese momento, rodando los ojos y acercándose al par para ponerse entre ambos.<br/>-Lo sabemos, están en la fiebre del inicio de su relación; pero por favor absténganse de coquetearse el uno al otro mientras tratamos de avanzar con el ejercicio- dice ella entonces, liberando de golpe la tensión del momento y causando que todos soltaran quedas carcajadas, felices por haber dejado atrás un tema tan delicado.<br/>-Bien, dada la motivación que está demostrando Pansy, ¿por qué no vas al campo y comienzas un duelo con Blaise?- dice Ron entonces, malicioso. Pansy pone una mueca de irritación, pero hace lo que el pelirrojo le pide.<br/>Pansy se mueve a través del irregular terreno dubitativa, sacando su varita con movimientos lentos y rígidos. Ron nota de inmediato lo tensa que estaba Pansy ante la idea de enfrentarse en un duelo. Lo más probable es que si Pansy llegaba a participar directamente en el campo de batalla, ella fuera un soporte, luchadora a distancia que genera distracciones y cuida tu espalda mientras estás ocupado con un oponente.<br/>Blaise también se acerca al terreno, pareciendo más seguro de sí mismo. En cuanto los simulacros de árboles comienzan a rodear a Blaise, los movimientos de éste cambian casi imperceptiblemente. Primero que nada, la postura de Blaise baja, como si estuviese manteniendo constantemente sus piernas flectadas para estar más abajo. Blaise parecía casi inconscientemente buscar los lugares más escondidos, tratando de mantenerse fuera de la vista de Pansy, quien lo buscaba con la mirada casi al borde de un ataque de nervios.<br/>Harry levanta una ceja, sorprendido por los movimiento instintivos que Blaise estaba demostrando. Era claro que él no había entrenado en ello antes, pero de igual forma lograba mimetizarse módicamente con el ambiente. Si Pansy lo perdía de vista en algún momento, perdería el duelo de inmediato.<br/>-Lo importante es que Blaise se vuelva un experto en hechizos de Disilusión- murmura Harry en dirección al pelirrojo, quien asiente con la cabeza, quedamente. Estaba de acuerdo con el comentario de su mejor amigo.<br/>Draco levanta una ceja sorprendido por la interacción, y observa detenidamente a sus amigos, tratando de analizar sus movimientos y posturas de la forma que parecían estarlo estudiando Harry y Ron. Suponía que podía imaginar por qué Harry había hecho tal comentario, pero estaba seguro que no podía notar la cantidad de detalles que el pelirrojo mismo debía estar archivando en si propia mente.<br/>El duelo entre Pansy y Blaise duró más o menos el tiempo que tanto Harry como Ron habían supuesto. Draco, después de unos momentos, se dedicó a observar la interacción entre Harry y su mejor amigo en los entrenamientos, notando cómo no era sólo Ron el que se involucraba en guiar el entrenamiento. Ron era claramente el estratega, pero quedaba claro como el agua que Harry era el líder.<br/>Hermione, por su lado, se mantenía en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo y sólo hacía comentarios precisos para redirigir la conversación entre los dos magos cuando parecía que estaban yéndose por las ramas, comportándose más como una mediadora. Su rol era meramente de apoyo en esta dinámica…<br/>Draco se queda pensativo por un momento, tratando de dilucidar cuál era su propio rol en el grupo. ¿Alguna vez iba a ser parte del Trío de Oro? ¿O sólo iba a ser considerado como la pareja Slytherin del líder? Draco resentía fuertemente esa idea. No le gustaba la idea de ser sólo un adorno en el brazo de Harry. Él tenía sus propias fortalezas y habilidades y claramente nunca se conformaría con ser sólo una cara bonita. ¿En qué puesto lo dejaba eso? Cuando eran sólo ellos tres, en el bosque durante las noches, sólo tres vampiros cazando y afinando sus propias habilidades; Draco tenía muy claro que él siempre sería una especie de Mano Izquierda de Harry en todo… Pero no sabía si esa posición se mantendría o soportaría la presencia de Weasley en el grupo. Y es que el pelirrojo había llegado al grupo primero.<br/>Una vez el duelo entre Pansy y Blaise acaba, Ron comienza a darles un par de instrucciones a ambos, indicándoles que hicieran un duelo nuevamente. Luego de repetir el ejercicio unas tres veces más, Ron le pide a Harry que tuviera un duelo con cada uno de ellos, luego en conjunto. Una vez Ron estaba bastante seguro de comprender las habilidades que los dos Slytherin tenían, le pide a Draco que ingresara en el campo y tuviese un duelo con Hermione.<br/>Tanto Harry como Draco se sorprenden cuando Ron no elige a Harry para este duelo, pero ambos se encogen de hombros y le hacen caso a Ron. Total, era Ron el que estaba manejando este entrenamiento, era él el que sabía la mejor manera de potenciar sus habilidades.<br/>Ron se lleva la sorpresa de su vida en cuanto el duelo entre Hermione y Draco comienza. A pesar que ambos trataban de mantener su verdadera velocidad y sus instintos de pelea a raya para no dejarse en evidencia, de igual forma el duelo escaló rápidamente, ninguno de ellos queriendo dejar que el otro ganase. Utilizaron toda su capacidad mágica ampliamente, dando todo de sí en el duelo, de vez en cuanto haciendo una voltereta algo más acrobática de lo que hacían los magos normalmente.<br/>Ron tuvo que obligarse a sí mismo a analizar la situación por sobre su sorpresa. Hermione había mejorado ampliamente sus capacidades para los duelos, y Draco no tenía ningún problema en seguirle el ritmo… Incluso parecía que Draco iba ganando.<br/>-Harry, entra ahí y ataca. Todos contra todos- susurra Ron entonces, decidiendo hacer la prueba aún más difícil. Harry asiente con la cabeza y con un simple movimiento, Harry se sube a una de las ramas de los simulacros de árbol y comienza a lanzar hechizos como loco tanto a Draco como a Hermione.<br/>La batalla se vuelve encarnizada. Ni Draco ni Hermione cayeron por aquella trampa, ambos atacando con fuerza a Harry, en ningún momento comportándose como aliados. La batalla era a tres bandas completamente distintas y era increíble el espectáculo que los tres estaban demostrando a los demás. Ron estaba atónito. Era como si la pieza faltante hubiese aparecido en ese equipo. Se movían como un equipo bien engrasado, como si estuvieran inmersos en una complicada coreografía, ni un solo paso fuera de lugar, a pesar de ser una batalla improvisada.<br/>Ron comprueba rápidamente que lo que Harry había dicho de las capacidades de Draco era cierto, y le sorprendía lo bien que conocía las habilidades del rubio. Eso hablaba de un entrenamiento en conjunto más profundo de lo que Ron había sospechado. Draco también conocía bien los movimientos, fortalezas y debilidades tanto de Harry como Hermione, tratando de explotarlas al máximo en su propio beneficio.<br/>Pansy y Blaise observaban el duelo completamente alucinados. Era una batalla campal la que se estaba desarrollando frente a ellos y ambos sabían perfectamente que ninguno de los tres allí luchando estaban dando todo de sí mismos. Ninguno estaba utilizando realmente sus capacidades aumentadas de vampiro. ¿Cómo diablos esperaban que ella y Blaise pudieran alcanzar ese nivel de defensa? <br/>El duelo se extendió por largo rato, sin que ninguno de ellos fuese un claro ganador. Luego de un rato Ron decide que el objetivo no era evidenciar quién ganaría, sino cómo podrían trabajar juntos para potenciar sus habilidades.<br/>Con eso en mente, Ron detiene la batalla. Luego de eso hace una retroalimentación de lo que pudo observar, y comienza a generar ejercicios de coordinación, mientras Harry se acerca a Pansy y comienza a enseñarle cómo mejorar sus hechizos de escudo.<br/>Draco, Blaise y Hermione comienzan a hacer los ejercicios de coordinación, siguiendo las instrucciones de Ron al pie de la letra, lentamente comenzando a actuar como un equipo. Luego de un rato Ron y Blaise se enfrentan a Draco y Hermione, repitiendo un escenario una y otra vez hasta que Blaise aprende la forma de coordinarse con Ron, luego cambiando de pareja con Draco y finalmente con Hermione. Cuando ya estaban preparados para el ejercicio final, Ron conjura una batalla con la ayuda de la Sala de los Requerimientos contra varios magos sin cara que los atacaban sin parar. Repiten el escenario continuamente hasta que logran la coordinación mínima para sobrevivir a la batalla simulada.<br/>Harry se mantiene alejado, ayudando a Pansy a mejorar una mayor cantidad de hechizos que Pansy habría creído posible en sólo tres horas. En todos los años de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras no había sido capaz de perfeccionar esa parte de la magia, y en sólo tres horas Harry Potter había cubierto con ella una parte muy importante de esos años académicos. No sabía si Harry era un profesor excelente o si había hecho un milagro.<br/>-El principal problema que mostraste en todo este rato fue poca confianza en tus propios hechizos- comenta Harry cuando Pansy ya estaba tirada en el suelo sin energía ni para levantar la cabeza con una mueca de irritación en su dirección.<br/>-Cuando te han fallado las veces suficiente, creo que mi desconfianza se justifica- dice Pansy exhausta.<br/>-Es cierto, pero tampoco tienes por qué desconfiar de tu capacidad de hacer un hechizo cuando es la primera vez que lo haces- comenta Harry sentándose al lado de la bruja.- La primera vez que uno intenta un hechizo nuevo es normal que no funcione. Y si te funciona, puede perfectamente ser suerte de principiante; por lo que si fallas en el segundo intento, nuevamente no es para desesperar. No te exijas metas inalcanzables, exígete lo que es adecuado.<br/>Pansy no dice nada, ni siquiera molestándose en pensar en las palabras de Harry. Estaba demasiado cansada para pensar en eso en aquel momento, por lo que guarda aquellas palabras para meditarlas más tarde… el problema en ese momento era la frustración que sentía. Había asistido al entrenamiento para aprender a sacarle provecho a sus habilidades en un conjunto de magos, inserta en un equipo. Al final solo había practicado hechizos  de escudo. Se sentía un verdadero fracaso como una bruja.<br/>-Pansy- dice Harry entonces, inclinándose para mirar a la bruja que observaba el techo de la habitación con amargura.- Si alguna vez necesitas ayuda en algún otro hechizo que te complique, puedo ayudarte… Y así puedes integrarte con un par de sorpresas para los demás a los entrenamientos en conjunto.<br/>Harry le guiña un ojo a Pansy y ella sonríe al notar los esfuerzos que él estaba haciendo. Básicamente le estaba ofrecimiento entrenarla en solitario para que en estos entrenamientos ella no tuviera que quedarse fuera como le había pasado esta vez.<br/>-Además, hay un par de ejercicios en solitario que Ron obviamente le encargará a Blaise, pues hay un par de hechizos que es importante que él logre realizar a la perfección- susurra Harry por lo bajo, para que los demás no pudieran escucharlo. Pansy levanta una ceja divertida.- Todo tiene que ver con la especialidad de cada uno. Creo que el plan de Ron es mantenerte en la retaguardia y por eso creí que lo más importante es que sepas hacer escudos que nos protejan a los que estamos en la primera línea. Si alguien me ataca por la espalda va a depender de ti que no sea capaz de asesinarme antes que yo me de cuenta.<br/>Pansy se sienta lentamente, mirando a Harry sorprendida. Él le sonríe con tranquilidad poniéndose de pie ágilmente y tendiéndole la mano a la bruja para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.<br/>-Además, eres experta en ilusiones y hechizos de distracción- comenta Harry tranquilamente.- La tarea que te tocará esta vez va a ser pensar en formas de utilizar esos hechizos para distraer a nuestros enemigos y ayudarnos a nosotros a derrotarlos. La idea es que les haga la vida difícil, no dejarlos mantenerse concentrados en lo que estamos haciendo nosotros.<br/>Pansy sonríe por fin con las palabras del pelinegro, feliz de darse cuenta que no era completamente inútil. Era como Harry había dicho: ella tenía un set de habilidades que eran muy diferentes a las habilidades de Harry. Él se había limitado a fortalecer un punto importante del rol que le era natural, pero todo el resto ella ya podía hacerlo. Ahora sólo tenía que generar la estrategia.<br/>-Habla con Ron. Él te dará ideas y lo cierto es que ese es su campo de especialidad, no el mío- afirma Harry alegremente, acercándose al otro grupo cuando nota que han terminado la retroalimentación, para unirse junto a Pansy al final de la reunión actual.<br/>El entrenamiento llega a su fin con eso, Ron indicándole a Pansy los ejercicios que Harry le había comentado que tendría que hacer y le dijo que en dos días más iba a ser su turno de trabajar en equipo mientras Blaise se enfocaba a convertirse en el mejor Disilusionador que había.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Capítulo 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Espero que todos hayan pasado una linda navidad!!! Aquí subo el capítulo de ayer, no pude subirlo el martes porque han sido días caóticos... peero, tengo noticias. Ya que la próxima semana ya será oficialmente 2021, partiré el año con un doble capítulo. Hay que partir bien el año, no? jajajaja.<br/>En cuanto a la secuela, va a avanzando, pero va lento. Ha sido difícil ir escribiendo, como si la historia se resistiera, aunque lo que he logrado hasta ahora considero que es la misma calidad de esta, así que está dando frutos.<br/>Bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo, y me disculpo otra vez por el retraso.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pasaron un par de meses, la rutina entre todos ellos estableciéndose, con Ron convirtiéndose en parte del Aquelarre, considerado así por todos a pesar que aún no supiera el secreto realmente. Sin embargo, todos podían sentir el lazo que se había formado, lo que significaba que la amistad que tenían Harry, Ron y Hermione fue lo suficientemente fuerte para generar el lazo mágico incluso sin que alguno de ellos tuviese que alimentarse de Ron o convertirlo.</p>
<p>Los entrenamientos de las noches se mantuvieron, con mayor intensidad que nunca. Harry, Draco y Hermione trabajando incansablemente en volverse lo más fuertes posibles. Luego de la batalla con el sire de Draco, se negaban a mantenerse en su nivel de poder de ese momento. Si no eran capaces de vencer a una sola de las criaturas que estaban trabajando para Voldemort, no serían capaces de ganar la guerra en lo absoluto. El Sire de Draco no era la única criatura que estaba trabajando con Voldemort. No sabían si tenía bajo su mando a más vampiros; pero todos sabían acerca de Fenrir Greyback, un peligroso hombre lobo, junto a su manada.</p>
<p>Luego que Harry hubiese recuperado sus fuerzas tras la intoxicación con verbena, no sólo había retomado sus entrenamientos en el bosque, sino que se habían unido en los entrenamientos con Ron. En ese par de meses que habían pasado, era increíble cómo habían logrado trabajar en equipo en diferentes escenarios, mejorando a pasos agigantados sus capacidades en una batalla.</p>
<p>Pansy y Blaise incluso habían logrado adaptarse al estilo de entrenamientos, aprendiendo a trabajar en equipo y convirtiéndose en guerreros clave en su funcionamiento. En conjunto, parecían un grupo de soldados preparados para cualquier eventualidad de la guerra. Todos estaban conscientes que ninguno de ellos tenía experiencia extensa en batallas de verdad, sobre todo considerando a Pansy y Blaise, quienes nunca habían tenido que luchar por su vida, en contraposición a Harry, quien tenía más experiencia en ello… Pero sus probabilidades de sobrevivencia habían aumentado considerablemente.</p>
<p>Luego de un par de entrenamientos sólo los 6, Neville y Luna habían comenzado a asistir también a las sesiones. El lazo entre ellos también era fuerte, por lo que su coordinación se desarrolló con una fluidez que incluso dejó a Ron sorprendido.</p>
<p>En un momento dado Harry propone invitar a Ginny a entrenar con ellos, mejorar sus habilidades. Como todos habían esperado, Ron no se había tomado bien la sugerencia, comportándose como todo un hermano mayor sobreprotector con su hermana. Draco en su momento tuvo que decirle que en vez de aumentar sus posibilidades de supervivencia, sólo la estaba limitando como persona, y en la situación en la que se encontraban, eso podría resultar fatal.</p>
<p>Después de varias semanas de discusión, Harry repitiendo una y otra vez el por qué quería integrarla al grupo; Ron accede a extenderle la invitación de entrenar a su hermana, aunque a regañadientes. Ginny, como todos sabían, acepta encantada y de inmediato; y nadie se toma la molestia de informarle que su hermano había intentado impedir que la incluyeran. Ninguno de ellos había querido generar ese desastre.</p>
<p>Ginny, por su parte, no solo había querido aprender a luchar como correspondía, sino que quería presenciar más de cerca la increíble transformación que su hermano había demostrado cuando no sólo había aceptado sin reparos a los tres Slytherin, sino que además había comenzado a llamarlos por sus nombres.</p>
<p>Un día, luego de un par de semanas de entrenamientos con la más joven de los Weasley; Harry se acerca a Ron en privado y le comenta que era importante que Ginny se coordinase principalmente con Neville y Luna; y que también sería bueno que planease entrenamientos por adelantado para ese trío y les explicara un poco de teoría para que ellos pudieran enseñarse a sí mismos en el futuro.</p>
<p>Ron inicialmente se había quedado desconcertado, pero había comprendido de inmediato por qué Harry le estaba pidiendo esto.</p>
<p>-Entonces efectivamente el próximo año…- murmura Ron luego de asegurarse que no hubiese nadie cerca para escuchar su conversación. Harry asiente con la cabeza.</p>
<p>-Podría ser antes. No hay forma de saberlo- confirma Harry en ese momento, mortalmente serio. Ron se pone ligeramente pálido.</p>
<p>Nunca habían hablado de ello tan directamente, no desde que Harry les había comentado el año anterior que temía no alcanzar a terminar Hogwarts antes que la guerra estallase en todo su apogeo. Ron, en esa ocasión, no había tardado en asegurarle a Harry que podía contar con él, y si eso significaba perderse el colegio para poder sobrevivir y luchar como correspondía, Ron lo acompañaría. Hermione no había estado muy feliz con la idea de perderse aunque fuera un mes de clases, pero no tarda en aceptar la misión; pues ella era muy consciente que derrotar a Voldemort sería la prioridad en cuanto la guerra se hiciera así de cruenta.</p>
<p>Y luego, cuando a principio de año Harry había comenzado con las reuniones privadas con Dumbledore, y éste le había comentado acerca de los Horcrux, Harry había vuelto a sacar el tema, Ron asegurándole que los acompañaría; Hermione manteniéndose sospechosamente en silencio.</p>
<p>-¿Ellos van con nosotros?- pregunta entonces Ron, cuando se da cuenta que Harry no había incluido a los tres Slytherin en los entrenamientos para Neville, Ginny y Luna. Ron no sabía si estaba sorprendido por la idea o si ya la había intuido hacía tiempo. La cercanía de Harry no solo a Draco, sino también a sus dos amigos demostraba la verdadera confianza que había entre ellos.</p>
<p>Ron suponía que desde el punto de vista estratégico, podía ver los pro en cuanto a que fueran más en el grupo; pero también era perfectamente capaz de notar los contra. Sería más difícil moverse si eran un grupo mucho más grande.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, Ron decide no discutir nada al respecto. Al fin y al cabo la misión era de Harry, por lo que él decidía quién asistiría y quién no. Además, le alegraba saber que Harry seguía asumiendo que Ron iría, lo seguía incluyendo en sus planes. Hubo momentos durante el año en que había llegado a dudar que Harry le permitiera acompañarlos en aquella aventura.</p>
<p>-Sí- contesta Harry entonces, como respuesta a su pregunta anterior. Ron ya lo suponía.</p>
<p>-De acuerdo. ¿Hay algún plan?- pregunta Ron luego de un par de segundos en silencio, como esperando que su mejor amigo agregase algo más.</p>
<p>-Sólo estar preparado. De ahora en adelante siempre debemos tener todo listo para partir en un apuro- explica Harry tranquilamente, causando que Ron abriese los ojos como platos.</p>
<p>-Pero…</p>
<p>-Hay cosas que están sucediendo a nuestro alrededor que no conocemos con certeza- explica Harry llevándose los dedos al puente de su nariz.- Sé que hay un alumno que tiene una misión que llevar a cabo, aquí en Hogwarts. Imagino que es asesinar a Dumbledore, considerando los torpes ataques que ha habido en el último tiempo; pero no sabemos quién ni cuál es el plan de verdad, por lo que…</p>
<p>-Mierda- murmura Ron como respuesta, y la conversación queda hasta ahí. En ese momento no había hecho falta hablar más del asunto.</p>
<p>El final del año escolar se acercaba a pasos agigantados, y todos ellos sentían como si una enorme nube negra estuviese siguiendo sus pasos, a punto de alcanzarles. El mal presentimiento los mantenía en un estado de alerta constante, sobre todo cuando Harry decide hacer partícipe del contenido de sus reuniones con Dumbledore a los Slytherin. Si ellos iban a ser parte del grupo en aquel viaje, entonces no tenía ningún sentido mantenerlos en la oscuridad respecto a ese tema. Se habían asegurado que ninguno de los que se quedarían en Hogwarts supieran acerca de los Horcrux, sin embargo.</p>
<p>Luego de esa conversación, los esfuerzos de todos ellos se habían vuelto aún más frenéticos para mejorar. La cantidad de hechizos nuevos que estaban aprendiendo por su cuenta los sorprendía incluso a ellos mismos; pero sabían en el fondo que la única forma de saber si realmente tenían una posibilidad de sobrevivir a la lucha era participar de ella. No quitaba que estuviesen tratando con todo su esfuerzo en prepararse para ésta.</p>
<p>Así, esa noche, Harry termina cancelando su asistencia a uno de sus entrenamientos en conjunto, pues Dumbledore lo había llamado para una de sus reuniones secretas en el último momento.</p>
<p>Draco se había puesto blanco como la cal cuando Harry le había contado lo que tenía que hacer, Draco cogiendo sus brazos y acercándose al pelinegro hasta que sus cuerpos estaban tan pegados que ni una hoja de papel habría cabido entre ambos. Draco abraza a Harry como si le fuera la vida en ello, como si estuviera tratando de memorizar cómo el cuerpo de Harry se adaptaba al suyo.</p>
<p>-Tengo un horrible presentimiento. Por favor, mantente alerta en todo momento- susurra el rubio contra el oído del pelinegro, antes de besarlo con intensidad.</p>
<p>-Haz lo mismo. Confío en tus instintos, Drake- dice Harry habiéndose puesto ligeramente pálido ante las palabras de su novio. Pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto. Esta excursión que Dumbledore tenía planeada era un paso imprescindible para acercarse a la derrota de Voldemort de una vez por todas.</p>
<p>Con una sensación de desastre inminente, Draco observa a Harry alejarse por el pasillo del colegio, apretando los puños con fuerza, antes de girarse hacia los demás y mirarlos seriamente.</p>
<p>-Creo que debemos suspender este entrenamiento. Tengo la terrible sensación que va a suceder algo malo hoy mismo, y prefiero mantener mi fuerza hasta entonces- explica el rubio con un tono mortalmente serio. Todos asienten con la cabeza, pálidos como una sábana. No sabían de dónde venía la certeza que algo terrible sucedería esa noche, pero lo cierto era que todos ellos estaban convencidos que así sería.</p>
<p>-¿Qué hacemos entre tanto?- pregunta Ginny como respuesta, luego de un suspiro profundo para calmar sus emociones. No tenía ningún sentido entrar en pánico, no cuando aún no había sucedido nada; menos cuando significaría volverse inútil para lo que podría suceder luego.- No creo que debamos quedarnos todos juntos en nuestra salita de reuniones. Si sucede algo malo, estaría bueno que nos enterásemos lo más rápido posible.</p>
<p>-Patrullar en parejas- dice Hermione entonces.- Nos mantenemos Disilusionados y patrullamos en diferentes lugares del castillo. Yo también tengo un terrible presentimiento, y creo que debemos estar preparados para defendernos en cualquier momento.</p>
<p>Todos acceden de inmediato a la sugerencia de Hermione, las parejas armándose en apenas un par de segundos. Draco iría con Luna, Hermione obviamente con Ron, Neville con Ginny; y Blaise iría con Pansy. Con capacidades organizativas que a ellos mismos les sorprendieron, en un par de minutos habían desarrollado rutas de patrullaje por los sectores más importantes del castillo; y habían quedado de acuerdo en avisar al primer avistamiento de problemas.</p>
<p>Una vez Draco y Luna se alejan de los demás, la rubia observa al vampiro con curiosidad.</p>
<p>-<em>Es increíble cómo la vida puede cambiar desde un polo al otro en un solo instante</em>- comenta Luna con tono soñador a través del comunicador que siempre traían todos los miembros del Aquelarre. Draco se gira a la bruja, mirándola con sorpresa y algo intrigado. ¿Qué la habría impulsado a hacer ese comentario justo en ese momento?-<em> Aunque hay cosas que sólo se ven aceleradas por ciertos acontecimientos.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>-¿Qué quieres decir Luna?</em>
</p>
<p><em>-Tú y Harry. Si no se hubiesen convertido en vampiros, este año habría sido muy diferente para ustedes dos-</em> comenta la bruja tranquilamente, con una sonrisa relajada en los labios.</p>
<p>-<em>Es cierto. Nunca habríamos terminado juntos de no ser por lo que nos sucedió-</em> comenta Draco con una sonrisa cálida en el rostro. Luna niega con la cabeza, a pesar que Draco no podía verla.</p>
<p>-<em>Habrían tardado más en darse cuenta que están hechos el uno para el otro</em>- dice la rubia tranquilamente.-<em> Pero era obvio que en algún momento de sus vidas habrían terminado juntos. </em></p>
<p>Draco se detiene al escuchar esas palabras, tratando de buscar alguna cosa que pudiese contradecir lo que Luna acababa de afirmar; pero lo cierto era que Draco creía lo mismo. Él siempre había estado obsesionado con Harry Potter, y Harry sentía lo mismo por el rubio. Habría sido sólo cuestión de tiempo que se dieran cuenta que eso no era más que tensión sexual reprimida.</p>
<p>-<em>Pero lo cierto es que mi vida ha sido mucho más feliz de lo que hubiese sido</em>- afirma Draco entonces, sin discutir con las palabras de la bruja. Luna sonríe alegremente.</p>
<p>-<em>¿Entonces te alegras de haberte convertido en un vampiro</em>?</p>
<p>Draco abre los ojos como platos, sorprendido por la pregunta. La respuesta le viene de inmediato, y era increíble lo mucho que distaba de lo que habría sido apropiado que pensara el antiguo “Heredero Malfoy”.</p>
<p>En un principio, cuando todo había sucedido, Draco había odiado con todo su ser haberse convertido en un monstruo. Pero con el tiempo, el haberse convertido en vampiro no sólo lo hizo acercarse a Harry y Hermione, sino que nunca significó en lo absoluto que fuera un monstruo. Es más, no solo Draco seguía siendo Draco, ahora además tenía capacidades especiales que no tenía antes y que habían aumentado exponencialmente sus probabilidades de sobrevivir a la guerra… Algo similar le había comentado a su padrino hacía un tiempo, pero en ese momento lo había sólo analizado de forma racional, pensando acerca de su potencial como persona.</p>
<p>Sí. Draco se alegraba profundamente el haberse convertido en un vampiro. Había dejado de lamentarlo hace mucho tiempo: había dejado de lamentarlo en el momento en que se había desecho de las ideas preconcebidas que tenían los magos de las criaturas mágicas y había descubierto la verdadera esencia de ser un vampiro.</p>
<p>-<em>Sí. Me alegro</em>- confirma Draco simplemente, maravillado por esa revelación.</p>
<p>Ambos iban a seguir su conversación mental, cuando un grito de alarma cruza por sus mentes, la voz de Pansy completamente histérica llenando sus oídos a pesar que sólo era un grito mental.</p>
<p>-<em>¡Mortífagos! Mierda, esto es una puta invasión… ¡Mortífagos en Hogwarts!- </em>grita Pansy hiperventilada a través del comunicador, a punto de entrar en un verdadero ataque de pánico; y sobresaltándolos a todos con su grito repentino y el contenido de éste.</p>
<p>-<em>¡¿Dónde?!- </em>pregunta Hermione entonces.</p>
<p>-<em>Vienen a través de la Sala de los Requerimientos</em>- explica Blaise.- <em>Pansy y yo nos hemos mantenido ocultos en una de las salas del séptimo piso. No podemos con tantos.</em></p>
<p><em>-Avisen al primer profesor que vean y protejan a los más pequeños. Escóndanlos en salas al azar, formen grupos para ayudar a mantenerlos a salvo-</em> ordena Draco entonces, girándose para ir en dirección a la sala de los Requerimientos. Luna coge el brazo del rubio y tira de él con fuerza detrás de un pilar. A pesar de estar Disilusionados, no eran intangibles en lo absoluto.</p>
<p>Draco se gira hacia Luna, abriendo la boca para preguntarle qué hacía y casi revelando su ubicación al grupo de tres Mortífagos que se acercaban corriendo por el corredor en el que ellos estaban. Draco abre los ojos como platos al ver que Theodore Nott corría con el resto de los Mortífagos, su varita en mano, lanzando un hechizo contra un desafortunado estudiante que aparecía por la esquina del corredor en el que estaban.</p>
<p>Luna y Draco se quedan como paralizados en su lugar, viendo cómo los cuatro corren por el pasillo en dirección a la Torre de Astronomía. Una vez que Luna deja de escuchar sus pisadas, ambos corren a verificar que el estudiante estuviese bien.</p>
<p>Eran un chico de cuarto año de Hufflepuff. Estaba simplemente inconsciente, por lo que Draco lo despierta con un simple hechizo y le dice que le avise al primer profesor que encuentre que hay Mortífagos en la escuela y que se lleve a todos los niños que pudiera a algún escondite.</p>
<p>El muchacho se había puesto blanco como la cal cuando Draco le había explicado eso, e iba a negar la posibilidad, cuando dos Mortífagos aparecen nuevamente por el pasillo, viéndolos en el piso y sonriendo con deleite al encontrarse con el traidor a sus filas: Draco Malfoy.</p>
<p>-¡Corre!- le dice Draco al menor, girándose por el piso para esquivar los primeros hechizos que iban en su dirección.- <em>Me vieron. Estoy en combate con dos Mortífagos.</em>- avisa Draco por el comunicador; al mismo tiempo que escucha las pisadas del muchacho por el pasillo, alejándose del enfrentamiento.</p>
<p>Luna se encarga de informar en dónde se encuentran, mientras Draco comienza a lanzar hechizo tras hechizo para defenderse y atacar a los Mortífagos lo más eficientemente posible.</p>
<p>Los dos hombres tenían muecas de desprecio en la cara, lanzando hechizos en dirección al adolescente desheredado; tratando de causarle el mayor sufrimiento posible. Con sorpresa, luego de unos segundos de duelo, ambos magos se sorprenden porque el adolescente no sólo estaba manteniendo terreno de forma competente, sino que los estaba haciendo retroceder a ellos.</p>
<p>-¿Qué pasa? ¿Asustado de perder el control? ¿No quieres aceptar que eres una sucia sanguijuela? Deberías arrodillarte ante tu amo, quien te creó, quien…- grita uno de ellos con desprecio, tratando de distraer al rubio y ganar algo de terreno. Sólo necesitaban que una de sus maldiciones diera en el blanco y Draco Malfoy estaba perdido. Por supuesto, ambos habían olvidado completamente la presencia de Luna en el lugar, centrándose simplemente en el “traidor”.</p>
<p>-¿Una sanguijuela?- pregunta Draco irritado, lanzando una serie de hechizos a toda velocidad con mayor fuerza que la necesaria. Luna se ríe por lo bajo al ver al rubio altamente indignado al ser comparado con esas criaturas babosas.- Tengo mucha más clase que eso. Ustedes son los insectos acá.</p>
<p>Uno de sus encantamientos le da de lleno en el pecho al sujeto que estaba cerca de la ventana. Era un hechizo que confundía los sentidos por un corto período de tiempo, desorientando por completo al Mortífago, quien tropieza con sus propios pies, cae y se golpea la cabeza contra la muralla…</p>
<p>Justo al mismo tiempo, el otro Mortífago aprovecha la apertura que el rubio deja en sus defensas para lanzar una maldición exsanguinante, la cual habría dado en el blanco de no ser por los reflejos agudizados del vampiro, quien se da una voltereta en el aire y cae de pie en el techo del pasillo, el hechizo de Luna dejando inconsciente al segundo Mortífago en su momento de distracción.</p>
<p>Draco se deja caer del techo, volteándose de golpe al escuchar los pasos de alguien caminando apresuradamente por el pasillo. Snape se detiene de golpe al ver a ambos alumnos rubios frente a dos Mortífagos inconscientes. Severus estaba tan sorprendido por la escena, que no logra evitar levantar una ceja desconcertado.</p>
<p>Luna ignora la presencia del profesor de pociones y lanza simples <em>Incarcerus</em> a ambos hombres, al mismo tiempo que <em>Petrificus Totalus</em>. Estaba tratando de cubrir todas sus bases para evitar que esos hombres escaparan.</p>
<p>-La señorita Granger avisó rápidamente a los profesores de lo que estaba sucediendo, y se han unido a la lucha ya. Si han terminado con esto, sugiero que apoyen en lo que puedan en los pisos más bajos- murmura Severus. Luna y Draco asienten con la cabeza, volviendo a activar sus hechizos de Disilusión.</p>
<p>-<em>Ya estamos de vuelta en el castillo con Dumbledore. Vimos la Marca Tenebrosa sobre Hogwarts y escuché el grito de Pansy</em>- dice Harry entonces a través del comunicador. Draco se relaja ligeramente al tener la confirmación que Harry había regresado. Ahora sólo tenían que sacar a los Mortífagos del castillo, aunque fuera a la fuerza.</p>
<p>Luna y Draco corren por el pasillo, alertas y preparados para unirse a la lucha, cuando Draco se queda completamente paralizado en su lugar. Luna sólo nota la ausencia de Draco a su lado por intuición.</p>
<p>-Mierda- susurra el vampiro rubio, apretando las manos en puños. Luna se acerca al vampiro y coge sus manos a ciegas.</p>
<p>-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunta por lo bajo, en un susurro casi inaudible. Draco se muerde el labio inferior por un par de segundos, cogiendo la mano de Luna con delicadeza, tratando de controlar los temblores. Estaba asustado.</p>
<p>-Algo que ciertamente no quería que sucediera tan pronto- dice Draco con los dientes apretados. No estaba preparado para esto, no aún… Pero ciertamente la vida no lanza los desafíos de acuerdo a la conveniencia de uno mismo. Uno tenía que enfrentarse a las cosas como sucedían, y era exactamente para esto para lo que se habían estado preparando tan frenéticamente, Harry, Hermione y él los últimos meses.</p>
<p>Draco inspira profundamente, calmando a la fuerza el pánico que amenazaba con apoderarse de él, y cuadra los hombros con determinación.</p>
<p>-<em>Hermione, Harry, debemos juntarnos en dirección a la Sala de los Requerimientos-</em> dice Draco entonces, solemnemente por el comunicador sólo a los vampiros. No sabía la ubicación exacta, pero tenía una vaga idea de la dirección en la que debía dirigirse, y era importante que Hermione y Harry lo encontraran por el camino. Draco sentía ese vago lazo que se había formado meses atrás, ni de cerca tan poderoso y sólido como los lazos que tenía con su Aquelarre, incluyendo a los humanos.</p>
<p>Con un suspiro, Draco abre la conexión del comunicador a todos, salvo a Ron y a Ginny, quienes no tenían idea acerca de los vampiros en el grupo. No aún, por lo menos.</p>
<p>-<em>Mi sire acaba de llegar al castillo.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Capítulo 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Espero que hayan tenido un gran año nuevo!! Un fuerte abrazo para todos y mis mejores deseos para este nuevo año que se viene. Ahora, para comenzar bien el año, como prometí, se viene una doble actualización. Espero que disfruten de los capítulos que vienen, un abrazo.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<em>¡Mortífagos! Mierda, esto es una puta invasión… ¡Mortífagos en Hogwarts!-</em> los gritos de Pansy resonaron en la mente de Harry, quien se pone rígido por la sorpresa. La información alcanza a Harry justo mientras se preparaba para Aparecerse de vuelta a Hogsmeade con Dumbledore.</p>
<p>Harry observa con preocupación el cuerpo del Director, sabiendo que él no estaba preparado realmente para luchar con los Mortífagos en el colegio. Luego de haber bebido esa horrible poción, el anciano representaba por primera vez en su vida su verdadera edad. El mago parecía sólo un hombre frágil, incapaz ni en un millón de años de hacerse cargo de una batalla a muerte.</p>
<p>Sabiendo que no tenía otra opción, a pesar de ser consciente del verdadero peligro que correrían, Harry los Aparece de regreso a Hogsmeade. No podía dejar que sólo sus amigos se hicieran cargo de esta batalla. Se había preparado para enfrentarse a este tipo de situaciones juntos, y era juntos que lidiarían con el problema. Juntos eran más fuertes, juntos era cómo tenían más posibilidades de sobrevivir.</p>
<p>En cuanto se aparecieron en el pequeño pueblo, Harry nota de inmediato a Madame Rosmerta viéndolos con horror y apuntando hacia el castillo con frenesí. Harry se gira a ver lo que tanto le mostraba y de inmediato ve cómo la Marca Tenebrosa adornaba el cielo sobre Hogwarts. Draco había tenido razón por completo en su advertencia.</p>
<p>Cuando Harry había estado tratando de lidiar con esa marea de Inferi, al mismo tiempo que proteger a Dumbledore y sobrevivir en el proceso, había pensado que el mal presentimiento de Draco se había referido a eso. La situación había sido lo suficientemente peligrosa como para contar, potencialmente mortal; y había tenido que enfrentarse a ella prácticamente solo, dado el estado del Director en todo el proceso.</p>
<p>Suponía que su vida no podía ser tan sencilla. Y si pensaba detenidamente en ello, era más lógico que lo malo que fuera a suceder fuera en relación a la escuela. Harry siente que su estómago se aprieta en nudos, el miedo de enterarse que algo terrible le había sucedido a alguno de sus amigos instándolo a moverse en ese mismo instante…</p>
<p>Pero primero tenía que ocuparse de la seguridad del Director a su lado. El anciano apenas sí podía mantenerse en pie.</p>
<p>-Harry…- murmura Dumbledore con esfuerzo. Sin embargo Harry ignora por completo a Dumbledore, lanzando un Patronus en dirección del castillo, informándole a Madam Pomfrey que Dumbledore necesitaba de sus atenciones de forma urgente. Cuando Harry trató de llevar al Director rápidamente en dirección del castillo, Dumbledore toma de su brazo para detenerlo.- No seré capaz de caminar hasta allá. Si mal no recuerdo, tus capacidades para convocar tu escoba son sorprendentes para un muchacho de tu edad.</p>
<p>Harry entrecierra los ojos al escuchar cómo los latidos del Director se vuelven ligeramente erráticos al decir eso. Suponía que tenía sentido lo que Dumbledore estaba diciendo, pero había algo que no le cuadraba. Sin embargo, no había realmente tiempo para ponerse a discutir, por lo que sin decir una palabra Harry levanta su varita y convoca dos escobas en su dirección.</p>
<p>-Harry, es importante que te mantengas seguro. La misión que te entregué es la completa prioridad…- dice Dumbledore con alarma, apretando el brazo de Harry con toda la fuerza que podía reunir.</p>
<p>-No me voy a esconder de la lucha y no voy a dejar que mis amigos luchen solos- dice Harry tranquilamente.- No tiene ningún sentido que trate de convencerme de lo contrario, pues no voy a cambiar de opinión.</p>
<p>-Harry…</p>
<p>-No se preocupe Director. No tengo ninguna intención de sacrificar mi vida innecesariamente- dice Harry levantando su mano y cogiendo al vuelo su escoba, al mismo tiempo que la segunda escoba se detiene a un lado del Director.- Ahora, no hay tiempo de discutir de estas cosas. Todos los alumnos en el castillo corren peligro, y no creo que la Orden haya tenido tiempo de formar un grupo de contraataque.</p>
<p>Por primera vez Dumbledore estaba desconcertado por la actitud del adolescente. Nunca lo había visto actuar con tanta confianza en sí mismo, un manto de autoridad rodeándolo de forma natural. Dumbledore se preguntaba si los entrenamientos con el señor Weasley habían servido más de lo que había supuesto. Era increíble lo que había logrado ese pequeño grupo de estudiantes que sólo querían sobrevivir esta guerra…</p>
<p>Pero Dumbledore sabía que por increíbles que fueran sus habilidades para ser sólo adolescentes, no era suficiente para que vencieran a un grupo de veteranos en las artes oscuras. Esperaba de todo corazón poder evitar que algo terrible le sucediera a Harry. Dumbledore sabía que ese muchacho era la única esperanza que el Mundo Mágico tenía de sobrevivir, la única esperanza para derrotar a Voldemort…</p>
<p>Dumbledore piensa con tristeza en lo que Harry tendría que enfrentar cuando llegase el momento, cómo tendría que sacrificarse por todos para finalmente poder salvarlos. Esperaba de todo corazón que Harry tomase la decisión correcta en su momento, y que no lo odiara por mantener oculta esa información hasta que fuese imprescindible que Harry la supiera… Cuántas veces no había desesperado buscando una salida alternativa a todo lo que iba a suceder en el futuro, cuántas veces no había rogado por encontrar ese pedazo de conocimiento que faltaba para encontrar una solución…</p>
<p>Decidiendo que no era el momento para detenerse en la tristeza que todos esos pensamientos le generaban, Dumbledore se sube a su escoba, buscando alguna forma de prevenir que Harry saliese dañado en esta lucha. Era imperativo que Harry sobreviviera, que no lo tomaran prisionero y que no fuesen condenados todos a una realidad oscura y llena de miedo.</p>
<p>Harry por su parte se mantenía atento a los comentarios de sus amigos a través del comunicador, tratando de ir dilucidando en dónde se encontraban y si estaban bien. Por el momento sólo se enfoca que el Director no fuera a caerse de la escoba, siguiéndolo en el aire por los enormes patios del castillo, sin entender por qué rayos los dirigía hacia la Torre de Astronomía.</p>
<p>En el momento en el que aterrizaban en la Torre, Harry escucha cómo Draco se había enfrascado en una batalla con un par de Mortífagos. Un tremendo pánico trató de hacerse cargo de su cuerpo, el miedo a que algo le fuese a suceder a Draco como un puñal retorciéndose en su pecho.</p>
<p>Cuando se habían enfrentado al Sire de Draco, Harry no se había sentido así de asustado. Pero Harry era consciente que esa vez la batalla había llegado de sorpresa, él había podido participar y Draco se había mantenido en una posición en la retaguardia, cubriéndole las espaldas, pero manteniéndose a una distancia segura… Lo mismo con Hermione. Ninguno de ellos había estado en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sus funciones sólo de apoyo para ayudarle a sobrevivir a él mismo. Eran esos detalles los que le habían permitido concentrarse realmente en la lucha, la idea que si podía distraer al vampiro el tiempo suficiente, Draco y Hermione tendrían tiempo de escapar y ponerse a salvo…</p>
<p>El problema ahora era que no sólo Draco no estaba en la retaguardia, sino que Harry aún no podía involucrarse en la lucha para proteger a nadie. No podía soportar la idea que los demás estuvieran en peligro y él se mantuviera escondido y a salvo.</p>
<p>No ayuda que en la batalla anterior de unos meses, Harry había vivido en su propia carne las consecuencias de una pequeña distracción, de un pequeño desliz que le daba la ventaja a tu enemigo, ventaja que dicho enemigo por supuesto que iba a utilizar, resultando o en tú muerte o en heridas dolorosas y potencialmente incapacitantes.</p>
<p>Dumbledore nota cómo Harry se pone aún más pálido de lo que ya estaba, como si acabara de recibir noticias inquietantes. Su expresión cambia a una de fuerte preocupación y comienza a estudiar sus alrededores con alarma, como en búsqueda de algo importante…</p>
<p>Se escuchan pisadas en las escaleras y Dumbledore ya sabe lo que va a suceder. El Director se lamenta profundamente no haber tenido tiempo ni siquiera de advertir al muchacho de lo que debía suceder en este momento, de no haber tenido tiempo de ayudarlo más en su misión futura, de tener que dejarle solo con lo que vendría a continuación en esta horrible guerra.</p>
<p>Pero no deja que eso lo detenga. Lo más importante de todo era que Harry estuviese a salvo, y es con eso en mente que Dumbledore lanza un <em>Petrificus Totalus</em> en dirección a Harry, tomándolo por completa sorpresa. Sin perder tiempo, Dumbledore cubre a Harry con su capa de invisibilidad y se gira en el último momento para ver aparecer no sólo al estudiante de sexto año de Slytherin, Theodore Nott; sino a tres Mortífagos acompañándolo.</p>
<p>Nott aprovecha el sobresalto que causa la apertura brusca de la puerta que daba a la Torre de Astronomía para desarmar a quien fuera que estuviera frente a él, sabiendo de antemano quién sería.</p>
<p>El Director estaba de pie frente a él, su varita volando lejos. Parecía como si Dumbledore lo hubiese estado esperando, sin mostrar sorpresa alguna al verlo aparecer en compañía de tres de los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso. De hecho, Dumbledore apenas sí parecía estar prestándole atención en lo absoluto, estudiando con extrema cautela las varitas de los tres Mortífagos que lo acompañaban, más que sentirse amenazado por su presencia.</p>
<p>Aquella actitud enfurece a sobremanera a Nott. El Slytherin no puede creer que después de haber pasado gran parte del año bajo una horrible presión, realizando esfuerzos más allá de lo que un muchacho de 16 años debería estar realizando; fuese desestimado de esa forma.</p>
<p>La misión que le habían encargado, desde el principio había quedado claro que no era una misión originalmente pare él. Con odio, Nott sabía que si no fuera porque Draco Malfoy era un cobarde, él no se habría visto obligado a tomar la Marca Tenebrosa tan pronto y no habría tenido sobre sus hombros aquellas presiones.</p>
<p>Se suponía que él se uniría a los Mortífagos cuando cumpliese la mayoría de edad. Su padre le había asegurado que sería un gran honor unirse al Señor Tenebroso y que tendría todas las oportunidades de trabajar para subir entre los rangos de los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso. Sería fácil, todo estaría asegurado, siempre que supiera jugar bien sus cartas. El Señor Tenebroso podría hacer uso de sus habilidades para pasar desapercibido en diferentes lugares y de esa forma reunir información que sería de vital importancia para su causa…</p>
<p>Y todo había sido arruinado por Draco Malfoy. Se suponía que esta era una misión para castigarlo a él porque su padre era un incompetente. Pero el muy cobarde había escapado el día anterior a tomar Marca Tenebrosa y había corrido a refugiarse a los brazos del estúpido Niño-Que-Vivió para convertirse en su puta.</p>
<p>Desde entonces Nott no sólo había tenido que ingeniar un plan para matar al mago más poderoso que existía después del Señor Tenebroso, sino que además tenía que arreglar un estúpido mueble que llevaba roto quién sabía cuántas décadas. Ciertamente esas cosas no eran el fuerte de Nott, él mismo siendo mediocre en todas las ramas de la magia.</p>
<p>Y era por esa razón que Nott no podía soportar que Dumbledore lo estuviese descalificando como una amenaza. ¿Es que era lo suficientemente idiota para no saber qué era lo que sucedería a continuación? Nott suponía que el vejestorio ese nunca se podría imaginar que quien había sido enviado para matarlo no eran los tres Mortífagos que lo acompañaban, sino él: Theodore Nott.</p>
<p>Nunca más Theo sería subestimado. Las personas le temerían de ese momento en adelante, sabrían de su verdadera valía, pues había sido él quien había matado a tan poderoso mago.</p>
<p>Con una mueca de desprecio en la cara, y sin preocuparse de ningún otro detalle, Nott levanta la varita, mirando directamente a los ojos de Dumbledore, sin sentir una sola pisca de vergüenza o reticencia.</p>
<p>En el último momento Nott tiene la satisfacción de ver la sorpresa cruzar por la expresión de Dumbledore. El Director nunca había creído que un muchacho de 16 años pudiera llevar a cabo la fría misión. Él pensaba que quién tendría que completar el acto finalmente sería uno de los hombres que flanqueaban al adolescente; y había estado tratando de decidir quién sería el que finalmente lo mataría esa noche.</p>
<p>Pero Nott no duda ni un segundo. No hubo tiempo ni para pronunciar una sola palabra, sobre todo considerando que el Slytherin ni siquiera se molestó con retrasar el momento.</p>
<p>-¡<em>Avada Kedavra!</em>- exclama Nott con voz clara y firme, sus ojos fríos como el hielo; toda su magia concentrándose en la punta de su varita con la intención de matar. La luz verde no tarda de emerger de la punta de la madera, viajando por todo el trayecto hasta dar directamente en el pecho del Director, empujando su cuerpo hacia atrás y causando que éste cayera al vacío desde la Torre de Astronomía.</p>
<p>Harry siente de inmediato el momento en que el hechizo que lo mantenía petrificado desaparece, momento que coincide con el rayo verde chocando contra el pecho del Director. Pero Harry ahora estaba paralizado por la sorpresa de lo que acababa de suceder, sin poder creer que así nada más, un par de palabras después, Dumbledore estuviese muerto.</p>
<p>En ese momento aparece Snape por las escaleras, sólo para ser testigo de los Mortífagos celebrando sorprendidos la hazaña del Mortífago más nuevo en unirse a las filas, el más joven entre todos los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso.</p>
<p>Snape logra que su expresión se mantuviera impasible mientras estudiaba la situación, en lo absoluto sorprendido porque Theodore Nott hubiese logrado lanzar exitosamente la maldición de muerte. Snape le había dicho a Dumbledore una noche que Nott no tendría problemas en llevar a cabo la misión; pero el director no había querido creer que alguien de 16 años pudiese cometer aquella atrocidad. Dumbledore le había pedido a Snape que evitase manchar el alma de uno de sus alumnos dentro de lo posible. Inicialmente ambos habían asumido que sería Draco a quien se le encargaría aquella misión.</p>
<p>Había sido una sorpresa cuando Lucius había contactado a Snape en secreto, comentándole lo que el Señor Tenebroso había decidido que debía ser el castigo de Draco, lo enfadado que había estado Lucius al darse cuenta que Voldemort había decidido convertir a su hijo en un monstruo… Lucius no podía dejar que Draco se convirtiera en la mascota de nadie. Si iba a ser un vampiro por el resto de su existencia, muy bien podía usar esa condena en contra de aquel quien lo había condenado.</p>
<p>Por supuesto Snape no había considerado que Dumbledore necesitase saber todos los detalles de lo que le había sucedido a Draco. Severus había vivido de primera mano lo verdaderamente manipulador que podía ser el Director realmente. Severus se negaba a entregar a Draco a las manipulaciones del vejestorio. Él era consciente que Dumbledore hacía todo lo que hacía siempre pensando que era lo mejor para el mundo mágico, pero eso no quitaba todo el daño que el Mago Blanco había causado como Líder de la Luz.</p>
<p>Lo que los llevaba a este momento. Snape había aceptado a regañadientes hacer lo que pudiera para salvar por un tiempo el alma de uno de los alumnos. Total, lo más probable era que fuera un Slytherin a quien se le encargara la misión y los estudiantes de esa Casa eran su responsabilidad. Sin embargo, Snape nunca había pensado que Nott matase a Dumbledore tan rápidamente.</p>
<p>Los Mortífagos no tardaron en contarle a Snape con todo lujo de detalles cómo Nott no había dudado en ningún momento, que el Señor Tenebroso estaría feliz de recibir tales noticias, cómo ahora tenían la guerra casi completamente asegurada.</p>
<p>-Vayan a celebrar entonces- dice Snape fríamente.- Tengo que ver por mí mismo el cuerpo de Dumbledore.</p>
<p>Fue el desagrado con el que dijo el nombre que convenció a los otros Mortífagos. A ellos realmente les daba igual lo que el Maestro de Pociones hiciera en ese momento. Habían cumplido la misión que Voldemort les había encargado, por lo que el Señor Tenebroso estaría feliz. Era momento de celebrar a lo grande. Ahora sólo faltaba que el chico Potter la palmara en ese momento, y no tendrían nada de qué preocuparse de ese momento en adelante.</p>
<p>En cuanto los Mortífagos se marcharon y Harry ya no podía escuchar más sus pisadas, Harry se quita la capa de invisibilidad de encima en silencio, acercándose a la ventana y poniéndose de pie al lado de Snape. Harry sabía qué era lo que iba a encontrar si miraba abajo, el olor de la sangre llegando hasta él incluso a esa distancia.</p>
<p>El cuerpo del Director destruido tantos pisos más abajo habría sido una visión demasiado terrible si Harry no se hubiese enfrentado él mismo a la muerte, así de sangrienta y causada por su propia mano… Había una especie de separación entre lo que acababa de sucederle a Dumbledore y él, como si su ser hubiese madurado lo suficiente como para aprender a lidiar con esto, sólo porque Dumbledore no era parte de su Aquelarre.</p>
<p>Instintivamente Harry sabía que si a alguien de su Aquelarre le pasara lo mismo, su reacción sería muy diferente. Suponía que convertirse en un vampiro lo había ayudado a ver el mundo de forma distinta, una forma que los humanos no serían capaces de comprender jamás. Sólo aquellos que se volvieran parte de un Aquelarre de vampiros podrían acercarse a la forma de ver el mundo que ellos tenían.</p>
<p>-Dumbledore no parecía sorprendido por lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Sabían que era Nott al que le habían ordenado matarlo?- murmura Harry con voz plana, aún sin saber muy bien qué sentir respecto al Director. Harry lo había apreciado sinceramente, pero sólo como alguien apreciaría a un guía en su vida, un mentor; no como la figura de un abuelo en su vida. Harry no consideraba a Dumbledore su familia, y nunca había sentido que el Director se interesara por él más allá que sólo como el peón clave para ganar esta guerra.</p>
<p>Snape se gira a Harry con una mueca de desprecio, sin decir una palabra.</p>
<p>-¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaba?- pregunta Harry entonces, en lo absoluto molesto porque Snape no se dignara a contestarle. Nunca esperaba nada del Maestro de Pociones. No entendía por qué ese momento habría de ser diferente.</p>
<p>-¿Presenció todo Señor Potter?- espeta Snape, sin necesidad de hacer sus palabras sonar como si estuviera culpándolo. Harry podía escuchar claramente la intención detrás de esas palabras: Snape buscaba hacerlo sentir peor de lo que esperaba que estuviera sintiendo Harry.</p>
<p>-Sí, bajo un <em>Petrificus Totalus</em> que Dumbledore fue tan amable de castear sobre mí- dice Harry con falsa dulzura, devolviéndole la mirada a Snape con frialdad.- Si esperas que me eche a llorar y me quede paralizado en mí lugar sólo porque sé que me odias, puedes quedarte sentado esperando Snape. Nunca me ha importado lo que opines de mí, porque no me conoces en lo absoluto. Menos aún ahora.</p>
<p>Snape abre la boca con toda la intención de decirle un par de cosas al insolente de Potter, pero Harry se voltea de golpe hacia la puerta de la torre de Astronomía, poniéndose pálido al escuchar a Draco pedir su ayuda específicamente.</p>
<p>-Mierda- dice el vampiro casi histérico.- El muy hijo de puta…</p>
<p>-Potter…</p>
<p>-El sire de Draco está aquí- dice Harry ladeando la cabeza en ese momento al escuchar cómo alguien aullaba en el pasillo debajo de las escaleras de la Torre de Astronomía.- Y Greyback.</p>
<p>Snape frunce el ceño, levantando su varita con la intención de detener a Potter. Snape también recordaba que Dumbledore le había pedido que se asegurara que Harry sobreviviera a toda costa.</p>
<p>-No voy a dejar que nadie más me impida luchar con mi Aquelarre- dice Harry fríamente, girándose por un segundo hacia Snape, sonriendo y dejándolo ver sus colmillos con claridad.- Que quede claro, me voy a cargar todo aquel que se interponga en mí camino de proteger mi Aquelarre.</p>
<p>Snape baja su varita, sorprendido al ver la sinceridad en la mirada del vampiro. Harry tenía toda la intención de cumplir su palabra y Snape no tenía ninguna gana de arriesgar su vida en esta lucha estúpida. Era imperativo que él también sobreviviera, pues su trabajo como espía sería esencial de ahora en adelante.</p>
<p>Una vez se asegura que Snape había comprendido el mensaje, Harry se voltea y corre escaleras abajo a toda velocidad, sin darle tiempo a Snape ni para reaccionar, el cual era exactamente el punto. No pensaba darle ninguna oportunidad al Maestro de Pociones de hechizarlo. No caería por lo mismo dos veces.</p>
<p>Una vez al pie de las escaleras, trata de dilucidar en dónde se encontraba Draco, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba nuevamente un aullido cerca. Apretando los dientes con irritación, sintiendo uno de los integrantes del Aquelarre cerca.</p>
<p>-<em>Greyback en mi camino Drake</em>- le informa Harry a Draco, corriendo por el pasillo y doblando a la derecha al final de éste y viendo un par de metros más adelante cómo Bill Weasley estaba inconsciente, Ginny y Neville tratando de repeler a Greyback con hechizos menos que eficientes, dada la resistencia natural del hombre lobo a la magia.</p>
<p>Harry ignora por completo el hecho que Ginny no tuviese idea que él era un vampiro. No se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados al verlos en aprietos contra una de las criaturas más peligrosas bajo el control de Voldemort. Además, aún podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de Bill, por lo que sabía que sólo estaba inconsciente. Era imperativo conseguirle atención médica de inmediato.</p>
<p>Ginny lanza una llamarada desde su varita, su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad, el olor de su miedo alcanzando sin problemas a Harry. Él observa asombrado la valentía con la que estaba manejando la situación Ginny, pues no por el pánico ella se había paralizado. No, ella seguía luchando.</p>
<p>Sin embargo Greyback ignora las llamas y se encamina a Ginny, golpeando su brazo y causando que Ginny perdiera su varita. Neville trata de atacarlo, pero Greyback lo golpea en el pecho, empujándolo por el pasillo sin esfuerzo.</p>
<p>-Veamos si puedo dejar tu cara haciéndole juego al pelirrojo en el piso- gruñe Greyback con crueldad, aún sosteniendo el brazo de Ginny y levantando sus garras para atacar.</p>
<p>Harry corre ese par de metros en un par de segundos, golpeando su puño directamente contra el costado del lobo de forma sorpresiva. Greyback gruñe de dolor, Harry aprovechando su sorpresa para patearlo en el pecho con toda su fuerza y mandándolo a volar por el pasillo, dándose una voltereta y cayendo en cuclillas frente a Ginny.</p>
<p>-Harry- dice Ginny con sorpresa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Capítulo 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry se prepara para el combate, estudiando detenidamente al hombre lobo, siguiendo todos sus movimientos con cautela.</p>
<p>-Llévense a Bill de aquí- dice Harry entonces.</p>
<p>-No podemos dejarte con ese monstruo- exclama Ginny negando con la cabeza con alarma. Neville coge la varita de la pelirroja y se la entrega.</p>
<p>-No te dejaremos Harry. Por mucho que seas…- comienza a decir Neville.</p>
<p>-Cúbranme a lo lejos. La magia no es la mejor forma de luchar contra ese perro rabioso- dice Harry con una mueca.</p>
<p>Greyback suelta una carcajada en respuesta al comentario, observando con curiosidad cómo el chico Potter se enfrentaba a él oliendo fuertemente a sanguijuela. Vaya, vaya, el traidor Malfoy había estado ocupado si había convertido a Potter en un chupasangre como él. Qué delicioso pedazo de noticias. El Señor Tenebroso se llevaría una increíble sorpresa.</p>
<p>-¿Cómo esperas que luchemos contra él si no es con magia?- espeta Ginny con irritación. Harry sonríe divertido, sin voltearse hacia ella, cerrando su mano derecha en un puño, sacándose sangre con sus uñas y generando su arma de sangre.</p>
<p>-Fuerza bruta- dice Harry prácticamente desdibujándose al moverse a toda velocidad frente a ellos, saltando contra Greyback, quien reía maníaco al notar que tenía un oponente que supondría un combate más divertido que un par de niños.</p>
<p>Ginny observa el arma roja formada de la nada con los ojos como platos, sin poder creerse la velocidad con la que luchaba Harry. Greyback le asesta un golpe en el estómago directamente, Harry vuela hasta quedar incrustado en la pared del castillo. Neville aprieta los labios en una fina línea, sin hacer nada aún, sólo avanzando hasta Bill y sacándolo del camino de ambos combatientes.</p>
<p>Harry se corre de la pared sin esperar un segundo, causando que Greyback golpeara directamente la piedra. Con un simple movimiento, Harry ataca con su hacha de sangre, atacando sin descanso al lobo, quien no paraba de reír de deleite por la lucha.</p>
<p>Ambas criaturas intercambian puñetazos y rasguños, mordiscos y hachazos sin parar; cada uno recibiendo daño consistentemente del otro. Pero Harry no dejaba que Greyback le ganase terreno, lo cual no dejaba de sorprender al lobo. ¿Cómo se había vuelto tan fuerte el vampiro en tan poco tiempo? ¡Si apenas era un niño! Aún ni siquiera cumplía la mayoría de edad, y no podían ser más que un par de meses desde que había dejado de ser un mago.</p>
<p>Harry, por su lado, mantenía completa concentración en cada movimiento del lobo, forzando cada uno de sus músculos a trabajar a máxima capacidad. La idea que si no lograba derrotar al hombre lobo, un integrante de su Aquelarre moriría le hacía imposible relajarse, sus instintos de protección emergiendo para mejorar cada una de sus técnicas.</p>
<p>Los ojos de Harry cambiaron de color lentamente, sus colmillos creciendo en su boca sin que él notase siquiera el cambio. La adrenalina de la lucha estaba tan alta que Harry apenas sí era consciente de sus alrededores.</p>
<p>En una de las piruetas que hace para caer de pie tras un golpe de Greyback, Harry queda frente a frente a Ginny, sus miradas cruzándose, la pelirroja poniéndose pálida al ver la evidencia que Harry había dejado de ser sólo un mago completamente.</p>
<p>Neville, por su parte, ignora por completo que los nuevos atributos de Harry estaban a la vista. Él se limitaba a estudiar el combate entre ambos, sintiendo inquietud cuando Greyback, al igual que Harry, dejaba que sus facciones más primitivas emergieran. Los ojos del lobo comenzaron a brillar de un amarillo sucio, sus dientes no sólo creciendo más que los del vampiro, sino que adquiriendo una coloración amarillenta adicional que era repulsiva.</p>
<p>Harry no deja que esos detalles lo inquietaran, lanzando su hacha contra el cuerpo del lobo cuando éste estaba distraído, el filo enterrándose profundamente en el pecho del animal. Greyback gruñe con ferocidad, tratando de coger el arma para ocuparla en su defensa. Harry hace un simple movimiento de muñeca, el arma deshaciéndose en un par de gotas de sangre, la herida en el pecho del hombre lobo grave y sin ninguna indicación que comenzara a sanar.</p>
<p>Greyback nota de inmediato que su situación había perdido toda ventaja y se gira para escapar, Neville lanzando un hechizo al suelo frente a él, haciéndolo resbalar.</p>
<p>Harry, sin pararse a pensar en lo absoluto en lo que estaba haciendo, sólo teniendo en mente que Greyback era una amenaza que debía ser eliminada; salta contra el hombre lobo y coge la cabeza entre sus manos, sus piernas a ambos lados de los hombros del hombre y girando el cuello con fuerza, rompiendo los huesos allí y matándolo instantáneamente.</p>
<p>Sin querer dejarle ninguna oportunidad para sobrevivir, todos sus instintos vampíricos haciéndose completamente cargo de sus acciones, Harry vuelve a formar su hacha de sangre, levantándola sobre su cabeza.</p>
<p>Neville abre los ojos como platos, saltando contra Ginny y cogiendo su cabeza para esconderla contra su pecho, sin dejarla ver cómo Harry bajaba con toda su fuerza el hacha contra el cuello de Greyback y decapitaba el cuello del hombre lobo.</p>
<p>-Neville, no me trates como una niña- dice Ginny luchando contra el agarre del otro, empujándolo finalmente y levantando la mirada para alcanzar a ver a Harry con salpicaduras de sangre en la cara, sus ojos devolviéndole la mirada terroríficos, la cabeza de Greyback un par de pasos por el pasillo, completamente separada del cuerpo.</p>
<p>Ginny se pone completamente pálida y retrocede un paso con completo horror.</p>
<p>-Siento que hayan tenido que ver eso- dice Harry entonces, soltando un suspiro de resignación, deshaciendo su hacha y cogiendo su varita, limpiando la sangre sobre sí mismo con un simple hechizo.- Mis instintos me gritaban que tenía que asegurarme que estaba muerto.</p>
<p>-¿Te has convencido que lo está?- dice Neville entonces, tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Harry se ríe algo forzadamente, dejando que sus facciones vampíricas se escondieran. Ahora sólo quedaban los múltiples cortes y rasguños que tenía Harry en el cuerpo y cara, los cuales se estaban curando con lentitud por haber sido infligidos por un hombre lobo.</p>
<p>-¿Cómo está Bill?- pregunta Harry cambiando de tema, apareciendo sorpresivamente a su lado, agachándose al lado del mago inconsciente. Harry nota con alivio que, aparte de las terribles heridas que Bill tenía en la cara, su pulso era fuerte y estable, lo que significaba que estaba fuera de peligro… De pronto, Harry nota un olor que no calzaba completamente con el de Bill, lo cual causa que él se inclinara ligeramente hacia delante para oler con mayor facilidad.</p>
<p>Ginny pierde los papeles en ese momento, soltando un grito de horror al creer que Harry estaba a punto de morder a su hermano. Sin pensar realmente en lo que estaba haciendo, Ginny empuja a Harry con fuerza, dándole un puñetazo en la cara para alejarlo definitivamente de Bill.</p>
<p>-Ginny, contrólate, ¿qué te pasa?- exclama Neville tirando de la bruja hacia atrás con sorpresa. Harry lleva su mano contra su mentón, moviendo la mandíbula con una mueca de dolor por el golpe.</p>
<p>-¿Qué me pasa? Harry es un maldito chupasangre y estaba a punto de morder a Bill- dice Ginny aún completamente histérica.</p>
<p>-Ciertamente no iba a morderlo, Ginny- dice Harry con una mueca.- El olor de Bill ha cambiado. No es completamente el olor de un hombre lobo, pero ya no es completamente humano tampoco. Sólo quería comprobar eso.</p>
<p>-Nunca nadie había sido mordido por un hombre lobo que no estaba bajo los efectos de la luna- dice Neville pálido como una sábana.- Bill trató de salvarnos de ese psicópata.</p>
<p>-Me alegro de haberme cargado a ese psicópata- dice Harry con una mueca en dirección al cuerpo. Neville levanta una ceja.</p>
<p>-¿No te molesta?- pregunta él. Ninguno se daba cuenta que estaban ignorando por completo a Ginny, quien no podía creer que ambos estuvieran ignorando el enorme elefante en la habitación: ¡¿desde cuándo Harry era un vampiro?! ¿De verdad iban a dejar ese detalle de lado, como si nada extraño estuviera sucediendo?</p>
<p>-No. No me molesta haberlo asesinado- dice Harry con completa frialdad.- Él no era un inocente y yo no había perdido el control de mí mismo. Fue una decisión consciente, lo hice sabiendo perfectamente lo que sucedería. Fue deliberado.</p>
<p>Ginny se pone completamente pálida al escuchar las palabras de Harry. Ella sentía que no podía reconocer a este sujeto como uno de sus amigos más íntimos. Harry nunca habría podido hacer las paces con la idea de haber matado a alguien, y este impostor casi parecía complacido consigo mismo por haberse cargado de manera tan cruenta al hombre lobo. Sí, Greyback había sido un psicópata, pero…</p>
<p>-Además, no podía dejar que el pulgoso le contase a Voldemort- dice Harry entonces, llevándose la mano contra el puente de su nariz.- Nadie puede saber que me convertí en un vampiro. Muy bien podría ser el factor decisivo para ganar esta guerra.</p>
<p>-¿Y qué harás? ¿También decapitarás a Voldemort, si te dan la oportunidad?- espeta Ginny molesta con toda la situación. Harry la mira directamente a los ojos.</p>
<p>-Sí- dice él simplemente.- Ser un vampiro te cambia Ginny. Sigo siendo Harry, pero ahora comprendo el mundo de forma diferente. Si tengo que cometer actos monstruosos para salvar a los miembros de mi Aquelarre y a mí mismo, lo haré sin dudar.</p>
<p>-Y Greyback no es el único monstruo que ha venido hoy al castillo- dice Neville mortalmente serio. Ginny se sobresalta.</p>
<p>-Sí. El sire de Draco está acá… Y ese sujeto es peor que Greyback. Más fuerte, con mayor control de sí mismo- murmura Harry poniéndose ligeramente pálido. Ginny abre los ojos como platos.</p>
<p>-¿Malfoy también…?</p>
<p>-Ginny, por favor, este no es el momento- dice Harry cansado, descansando el peso de su cuerpo contra la pared, por fin la adrenalina bajando en su sangre, comenzando a sentir la sed de sangre luego que su cuerpo tuviera que curar tantas heridas.</p>
<p>-Harry- dice Neville con preocupación acercándose al vampiro y ayudándolo a sentarse en el piso.- Necesitas sangre Harry.</p>
<p>-Neville…- comienza Ginny atónita, completamente alterada al ver que Neville se levantaba una manga y le ofrecía su muñeca al vampiro sin reparos.</p>
<p>-Ginny, de verdad no es el momento. Deja de juzgar apresuradamente. No tienes ni idea lo que Harry ha tenido que pasar- dice Neville con frialdad.- Estamos en guerra. No seas ingenua, pensando que podremos sobrevivir pidiéndole amablemente a unos psicópatas que bajen sus varitas y no nos hagan daño.</p>
<p>-Pero…</p>
<p>-Si tanto te molesta, lárgate. Harry me necesita en este momento y haré lo que pueda para ayudarle- dice Neville entrecerrando los ojos, antes de girarse a Harry.- Estoy asumiendo que irás con Draco para ayudarlo a cargarse al psicópata.</p>
<p>-Por supuesto- dice Harry indignado con la idea que alguien sugiriera lo contrario.</p>
<p>-Entonces necesitas sangre. Tienes que tener toda tu fuerza si quieren vencerlo- dice Neville con firmeza, subiendo su muñeca contra la boca de Harry. El vampiro sonríe divertido, rodando los ojos; pero dejando que sus colmillos bajaran. Harry levanta la vista por un momento, cruzando su mirada con Ginny, quien observaba toda la escena con una fascinación mórbida, una mueca de asco en el rostro.</p>
<p>Harry lame la piel de Neville, buscando anestesiar la zona y repitiendo el proceso que había hecho ya antes, tratando que la experiencia fuera lo menos traumática posible para el mago donante. Sin más dilación, Harry muerde la muñeca y bebe un par de tragos, agradecido porque la sangre mágica tuviese tanto nutriente concentrado. Solo hacían faltan un par de tragos para satisfacerlo, lo que era estupendo en este tipo de situaciones, considerando que Neville también necesitaba toda su fuerza intacta para poder sobrevivir.</p>
<p>Ginny nota que Neville no sólo no muestra en ningún momento miedo, sino que tampoco demuestra dolor cuando Harry lo muerde. La pelirroja se muerde el labio inferior y se fuerza a sí misma a respirar profundo, tratando de dejar el miedo de lado, para considerar más objetivamente a Harry.</p>
<p>Tenía que admitirse a sí misma que la había asustado muchísimo ver a uno de sus mejores amigos cubierto de sangre, sonriendo con satisfacción por haber matado de esa forma a otro ser viviente; sus facciones más parecidas a las de un demonio, que a las de su mejor amigo. El impacto había sido demasiado, por lo que Ginny sentía que no podía lidiar con la noticia en ese momento.</p>
<p>Pero Neville tenía razón en una cosa. Estaba claro que ella no conocía toda la historia. Harry no se había convertido en un vampiro recientemente, por lo que si hubiese cambiado tan drásticamente, Ginny se habría dado cuenta. Y Neville no sólo sabía al respecto desde antes, sino que parecía estar bien con todo el asunto…</p>
<p>Quizá el principal problema que Ginny tenía con todo esto era que Harry no había confiado en ella para contarle este secreto. ¿Pensaba que lo rechazaría porque era un monstruo? Ginny suponía que su reacción hace unos minutos sólo tenían que ver con que pensaba que Harry iba a matar a su hermano.</p>
<p>Una vez Harry cierra las heridas en la muñeca de Neville, él se pone de pie, su energía regresando como si hubiese tomado una buena siesta para descansar.</p>
<p>-Neville, necesito que me prometas algo- dice Harry entonces, mortalmente serio. Neville se sobresalta ante el cambio repentino de actitud de su compañero de Aquelarre.- Probablemente hoy mismo tengamos que marcharnos. Dumbledore está muerto, y me dejó una misión muy importante. Es importante completarla lo más rápido posible, por lo que nos marcharemos, hoy.</p>
<p>-¿Ron irá también?- pregunta Ginny acercándose dubitativa, sin saber si Harry la recibiría luego de su actuar hace unos momentos.</p>
<p>-Depende completamente de Ron- dice Harry entonces.</p>
<p>-¿Por fin le contarán?- pregunta Neville con una sonrisa de tristeza. Harry suelta un suspiro de resignación.</p>
<p>-Exactamente este tipo de situación era la que quería evitar. No quería que Ron se enterase de todo con tanta presión encima- dice Harry pasándose una mano por el pelo. Neville asiente, comprendiendo el dilema de inmediato, mientras Ginny levanta las cejas con sorpresa. Ella no se esperaba que su hermano no supiera al respecto.</p>
<p>-Pero no podías quitarle la elección a Hermione- dice Neville entonces.</p>
<p>-Le dije que tenía hasta el final de este año para contarle a Ron. Nunca lo hizo- dice Harry negando con la cabeza, derrotado.</p>
<p>-¿Hermione?</p>
<p>-Sí. La convertí durante el verano- dice Harry distraído.- Hermione no quería contarle a Ron, inicialmente porque no teníamos el mejor control sobre nosotros mismos pues recién estábamos aprendiendo… luego por miedo a que Ron la rechazara.</p>
<p>Ginny niega con la cabeza, frustrada.</p>
<p>-Maldita sea.</p>
<p>-Mis pensamientos exactamente- afirma Harry entonces.</p>
<p>-Harry, yo lo siento…- comienza Ginny.</p>
<p>-Tranquila Ginny. En serio comprendo- le dice Harry con calidez, antes de volverse otra vez a Neville.- Dumbledore está muerto, por lo que es probable que el próximo año sea horrible. Protege a los que puedas, sin ponerte en peligro innecesario. Cuéntale a Luna.</p>
<p>Neville asiente con la cabeza rígidamente, completamente blanco ante la noticia que el Director estaba muerto.</p>
<p>-Ahora llévense a Bill con Madame Pomfrey- dice Harry con alarma, como recordando de repente que seguían en medio de una batalla; a pesar que apenas habían pasado un par de minutos.- Yo tengo que encontrar a Draco, idealmente antes que él se tenga que enfrentar solo a su Sire.</p>
<p>-Buena suerte con eso. Estaremos atentos cualquier cosa- dice Neville apretando el hombro de Harry y ayudando a Ginny a levitar el cuerpo de su hermano mayor.</p>
<p>-Manténganse alerta. No se separen- dice Harry con preocupación al verlos alejarse por el pasillo. Neville hace un ademán con la mano, para indicarle al vampiro que lo había oído. Con una respiración profunda, Harry se fuerza a quitar su atención de ellos y buscar a Draco.</p>
<p>-<em>Harry, ¿estás bien?</em>- se comunica Draco entonces, pareciendo frenético. Harry deja que el tremendo alivio que sintió al escuchar a Draco por el comunicador los invadiera por unos segundos.</p>
<p>-<em>Sí. Me cargué a Greyback</em>- comenta Harry comenzando a avanzar por el pasillo rápidamente, pero sin utilizar velocidad de vampiro. Idealmente tenía que mantener su estatus no mago secreto. Ponerse a correr a toda velocidad por los pasillos o colgarse del techo no ayudaría a mantener su secreto.</p>
<p>-<em>Bien</em>- dice Draco con satisfacción.-<em>Yo tuve un encontronazo con Nott.</em></p>
<p><em>-Asesinó a Dumbledore</em>- dice Harry, aún sin saber cómo tomarse esas noticias, a pesar de haberlo presenciado en primer plano, impotente de hacer nada por el mismo Dumbledore.</p>
<p>-<em>Y yo lo asesiné a él</em>- dice Draco con ferocidad.- <em>Pero siento a mi Sire cerca. Te necesito aquí, junto a Hermione.</em></p>
<p><em>-Entre todos nos cargaremos a ese cabrón</em>- asiente Harry con ferocidad, dejando que el odio que se había generado en él a causa del último encontrón con ese vampiro, lo impulsara. Ese vampiro pagaría por haberlo envenenado con verbena.</p>
<p>-<em>Toma el antídoto Drake. Yo haré lo mismo</em>- dice Harry sacando la botella de poción de entre su túnica, un hechizo que la hizo irrompible habiéndola mantenido intacta en la pelea contra Fenrir Greyback.</p>
<p>Sin detenerse a pensar siquiera en el asqueroso sabor, Harry se bebe de un golpe el contenido de la botella, sintiendo cómo el brebaje se entendía por su cuerpo, preparándose para neutralizar el veneno en caso que Harry fuera herido nuevamente por esas armas cubiertas de verbena.</p>
<p>Esta vez estarían preparados.</p>
<p>Se escucha ruido de batalla más adelante y Harry se apresura al lugar, tratando de mantenerse en las sombras y de no llamar la atención. Más adelante escucha los gritos de una batalla. El olor a perro mojado llenaba sus fosas nasales, dejándole en claro que habían hombres lobos más adelante en la batalla… Al momento siguiente Harry nota la presencia de sus compañeros de Aquelarre, el olor de la sangre de Hermione inconfundible en el aire.</p>
<p>Apresurándose por el pasillo, Harry alcanza a ver cómo Hermione utiliza su propio cuerpo para escudar a Ron de una muerte segura, sufriendo profundos rasguños en la espalda por parte del lobo.</p>
<p>Más cerca estaban Blaise y Pansy, tratando de mantener a raya a Anthony Dolohov, sin parecer tener mucho éxito en la campaña, sobre todo cuando en ese mismo momento Dolohov le acierta un <em>Desmaius</em> directamente en el pecho a Blaise, dejándolo inconsciente. Pansy levanta Escudo tras Escudo tanto a su alrededor, como frente a Ron, mientras él estaba ocupado tratando a quitarse a Hermione de encima.</p>
<p>El hombre lobo se preparaba para atacar nuevamente a la vampiresa, y Harry no podía permitir que matase a ningún miembro de su Aquelarre. Sin poner una sola restricción a su velocidad, Harry bloquea el ataque del lobo tacleándolo con fuerza, cayendo con él y rodando por el piso.</p>
<p>El lobo gruñe enfadado al encontrase con un nuevo oponente, uno que podía mantener terreno sin problemas sin el uso de la magia. Harry se lleva el índice contra un colmillo, forman su Arma de Sangre y atacando sin perder un segundo.</p>
<p>Rápidamente se da cuenta que este lobo estaba habituado a luchar contra oponentes con capacidades físicas aumentadas, probablemente en luchas dentro de su misma manada. No le parecía extraño que en la manada de Fenrir Greyback hubiesen peleas a muerte de forma seguidas sólo porque sí. Pero a pesar de esa destreza, Harry sabía que podría con él, sus instintos de protección estaban en todo su esplendor, lo que le daba la confianza de ganar la batalla.</p>
<p>Entre estocada y estocada, Harry nota al presencia de Hermione a su lado, uniéndose a la lucha. En la retaguardia Harry nota que el duelo en contra de Dolohov se renueva, Ron gritando hechizo tras hechizo para poder sobrevivir. Con una sonrisa de ferocidad, Harry vuelve a cargar contra el lobo, atacándolo con el hacha junto a Hermione, hasta que en un momento le clava el hacha en el pecho, ésta se disuelve en cuanto Harry piensa en eso un segundo. Aprovechando el momento de vulnerabilidad del lobo, Harry se pone tras él y lo muerde profundamente en el cuello, al mismo tiempo que Hermione le atraviesa el corazón con una de sus flechas de sangre.</p>
<p>Estaba muerto.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sucede el momento de la verdad!! jajajaja. Por lo menos para Ginny. La lucha se va poniendo intensa y vamos lentamente llegando al final de la historia. Espero que les haya gustado el segundo cap de hoy. Nos vemos el próximo martes!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Capítulo 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco se apresura por los pasillos, seguido muy de cerca por Luna. En esos momentos, Draco estaba muy feliz porque Ron los hubiese aceptado dentro de sus entrenamientos de sincronización, como ya todos habían comenzado a referirse a ellos. La estrategia que el pelirrojo les había enseñado les había permitido mejorar hasta niveles casi insospechados su propias habilidades y fortalezas, dejando que los demás destacaran en otras áreas del combate y terminando con un equipo de luchadores competentes y que eran capaces de luchar en completa sincronización.</p>
<p>En un principio había sido un completo caos cuando Ron los había mandado a todos a luchar contra simuladores en la Sala de los Requerimientos. Ya llevaban varias semanas participando en aquellas sesiones de entrenamiento y ya eran capaces de trabajar de forma competente en parejas o en tríos; pero aquella vez había sido la primera vez en la que salían a entrenar todos juntos a un tiempo…</p>
<p>Para qué decir que había sido un desastre. Más que ayudarse los unos a los otros, se habían interpuesto en el camino de los demás al querer cubrir falencias de algún compañero de equipo sin dejar que alguien mejor preparado para ello o en una mejor posición lo hiciera. Sin exagerar se habían ganado la mirada de desconcierto que les había lanzado Ron, y cómo éste se había llevado una palmada a la frente literalmente. Habían dado pena.</p>
<p>Luego de aquella demostración, habían hecho básicamente un intensivo para aprender a trabajar en equipos con muchas personas juntas. Ron, por supuesto, también participaba. Una cosa era saber cómo actuar en la teoría, otra en tratar de generar instintos para luchar con otros a tu lado. Los resultados no tardaron en ser evidentes.</p>
<p>Cuando ya podían trabajar todos en equipo, Ron había pasado a mejorar las relaciones con diferentes grupos. Harry, Hermione y Ron habían comenzado un intensivo para pelear juntos; Draco, Pansy y Blaise habían aprendido a convertirse en un grupo de exploración y aprendido a manejar una emergencia si es que los descubrían a pesar de todas las precauciones. El último grupo había sido Neville, Luna y Ginny.</p>
<p>Una noche, Draco le había preguntado a Harry por qué había sido tan repentino el cambio en la metodología de entrenamiento. Ron casi de la nada había decidido separarlos en tríos y mejorar al máximo posible la eficiencia de esos pequeños grupos, casi sin dejar que hubiesen cambios.</p>
<p>Harry le había explicado a Draco que él le había pedido que hiciera eso a Ron. Le dijo que habían hablado acerca de su misión y cómo el próximo año sólo ese trío continuaría su año escolar con normalidad; pero que ellos no volverían.</p>
<p>Draco se había quedado de piedra luego de esa información. Harry y Hermione le habían confirmado que ellos no tenían planeado regresar a cursar su séptimo año, era algo que se dejaba entrever en sus conversaciones siempre; pero Draco no había interiorizado el hecho que ahora él y los otros dos Slytherin habían sido incluidos en esos planes. Era algo obvio, que Harry había estado pensando con detenimiento todo este tiempo; y Draco ni siquiera lo había notado.</p>
<p>Cuando Harry había notado en ese momento cómo Draco comenzaba a culparse a sí mismo por ser tan despistado y dejarle todo el peso a Harry, él había tratado de hacerle ver que era normal. Harry había tenido que lidiar con ese tipo de cosas toda su vida, desde que tenía memoria. En cambio, Draco recién había sido incluido en la guerra propiamente tal esa Navidad. Un par de meses no eran suficientes para cambiar por completo su forma de pensar y reaccionar a las cosas.</p>
<p>Había sido complejo para Draco darse cuenta de la verdadera diferencia que había entre Harry y él mismo. Harry ya era un guerrero curtido, un veterano. No sólo se había tenido que enfrentar a múltiples batallas desde que había llegado al Mundo Mágico, sino que toda su vida se había reducido a escuchar sus instintos de sobrevivencia para, efectivamente, sobrevivir. Era como si lo hubiesen entrenado toda su vida para ganar estar guerra…</p>
<p>Esa última idea había sido horrible de considerar. Draco de base no tenía una gran opinión de Dumbledore. Era fácil notar cómo el anciano hacía cosas menos que honorables con la excusa del “bien mayor”. Y Harry ya había vivido de primera mano qué tan manipulador podía ser el Director; el pensar que Dumbledore había dejado a Harry en esa horrible casa para pasar su infancia de forma deliberada no era demasiado difícil de considerar para el rubio… Y eso lo enfurecía. Nunca había estado más feliz de haber mantenido en secreto su estatus como vampiro, y que Harry hubiese sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para mantener su propio estatus de vampiro también en secreto.</p>
<p>Luego de esa conversación con Harry, sin embargo, Draco había estado determinado en dejar de ser un lastre para su pareja en la guerra. Ahora no sólo era un mago adolescente asustado de su propia sombra. No. Draco ahora era un vampiro y un mago poderoso y competente, capaz de cuidar de sí mismo y preparándose con todo lo que tenía para una guerra.</p>
<p>En los entrenamientos, Draco sorprende a todos por el rápido avance que comienza a demostrar. Después de sólo dos semanas, ninguno de ellos era capaz de mantener el ritmo de Draco en un duelo salvo Harry. No era poco habitual que, luego que todos terminasen sus propias actividades en los entrenamientos, Harry y Draco se quedasen más tiempo en un duelo entre ambos, tratando de vencer al otro. Porque ambos estuviesen juntos no les quitaba lo increíblemente competitivos que eran, lo que a su vez mejoraba cada vez más sus propias habilidades. Hermione estaba segura que si sus profesores presenciaran uno de sus duelos querrían graduarlos, por lo menos en Defensa. Eran increíbles.</p>
<p>Y era pensando en eso que Draco había decidido dejar de lado el miedo que le había causado sentir la presencia de su sire tan cerca. No podía dejar que ese vampiro lo paralizara del pánico por el simple hecho que significaría que se convertiría en un estorbo en esta lucha. No se había preparado para esto sólo para esconderse en un rincón en el momento de la verdad.</p>
<p>Luna, siendo igual de perceptiva que era siempre, podía sentir sin problemas la determinación que Draco sentía. Él estaba decidido a enfrentarse a este desafío con todo lo que tuviera, independiente que necesitara ayuda para salir victorioso. Otra cosa que les había enseñado el entrenamiento era que daba igual la necesidad de enfrentarse a sus oponentes en solitario si eso significaba que iban a morir. Al fin y al cabo lo importante era sobrevivir, y trabajar en equipo aumentaba tus posibilidades.</p>
<p>A ese paso, ambos logran bajar un par de pisos y acercarse a la Sala de los Requerimientos. A todo alumno que veían en el camino, les indicaban que se escondieran y se mantuvieran a salvo. Cada vez que veían a uno de los más pequeños, se lo dejaban encargado a un alumno mayor. En un momento se encuentra con un grupo de cinco chicas de primer año, sin ningún alumno mayor cerca. Entre Draco y Luna las ayudan a buscar un lugar seguro, escondiendo la entrada de la sala en la que se habían refugiado de la simple vista.</p>
<p>Antes de dejar al pequeño grupo, Luna saca algo de su túnica, entregándoselo a la niña que parecía más en control de sí misma. Los ojos llorosos de la chica de 11 años miran con curiosidad el objeto que Luna le había entregado.</p>
<p>-¿Qué es…?- pegunta la pequeña en un susurro apenas audible, completamente aterrorizada de delatar su escondite, que alguno de los Mortífagos las encontraran.</p>
<p>-Es uno de los objetos de Sortilegios Weasley- dice Luna tranquilamente.- Debes lanzarla a los pies de los malos si las llegan a encontrar. Lánzalo cuando ya hayan despejado la puerta. El humo negro confundirá a quien quiera perseguirlas y les permitirá escapar.</p>
<p>La niña sujeta el objeto con solemnidad, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras asentía con la cabeza, muerta de miedo.</p>
<p>-¿Por qué nos dejan?- pregunta la más pequeña de todas. Draco se agacha a su lado y le sonríe con tristeza.</p>
<p>-Hay un sujeto que tiene un par de ases bajo la manga que nadie conoce y le puede costar la vida a muchos- dice Draco simplemente.- Nosotros conocemos esos ases bajo la manga, y tenemos que asegurarnos que no sea capaz de hacerle daño a nadie a causa de esto.</p>
<p>Las cinco niñas asienten con la cabeza aún muy asustadas, pero entendiendo que ellos tenían a más personas a las que salvar.</p>
<p>-No salgan de aquí por lo menos hasta el amanecer- dice Luna entonces.</p>
<p>Había sido muy difícil dejarlas atrás, sin poder quedarse para asegurarse que lograsen estar a salvo. Pero lo que Draco había dicho era cierto. Tenían que asegurarse que el vampiro no matase a nadie porque no se estuvieran esperando enfrentarse a un chupasangre tan pronto en la guerra. No era conocimiento general que Voldemort tenía por lo menos un vampiro bajo su mando. Y desde que Draco había huido, quién sabía a cuántos había convertido ese psicópata.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, se encuentran con un obstáculo en el camino antes de poder cruzarse con el sire de Draco. Por un lado era mejor, considerando que ni Harry ni Hermione estaba aún por los alrededores. Draco podía sentirlos en el castillo, pero definitivamente aún lejos.</p>
<p>-<em>Greyback en mi camino Drake-</em> le informa Harry a través del comunicador a Draco en ese momento. Draco aprieta los labios en una fina línea, deteniéndose en medio del pasillo frente a Theodore Nott, quien estaba flanqueado por dos Mortífagos.</p>
<p>Draco recuerda haberlo visto pasar hacia la Torre de Astronomía flanqueado por tres antes, el tercer guardaespaldas del Slytherin perdido en acción. Quién sabía qué se había quedado haciendo el mago oscuro.</p>
<p>-Veo que fue a ti a quien le pasaron la misión que fue pensada para mí- dice Draco entonces cruzándose de brazos, plantándose en medio del pasillo con toda la intención de cortarles el paso. Ya los habían visto, por lo que no tenía mucho sentido intentar evitar el enfrentamiento, y no es como si quisiera evitarlo.</p>
<p>-Todo porque fuiste un cobarde y escapaste antes que el Señor Tenebroso pudiera Marcarte- dice Nott con una mueca de desprecio y odio en el rostro.</p>
<p>-¿Oh?- pregunta Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa. Al parecer Nott no estaba contento con las cartas que le habían tocado en la vida. El Slytherin parecía muy enfadado porque Draco se hubiera librado de aquella misión y lo odiaba porque había sido él el que había tenido de mamarse todos los malos ratos. La misión tenía que ser cercana a imposible, sobretodo considerando que ellos sospechaban que involucraba el asesinato del Director.</p>
<p>Draco entrecierra los ojos, estudiando detenidamente la actitud de Nott fuera del claro odio que demostraba contra su persona. La postura del Slytherin era demasiado pagada de sí misma, como si estuviera alardeando de algo. Draco siempre había pensado que Nott tenía que aprender a proyectar una mejor Póker Face, pues era muy sencillo captar lo que estaba pensando… Y con la actitud que demostraba en ese momento, Draco sólo podía deducir que Nott había tenido éxito en su misión.</p>
<p>Dumbledore estaba muerto.</p>
<p>Cuando el pánico quiso hacerse cargo, Draco se obliga a recordar la voz de Harry mencionándole hace sólo un minuto que se iba a enfrentar con Greyback. Eso de por sí no era aliviante, pero sí lo era la idea que Harry no estaba muerto. No significaba que el hecho que Harry se estuviese enfrentando a Fenrir Greyback no le causase muchísima ansiedad. No era el momento para dejar que eso lo distrajera.</p>
<p>-Supongo que me odias porque me atreví a desertar y no porque eso significara que tenías que trabajar en algo- dice Draco con falsa dulzura en dirección a Nott, quien aprieta las manos en puños, furioso. Draco suelta una carcajada burlona, causando que Nott levantase su varita a toda velocidad para atacarlo.</p>
<p>Draco sonríe aún burlón, moviendo su brazo en un movimiento casi perezoso para desviar el hechizo de Nott, cambiando su expresión a una de desprecio.</p>
<p>-¿De verdad piensas que una demostración como esa podrías derrotarme?- espeta el rubio dejando en claro lo patético que encontraba el intento.</p>
<p>Los dos Mortífagos que acompañaban a Nott sabían que Malfoy había sufrido un cambio, la verdadera razón que había causado que desertara de sus filas. Estaban seguros que nadie se había tomado la molestia de informarle al joven Slytherin que Malfoy no era simplemente un mago, sino que era un monstruo chupasangre; y la verdad es que encontraban todo el enfrentamiento muy divertido. Esperarían que ambos adolescentes se agotaran el uno al otro, antes de matar a ambos rubios que les cortaban el paso.</p>
<p>Draco, por su parte, nota cómo los magos tras Nott los desestimaban, él aprovechando de lanzar varios hechizos no verbales en una rápida sucesión como contraataque, dándole a uno de los Mortífagos directamente en el pecho y dejándolo inconsciente de un puro ataque.</p>
<p>Luna, por su parte, aprovecha los movimientos de Draco para comenzar a atacar ella misma. El segundo ataque que Draco lanza en dirección a los Mortífagos no da en el blanco, el Mortífago logrando esquivarlo justo a tiempo, mirando con sorpresa al rubio; sin embargo el hechizo que Luna había lanzado en su dirección había dado en el blanco.</p>
<p>El Mortífago queda desorientado por un par de segundos, sin saber qué era abajo y qué era arriba, qué era izquierda y qué era derecha, cayendo de culo en el piso al perder el equilibrio por la confusión. Luna no desaprovecha la perfecta oportunidad de seguir atacando e incapacitar al Mortífago, quien trataba por todos los medios de defenderse de los ataques. Algo de éxito tenía, pues aún no caía inconsciente, pero Luna sabía que ella sería capaz de lidiar con él.</p>
<p>Draco se centra completamente en Nott, sonriendo ante la palidez que el adolescente había adquirido al encontrarse con un Draco Malfoy mucho más capaz de lo que se habría esperado. ¿No se suponía que el rubio era simplemente un cobarde?</p>
<p>-Sigo diciendo que con esa demostración tan patética no serás capaz de hacerme ni un rasguño- dice Draco con desprecio.- ¿Por qué aceptaste?</p>
<p>-¡¿Es que eres idiota o qué?! ¿Aceptar?- se ríe con amargura Nott, mirándolo con odio.- No era algo en lo que tuviera elección. ¡Se suponía que me Marcarían cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad! ¡Esta misión no tenía nada que ver conmigo! ¿Pero sabes qué? ¡Fui exitoso! Cumplí lo que estuviste demasiado asustado para enfrentar. ¿Crees que no puedo vencerte? Eres patético Draco Malfoy. ¿Tan asustado estabas de enfrentar al Señor Tenebroso?</p>
<p>Draco ladea la cabeza con curiosidad mientras estudiaba a Nott.</p>
<p>-¿Sabes la razón por la que escapé?- pregunta Draco.</p>
<p>-¡Porque eres un maldito cobarde!- dice Nott con burla. Draco levanta una ceja, dejando que sus facciones comenzaran a cambiar lentamente, sus ojos cambiando de color, las venas alrededor de sus ojos volviéndose prominentes, sus colmillos creciendo lentamente.</p>
<p>-Dices que estaba muy asustado de enfrentarme a Voldemort- comenta Draco con frialdad, viendo cómo Nott lo miraba con los ojos como platos.- Pero sí me enfrenté a Voldemort. Y él consideró que el mejor castigo para mi padre era convertirme en una criatura y luego entregarme una misión suicida. De cualquier manera se aseguraba que mi padre se quedaría sin heredero, porque sería impensable que un vampiro heredase el legado de una familia Sangre pura.</p>
<p>-¿Y te atreves a desafiar al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos siendo una mera bestia?- espeta Nott con desprecio.- Pensar que tuve que compartir dormitorio con una criatura inferior…</p>
<p>-¿Inferior?- dice Draco con una sonrisa burlona, sin esconder sus colmillos. Lo cierto es que se sentía orgulloso de ser lo que era, ni una pisca de vergüenza lo había alcanzado. Así que ese imbécil lo consideraba un ser inferior… no había problemas en que le demostrara que él no era inferior en lo absoluto, que el verdadero patético en esa sala era Nott.</p>
<p>Draco se mueve a su velocidad normal para ponerse a un lado de Nott, cogiéndolo del cuello y levantándolo fácilmente, sin que sus pies tocaran el piso. Con la otra mano Draco aprieta la muñeca de la mano con la que Nott sostenía su varita.</p>
<p>-¿Te gustaría que te demostrara todas las nuevas capacidades que Voldemort fue tan amable de entregarme en bandeja de plata?- dice Draco con falsa dulzura. Nott lo miraba completamente aterrorizado, pataleando desesperado, su mano libre golpeando sin fuerzas el pecho del depredador que jugaba con él como si fuese meramente una presa.- ¿Sabes cuál es mi alimento? Aquí el que está más arriba en la cadena alimenticia soy yo, patética excusa de mago.</p>
<p>Draco lanza la Nott contra la pared cuando parecía que sus labios se ponían azules y se iba a desmayar por la falta de aire. Nott choca fuertemente contra la pared, tosiendo con fuerza al tiempo que trataba de apuntar con su varita en dirección al rubio. El odio en su mirada estaba claro.</p>
<p>Nott logra lanzar un débil hechizo en dirección a Draco, el cual el rubio esquiva casi sin dificultad utilizando la misma técnica que había usado antes. Con una elegante voltereta Draco se encarama en el techo de la habitación, corriendo a paso humano hacia Nott y dejándose caer frente a él.</p>
<p>El mago adolescente se arrastra por el piso presa del pánico. Draco se limita a avanzar en su dirección, disfrutando del miedo que estaba causando en el otro…</p>
<p>Por un momento el tiempo parece detenerse, como si hubiese quedado suspendido, lo que le permitió notar con todo lujo de detalles la determinación que aparece en la mirada de Nott, esa última acción desesperada que lo llenaba de fuerza más allá de lo que debería haber sido capaz de castear en ese momento.</p>
<p>-¡<em>Acada Ked…</em>! –comienza a gritar el Slytherin, tratando de enviar todo el odio y resentimiento que sentía hacia el rubio, culpándolo de todas las misfortunas por las que había pasado los últimos meses. ¡Era su culpa! ¡La culpa de una sucia criatura que no merecía pisar el mismo piso que un mago puro de sangre como él!</p>
<p>Draco activa su máxima velocidad cuando nota que la punta de la varita de Nott efectivamente adquiría un brillo verde, el mago realmente capaz de lanzar la Maldición de Muerte. No porque se hubiese convertido en un vampiro significaba que no moriría por aquella Maldición dándole directamente; por lo que Draco se pone detrás de Nott y lo levanta con fuerza, golpeando con fuerza la muñeca con la que sostenía la varita.</p>
<p>Se escucha el sonido de un hueso rompiéndose y el grito de dolor de Nott parece romper el hechizo en el que Draco se había sentido inmerso. El tiempo comienza a correr a su velocidad normal, los detalles de toda la intención de asesinarlo que había tenido Nott grabados en su mente.</p>
<p>Draco, como vampiro, inicialmente no había considerado matar a Nott. Sí, disfrutaría jugando con su presa, humillándolo hasta hacerle entender lo verdaderamente patético que era; pero el mago había intentado matarlo, eso significaba que era una amenaza que no podía ser dejarla libre por ahí.</p>
<p>Nott había sellado su destino.</p>
<p>Con cada movimiento deliberado, Draco acerca la cara contra el cuello de Nott, soplando contra su oído disfrutando enormemente por el grito de terror que apenas logra pasar por los labios del Mortífago novato.</p>
<p>-¿Qué se siente saber que morirás siendo la comida de alguien a quien consideras inferior? ¿Qué se siente saber que al fin y al cabo sólo eres comida?- se burla Draco, mordiendo con fuerza y ningún tipo de delicadeza contra la arteria del cuello de Nott, comenzando a beber la sangre más vil que había probado como un vampiro.</p>
<p>Sin dejar que el sabor a la magia negra esclavizante que marcaba a Nott lo detuviera, Draco bebe ávidamente de la arteria. La razón era porque no se estaba alimentando porque estuviera sediento. No, sino porque había elegido matar a Nott bebiendo de su sangre directamente. Solo para probar un punto… y porque estaba irritado.</p>
<p>No tarda más que unos momentos que el cuerpo sin vida de Nott reposara todo su peso en Draco. El rubio dejar caer el cuerpo de cualquier manera, escupiendo asqueado la sangre que tenía aún en la boca.</p>
<p>-Es increíblemente desagradable beber de la sangre de alguien que posee la Marca Tenebrosa- dice Draco limpiándose la boca con la manga de su camisa, sus instintos de vampiro aún demasiado a flor de piel como para que le importase demasiado el decoro.</p>
<p>Al final del pasillo Luna observaba fijamente a Draco impasible, en ningún momento mostrando miedo. La idea que Draco hubiese perdido el control nunca pasa por su mente, lo mismo con la idea de juzgar lo que Draco estaba haciendo. Luna sabía que la forma de ver el mundo de las criaturas era diferente para cada criatura, por lo que no tenía sentido tratar de aplicar las reglas humanas al actuar de un vampiro. Además, ella nunca se había sentido insegura en la presencia de aquellos que eran parte de su Aquelarre. Nunca los juzgaría porque ellos eran capaces de decidir lo que querían de sus vidas por sí mismo.</p>
<p>-No tenías que beberla si es tan horrible- dice Luna divertida, actuando por primera vez como si no estuviera perdida en su propio mundo. Draco sonríe divertido en dirección a la rubia.</p>
<p>-De igual forma me alimentó. Prefiero que mantengas tu propia fuerza de ser posible. No me gustaría que te sucediera nada malo- dice Draco tranquilamente, acercándose a Luna para observar cómo ella había incapacitado completamente a los dos Mortífagos que habían acompañado a Nott. Por el momento no tendrían que preocuparse de ellos.</p>
<p>-¿En dónde está?- pregunta Luna entonces, con seriedad.</p>
<p>Draco inspira profundamente, calmando sus emociones y la adrenalina posterior al combate, concentrándose en volver a sentir la energía de su sire para poder localizarlo.</p>
<p>-Se alejó un poco. Pero aún podemos frenarlos- asegura Draco entonces. Luna sonríe.</p>
<p>-Entonces vamos. Tu poder está en su máximo en este momento- asegura Luna tranquilamente. Draco sonríe con confianza, contactando a Harry y partiendo por fin en busca de su sire.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Capítulo 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<em>Hermione, Harry, debemos juntarnos en dirección a la Sala de los Requerimientos-</em> dice Draco a través del comunicador, sobresaltando a Hermione por la seriedad con la que había dicho esas palabras. Un terrible presentimiento se hace cargo de la bruja, quien se pone pálida mientras miraba a Ron frente a ella mirándola interrogante.</p>
<p>-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunta él con preocupación.</p>
<p>Hacía un rato, todos habían escuchado con horror las palabras que Pansy prácticamente había gritado histérica a través del comunicador. El miedo se había hecho cargo casi de inmediato, y tanto Hermione como Ron habían tenido que luchar consigo mismos para controlarse. No podían entrar en un ataque de pánico. Tenían que mantener la cabeza fría el mayor tiempo posible y sobrevivir.</p>
<p>Cuando Blaise les había informado de la localización, Hermione y Ron notan que habían un pequeño grupo de niños de primer y segundo año conversando con un prefecto de Ravenclaw en el pasillo en el que se encontraban. Hermione se acerca al grupo de inmediato, sin dudarlo ni un segundo.</p>
<p>-Deben esconderse de inmediato. Una sala no utilizada, dentro de un armario, donde no puedan encontrarlos, y mantenerse en silencio- dice Hermione blanca como la cal. Se gira al prefecto, quien la miraba con la ceja levantada, escéptico.- Mortífagos en Hogwarts. Protégelos.</p>
<p>La Profesora McGonagall caminaba por las cercanías en ese momento y se queda paralizada al escuchar las palabras de la señorita Granger. La anciana profesora se acerca entonces a su mejor alumna con completa seriedad y coge su brazo, notando lo pálida que estaba la bruja adolescente.</p>
<p>-No es una broma, ¿cierto señorita Granger?- pregunta la profesora luchando porque no le temblara la voz. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Se suponía que Hogwarts era un lugar seguro, donde los niños podían aprender magia sin tener que preocuparse realmente de la guerra que se estaba gestando fuera, en el mundo real. ¿Cómo podía ser que los Mortífagos hubiese logrado entrar?</p>
<p>Pero Hermione Granger no era conocida por andar haciendo bromas, menos una de tan mal gusto como esta. La profesora decide creerle y comienza a generar Patronus por doquier, tanto para llamar a la Orden, como para alertar a los profesores, ordenándoles que protegieran a los alumnos.</p>
<p>-Háganle caso a la señorita Granger- dice McGonagall entonces, apuntando con su varita al salón abandonado un par de metros más allá en el pasillo.- Escóndanse allí, protéjanse lo mejor que puedan y manténganse en silencio. Sellaré la entrada a la sala, haciendo parecer como que no estuviera. Pero, por lo que más quieran, estén preparados para por último lanzar algo contra la cabeza de cualquiera que quiera hacerles daño.</p>
<p>Era terrible presenciar al grupo de niños de 11 y 12 años mirando a la profesora completamente aterrorizados, casi paralizados por el pánico. McGonagall estaba furiosa, pues se suponía que esto no debería suceder. El prefecto también estaba pálido, pero cuando cruza su mirada con la profesora, McGonagall nota el brillo de la determinación en el muchacho. El Ravenclaw tenía toda la intención de proteger a los más pequeños con todo lo que tenía, a pesar de su corta edad.</p>
<p>McGonagall lamenta tener que pasarle tan pesada carga a sólo un quinceañero, pero cuando regresa su mirada a las expresiones preparadas tanto de la señorita Granger como del señor Weasley, se da cuenta que ellos eran soldados preparados para partir a la batalla, a pesar de sólo tener 16 años.</p>
<p>¿A qué había llegado el mundo que adolescentes eran los que tenían que pelear estas batallas?</p>
<p>Una vez se habían asegurado de dejar al grupo de alumnos lo más a salvo posible, McGonagall guía a los dos muchachos por los pasillos, hasta que se encuentran frente a frente con un Mortífago solitario. McGonagall se enfrasca en una batalla con el mago, gritándoles a Hermione y a Ron que se marcharan, que ella podía lidiar con esto.</p>
<p>Ambos menores de edad corren por el pasillo y se alejan. Se encuentran con la compañera del otro Mortífago cubierta de sangre, riendo como una loca sobre un alumno de séptimo año que estaba inconsciente en el piso, sangrando de una fea herida en su abdomen.</p>
<p>Ron no tarda en comenzar a lanzar hechizos como loco en la ofensiva, Hermione entrando en su rol de vanguardia sin problemas luego de tantos entrenamientos en conjunto preparándose específicamente para este momento. Para el más completo asombro de Ron y Hermione, ellos no tardan en desarmar, incapacitar y dejar inconsciente a la bruja oscura.</p>
<p>Hermione decide que no es el momento realmente de detenerse en ese tipo de detalles, corriendo a ayudar al alumno de séptimo año. Con un par de hechizos sanadores, Hermione trata de curar la peor parte de la maldición con la que lo habían atacado, logrando por lo menos parar el sangrado y sacarlo de riesgo vital.</p>
<p>-No podemos dejarlo aquí- dice Ron sintiendo ganas de vomitar al ver qué tan mal estaba el chico; pero tragándose la bilis. No era el momento.</p>
<p>Entre ambos levitan al muchacho y lo esconden en un armario de escobas que se encontraba cerca. Con un par de hechizos, se aseguran que el chico estuviese lo más a salvo posible.</p>
<p>Cuando se proponía comenzar a avanzar por el pasillo, Hermione escucha las palabras de Draco, quedándose completamente paralizada. Con completo horror se da cuenta que sabía cuáles eran las próximas palabras que el rubio emitiría y eso la asustaba a sobremanera.</p>
<p>¿Cómo se suponía que vencerían a ese psicópata? La última vez casi le había costado la vida a Harry. Había sido un milagro que Snape hubiese estado trabajando en un antídoto para la intoxicación por verbena y que esa noche ya estuviese completado.</p>
<p>-<em>Mi sire acaba de llegar al castillo</em>.</p>
<p>Justo lo que se temía. Ese vampiro no sólo psicópata, sino antiguo y con muchísima más experiencia que ellos había llegado al castillo. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Hermione coge la mano de Ron tanta fuerza que Ron hace una mueca de dolor.</p>
<p>-El sujeto que envenenó a Harry hace meses está aquí- dice Hermione entonces.- Tenemos que detenerlo. Ese hombre es peligroso. Draco nos pide ayuda.</p>
<p>Ron endurece completamente su expresión, llevando su otra mano para posarla sobre sus manos unidas.</p>
<p>-Iremos de inmediato. Ese hombre tiene que pagar por lo que le hizo a Harry- dice Ron fríamente. Hermione deja que la ferocidad de esa afirmación la llenase completamente, apretando los labios en una fina línea, suspirando profundamente y asintiendo con la cabeza.</p>
<p>-Irá a por Draco. Tenemos que encontrarlo a él y lo venceremos juntos- afirma Hermione entonces. Ron sonríe complacido por lo que ella había dicho, por fin sintiendo que Hermione no lo estaba dejando de lado. Cuando importaba, ella lo estaba incluyendo en sus planes.</p>
<p>Ron se gira para avanzar por el pasillo, cuando Hermione tira de nuevo su mano, mirando el piso asustada.</p>
<p>-Ron. Sé que no es el momento, y no nos retrasaré realmente- dice ella, cuadrando los hombros y levantando la mirada con determinación.- Probablemente descubras lo que te hemos estado escondiendo. Sólo te pido que no nos odies.</p>
<p>Ron frunce el ceño, desconcertado.</p>
<p>-Si no me entero en combate, ¿me lo contarás alguna vez?- pregunta Ron algo inseguro. Hermione asiente con la cabeza.</p>
<p>-Hoy mismo- dice ella luego de suspirar.- Siento haber esperado tanto.</p>
<p>-Hablaremos después- dice Ron con resolución. Ya tenía la respuesta que necesitaba, la garantía que de una forma u otra, esa misma noche se enteraría del dichoso secreto que sus mejores amigos le habían estado escondiendo durante todo el año. Con eso en mente, podía esperar un par de horas más para escucharlo, porque Hermione tenía razón en que no era el momento de ponerse a discutir esas cosas.</p>
<p>Sin decir otra palabra, ambos se alejan por el pasillo. Hermione los guía por los pasillos en dirección a la Sala de los Requerimientos, como Draco le había dicho directamente. Ron simplemente la seguía, sin decir una palabra, ambos manteniéndose atentos a posibles ataques sorpresa.</p>
<p>Avanzando rápidamente por el pasillo, de pronto Hermione se detiene, mirando intensamente la esquina donde comenzaba el siguiente pasillo, hacia las escaleras. Ron se detiene a su lado, mirándola con curiosidad.</p>
<p>-¿Qué…?- comienza a pregunta, Hermione levantando la mano y presionándola contra su boca para callarlo.</p>
<p>-<em>Un grupo de Mortífagos adelante, 6 o 7.- </em>le dice Hermione directamente a través del comunicador. Ron frunce ligeramente el ceño, desconcertado. ¿Cómo lo había sabido? Él mismo no escuchaba nada que llamase particularmente la atención.</p>
<p>Claro, como ruido ambiental hace un par de minutos habían comenzado a escuchar claramente sonidos de batalla en dirección al Gran Comedor y los pasillos principales de la escuela. Suponía que los Aurores y los miembros de la Orden habían acudido al llamado de la Profesora McGonagall y estaba en plena lucha contra los Mortífagos. Pero fuera de aquello, Ron no había percibido nada extraño en el pasillo más adelante.</p>
<p>-<em>Mierda. Vamos Ron. Pansy y Blaise están arrinconados-</em> le dice Hermione con preocupación. Ron abre los ojos como platos y la sigue corriendo, sin pensar en lo absoluto en las consecuencias.</p>
<p>Cuando rodean la esquina y se acercan corriendo, Hermione nota que son 7 Mortífagos los que rodeaban a los dos Slytherin, quienes parecían bastante machucados por una lucha que habían perdido. Eran demasiados, y dos de ellos eran hombres lobo.</p>
<p>Hermione hace una mueca al sentir el olor a perro mojado que solía acompañar a los hombros lobo, siempre más marcado en aquellos que estaban medio enloquecidos por el mismo lobo, dejándose llevar y convertirse en asesinos. Además, los acompañaba Nott Senior, el padre de Theodore, un Slytherin que iba en su año.</p>
<p>Sin pararse a pensar en nada, Hermione le dice a Ron a través del comunicador que le dejase a ella a los dos hombres lobo, y que se coordinase con Blaise y Pansy para mantener a raya a los otros 5. Ella sabía que los hechizos serían menos que efectivos contra los hombres lobo, gracias a la habilidad innata que como especie poseían: algo de inmunidad a la magia. Esta capacidad, por supuesto, no era infalible; sólo hacía muy difícil dañarlos con magia, haciendo necesario usar mucho más poder en los hechizos para obtener un resultado menos que satisfactorio.</p>
<p>Ron nuevamente no entiende las acciones de su mejor amiga, pero comprende que no era el momento de discutir; por lo que hace exactamente lo que le dice Hermione, pasando por su lado al ver que ella se quedaba en la retaguardia, y comenzando a lanzar hechizos por doquier contra Nott Sénior, en busca de recuperar las varitas de sus amigos.</p>
<p>Pansy, sin dejar que el pelirrojo hiciera todo el trabajo, salta sorpresivamente contra Nott Sénior, quien en ese momento se defendía del ataque de Ron, sus uñas arañando su cara. Nott suelta las varitas de ambos, apuntando la suya propia contra la adolescente que había osado atacarlo de sorpresa. Pansy se tira al suelo y rueda en dirección a sus varitas, Ron acertando un <em>Desmaius</em> directamente en el pecho de Nott Sénior.</p>
<p>Un hechizo cortante alcanza a Ron en ese momento, la sangre comenzando a caer por su brazo desde una herida que afortunadamente fue superficial, pues Ron había logrado esquivar el ataque mayoritariamente. El pelirrojo cae al piso, y rueda de la misma forma que lo había hecho Pansy, al mismo tiempo que ella le lanzaba su varita a Blaise y comenzaba a lanzar escudos a su alrededor y el de Weasley, ella enfocándose en protegerlos, mientras Ron se enfocaría en atacar.</p>
<p>Blaise por su parte no tarda en hacer varios hechizos que esconderían su presencia para atacar de más cerca sin ser detectado, contando que los otros dos mantuviese distraídos a los 4 Mortífagos con los que luchaban en ese momento.</p>
<p>Anthony Dolohov estaba entre los 4 Mortífagos, los otros 3 reclutas de poca monta que no preocupaban a Blaise particularmente. En todo este rato Pansy y él habían comprobado de primera mano lo efectivos que habían sido los entrenamientos en conjunto, cómo sus habilidades habían mejorado hasta el punto de ser capaces no sólo de sobrevivir, sino de deshacerse de un par de Mortífagos por el camino.</p>
<p>Hasta ese momento no habían tenido que enfrentarse a más de 2 al mismo tiempo, y todos habían sido magos de poca monta, jóvenes e inexpertos que estaba claro que se habían involucrado en esto sin saber realmente qué significaba, o por miedo a morir en manos de los Mortífagos. Ellos no habían estado buscando pelea, sólo sobrevivir; pero habían tenido un par de enfrentamientos.</p>
<p>El problema había surgido cuando ese grupo grande de Mortífagos se había topado con ellos. Los dos lobos en el grupo habían descubierto su escondite de inmediato y no había sido una verdadera sorpresa que ellos no hubiesen podido enfrentarse a todos ellos. Primero porque a los lobos no les afectaban realmente sus hechizos, o no lo suficiente para detenerlos; y porque había dos Mortífagos parte del Círculo cercano al Señor Tenebroso, que ya eran veteranos de guerra ellos mismos.</p>
<p>La llegada de Ron y Hermione, por su parte, les había dado esperanzas. Blaise confiaba en que Hermione fuese capaz de lidiar con los lobos, superando sin problemas al inmunidad a la magia que ellos presentaban simplemente lanzando ataques físicos; lo que volvía la lucha a 5 contra 3, algo que él pensaba que podrían superar. Sobre todo considerando que uno de los veteranos ya había caído.</p>
<p>Uno de los escudos que Pansy angula de forma experta para reflejar un ataque de Dolohov en contra de uno de los Mortífagos de poca monta da justo en el blanco, la bruja al lado del muchacho tomado por sorpresa soltando un grito y saliendo despedida hacia un costado, perdiendo el equilibrio por la onda expansiva que causó la explosión de magia a los pies del muchacho.</p>
<p>Dolohov grita con furia al notar que Pansy estaba utilizando sus propios hechizos para atacar a sus compañeros de equipo, no porque le importasen una mierda los otros Mortífagos novatos, sino porque era insultante que una mera niña fuese tan capaz. Blaise usa la distracción para <em>Stunear</em> a la Mortífaga caída, volviendo a desaparecer su presencia, al mismo tiempo que Ron comenzaba un verdadero duelo en contra de Dolohov, manteniendo terreno con algo de esfuerzo; pero manteniéndolo de todas formas. Ni siquiera Ron podía creer que él fuese capaz de tener un duelo prácticamente uno contra uno con un Mortífago veterano.</p>
<p>Pansy ayudaba en el duelo de vez en cuando, enfocándose más en mantener al último Mortífago fuera de la lucha, para que no pudiera tomar a Ron por sorpresa. Blaise le lanzaba hechizos desde direcciones más o menos aleatorias para mantenerlo de igual forma ocupado, hasta que en un momento dado Pansy usa un escudo a distancia para rebotar un hechizo que había lanzado Blaise y que había sido esquivado por el Mortífago, el hechizo rebotando y dándole en toda la espalda justo cuando había localizado a Blaise.</p>
<p>Ron seguía lanzando hechizo tras hechizo contra Dolohov, el Mortífago riendo como un maníaco y gritando amenazas y promesas de cómo iba a torturarlo cuando le pusiera las manos encima. Pansy se concentra en rodear a Ron de escudos, permitiéndole al pelirrojo comenzar a ganar terreno, mientras Blaise se aseguraba que si alguno de los Mortífagos fuera de juego despertaban, estuviesen inmovilizados. Sin muchos miramientos comienza a romper varitas y los deja a todos atados y amordazados, lanzando un Patronus para que algún Auror viniese en su búsqueda y se los llevasen a Azkaban.</p>
<p>Una vez ellos estuviesen asegurados, Blaise se une a la lucha, manteniendo un rol de soporte como el de Pansy, dejando que Ron liderase el asunto y fuera el que venciera al veterano; cosa que parecía cada vez más probable.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, las cosas en ese momento se vuelven más peliagudas, pues Hermione volaba por los aires y choca contra la espalda del pelirrojo, derribándolos a ambos.</p>
<p>Hermione, en cuanto Ron había centrado su atención en los 5 Mortífagos que tenían a Blaise y a Pansy acorralados; había formado su arma de sangre y dejado que sus ojos cambiaran. No tenía sentido intentar esconder su naturaleza a las narices de los hombres lobo frente a ella. Ellos podían oler su especie tan fácilmente como ella podía oler la de ellos.</p>
<p>Sin esperar un segundo Hermione comienza a lanzar flechas de sangre como una posesa, en busca de incapacitarlos, la velocidad de sus movimientos aumentando de golpe. Uno de los lobos salta en el aire, esquivando las flechas y lanzándose hacia delante con una sonrisa feroz. Hermione se da una simple voltereta y cae de pie en el techo, sin dejar de lanzar flechas. El segundo lobo recibe tres, una en el muslo, una en el pecho, la tercera en el brazo; rugiendo de dolor.</p>
<p>El lobo que estaba más adelante salta contra el techo y trata de coger a Hermione, quien vuelve a darse una voltereta y cae en cuclillas en el piso, saltando en un fluido movimiento para darle una patada en la cara con todas sus fuerzas. El otro lobo se había arrancado las flechas para ese entonces y corría también en su dirección, sin comprender realmente por qué sus heridas no se cerraban con la velocidad habitual.</p>
<p>Hermione se contorsiona luego de la patada, formando una flecha de sangre en su mano y utilizándola para tratar de apuñalar al lobo que tenía cerca. Éste era ágil e igual de veloz que ella, por lo que apenas logra un par de rasguños en la cara y sus brazos, pero Hermione no se deja desesperar.</p>
<p>Mostrando los colmillos con ferocidad, Hermione comienza una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con los dos lobos a toda velocidad. Si alguno de sus amigos magos que luchaban a un par de metros en el pasillo se girara a mirarlos, no serían capaces de distinguir cada movimiento por separado, sólo viendo un grupo de movimientos borrosos sin sentido.</p>
<p>Hermione mordía, arañaba, apuñalaba, golpeaba y pateaba todo lo que tuviera en su camino. Sus movimientos veloces y ágiles, certeros simplemente porque se había dejado llevar por completo por el instinto. Ella confía en que su cuerpo sabría qué hacer para sobrevivir, tal como había aprendido a hacer en las interminables horas de entrenamiento primero sólo con Harry, luego con Draco incluido. Ellos no lo sabían, pero en menos de un año habían logrado el control de un vampiro maduro, que llevaba más de una década aprendiendo a lidiar con sus capacidades.</p>
<p>En un momento dado Hermione logra darle una patada en el pecho a uno de los lobos, mandándolo a volar por el pasillo por la fuerza del impacto. Siguiendo el movimiento con fluidez, Hermione continúa el giro, enterrando la flecha de sangre que tenía en la mano directamente en el corazón del hombre lobo que estaba a su lado, matándolo al instante.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, Hermione no contaba con que el otro lobo se recuperase tan rápido. Aún se habituaba a luchar con oponentes que tuviesen sus atributos físicos casi tan incrementados como ella.</p>
<p>Sin alcanzar a reaccionar en lo absoluto, Hermione nota cómo el lobo restante se le acercaba por la espalda. Ella se gira, sólo para recibir una patada en el abdomen que le quitó el aire y la mandó a volar por el pasillo, ella misma chocando contra Ron y haciéndolo perder el equilibrio e interrumpiéndolo en su duelo.</p>
<p>Tratando de amortiguar la caída, Hermione se gira para caer a un lado de Ron y no encima, Pansy levantando a toda velocidad los Escudos más poderosos que conocía, tratando de protegerlos de Dolohov, mientras Blaise comenzaba a lanzar hechizos lo más rápido que podía a causa de la pura desesperación. No podían dejar que ninguno de ellos resultara herido.</p>
<p>Nuevamente Hermione nota que el lobo se acercaba a toda velocidad, moviéndose tan rápido como ella lo habría hecho, sin darle tiempo de recuperarse. Ron se estaba poniendo de pie, todavía medio desorientado, y Hermione nota que el lobo tenía sus garras desenfundadas y atacaba para matar.</p>
<p>Sin pensárselo dos veces, Hermione protege la espalda de Ron con la suya propia, soltando un grito al sentir el dolor del profundo rasguño en la espalda. El lobo trata de seguir atacando, pero Hermione nota la presencia de otro de su especie cerca. Con fuerza, utiliza su cuerpo para volver a tirar al piso a Ron, justo cuando Harry pasaba por su lado y tacleaba literalmente al lobo, su hombro enterrándose en la boca del estómago del licántropo, quitándole el aire.</p>
<p>Hermione se encoge en el piso, sintiendo cómo el veneno en las garras del lobo se metía en su sistema, causándole dolor al chocar en contra de su resistencia natural al virus de la licantropía por ser un vampiro. Apretando los dientes con fuerza, ella siente a Ron a su lado, tratando de ayudarla a ponerse de pie.</p>
<p>-Herm…</p>
<p>-Acaba con Dolohov, estaré bien- dice Hermione, poniéndose de pie con resolución, mirando directamente a Ron, sus facciones vampíricas a la vista. Ron abre los ojos como platos, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante la revelación. Hermione no espera en absoluto, generando de la nada una nueva flecha de sangre y casi volviéndose un borrón de movimiento para ayudar a Harry a enfrentarse al hombre lobo.</p>
<p>Ron se queda mirando la lucha por un par de segundos, notando que su mejor amigo también tenía un arma roja en sus manos, un hacha, la cual blandía como si fuese un experto en la lucha con armas blancas.</p>
<p>-¡Ron, no es el momento!- grita Pansy entonces, sintiendo cómo el último de sus escudos para protegerlo cedía ante el continuo ataque de Dolohov, Blaise inconsciente un par de metros más allá.</p>
<p>Ron decide hacerle caso a Pansy, girándose y esquivando casi sin esfuerzo el hechizo que Dolohov había lanzado en su dirección, volviendo a enfrascarse en el duelo con el Mortífago, irritado con toda la situación y aprovechando sus emociones para cargar sus hechizos de más poder. Pansy, por su parte, estaba cumpliendo su rol de vanguardia a la perfección, dejándolo concentrarse sólo en atacar, lo que eventualmente le permitió dejar inconsciente a Dolohov, al mismo tiempo que Harry y Hermione acababan con el último lobo.</p>
<p>Pansy y Ron se giran a los dos vampiros, viendo cómo Harry sacaba sus colmillos del cuello del lobo, Hermione enterrando su flecha en el pecho del lobo.</p>
<p>-¡Qué asco!- exclama Harry entonces, escupiendo sangre con una mueca de desagrado, limpiándose la boca con la manga de su camisa.- La sangre de hombre lobo es una de las cosas más desagradables que he probado en mi vida.</p>
<p>-Nunca he bebido sangre de lobo antes- dice Hermione con un encogimiento de hombros. Harry vuelve a hacer una mueca.</p>
<p>-No lo recomiendo- reitera el vampiro, girándose hacia su mejor amigo, quien los miraba pálido como una sábana. Harry sonríe algo incómodo, sus colmillos aún algo manchados de sangre.</p>
<p>-Son vampiros- dice Ron, el lazo con el Aquelarre cementándose completamente en ese momento, causando que el pelirrojo saltase con sorpresa y los ojos como platos, llevándose una mano al pecho.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Y finalmente el momento que todos esperamos en el libro sucede!!! Ron se enteró de todo, y de una forma bastante dramática. ¿Qué opinan de la escena? A mí personalmente me gustó mucho cómo resultó.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Capítulo 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunta Pansy entonces, con un sobresalto, habiendo sentido cómo el lazo del Aquelarre que tenía Ron se completaba repentinamente.</p>
<p>-Creo que Ron ha pasado a ser parte del Aquelarre oficialmente- comenta Harry con sorpresa acercándose al par de magos, notando cómo Blaise se despertaba con un sobresalto, sin duda sintiendo lo mismo que había sentido Pansy un mero segundo antes.</p>
<p>Ron no sabía cómo reaccionar aún ante la revelación que sus mejores amigos fueran vampiros. Él era consciente que había un secreto complejo que ellos mantenían escondido de él, pero nunca se le habría pasado por la cabeza que ellos fuesen chupasangres… Es decir, ellos no actuaban en lo absoluto como les habían enseñado que los vampiros actuaban: no parecían ser diferentes personas, no parecían enloquecidos por la sed de sangre (de hecho, Harry tenía sangre en la boca, y actuaba como si nada), no tenían problemas para salir al sol… No tenía ningún sentido en la mente de Ron, pero no podía negar la evidencia frente a sus ojos.</p>
<p>-¿Por qué diablos tardaron tanto en decirme?- dice entonces con irritación, decidiendo que daba igual lo que ambos fueran: lo que lo cabreaba era que no hubiesen confiado en él.</p>
<p>Hermione desvía la mirada, pareciendo culpable, Harry girándose a ella con una mirada cargada de significado; Pansy soltando un bufido de irritación y Blaise recién incorporándose al grupo.</p>
<p>-Inicialmente era para protegerte- dice Hermione entonces, con un suspiro de resignación. Ron frunce el ceño, desconcertado.- Cuando recién nos convertimos, claramente no teníamos buen autocontrol. Luego era sólo porque estaba aterrada que pensaras que somos monstruos y…</p>
<p>Hermione se queda en silencio, desviando la mirada nuevamente. Ron espera pacientemente que ella terminara la idea, pero no parecía que la vampiresa supiera cómo continuar. Harry le da un empujón amigable con su hombro, instándola a decirle al pelirrojo acerca de sus sentimientos. Hermione vuelve a suspirar profundamente.</p>
<p>-No pensé que podrías considerarme como pareja si soy un monstruo que no envejecerá a tu lado- dice Hermione entonces, volviendo a dejar sin palabras al pelirrojo, quien a continuación se ruboriza tan fuerte como el color de su cabello. Pansy se ríe burlona y le da un empujón amigable a Weasley.</p>
<p>-Apuesto que no te esperabas eso- susurra Pansy profundamente divertida.</p>
<p>-Realmente no es el momento para esto- dice Blaise entonces.- Mandé un Patronus para que Aurores vengan a llevarse a estos Mortífagos. No creo que sea prudente que nos encuentren aquí, nos sacarán de aquí y el Sire de Draco sigue por acá.</p>
<p>-Tenemos que acabar con ese cabrón- dice Harry entonces, con un gruñido de furia apenas contenida.- Draco no podrá con ese psicópata solo.</p>
<p>-Por favor, tomen el antídoto para verbena antes que nada- dice Pansy entonces, brutalmente seria.- No quiero verte en ese estado de nuevo.</p>
<p>Ron comprende que el responsable de envenenar a Harry hace un par de meses había sido el Sire de Draco, un vampiro. El hecho que Draco Malfoy también fuese un vampiro había sido asumido por la mente de Ron en cuanto había visto a Harry y Hermione con sus colmillos fuera. Imaginaba que era porque los tres eran vampiros que se habían acercado lo suficiente como para convertirse en amigos.</p>
<p>Dichas estas palabras, Harry pone mala cara.</p>
<p>-Yo ya tomé el antídoto. Iba camino a encontrarme con Draco. Él mató a Nott- dice Harry entonces. Pansy y Blaise abren los ojos completos.- Estaba Marcado, y él asesinó a Dumbledore.</p>
<p>Hermione suelta un grito de sorpresa al escuchar esas palabras, todos los demás poniéndose completamente pálidos con las noticias. Harry aprieta los labios en una fina línea, asintiendo solemnemente con la cabeza.</p>
<p>-Debemos apresurarnos para evitar la mayor cantidad de bajas- dice entonces el líder del Aquelarre, todos asienten con la cabeza, y se apresuran por el pasillo detrás del pelinegro; ninguno con la intención de esperar que llegasen los Aurores a llevarse a los Mortífagos caídos. Si lograban escapar, se ocuparían de ese problema en su momento.</p>
<p>-<em>Me ha descubierto-</em> dice entonces Draco, con alarma, a través del comunicador, algo asustado.</p>
<p>Un par de pisos más arriba de donde ellos estaban, Draco había estado tratando de seguir sigilosamente a su Sire, mientras éste se paseaba por la escuela como si estuviese haciendo turismo. Hasta ese momento el vampiro no había atacado a nadie, y eso que había pasado fuera de una sala con alumnos escondidos en una ocasión. No había hecho nada, sólo parecía estar explorando el castillo.</p>
<p>Por un lado Draco estaba aliviado porque el vampiro no estuviese matando indiscriminadamente, pero no podía evitar sentirse preocupado porque él no se estuviese comportando como era habitual. ¿Qué tramaba?</p>
<p>De pronto, su Sire se detiene en mitad del pasillo, riendo por lo bajo. Una especie de señal es enviada a través de un lazo del que Draco no era consciente, como si el vampiro lo estuviese llamando. El rubio se pone pálido y se queda paralizado en el lugar por un momento, Luna apoyando su mano en el hombro de Draco preocupada.</p>
<p>Estaba claro que el vampiro se había detenido en ese pasillo para esperarlo, alejado de la lucha en los pisos inferiores y de estudiantes y profesores por igual. Ese sector del castillo estaba casi completamente desierto, salvo ese pequeño grupo de alumnos ocultos un piso más abajo en un salón de clases abandonado y olvidado.</p>
<p>Apretando los puños con fuerza, Draco mira directamente a Luna, casi rogándole con la mirada que se alejase y lo dejara en esa lucha solo. La rubia le sonríe cálidamente y niega con la cabeza, comprendiendo sin necesidad de palabras las intenciones del vampiro. Ella no pensaba dejarlo solo.</p>
<p>-<em>Es demasiado peligroso-</em> dice Draco a través del comunicador. Luna niega con la cabeza.</p>
<p>-<em>Te ayudaré a resistir hasta que lleguen Harry y Hermione. Están cerca, los siento.</em>- explica Luna tranquilamente. Ella era muy consciente del peligro al que se enfrentaba; pero de todas formas no tenía ninguna intención de abandonar a su amigo en esa situación. No cuando su vida estaba en peligro.</p>
<p>Draco no sigue discutiendo, pues no había tiempo. Tenía la horrible sensación que su Sire no era una criatura paciente y que si lo hacía esperar demasiado, entraría en modo asesino y comenzaría la masacre que todos temían.</p>
<p>Con resolución, Draco forma sus armas de sangre, dejando que todas sus facciones de vampiro emergieran. Sus instintos de supervivencia eran mayores cuando no utilizaba máscaras, y en este momento necesitaba todas las fortalezas que pudiese reunir. Pero, con sus verdaderas facciones a la vista, la llamada de su Sire se volvió más potente.</p>
<p>Draco siente verdadero rechazo al sentir ese lazo no deseado. Suponía que era inevitable que existiese ese tipo de lazo, cuando había sido la sangre de ese psicópata la que lo había convertido en lo que era en ese momento; pero no quitaba que deseara que ese lazo no existiera en lo absoluto.</p>
<p>-<em>Vamos a cargarnos a ese monstruo</em>- dice Draco entonces, mandando su ubicación por el comunicador a Harry y Hermione, antes de comenzar a encaminarse a su Sire, Luna sonriendo con ferocidad a su lado.</p>
<p>Una vez el vampiro está frente a ellos, detenido en la mitad del pasillo, la luz de la luna iluminando la mitad de su rostro a través de las enormes ventanas que había en ese piso del castillo. Draco se detiene apenas un par de metros frente a su oponente, sosteniendo sus dagas arrojadizas con seguridad y determinación.</p>
<p>-¿Por qué estás tan empeñado en rechazarme?- pregunta el vampiro con curiosidad.- No es natural que un novato no siga a su Sire.</p>
<p>-Tengo mi propio Aquelarre, no te necesito- dice Draco manteniendo la calma, empujando el lazo que lo unía a ese psicópata con todo lo que tenía. El vampiro le lanza una mirada de admiración, pareciendo sorprendido porque su novato pudiese hacer algo como eso.</p>
<p>-Eres más poderoso de lo que habría imaginado que serías- dice el vampiro entonces, una expresión de aprobación en su rostro, como si fuera un padre orgulloso de su descendencia. Draco hace una mueca. Ya tenía suficientes problemas teniendo un solo padre, no quería otro. Menos uno que era verdaderamente un psicópata, como todos parecían pensar que era Lucius.</p>
<p>Por lo menos su propio padre hacía todo lo que podía para protegerlo. Sí, había tomado muy malas decisiones a lo largo de su vida; pero verdaderamente lo quería.</p>
<p>-Claramente no gracias a ti- dice Draco rodando los ojos con un bufido de desprecio. Un brillo de irritación aparece en los ojos del vampiro.</p>
<p>-Fui yo el que te convirtió en lo que eres- dice su Sire. Al parecer había tocado una fibra sensible.</p>
<p>-Puede ser. Pero nunca me enseñaste nada que valiese la pena recordar a posteridad- dice Draco en tono aburrido.- Todo lo que sé, se lo debo a mis compañeros de Aquelarre.</p>
<p>-¿Esos que van a morir esta noche?- se burla el vampiro. Draco gruñe en su dirección, mostrándole sus colmillos de forma amenazadora.</p>
<p>-Sobre mi cadáver.</p>
<p>El vampiro se encoge de hombros despreocupado.</p>
<p>-Como quieras.</p>
<p>Luna definitivamente no alcanza a reaccionar al sorpresivo ataque. En un momento el vampiro estaba un par de metros más adelante en el pasillo, burlándose de Draco, en el siguiente estaba a escasos centímetros de su cara. Draco alcanza a reaccionar, bloqueando casi instintivamente el puñetazo dirigido a su cara, atacando a su vez con una de sus dagas y haciendo un corte superficial en el antebrazo del vampiro.</p>
<p>Luna retrocede para alejarse de la lucha. En una batalla así de rápida, ella no sería de ninguna ayuda en la cercanía. Tenía que mantenerse a distancia para buscar el mejor momento en el que podría apoyar al vampiro rubio.</p>
<p>Draco por su parte se enfrasca al completo en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo que estaba manteniendo con su Sire, en un momento dado diciéndoles a Harry y Hermione por el comunicador que se “<em>apresuraran, maldita sea</em>”. Su Sire no tarda demasiado en sacar sus propias dagas, nuevamente negándose a formar su propia Arma de Sangre. No quitaba que sus armas no fuesen peligrosas en sí mismas, por cómo estaban embebidas de verbena. Afortunadamente Draco le había hecho caso a Harry y había bebido el antídoto antes de encontrarse con su sire.</p>
<p>-Cuéntame, ¿con cuánto dolor pereció tu amigo de aquella noche?- se burla malicioso el vampiro mientras lanzaba una estocada tras otra en contra de Draco, buscando envenenarlo con las hojas de sus dagas. Draco entrecierra los ojos ante el comentario, en ese momento Harry y Hermione apareciendo por el pasillo, ambos formando sus Armas de Sangre instantáneamente.</p>
<p>-¡No morí!- exclama Harry irritado, saltando sin esperar un segundo contra el vampiro, blandiendo su hacha a un pelo de descontrolarse. El odio que sentía contra esa criatura era aún mayor que antes, al pensar en cómo había disfrutado ese psicópata ante la idea de haberlo matado tras causarle un horrible sufrimiento. No sólo había convertido a Draco en contra de su voluntad, sino que ahora mismo quería dañarlo de todas las formas que pudiese.</p>
<p>El vampiro se queda de una pieza, sin esperarse que el vampiro al que había envenenado con una fuerte dosis de verbena hubiese sobrevivido. No tenía ningún sentido. No importaba lo poderoso que fuese un vampiro, si era atacado con la suficiente dosis de aquel veneno de vampiros, moriría de todas formas; y él se había asegurado de darle una dosis suficiente para matar a un vampiro milenario.</p>
<p>Harry se da una voltereta, pateando al vampiro en el abdomen y haciéndolo retroceder un par de metros por el pasillo, Hermione aprovechando el momento para acertarle un par de flechas: una en el brazo, la otra en el hombro.</p>
<p>El vampiro ruje de furia, sintiéndose por un momento abrumado y alarmantemente sorprendido. No se había esperado que los vampiros de Hogwarts hubiesen progresado tanto en el tiempo que había pasado desde su enfrentamiento. ¿Cómo podía ser que tres vampiros novatos fueran capaces de estar dándole pelea a él, un vampiro de más de 700 años en este mundo, poderoso y temido? Ni siquiera el que estuviesen trabajando juntos debería hacer una diferencia.</p>
<p>¿Quién mierda había entrenado a este trío de novatos? Él mismo se encargaría de cargarse a ese entrometido. ¿Cómo se atrevía a robarle a su novato? Se suponía que el rubio iba a ser su siguiente chivo expiatorio. Era su derecho al ser el Sire del muchacho. El rubio le pertenecía a él, porque era su progenie. ¿Qué derecho tenían esos dos niños a hacerse llamar su “Aquelarre”?</p>
<p>Mientras tanto Draco y Harry se acercan al Antiguo y comienzan a atacarlo en conjunto, utilizando hasta el último truco que tenían bajo la manga, desesperando ligeramente al notar que no importaba qué tanto más rápidos se hubiesen vuelto, o qué tan bien manejaran realmente sus Armas de Sangre, el otro vampiro era capaz de mantener terreno en el enfrentamiento. Ahora, no estaba ganando terreno tampoco; pero sólo hacía falta un mínimo error, un ínfimo traspié de uno de ellos, para perder toda ventaja.</p>
<p>Hermione trataba de ayudar lo mejor que podía manteniéndose a distancia, sabiendo que en esta lucha en específico ella servía más de lejos. Su fuerte nunca había sido la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, y ella tampoco tenía la adaptabilidad que Draco poseía inherentemente. Enfrentándose a un oponente así de experto, un vampiro sobre todo, que se conocería todos los trucos que ellos podían hacer… No tenía ningún sentido enfrentarlo en la desventaja de un combate de cerca.</p>
<p>Así que Hermione se mantenía lanzando flechas, una tras otra, lentamente comenzando a sentir cómo sus fuerzas comenzaban a mermar. Sus flechas estaban hechas de gotas de su propia sangre, y ésta no era infinita. Eventualmente ella comenzaría a sentirse débil y la sed de sangre se haría presente. Era una desventaja de su Arma de Sangre en comparación a la de Harry, pues ella tenía que ir reponiendo sus proyectiles continuamente, mientras que Harry, siempre que su Arma de Sangre no se deshiciera, no tenía que gastar más sangre en mantenerla.</p>
<p>-<em>¿Hermione?</em>- le pregunta Ron entonces a través del comunicador, directamente a ella. Los cuatro magos se estaban manteniendo alejados, todos preparados para ayudar si alguno de los vampiros era herido, Blaise y Pansy preparados para hacer una donación de sangre de emergencia que le permitiera al herido recuperarse lo más rápido posible.</p>
<p>-<em>Estoy algo ocupada Ron-</em> dice Hermione sin quitar la vista de la lucha que se desarrollaba frente a ella, Harry y Draco cambiando de estrategia para comenzar a atacar al vampiro por turnos, cada uno de ellos retrocediendo de forma alternante.</p>
<p>Hermione aprovechaba cada vez que uno de ellos retrocedía para lanzar un par de flechas, las cuales el vampiro lograba esquivar la mayor cantidad de las veces, otras causando rasguños de diferentes profundidades.</p>
<p>En todo ese rato, Harry y Draco habían logrado asestar buenos golpes, la piel de vampiro lentamente llenándose de heridas, el problema era que la mayoría eran heridas menores. Había una sola herida que le impedía realmente, una puñalada que Draco había enterrado profundamente en su abdomen, en el costado izquierdo.</p>
<p>Por su parte el vampiro había logrado herir en varias ocasiones tanto a Harry como a Draco, y ambos estaban comenzando a notar el cansancio de mantener sus instintos y sentidos en alerta máxima de forma constante por tanto tiempo seguido. Aún no eran heridos de gravedad, pero sabían que si no lo mataban rápido, era cuestión de tiempo que uno de ellos cayera.</p>
<p>-<em>¿Es cierto que los vampiros son débiles al sol?</em>- pregunta Ron, ignorando el comentario anterior de Hermione. La seriedad de su voz sorprende a Hermione, quien decide responderle, a pesar que seguía pensando que no era el momento para que Ron comenzase a interrogarla de sus fortalezas y debilidades como vampiro.</p>
<p>-<em>Es cierto.</em></p>
<p><em>-¿Ustedes tienen algo que los protege?</em>- pregunta Ron con curiosidad.- <em>¿Notas si el Sire de Draco tiene las mismas protecciones?</em></p>
<p>Hermione entrecierra los ojos, dándose una voltereta en el aire y comenzando a correr por el techo, lanzando flechas a toda velocidad mientras se acercaba más. Harry y Draco retroceden un poco, dándole espacio a Hermione para atacar y dándose tiempo para regenerar un poco sus heridas.</p>
<p>El vampiro suelta un improperio entonces, al sentirse abrumado por la cantidad de flechas que Hermione estaba lanzando en su dirección sin parar. Con un pulso de energía sin control alguno, el vampiro empuja tanto a Harry como Draco lejos. Ambos se sorprenden por el uso más salvaje de la magia, muy distinto al que enseñaban en la escuela de magia. Ambos generan de inmediato la determinación de aprenderlo en cuanto tuviesen la oportunidad.</p>
<p>El vampiro, por su parte, deja que tres flechas consecutivas se entierren en su antebrazo, saltando él mismo al techo, en una voltereta mucho menos elegante que la de Hermione, pero igual de efectiva.</p>
<p>La vampiresa no se esperaba ese ataque, por lo que el vampiro usa el elemento de la sorpresa para tirar de su arco y apuñalar a Hermione en el lado derecho del pecho, antes que el vampiro le diese un fuerte puñetazo en el abdomen que la manda a volar de vuelta al grupo de magos y a caer estrepitosamente al piso cuando pierde la concentración respecto a su propia gravedad.</p>
<p>Harry y Draco saltan a techo de inmediato, impidiendo que el vampiro pudiese perseguir a Hermione, aprovechando que estaba caída. Se enfrascan en una lucha campal, con renovada furia, esta vez en el techo, manteniendo completamente desconcertados a los magos que miraban la escena, sin poder entender la física de lo que sucedía.</p>
<p>Hermione se levanta, ayudada por Ron, quien miraba con completo horror el cuchillo que Hermione tenía profundamente enterrado. Hermione ignora el dolor completamente y coge la pechera de la túnica de Ron, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, sus colmillos desenfundados.</p>
<p>-<em>No percibí las protecciones contra el sol en lo absoluto</em>- le dice ella ferozmente a través del comunicador, lanzándole una mirada cargada de significado. Ella estaría bien, Ron no tenía tiempo de preocuparse de ella en ese momento, tenía que ayudar a Harry y Draco.</p>
<p>Pansy comienza a levantar escudos alrededor de Hermione, mientras Blaise se arrodilla al lado de Hermione y le tiende su muñeca imperiosamente.</p>
<p>-Rápido- susurra él.</p>
<p>Ron aprieta los dientes con irritación, sin molestarse en discutir en ese momento. Ya le echaría la bronca a Hermione por haber considerado que era justificable dejarlo a él como el único que no estaba consciente de su secreto. Era más que obvio que todos los demás en el grupo lo sabían. Quizá hasta Neville y su hermana pequeña estaban al tanto. Él era el único que había quedado relegado a la oscuridad.</p>
<p>Ron se gira de golpe en dirección a la pelea y avanza varios pasos, sin darse cuenta que acababa de salir de detrás de la protección de los Escudos de Pansy. Un error fatal, el cual nadie pareció notar a tiempo.</p>
<p>Con un grito, y juntando todo el poder mágico que podía, Ron lanza un hechizo que conjura la luz solar del mediodía en dirección a los tres vampiros que luchaban en el techo encarnizadamente. El efecto fue instantáneo.</p>
<p>El vampiro suelta un grito desgarrador al sentir cómo su piel comenzaba a quemarse con fuerza, el dolor atacándolo de golpe, lo mismo que la furia. Con ira nota que ni su propio novato, ni el vampiro que debió morir por la verbena hace meses eran afectados por la luz de sol, lo que lo sacó completamente de quicio.</p>
<p>Con un grito completamente enloquecido el vampiro lanza toda su furia y dolor en contra de los dos vampiros que se enfrentaban a él, mandándolos a volar. Con un movimiento más rápido que cualquier otro movimiento antes, lanza su daga restante contra Harry, dándole en la ingle, directamente en una arteria.</p>
<p>Aprovechando que ambos niños estaban caídos, aturdidos por la fuerza del ataque sorpresivo, el vampiro gira su atención al mago insolente que creía que tenía el derecho de intervenir en esta batalla. Moriría por el atrevimiento.</p>
<p>Casi demasiado rápido para procesar lo que estaba pasando, Ron alcanza a ver cómo Harry y Draco caían pesadamente al piso, aturdidos; el vampiro sonriendo con crueldad al girarse para verlo a él; antes de sentir la presencia de la criatura a su lado.</p>
<p>Por una milésima de segundo, Ron se pregunta por qué rayos los Escudos de Pansy no habían detenido el avance del vampiro, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde que él mismo había sobrepasado la seguridad que éstos le entregaban… Y siente el horrible dolor a un costado del cuello, donde el vampiro había cogido su cabeza y había mordido sin ninguna intención de ser delicado.</p>
<p>Con frenesí y malicia el vampiro se enfoca en destruir la mayor parte de piel, músculo y vasos sanguíneos en el cuello del mago pelirrojo, matándolo rápida, pero dolorosamente.</p>
<p>Ron alcanza a gritar antes de sentir cómo el vampiro bebía de su sangre, parte de ésta cayendo por su pecho y espalda a una velocidad alarmante… Antes que el vampiro fuese arrancado de su cuello, Hermione gritando a lo lejos, él sin poder verla pues todo se había vuelto oscuro.</p>
<p>-¡No puedes morir!- gritaba Hermione con horror.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Me gusta mucho que al leer el capítulo antes de subirlo para arreglar algún error que se me haya pasado antes; voy recordando detalles que había olvidado. Cosas que puedo retomar en la segunda parte de esta historia que no había considerado inicialmente. Siempre es bueno releer las propias historias un par de veces, te dan ideas para más adelante.</p>
<p>...Y aquí lo dejo esta semana, that cliffhanger jeje 😈.<br/>¿Qué les pareció?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Capítulo 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry siente que se le hiela la sangre al escuchar el grito de dolor de Ron, Draco poniéndose de pie de un salto a su lado, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a Harry. Ron estaba siendo desangrado frente a ellos por un vampiro sadista que claramente estaba disfrutando al máximo de hacerle daño a su mejor amigo.</p><p>Draco tira del cabello del vampiro, arrancando a pura fuerza bruta los colmillos del cuello de Ron, múltiples puñetazos impactando contra la cara de su Sire por la completa furia que sentía en ese momento.</p><p>¡Ese monstruo había intentado matar a uno de los miembros de su Aquelarre! Y aún podía ser que lo hubiese logrado.</p><p>Harry, por su parte, pasa a una furia que era todo lo contrario a la de Draco. De la nada sus pensamientos de volvieron claros como el cristal, los deseos de venganza y los instintos de protección hacia su Aquelarre multiplicados múltiples veces por sobre los de Draco al ser él el líder… Una fría ira llenó el centro de Harry, el poder acumulándose en su centro mágico rápidamente y en cantidades que habrían asustado a Harry en cualquier otro contexto.</p><p>Moviéndose tan rápido que fue casi una teletransportación, Harry se pone a un lado de Draco en el momento preciso que el vampiro reaccionaba y trataba de defenderse de los ataques de su propio novato.</p><p>Harry toma el cuello del vampiro y hielo de inmediato comienza a formarse en la piel que estaba directamente en contacto con la de Harry. El vampiro grita de dolor, llevando sus manos contra la mano de Harry, tratando de deshacerse del agarre.</p><p>-Muere, sanguijuela- dice Harry fríamente. Draco gruñe su acuerdo, sus instintos más animales apoderándose de él tanto como Harry. En ese momento ninguno de los dos estaba en control de sus acciones en lo absoluto. Era afortunado que ninguno hubiese sucumbido a la sed de Sangre, sino a sus instintos de protección.</p><p>Draco, sin saber de dónde sacaba el conocimiento, supo ponerse a un costado de Harry, poniendo su mano en su hombro y juntando casi inconscientemente su energía para entregársela a su Líder de Aquelarre. Harry recibe la energía extra sin sorprenderse en lo absoluto, pues era lógico y esperable que los miembros del Aquelarre se cuidasen entre sí y quisieran lo mismo que él en ese momento: Venganza.</p><p>Haciendo uso de la energía que Draco le había entregado, Harry empuja más frío al vampiro, moldeando la magia y la sangre juntas de una forma mucho más primitiva y poderosa de lo que había aprendido siendo un mago. Esta era magia vampírica. Era lo que sucedía cuando un mago se convertía en un vampiro: no sólo obtenía las capacidades físicas de un vampiro, sino que su magia también evolucionaba.</p><p>Empujando todo ese poder en el cuerpo del vampiro que trataba desesperadamente de escapar, sin poder creer que un mero niño lo tuviese en esa situación, indefenso y a punto de ser derrotado; la magia comienza a hacer efecto: la sangre del vampiro comienza a congelarse lenta y dolorosamente. Los aullidos de dolor llenaron el pasillo sin tardanza, el vampiro perdiendo poder con cada segundo que pasaba. Sin detenerse en ningún momento y sin sentir que el vampiro mereciese un segundo de misericordia, Harry continua el flujo de magia, disfrutando de cada grito de dolor. Draco sonríe con crueldad, imitando a Harry, ambos mostrando claramente sus colmillos.</p><p>No fueron más que unos momentos, apenas un minuto al completo, lo que el vampiro tardó en perecer. En cuando la última gota de magia dejó el cuerpo del chupasangre en el agarre de Harry, todo el cuerpo se convirtió en hielo y Harry, con un simple movimiento de su hacha, hizo añicos la estatua.</p><p>Fue como si, en el momento que la estatua era destruida, tanto Harry como Draco despertasen de un trance, ambos poniéndose pálidos al darse cuenta realmente de lo que habían hecho, cómo habían perdido completamente el control de sí mismos y de sus instintos vampíricos…</p><p>Ambos se giran algo avergonzados en dirección a Ron y el resto del grupo, notando que ninguno de ellos les prestaba atención en lo absoluto. Ellos no habían presenciado lo que había sucedido, pero ninguno había sentido más que satisfacción al escuchar los gritos… Las mentes de los humanos también habían sido afectadas por los lazos del Aquelarre.</p><p>Y cuando Draco y Harry vuelven a encontrarse con la evidencia de la muerte inminente de Ron, ambos dejan de inmediato de lamentar lo que había sucedido. Sí, había sido horrible, pero habían estado protegiendo a la Familia, al Aquelarre. No podían sentirse arrepentidos por eso. Jamás.</p><p>Ambos se acercan al grupo, viendo cómo Pansy y Luna trataban de detener la hemorragia en el cuello de Ron, Blaise trataba de hacer que sus hechizos sanadores surtieran efecto, y Hermione dejaba caer un chorro de sangre desde su muñeca en la herida directamente, mientras sus ojos liberaban lágrimas rosadas.</p><p>Harry nota de inmediato que lo que todos hacían no estaba sirviendo en lo absoluto. Si un vampiro no quería que la herida se cerrara, ésta no lo haría. Las propiedades anticoagulantes de su saliva actuando en todo su esplendor en ese momento. Ron estaba muriendo, y lo estaba haciendo rápido. No le quedaban ni cinco minutos de vida.</p><p>-Va a morir Hermione- dice Draco entonces, pálido como una sábana, comenzando a sentir la misma rabia contra su Sire que había sentido cuando había notado por primera vez que el muy hijo de puta se había atrevido a dañar a uno miembro humano del Aquelarre.</p><p>-¡No!- grita Hermione desesperada.</p><p>-¡Deja de malgastar sangre y conviértelo Hermione!- grita Harry entonces, cerrando su mano en la muñeca de Hermione, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Ella se puso pálida, mirándolos con los ojos como platos.</p><p>-No puedo hacerle esto…</p><p>-Es eso o se muere. Yo ya tomé esa decisión una vez, y tú me perdonaste- dice Harry con alarma, sabiendo que cada segundo que perdían contaba, cada segundo que perdían volvía más improbable la sobrevivencia de Ron.- Debes convertirlo.</p><p>Hermione aprieta los labios en una fina línea, asintiendo con la cabeza. Todos sus instintos la empujaban a convertir a Ron de inmediato, para evitar que alguien del Aquelarre muriera, que su posible pareja muriera… Ella no se deja a sí misma pensar en las posibles consecuencias de lo que estaba haciendo. Tenía que actuar en ese momento. No había tiempo para dudas.</p><p>Mordiéndose nuevamente la muñeca, Hermione deja que su herida sangrase contra la boca de Ron, Pansy masajeando el cuello por anterior para obligarlo a tragar, mientras Harry y Draco dejaban caer sangre directamente en la herida del cuello del pelirrojo. Esta conversión sería en conjunto, los tres estaban donando parte de su esencia para que el pelirrojo saliera adelante, no podía fallar… ¡Ellos no lo permitirían, maldita sea!</p><p>Los siguientes segundos fueron los peores en la vida de cada uno de los adolescentes allí reunidos. Cada segundo se sintió como una eternidad, todos contenían el aliento, rezando en silencio que esta funcionara.</p><p>No podía morir. ¡No podía!</p><p>Entonces Ron abre los ojos de golpe, su herida en el cuello comenzando a curarse lentamente. Los ojos del pelirrojo cambian de color por un segundo, antes de regresar a su color habitual. Entonces el mago, sin saber realmente lo que hacía, coge con las dos manos la muñeca de Hermione y comienza a beber ávidamente. Todos sueltan un suspiro de alivio al ver la evidencia de que sus esfuerzos estaban dando frutos. Estaba funcionando.</p><p>Después de un par de sorbos, Hermione siente como si el mundo comenzase a perder estabilidad. Ella quita delicadamente su muñeca del agarre de Ron, quien trata débilmente de seguir bebiendo. En cuando Hermione recupera su mano, Ron vuelve a caer inconsciente de inmediato, respirando pesadamente como si aún estuviese con dolor. Su herida, sin embargo, estaba casi completamente curada.</p><p>Harry y Draco se dejan caer en el piso a un lado de Ron, ambos respirando pesadamente, sintiendo de la nada, al igual que Hermione, todo el cansancio y la pérdida de sangre. Si no fuera porque seguían en terreno en batalla, se habrían tirado a dormir todos juntos, compartiendo calor corporal y las experiencias nuevas que ahora los unían.</p><p>La noche había sido increíblemente larga. Harry no sólo había tenido que lidiar con una batalla tras otra en los terrenos del castillo, sino que su aventura había comenzado antes incluso, en aquella cueva recóndita, recuperando un objeto que al final del día había sido una mera réplica… sólo para regresar al colegio y verse obligado a presenciar el asesinato del Director sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo.</p><p>Mirando a Ron por un segundo, Harry siente que sus instintos por fin comienzan a calmarse, desde que había escuchado a Pansy gritar que había Mortífagos en el castillo: ningún integrante de su Aquelarre, de su Familia, había muerto en la batalla. Ron sobreviviría y ellos se encargarían de enseñarle todo lo que necesitase aprender para lidiar con sus nuevas capacidades en cuanto despertara.</p><p>Los demás, por su parte, habían tenido que enfrentarse a una lucha por sus vidas. Y esto ya no era simulado, ya no era sólo un entrenamiento, en el que un error habría sido comentado y se habría intentado no volver a repetir. No, aquí un error significaba la muerte, y todos estaban muy agradecidos de haber podido entrenar y haberse preparado para esto, pues era la única razón por la que aún estaban todos vivos.</p><p>Draco había asesinado a sangre fría por primera vez, al igual que Harry, y ninguno de ellos se sentía culpable en lo absoluto. Ambos se habían dado cuenta de hasta qué punto estaban realmente dispuestos a llegar para proteger a aquellos que le importaban… y sorprendentemente ambos parecían muy satisfechos con el descubrimiento.</p><p>Luna, por su parte, estaba muy feliz de haber logrado pasar a formar parte de un grupo como aquel. Ni en sus mejores sueños habría imaginado que encontraría una Familia como esta… Cuando vio aparecer a Harry y Hermione al principio del año, cambiados de forma tan obvia que nadie era capaz de notar el cambio realmente; ella sabía que tendría que apoyarlos incondicionalmente. Harry era una de las pocas personas que la habían tratado normalmente siempre, no como si estuviera loca, sino sólo aceptando sus excentricidades; por lo que ella iba a hacer lo mismo. Durante toda la batalla, ella se había sentido fuertemente protegida. Era como tener una fuerza natural a su alrededor preocupándose que saliese ilesa de todos los enfrentamientos: primero con Draco a su alrededor, luego con los tres vampiros que luchaban para protegerlos del Sire del rubio.</p><p>Pansy y Blaise se habían enfrentado por primera vez a una batalla en vivo y en directo. Para su completa sorpresa, ellos habían logrado salir airosos de los enfrentamientos, rompiendo la opinión que tenían de sí mismos: el cómo habrían sido inútiles en ese tipo de batallas, ellos más preparados para luchar con palabras y sutilezas, en una corte y en la política y la sociedad. Sí, ellos eran los mejores preparados para ese terreno de batalla, junto con Draco; pero había quedado claro que no serían un lastre en la lucha en este terreno.</p><p>Hermione no había tenido tantos problemas para lidiar con la idea de la lucha. No era la primera batalla que ella vivía, desde que se había convertido en la mejor amiga de Harry llevaba preparándose para este tipo de situaciones. No, lo que más la había preocupado durante toda esa noche era la posibilidad que Ron no sólo descubriese que ella ya no era sólo una bruja, sino que le diese la espalda. Para su mayor sorpresa, ella no había pensado que la razón para el rechazo de Ron habría sido que era un vampiro. No, ella había estado convencida que Ron le daría la espalda porque no sería capaz de perdonarle todas las mentiras que había dicho durante todo ese año porque simplemente era una cobarde.</p><p>Y cuando Ron había sido atacado con tal brutalidad sin que ella pudiese protegerlo, había sentido que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. La idea que él fuese a morir antes incluso que ella pudiese contárselo todo, disculparse por su cobardía… era insoportable. La desesperación había estado a punto de embargarla, sólo el sentir de pronto la fría furia de su Líder la había centrado lo suficiente.</p><p>En el momento en que Harry había perdido los estribos y se había enfocado por completo en la venganza, todos los presentes se habían sentido sincronizados en el sentimiento. Con Harry y Draco preocupados en la Venganza, todos ellos se habían enfocado en cuerpo y alma en mantener al pelirrojo con vida.</p><p>Pero ahora toda la adrenalina había pasado. Ron había sobrevivido y la lucha había acabado. Los tres vampiros estaban a un paso de comenzar con la sed de sangre, una sed que obviamente sería potente, considerando los esfuerzos físicos, mágicos y emocionales que había significado. Y los humanos no estaban demasiado lejos de ese nivel de cansancio.</p><p>-Deben beber- dice entonces Luna decidida, acercándose al trío de vampiros luego de lanzarle una mirada cargada de significado a Pansy y Blaise.</p><p>Draco asiente con la cabeza, sin la intención de discutir con ella, aceptando su muñeca y bebiendo un par de tragos, lo suficiente para poder volver a funcionar; pero no dejar imposibilitada a la bruja.</p><p>Harry y Hermione beben también de sus donantes y se levantan. Harry se concentra en los sonidos de la batalla, notando que éstos comenzaban a bajar. Probablemente la mayoría de Mortífagos habían huido ya, y los profesores pronto iban a comenzar a buscar a los estudiantes escondidos en distintos rincones del colegio…</p><p>Mirando al vampiro en proceso de transición, Harry sabía que no podían quedarse allí. Ahora que parte del cansancio había sido recuperado por la sangre, Harry se daba cuenta que tenían que escapar: nadie podía enterarse que ellos eran ahora vampiros, cosa que no iba a ser posible esconder, por lo menos los primeros días de Ron como uno de ellos.</p><p>-¿Tienen sus cosas preparadas?- pregunta Harry entonces, en dirección a los dos Slytherin. Ambos abren los ojos como platos, sorprendidos, sin haberse esperado la dirección que habían tomado los pensamiento del pelinegro.</p><p>-¿Ahora?- pregunta Pansy asustada.</p><p>-No podemos quedarnos. Los primeros días es casi imposible controlarse, y no podremos esconder realmente que Ron dejó de ser humano- dice Harry con cansancio, sintiendo cómo todo su cuerpo le pedía a gritos un descanso.</p><p>Harry se bruñe los ojos, notando por primera vez en un rato que sus lentes habían desaparecido en algún momento de la noche. A ninguno de los presentes le parecía extraño, dado que Harry no solía usar sus lentes cuando estaban a solas. Y Ron había estado demasiado preocupado ante la idea que eran vampiros para darse cuenta además que su mejor amigo podía ver sin sus anteojos.</p><p>-Debemos irnos ya- dice Hermione entonces.- La lucha se acaba. No falta mucho para que vengan en nuestra búsqueda.</p><p>-¿Dónde iremos?- pregunta Blaise entonces, cortando cualquier argumento de Pansy. Él sabía que lo que ellos decían era cierto. Tenían que salir de allí esa misma noche, lo más pronto posible. No es que le gustara la idea. Era demasiado sorpresivo. Agradecía que Harry les hubiese dicho hace un par de semanas que mantuviesen equipaje preparado en todo momento para partir en un apuro.</p><p>-Ron tendrá que alimentarse al despertar- dice Hermione pensativa.- Estará demasiado débil y hambriento, no creo que sea recomendable que salga a cazar…</p><p>-Ya no podemos donar más- dice Luna entonces, aún sentada en el piso con la espalda apoyada contra la pared. Ella sentía claramente la falta de sangre y no habría sido saludable que otro vampiro bebiera de ella en un par de semanas.</p><p>Harry se queda pensativo por un par de segundos, antes de soltar un suspiro de resignación. Luna tenía razón. No tenía sentido dejar a Pansy y a Blaise tan debilitados cuando partieran. Idealmente todos tuviesen sus fuerzas al máximo.</p><p>De hecho, toda la huida se haría más compleja ahora, porque ya no era tres vampiros y tres humanos. Tener solo dos humanos alrededor los obligaría a salir a cazar mucho más, lo que haría toda la aventura más peligrosa… Pero ya eran demasiados. No podían permitirse tener más personas en el grupo.</p><p>Entonces Harry piensa en una solución. Había un par de integrantes más del Aquelarre, quienes sabían de ellos y a quienes Hermione había mandado un comunicador hacía unos meses para poder mantenerse en contacto. Y siempre que ellos no estuviesen demasiado mal heridos, deberían estar en condiciones de donar sangre para el despertar de Ron.</p><p>-Los gemelos- dice Harry entonces.- Les avisamos por el comunicador y los esperamos en su departamento. Nos aseguramos como la mierda que Ron no los mate y luego nos escondemos en Grimmauld Place.</p><p>-Bloqueamos la casa para que nadie de la Orden pueda acceder a ella- asiente Hermione entonces.</p><p>-Bien. Entonces iré a buscar nuestras cosas- dice Draco, mirando a Pansy y a Blaise en espera de su aprobación. Ambos asienten con la cabeza. Tanto Blaise como Pansy tenían, efectivamente, su equipaje listo, y ambos le habían informado a Draco en dónde lo habían escondido. Sin más demora, Draco desaparece por el pasillo a toda velocidad.</p><p>-¿<em>Nev?- </em>Harry llama a Neville a través del comunicador.</p><p>-<em>¿Están todos bien? ¿Qué pasó con el Sire de Draco?-</em> responde Neville de inmediato con preocupación.</p><p>-<em>Todos vivos, Ron en transición. Necesito que vayas a la Torre y nos traigas nuestras cosas</em>- le pide Harry al otro. Le da todas las indicaciones, agradecido porque Neville se abstuviera de hacer preguntas innecesarias en ese momento. Necesitaban moverse rápido. Hermione le pide a Ginny que trajera sus cosas, dado que Neville no sería capaz de entrar en los dormitorios de chicas de la Torre, lugar donde había dejado sus cosas Hermione. Se juntarían en el salón donde tenían sus reuniones habitualmente.</p><p>En cuanto depositaron a Ron en el sofá de la sala, tanto Pansy como Blaise se desplomaron en las sillas, ambos pálidos y con marcadas ojeras bajo los ojos; pero sin emitir una sola queja. Hermione no se separaba del lado de Ron, vigilando su transición sagradamente, Harry moviéndose por la sala de un lado para otro, sintiéndose enjaulado. Cada segundo que pasaba, Harry sentía que perdían posibilidades de salir del castillo sin ser detenidos por algún Profesor con buenas intenciones o cualquiera. Harry seguía pensando que era vital que no saliera a la luz que era un vampiro. Voldemort no podía enterarse de ese detalle.</p><p>Neville y Ginny llegan corriendo a la sala un par de minutos después, la pelirroja mirando a su hermano con horror en cuanto cruza el umbral de la puerta, antes de girarse a Harry y lanzarse a sus brazos para que él la abrazara.</p><p>-¿Qué sucedió?- le pregunta ella. Harry la abraza por un par de segundos más, antes de separarla de su cuerpo para mirarla.</p><p>-Ron estaba muriendo. La única forma de salvarlo era convertirlo… Lo siento- susurra Harry. Hermione levanta una ceja al notar que Ginny también sabía de ellos. ¿Es que acaso ahora toda la familia Weasley sabía que se habían convertido en vampiros?</p><p>-No te atrevas a disculparte por haberle salvado la vida- dice Ginny con dureza, volviéndose a continuación hacia su hermano, para estudiarlo detenidamente.</p><p>Era increíble cómo no parecía más que su hermano durmiendo plácidamente en el sofá, y no como si se estuviera convirtiendo en una criatura totalmente distinta. No había ni una sola evidencia que Ron hubiese estado a punto de morir; pero la palidez en la cara de Harry y Hermione era prueba irrefutable que estaban diciendo la verdad.</p><p>-¿Qué harán?- pregunta Neville entonces con preocupación.</p><p>-Nos largamos- dice Draco desde el umbral de la puerta con todas sus cosas, apareciendo en ese momento.- Ahora mismo.</p><p>Ginny abre la boca para protestar, pero Neville tira de ella hacia atrás, negando con la cabeza.</p><p>-Los sonidos de la batalla por fin han desaparecido. No tenemos mucho tiempo para movernos- urge Draco entonces. Harry toma aire profundamente, obligándose a sí mismo a no perder los papeles en ese momento. Aún no era tiempo. Ya podría desmoronarse cuando sus vidas no estuviesen en peligro y sus secretos en riesgo de ser descubiertos de forma espectacular.</p><p>-Nos mantendremos comunicados Ginny, pero de verdad tenemos que irnos- le dice a la pelirroja, abrazándola una última vez, antes de indicarle a todos que era el momento.</p><p>Las despedidas fueron profundas, pero rápidas. Todos sabían que les apremiaba el tiempo, por lo que dejaron las palabras en segundo plano para darse abrazos entre todos, demostrando así cómo la separación que había existido en algún momento por la segregación de las Casas de Hogwarts había desaparecido entre ellos para que todos ellos se convirtieran en una gran Familia.</p><p>Blaise toma su varita entonces y lanza sobre ellos un hechizo Disilusionador modificado, que les permitía verse entre ellos, pero quedaban fuera de la vista de los demás. Pansy los rodea de varios Escudos, Hermione (con Ron a la espalda) la ayuda en la tarea al ver que Pansy comenzaba a mostrar evidencia de agotamiento mágico. Draco encoge las pertenencias de todos ellos y se cuelga una sola mochila a la espalda, lanzando entonces un hechizo para que los demás no pudieran escuchar sus pisadas, y Harry se pone delante de todo el grupo, varita en mano preparado para defenderlos en caso de necesitarlo.</p><p>-<em>Fred, George, iremos a su lugar. Nadie puede saber que estaremos allí. Ron está en transición-</em> les informa Harry entonces, a través del comunicador, moviéndose rápidamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts, en dirección a una de las salidas laterales del castillo, apostando que todos estarían principalmente reunidos en el Vestíbulo Central.</p><p>-¡<em>¿Qué?!-</em> exclaman ambos gemelos a la vez en su cabeza, sobresaltando a Harry por la fuerza del grito.</p><p>-<em>¡No se lo digan a nadie! Luego los actualizo-</em> los corta Harry entonces, abriendo una puerta que daba al exterior, fijándose que no hubiese nadie alrededor para dejar que todos pasaran.</p><p>Todos corren por el patio del colegio, en el costado contrario al campo de Quidditch. No se encuentran con nadie en el camino afortunadamente, por lo que logran llegar a los límites de las barreras anti-Aparición alrededor del colegio sin incidentes, desapareciendo sin un pensamiento para volver a aparecer en el callejón a un costado del departamento de Fred y George en el Callejón Diagon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aquí el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia. Espero con ansias poder compartir la última parte de esta historia y que me digan qué les pareció todo. Trataré de considerar todos los cabos sueltos que fueron quedando a lo largo de la trama para retomarlos y cerrar esos detalles en la segunda parte, pero necesitaré que me digan qué cosas consideran que falta desarrollar para retomarlas más adelante.</p><p>Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, nos leemos la próxima semana.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Capítulo 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lo primero de lo que Ron es consciente cuando comienza a despertar era que ya no estaba desparramado en el suelo. La superficie en la que descansaba era mullida y cálida, una manta cubriéndolo hasta el pecho, el olor del lugar algo familiar sin que él pudiese reconocerlo.</p><p>Quedándose quieto y fingiendo aún que dormía, Ron, de forma inconsciente, trata de explorar el lugar con sus sentidos. Los aromas le indicaban que estaba en un lugar cerrado, alguna casa. Había mucho ruido, pero Ron sentía que era en la lejanía, como si su sentido de la audición aún no regresara completamente.</p><p>Se concentra entonces en el tacto, tratando de discernir si…</p><p>-Ron, sé que estás despierto- alguien susurra a su lado, sobresaltando tanto a Ron que éste salta de la cama hasta el otro lado de la habitación, mirando a Hermione con los ojos como platos.</p><p>En cuanto abre los ojos, Ron se queda helado, pues nota de inmediato la diferencia en sus sentidos. Por fin se da perfectamente cuenta que sus sentidos estaban mucho más agudizados que lo habitual. La cantidad de detalles que era capaz de percibir eran demasiados, su cerebro no acostumbrado a lidiar con tanta información de una vez. Los colores se habían vuelto más intensos, las texturas más definidas… ¡podía ver incluso el polvo flotando en el aire!</p><p>Pero eso no era todo. Sentía cómo el aire resbalaba por su piel, cada mínima corriente y cambio de temperatura despertando alarmas por lo obvio que era… Los olores también eran muy abrumantes. De inmediato fue capaz de notar que esta habitación pertenecía a un hombre, un olor tan familiar que sólo podía pertenecer a alguien de su familia. Sabía en dónde estaba la ropa sucia acumulada y qué tipo de detergente había usado el habitante del cuarto para lavar la ropa limpia…</p><p>Y las voces. Ahora su audición había regresado por completo y sentía como si una enorme multitud de niñas preadolescentes chillonas le estuviese gritando directamente al oído a la vez.</p><p>-Joder, cállense, me duele la cabeza- dice Ron en una voz ligeramente más fuerte de lo normal, que a sus oídos sonó como si lo hubiese gritado a través de un megáfono. Por suerte las voces se habían callado en la otra habitación.</p><p>¡¿Qué demonios…?!</p><p>Hermione estaba sentada en una silla a un costado de la cama en la que había estado tendido y lo observaba con cautela y preocupación. Ron la observa completamente confundido y comenzando a alarmarse. Los recuerdos de lo que había pasado estaban comenzando a regresar: cómo Harry y Hermione eran vampiros, la lucha con los Mortífagos, el Sire psicópata de Draco, el hechizo de luz solar, el horrible dolor en el cuello…</p><p>La sensación de estar muriendo.</p><p>-Hermione…- dice Ron con completa angustia, de pronto sabiendo perfectamente por qué sus sentidos se habían agudizado de repente. Él se lleva la mano inconscientemente al cuello, notando cómo su piel no tenía una sola herida, ni una cicatriz marcándola.</p><p>Era como si la mordedura nunca hubiese sucedido…</p><p>…Sólo significaba que algo más había sucedido. Algo mientras él estaba inconsciente.</p><p>-Creo que lo has deducido tú mismo- dice Hermione con un suspiro de resignación. Ron la mira con horror, avanzando un par de pasos y de pronto encontrándose en el otro lado de la habitación y empotrándose contra un mueble, objetos varios cayéndosele encima.</p><p>-¡Maldita sea!- exclama Ron irritado.</p><p>-Cálmate Ron…- comienza Hermione, pero Ron la mira con rabia, sus ojos cambiando de color lentamente: los irises volviéndose azul eléctrico, las escleras tiñéndose de rojo, las venas en sus pómulos y alrededor de sus ojos marcándose.</p><p>-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste, Hermione?!- grita Ron entonces, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en la mandíbula.</p><p>-¡Porque morías!- grita Hermione de vuelta. Ron abre los ojos como platos, volviendo a sentir el dolor en sus dientes, llevándose las manos a la boca y cortándose un dedo con uno de sus nuevos colmillos. Ron mira a Hermione con desesperación y ella abre sus brazos, ofreciéndole un abrazo como había hecho tantas veces cuando ambos estaban solos.</p><p>Ron aparece a su lado y si Hermione no hubiese sido un vampiro, se habría sorprendido. Pero ella estaba preparada, por lo que se limita a acomodarlos a ambos en la cama y sostenerlo entre sus brazos mientras Ron trataba de lidiar con su nuevo estatus de criatura.</p><p>Ron se había convertido en vampiro, y no estaba realmente seguro de cómo lidiar con la noticia. No sabía si estaba preparado para reconocer los colmillos que habían crecido en su boca, la sensación de sequedad y ardor en la garganta, la velocidad de sus movimientos, sus sentidos agudizados…</p><p>-Lo siento- susurra Hermione entonces, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Ron levanta la cabeza para mirarla con el ceño fruncido, sin comprender.- Siento haberte convertido sin preguntarte. Sé lo horrible que es haber dejado de ser humano sin tu consentimiento… mierda, todos nosotros fuimos convertidos sin nuestro consentimiento; pero…</p><p>Ron se muerde el labio inferior, tomando una bocanada de aire por la boca lentamente y se obliga a calmarse. No tenía sentido tratar de lidiar con todo a la vez. Ahora mismo tenía todo el maldito tiempo del mundo para acostumbrarse a los cambios… Pero había una cosa que tenía que hacer primero que nada.</p><p>-Gracias por salvarme la vida- dice Ron entonces, con delicadeza, mirando a Hermione directamente a los ojos.- Aún estoy cabreado porque no me hayas dicho de esto antes Hermione, pero ciertamente agradezco que me hayas salvado. No quiero estar muerto, y ahora que estoy vivo… bueno, siempre puedo adaptarme.</p><p>Hermione sonríe con lágrimas en los ojos, besándolo de lleno en la boca de la nada, dejando a Ron estupefacto. De pronto Ron siente el sabor de la sangre de Hermione, ella habiéndose cortado al pasar su lengua contra uno de sus colmillos. Ron gime por lo bajo, comenzando a besar a Hermione con desenfreno, sintiendo que su sangre era el líquido más sabroso que había probado en toda su vida. La sensación que le entregaba era increíble, por lo que sólo quería sostenerla entre sus brazos y no dejar de besarla nunca.</p><p>Alguien se aclara la garganta desde la puerta de la habitación, sobresaltando a Ron y a Hermione, quienes se separan con expresiones culpables.</p><p>-Me parece estupendo que hayan decidido besarse al fin- dice Harry divertido, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta levantando una ceja.- Pero tenemos un par de cosas que hablar, Ron tiene que alimentarse por primera vez.</p><p>Ron se pone pálido al escuchar las palabras de su mejor amigo, dejándose caer contra la cama con alarma ante la idea de alimentarse. ¿Qué lo esperaba? ¿Perdería completamente la cabeza al…? Espera, mientras besaba a Hermione había sentido el sabor de la sangre, había probado la sangre de lleno y no había enloquecido… ¿Significaba eso que la sed de sangre no era tan terrible?</p><p>Draco aparece en el umbral de la puerta detrás de Harry y ambos entran en la habitación, ambos sentándose alrededor de Ron.</p><p>-¿Cómo te sientes Ron?- pregunta Harry con preocupación. Ron frunce el ceño, pensativo.</p><p>-Igual que siempre, si soy sincero- murmura Ron.- Ahora que no estoy enfocado en mis sentidos, éstos parecen haber regresado a algo más cercano a cómo eran antes.</p><p>Harry asiente con la cabeza.</p><p>-Pero apuesto de puedes oír perfectamente esto- dice Draco tan bajo que si Ron no hubiese sido un vampiro, él no habría sido capaz de escucharlo. Ron lo mira con sorpresa y asiente con la cabeza.</p><p>-Es extraño- dice el pelirrojo.</p><p>-Te acostumbras- dice Harry alegremente.- Aprendes a lidiar con todo, como el esconder tus colmillos y ojos.</p><p>Ron abre los ojos como platos, llevando sus manos a su cara, notando cómo las venas alrededor de sus ojos eran prominentes. Sólo podía imaginar cómo luciría, basándose en los rasgos que los tres vampiros frente a él ahora le mostraban. Él nuevamente se obliga a calmarse, tomando un profundo suspiro.</p><p>-Son demasiadas cosas- dice Ron entonces, con una mueca. Harry asiente con la cabeza, regresando sus facciones a la máscara humana que siempre llevaba.- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que saber ahora mismo?</p><p>-La sed de sangre- dice Harry firmemente.- Lo primero que tienes que hacer es alimentarte. Luego podemos explicarte todo lo demás.</p><p>Ron aprieta los labios en una fina línea, tomando una profunda inspiración ante la atenta mirada de sus tres compañeros de Aquelarre, ante sus tres Hermanos… Ron se sorprende al dar cuenta de aquel reconocimiento en su mente. Cuando analiza lo que estaba sintiendo instintivamente, podía reconocer que los tres aquí presentes eran vampiros, como él… y era parte de su Familia.</p><p>-¿Por qué siento lazos tan poderosos con ustedes?- pregunta Ron entonces, desconcertado. Draco sonríe relajándose, apoyando la espalda contra el respaldo de la silla que ocupaba.</p><p>-Porque eres parte de nuestro Aquelarre- dice Harry alegremente.- Los vampiros no son criaturas solitarias. Así como los hombres lobo forman manadas, nosotros nos agrupamos en Aquelarres con aquellos que consideramos nuestra familia. Eras parte de nuestro Aquelarre desde hace meses, y ahora los lazos son sólo más claros y fuertes, pues los percibes con la misma potencia que nosotros…</p><p>-No es solo eso, sin embargo- comenta Draco pensativo.- Creo que ustedes nunca lo notaron antes, pero el lazo que uno tiene con su Sire también es poderoso. Pero Hermione siempre ha sido parte de tu Aquelarre, por lo que para ella el lazo del Líder y el lazo con su Sire son el mismo. Todos nosotros convertimos a Ron, por lo que su lazo es más fuerte con todos nosotros que sólo mis lazos con Hermione, por ejemplo.</p><p>Harry se gira a mirar a Draco con curiosidad, llevando su mano a la del rubio con preocupación.</p><p>-¿No te hizo daño destruir a…?- comienza a preguntar el pelinegro y el rubio bufa.</p><p>-Por supuesto que no. Yo mismo rechacé los lazos que me unían a ese psicópata. Y el que haya atacado a alguien que es Familia… Merecía morir- dice Draco con ferocidad, sus ojos brillando. Ron levanta una ceja, intrigado con todos los detalles que habían ido apareciendo en la conversación.</p><p>-¿Todos ustedes me convirtieron?- pregunta Ron entonces.</p><p>De a poco, la impresión de haber dejado de ser humano iba pasando. Es cierto que no había sabido realmente de qué se trataba el secreto que todos ellos habían escondido, pero al fin y al cabo no tenía pensado darle la espalda a sus mejores amigos. No lo había pensado hacer antes de casi ser asesinado, y no tenía intención de hacerlo ahora, y no era porque ahora necesitase desesperadamente la guía de un vampiro experimentado.</p><p>En un principio es bastante aterrador saber que habías dejado de ser lo que habías sido toda tu vida, el haber cambiado de especie lo llevaba a pensar que dejaría de ser él mismo y su personalidad daría un giro para peor… Pero los tres frente a él eran los mismos que siempre habían sido. Si eso era así, ¿qué importaba que ahora tuviera un par de poderes y debilidades nuevos? Estaba vivo y tenía a sus amigos con él, eso era lo importante.</p><p>-Bebiste la sangre de Hermione principalmente- explica Harry entonces, pareciendo incómodo.</p><p>-Pero estabas demasiado mal herido. Harry y yo donamos sangre para ayudar a curar tu herida- complementa Draco, pensando que era buena idea sacar a la luz todo lo que se pudiera sin abrumar al pelirrojo. No tenía sentido tratarlo como si fuese una bestia salvaje a punto de perder la cordura. Todos habían pasado por lo mismo y sabía que ni Harry ni Hermione dejarían que Ron matase a sus hermanos… Y él tampoco, por supuesto. Es sólo que él sabía que Harry y Hermione podían enseñarle a uno a controlarse y a volverse más fuerte. Ellos le habían enseñado todo lo que él sabía.</p><p>Ron los mira agradecido, a pesar que la idea de haber bebido sangre mientras aún era humano lo perturbaba ligeramente. No tenía mucho sentido. Suponía que la idea de beber sangre ahora no lo complicaba porque ya la había probado, y ciertamente el sabor era distinto a cómo habría sido antes.</p><p>-Gracias por haberme salvado la vida- murmura Ron entonces, apretando los puños, antes de mirarlos a todos con determinación, ese ardor en la garganta y la sensación de estómago vacío comenzando a hacerse demasiado insistente como para seguirla ignorando.- Pero creo que es necesario que nos enfoquemos en alimentarme… comienza a ser doloroso.</p><p>Harry levanta una ceja ante la afirmación de su mejor amigo, Hermione inclinándose hacia delante con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>-¿Tienes esa sensación de ardor en la garganta, cómo tus arterias están llenas de arena y tu estómago está tan vacío que está tratando de consumirse a sí mismo?- pregunta Draco entonces. Ron asiente quedamente con la cabeza.- Lo que viene a continuación es la obsesión con la idea de la sangre. Todo lo demás va a dejar de ser relevante, lo único que habrá en tus pensamientos es saciar esa sed… Y en cuanto tengas a un humano en frente tu cordura desaparecerá.</p><p>Con cada palabra del rubio Ron se ponía más pálido, el horror haciéndose cargo de sus facciones. Hermione toma su mano con fuerza y le sonríe alentadora.</p><p>-Ron, no vamos a dejar que mates a nadie. Si no eres capaz de mantenerte en control, te aseguro que no te dejaremos hacer daño- dice Harry entonces con determinación. Ron se muerde el labio inferior, mirando a su mejor amigo dubitativo, mientras apretaba la mano de Hermione.</p><p>-Cuando…- Ron se aclara la garganta algo avergonzado.- Cuando besé a Hermione, ella sangró- murmura Ron. Hermione sonríe divertida y niega con la cabeza.</p><p>-Soy un vampiro Ron. Somos capaces de saborear la sangre de vampiro y el beber sangre de otro de tu especie suele ir en relación… uh… cuando tú…</p><p>-Práctica sexual. Bebemos sangre de vampiro cuando tenemos sexo, porque aumenta las sensaciones- dice Draco divertido. Harry rueda los ojos al notar el objetivo Draco de avergonzar a su mejor amigo. Harry sabía que si Ron pudiera ruborizarse, estaría del mismo color que su cabello en este momento, lo mismo para Hermione.</p><p>-Fuera de eso- dice Harry entonces, sorprendido a su vez porque él no estuviese así de avergonzado, dado que Draco había insinuado claramente que ellos solían hacer ese tipo de cosas. Pero él sólo se sentía orgulloso de su vida sexual con el rubio, no sentía que tuviera nada de qué avergonzarse.- La sangre de vampiro no te alimenta. No perderás el control por ella. Es totalmente diferente a la sangre humana, y eso es lo que tienes que beber ahora.</p><p>Ron vuelve a ponerse pálido y se remueve incómodo en el lugar. Draco se pone de pie en ese momento y sale de la habitación, regresando un segundo después con un enorme cáliz. Ron se queda paralizado mirando al otro vampiro, el olor de la sangre llenando sus fosas nasales de golpe, mareándolo.</p><p>En cuanto Draco había abierto la puerta para volver a entrar, el olor más dulce e hipnotizante que había sentido en toda su vida lo había embargado. Fue como si una ola le diera de lleno en la cara. El ardor en su garganta se hizo tan fuerte de pronto que se hizo intolerable, su estómago recalcando el vacío que sentía… Los pensamientos de Ron dejaron de ser claros, todo sus miedos y consideraciones fueron dejados de lado para que la mente de Ron pudiese enfocarse al 100% en la sangre que Draco traía.</p><p>¡Tenía hambre!</p><p>Ron tensa sus músculos y se prepara para saltar, de pronto Harry y Hermione cogiendo sus hombros y brazos, obligándolo a mantenerse sentado en el lugar. Ron ruge con violencia, luchando desesperado para llegar a la sangre. Harry entrecierra los ojos y cruza su mirada directamente con el vampiro novato, su ser llenándose de poder que hizo que Ron diera un respingo y dejase de luchar, mirándolo con cautela.</p><p>-Contrólate- ordena Harry haciendo uso de toda su autoridad como Líder del Aquelarre. Ron le muestra los colmillos, rebelde; pero Harry se limita a levantar una ceja, volviendo a cargar su mirada de poder.- Contrólate.</p><p>Ron se pone rígido, y aprieta los dientes con fuerza, mirando directamente a su Líder. Esta vez no lucha contra él, ni le falta el respeto. El rubio se acerca entonces a la cama con el cáliz lleno de sangre. Ron vuelve a tensar los músculos, pero un simple gruñido desde Harry lo obliga a relajarse y esperar pacientemente la sangre que se acercaba.</p><p>Ron comienza a notar cosas a través de la neblina roja de la sed de sangre. Nota que la sangre no se le estaba siendo negada, sino que tenía que comportarse para conseguirla. No había nada que estuviese tratando escapar ni disputar su comida. Además, Ron nota que no había ningún tipo de animosidad desde los tres vampiros en la sala. Su Líder exigía que se comportara, pero él no parecía enfadado, no parecía con intención de castigarlo.</p><p>Las manos que restringían los brazos del vampiro novato se relajan, Harry mirando intensamente a Ron, estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos. Draco se sienta en la cama y le tiende el cáliz al novato.</p><p>-Controlado, no desperdicies ni una gota o no obtendrás más- el poder y la frialdad en la voz de Harry obligaron a Ron a someterse.</p><p>Ron baja los ojos, sin poder sostenerle la mirada a su Líder por más tiempo, dirigiendo su mirada al cáliz de sangre. Nota que si se movía lentamente, nadie lo restringía, por lo que con cuidado acepta la copa de las manos del vampiro rubio, él acercando la comida a sus labios con movimientos restringidos. El primer sorbo estuvo a punto de hacerlo perder nuevamente el control, pero la mano de su Líder en su hombro había regresado, las garras presionando contra su piel a modo de advertencia. Ron trata de beber lentamente, sintiendo cómo el hambre enloquecedor y la amenaza de su Líder luchaban en su interior. Necesitaba desesperadamente la sangre que bebía, pero no quería enfadar a su Líder…</p><p>Sin darse cuenta, Ron se acaba completamente la sangre del cáliz y el rubio de inmediato, le quita la copa de las manos. Ron trata de tensar los músculos para luchar, pero su Líder entierra las garras contra su hombro ligeramente, cortándolo en seco.</p><p>-Contrólate- dice él nuevamente.</p><p>El rubio sale de la habitación, llevándose con él gran parte del aroma que lo volvía loco. Ron inspira profundamente y se queda rígido, su cordura regresando lentamente ahora que su hambre había sido parcialmente saciada y el olor de la sangre humana no estaba directamente en la habitación.</p><p>-Mierda…- murmura él horrorizado.</p><p>-Aprenderás Ron- dice Hermione tranquilamente.</p><p>-Lo hiciste estupendo- dice Harry entonces, retrocediendo un paso. Ron mira a su mejor amigo con sorpresa y algo admirado. Recordaba cómo el vampiro en él pensaba de Harry, el respeto que sentía por su Líder, cómo se había sentido impulsado a no enfadar a un vampiro tan poderoso que no le deseaba mal alguno.</p><p>-La única razón por la que no me comporté como un animal fuiste tú Harry- dice Ron asustado. Harry sonríe divertido.</p><p>-De todas formas lo hiciste bien. Ayudó que tu vampiro confiara implícitamente en todos nosotros. No te sentías amenazado. Pudiste encontrar algo en ti que te permitió hacerme caso, en contraposición a comenzar a luchar conmigo- dice Harry relajándose.</p><p>-Pero ahora viene la parte difícil- dice Hermione, sobresaltando a Ron, quien se gira a mirarla con el ceño fruncido.- Esa cantidad no es suficiente, no como primera alimentación, independiente que haya sido sangre de mago.</p><p>Ron cae en la cuenta que esa sangre debió ser donada, y él mira a su alrededor, por fin reconociendo el lugar en el que se encontraban. Él se pone de pie de un salto y mira con completo horror a sus mejores amigos.</p><p>-Debes beber directamente- dice Harry entonces, calmadamente.</p><p>-Harry, estamos en el departamento de mis hermanos- dice Ron con horror. Su mejor amigo asiente con la cabeza.</p><p>-Fred donó la sangre del cáliz. George te dará directamente- explica el pelinegro, Ron negando con la cabeza. Hermione presiona su hombro.</p><p>-Confía en nosotros Ron. Tienes que aprender a lidiar con humanos a tu alrededor hoy mismo- dice Harry con dureza.- No podemos regresar a Hogwarts, pero Pansy y Blaise son humanos y ellos vivirán con nosotros.</p><p>-¡Son mis hermanos!</p><p>-Y no permitiremos que les hagas daño- dice Hermione entonces.- Has demostrado que puedes controlarte. Tiene que hacerse.</p><p>-¿Por qué mis hermanos?- susurra Ron sintiéndose derrotado.</p><p>-Son los únicos que ya sabían de nosotros que no habían donado sangre en la batalla- explica Harry simplemente.- Bueno, Ginny tampoco había donado nada de sangre, pero ella está en Hogwarts y es sólo una. La primera alimentación necesitas más.</p><p>-¿Fred y George sabían de ustedes?- pregunta Ron con el ceño fruncido, la irritación ante esa idea desplazando un poco la preocupación de perder el control, como ellos le habían demostrado que era tan sencillo de lograr.- ¿Y Ginny?</p><p>-Ginny me vio luchar contra Greyback- dice Harry.- Difícil esconder mis colmillos con toda la adrenalina corriendo. Fred y George se las arreglaron para espiar una conversación con Remus, a quien obviamente no se le puede ocultar este tipo de información.</p><p>Ron aprieta los labios en una fina línea, cruzándose de brazos, para mirar directamente a Harry, mortalmente serio.</p><p>-¿No dejarás que les haga daño?</p><p>-Por supuesto que no- dice Harry tan serio como su mejor amigo. Ron asiente con la cabeza entonces.</p><p>Luego de eso, Harry se enfoca en enseñarle a reconocer los latidos de corazón de los humanos en la otra habitación, en sentir a lo lejos la sangre que corría por sus venas, a sentir sus presas; al mismo tiempo lo obliga a no perderse a sí mismo en los instintos. Era una sesión de entrenamiento muy similar a la primera vez que habían salido a cazar en el Bosque Prohibido con Draco.</p><p>Ron lucha por cerca de 45 minutos en no enloquecer al notar la presencia de humanos tan cerca, al escuchar claramente los latidos del corazón, al escuchar la sangre… Luego Harry y Hermione lo llevan lentamente a la sala, en donde estaban los 4 humanos esperando, tensos. Todos querían muchísimo a Ron, pero era terrorífica la idea que él podía perder el control de sí mismo tan completamente.</p><p>Tres de los humanos se levantan, George quedándose quieto en el sofá. En ese momento George agradecía que el rubio lo hubiese obligado a tomar una Poción de Relajación, sino su corazón habría estado latiendo como loco, lo que sólo habría estimulado al depredador que era Ron en ese momento.</p><p>El ejercicio se repitió, Harry obligando a Ron a mantenerse centrado. Un cuarto de hora en el ejercicio, Ron asiente con la cabeza, tratando de obligarse a sí mismo a mantenerse calmado y en no perder el control. Entonces Draco pasa su garra contra la piel de la muñeca de George, haciendo una herida muy superficial, pero con la intención que Ron oliese la sangre. Harry obligó al pelirrojo a mantenerse centrado, no dejándolo perder el control jamás. Cuando ya todos habían aceptado que Ron estaba todo lo controlado que iba a estar, lo dejan sentarse en el sofá junto a su hermano.</p><p>George le tiende su muñeca a su hermano pequeño, obligándose a mantenerse calmado, a pesar de la poción. Ron lame el hilillo de sangre, literalmente gimiendo por esta. Las garras de Harry se entierran en la piel de su hombro, sin dejarlo perder el control, como había querido hacer.</p><p>Siguiendo al pie de la letra las instrucciones de su mejor amigo y Líder de Aquelarre, Ron muerde delicadamente la muñeca de su hermano, y bebe un par de tragos, luchando en cada momento consigo mismo para no perder la cordura. Cuando Ron nota que su capacidad para mantenerse en control comenzaba a mejorar, él saca los colmillos de la piel del mago, cerrando la herida con un lametón y alejándose algo maravillado de su hermano en el sofá.</p><p>-¿Crees que puedes mantenerte en control si nos sentamos aquí con ellos?- pregunta Hermione entonces, con delicadeza. Ron mira a los humanos que había en la sala, esta vez reconociendo claramente que todos ellos eran parte del Aquelarre, al igual que los vampiros. Si estuviera aún hambriento y ellos sangraran no podría, Ron sabía que no estaba preparado para eso aún; pero creía que esta situación controlada la podía soportar.</p><p>-Sí. Puedo controlarme- dice Ron con seguridad. Pansy entonces salta en su lugar, levantando un puño.</p><p>-Bienvenido de vuelta, Weasley- dice ella. Ron sonríe entonces, deseando que sus facciones regresaran a su antigua normalidad, pues pensaba que era más apropiado para tener una conversación… todos le sonríen con orgullo cuando sus ojos regresaron a su color habitual y sus colmillos se retrajeron en su boca.</p><p>Con la primera alimentación fuera del camino, ahora podían concentrarse en hablar de los planes a futuro que tenían para comenzar la siguiente aventura: recopilar los Horcrux restantes y sobrevivir en el proceso.</p><p>Luego del éxito del vampiro novato, todos se sentían más optimistas.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Y aquí el último capítulo de las Ventajas de Ser un Vampiro. Este es el primer fic que alguna vez he terminado, aunque no es el primero que he escrito; y debo admitir que me gustó mucho el resultado. <br/>Cuando recién comencé a subir capítulos no tenía considerado realmente el escribir una segunda parte, principalmente por mis dudas acerca si algún día realmente podría terminarla: lo cierto es que odio dejar proyectos a medio terminar, por lo menos proyectos que están en proceso de compartirse a los demás (porque ciertamente tengo muchas historias por ahí que nunca terminé o que están en proceso, ya sean fanfiction o trabajos originales míos). Fue todo el apoyo y los comentarios constantes los que me hicieron decidirme a escribir efectivamente la segunda parte, dándole conclusión a la historia; y puedo decir orgullosamente que termino de subir este capítulo teniendo cerca de un tercio del segundo libro escrito, el cual está planeado para un largo similar al de este.</p><p>Gracias por todo el apoyo que me demostraron durante la historia, los comentarios a los cuales siempre trato de responder y todos aquellos kudos. No saben lo feliz que me hace saber que les gustó mi trabajo, me llena de orgullo el haber podido compartir esto... que al fin y al cabo fue escrito para ser leído. Un abrazo grande a todos, espero que este último capítulo les haya gustado y nos vemos en un par de meses (probablemente por Abril empezaré a subir la segunda parte, ya que quiero avanzar lo más posible antes de comenzar a subir capítulos).</p><p>Kira D.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>